


Pois surut pyyhin menneisyyden, kun huominen sinä oot

by Wisely_Silent



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Past and present time, Rough Sex, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:39:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 82,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisely_Silent/pseuds/Wisely_Silent
Summary: Larilla ja Eliaksella on yhteinen historia, jota kumpikaan ei ole vuosien kuluessa unohtanut, vaikka elämä onkin mennyt eteenpäin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Larias-foorumilla syksyllä 2014 minun ja Siru84:n pelaama yksityisviestiroolipeli.
> 
> Hahmojako:  
> Siru84: Elias, Anssi (OMC), Iida, Sanni, Ilkka, Milla-Eerika (OFC) + muita sivuhahmoja  
> Wisely_Silent: Lari, Toni (OMC), Janne, Tale, Sebastian + muita sivuhahmoja
> 
>  
> 
> Tämä teos voitti Larias-foorumin Vuoden parhaat -gaalassa 2014 mieleenpainuvimman yksityisviestiroolipelin palkinnon.

**Osa 1** **  
  
****Kauniina kesäiltapäivänä Helsingissä riehuu suurehko tulipalo eräässä lakitoimistossa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On saanut kännykkäänsä tiedon tulipalosta ja kiiruhtanut asemalle. Juoksee kaapilleen ja alkaa välittömästi kiskoa varusteita niskaansa.  
"Onks se miten paha, tietääks kukaan?" kyselee samalla, kun pukeutuu.  
  
**Larin työkaveri**  
  
Vilkaisee Lariin saatuaan jo varusteet puettua päälleen.  
"Keskisuuri", vastaa miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eli aika paha", mutisee huokaisten ja asettaa sitten kypärän päähänsä. Miettii, onkohan avomiehensä Anssi tulossa myös sammuttamaan vai onko tällä jotain muuta menoa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pyyhältää paikalle puuskuttaen. Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Onko isokin palo?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaakin kohta Assin tulevan paikalle.  
"Keskisuuri", vastaa nopeasti, "mä meen jo tossa ekassa, nähään siellä!" huikkaa ja lähtee sitten juoksujalkaa kohti paloautoa, joka on jo lähtövalmiina.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään ja pukee varusteet kaapista ylleen ja laittaen kypärän päähänsä.  
  
**Hetken päästä paloautoja saapuu pillit ulvoen palavan rakennuksen edustalle.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Näki savupilven jo kaukaa ja hyppää auton pysähdyttyä etuovesta ulos. Rynnistää muutaman muun kanssa irrottamaan paloletkuja, jotta voivat aloittaa välittömästi sammuttamisen.  
"Tietääks joku, onko tuolla sisällä porukkaa?" huutaa kysymyksen ja toivoo jonkun osaavan vastata.  
  
**Larin työkaveri**  
  
"Tuolla ylimmässä kerroksessa on joku työharjoittelija motissa eikä pääse ulos sieltä. Se pitäis käydä hakee sieltä", selventää Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiroaa, kun kuulee jonkun olevan loukussa ylimmässä kerroksessa.  
"No mä meen kattoo, jos tonne sisälle pääsee jotenkin", ilmoittaa ja lähtee hakemaan lisävarusteita paloautosta. On hyvillään, että läpäisi edellisellä viikolla savusukellustestin ja pääsee nyt käyttämään taitojaan ensimmäistä kertaa tositilanteessa.  
  
**Larin työkaveri**  
  
"Selvä homma", tokaisee Larin sanoihin ja alkaa itse sammuttaa rakennuksen julkisivua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan kamppeet niskaan lähtee kohti rakennusta ja sitten sisälle. Hetken savun keskellä harhailtuaan löytää rappuset yläkertaan, jossa varsinainen palo on. Ei tiedä yhtään, missä kyseinen työharjoittelija on, mutta toivoo löytävän tämän nopeasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On yrittänyt saada työhuoneensa ikkunaa auki tuloksetta: se on ja pysyy jumissa. Tuo käsivarttaan suunsa eteen saadakseen hengitettyä ja kuuli ulkoa palosireenien äänen ollen varma, että pelastuisi pian.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästyään yläkertaan astuu sisään ensimmäiseen huoneeseen, mutta ei löydä sieltä ketään. Höristää sitten korviaan, kun on kuulevinaan vaimeaa kolinaa jostain vähän kauempaa. Poistuu huoneesta ja lähtee käytävää eteenpäin toivoen kuulevansa lisää ääniä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yskittää ja yskiikin paidanhihaansa silmiään kirvellessä savu ja kuumuus. On kuulevinaan ääniä käytävällä ja ottaa kättään pois suunsa edestä.  
"Mä... oon... täällä", sopertaa yskien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee aivan selvästi yskimistä pienenmatkan päästä ja lisää vauhtiaan. On helpottunut, että tuli vaikuttaa saaneen alkunsa toisessa päässä kerrosta, joten saisi todennäköisesti loukkuunjääneen pelastettua. Saapuu ovelle ja potkaisee sen voimalla auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä työhuoneensa ovi potkaistaan auki. Siristää silmiään näkemättä oikein mitään muuta kuin keltaisensävyyn pukeutuneen tyypin. Liikahtaa varovaisemmin tyypin luokse.  
"Mä melkein jo pelkäsin, että jään tänne", yskähdellen sanoo sanansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan oven auki astuu sisään ja näkee heti savun seassa yskivän hahmon. Menee lähemmäs ja kohta pysähtyy niille sijoilleen häkeltyneenä, kun tunnistaa miehen. Ei ole nähnyt Eliasta moneen vuoteen ja huomaa katseensa kiertävän tämän kasvoja. Kun Elias avaa suunsa, muistaa taas missä ovat ja tarttuu tämän käteen.  
"No onneks et jääny", sanoo ja lähtee taluttamaan Eliasta käytävälle, "toivotaan, että tuli ei oo päässy leviämään, niin päästään pois."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan palomiehen äänen kuulostaessa niin tutulta, mutta ei osaa yhdistää Laria kuitenkaan. Tukeutuu tähän tutulta kuulostavaan mieheen.  
"Toivotaan joo, muuten ollaan kusessa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Taluttaa Eliasta käytävää pitkin rappusille varovasti ja tarkkaillen. On edelleen vähän häkeltynyt yllättävästä kohtaamisesta eksänsä kanssa. Huokaisee sitten helpotuksesta, kun tuli vaikuttaa olevan hallinnassa eikä siis ole tukkinut ulospääsyä.  
"Reitti selvä", kertoo Eliakselle ja lähtee tämän kanssa rappusia pitkin alakertaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa palomiestä rappusia alakertaan ja haluaa ehdottomasti saada tietää, mistä tuntee miehen. Tämän äänessä on jotain niin kovin tuttua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pääsevät alakertaan ja lähtee sitten taluttamaan Eliasta suuntaan, josta muistelee tulleensa sisään. Onnekseen löytää oven helposti ja kohta ovat ulkoilmassa ja pois vaarasta. Lähtee viemään Eliasta kohti ambulanssia, joka on pysähtynyt lähimmän paloauton lähelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee palomiehen vierellä kohti ambulanssia ja pysähtyy sitten.  
"Kiitti ku pelastit mut ja toit tänne", sanoo ja näykkää huultaan.  
"Tää voi kuulostaa vähän hassulta, mutta tunnetaanko me?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa Eliaksen ambulanssin luo, on jo aikeissa lähteä, kunnes tämän sanat pysäyttävät itsensä.  
"No se on mun duuni pelastaa", sanoo ja vetää sitten maskin pois kasvoiltaan paljastaakseen Eliakselle henkilöllisyytensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria silmiin häkeltyneenä ja ei voi sille mitään, että kohottaa kättään sipaistakseen poikaa poskesta.  
_"Lari"_ , kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias sipaisee poskeaan. Tuijottaa tätä silmiin, ja jotenkin ihmeellinen olo valtaa itsensä. Nielaisee ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Tota, sun pitäis laittaa toi happinaamari ja antaa ensihoitajien tutkii sut, kun oot todennäköisesti hengittänyt paljon savua", sanoo sitten ammattimaisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy pienesti, kun Lari ei tunnu olevan yhtä ilahtuneena tapaamisestaan kuin miten ilahtunut on Larin kohtaamisesta. Kasvojenilmeistään näkyy myös miten pettyy ja nyökkää vain.  
"Niin kai..." sopertaa ja kääntyy ensihoitajien puoleen haluttomana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen pettyneen ilmeen ja meinaa jo sanoa jotain, mutta saa hillittyä itsensä. _Unohda se, meiän suhde oli pelkkää riitaa_ , muistuttaa itselleen ja kävelee pienenmatkan päähän auttamaan työkavereitaan sammutustöissä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On tullut töistä juoksujalkaa Eliaksen työharjoittelupaikalle, kun kuuli tulipalosta. Huomaa tämän ambulanssin vierestä ja huolensa kasvaa.  
"Elias!" huutaa ja juoksee lähemmäs välittämättä nauhoista, joilla paikka on eristetty.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy, kun kuulee aviomiehensä äänen ja ilahtuu miehen näkemisestä, vaikka Larin näkeminen sekoittaakin päätään jotenkin.  
"Toni. Et sä sais olla tällä puolen", sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Halaa Eliasta heti, kun pääsee tämän lähelle.  
"Mä olin niin huolissani susta", sanoo rutistessaan miestään tiukasti itseään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla välillä vilkuilematta Eliaksen suuntaan ja huomaa pienesti ärsyyntyvänsä, kun näkee tämän jonkun lihaskimpun syleilyssä. Tuhahtaa sitten itselleen ja pakottautuu jatkamaan töitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Tonin ympärille ja vastaa miehen halaukseen.  
"Sä oot ihana", sopertaa miehen korvaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin oot säkin", vastaa Eliaksen sanoihin ja irtaantuu sitten tästä.  
"Ootsä kunnossa?" kysyy sitten huolestuneena ja sipaisee Eliasta poskesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa jälleen kerran vilkaisevansa Eliasta ja näkee, ettei tämä ole tehnyt kuten neuvoi.  
"Hei, sun piti laittaa se happinaamari!" huutaa tälle turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti, kun Lari tulee yhtäkkiä huutamaan itselleen. Katsahtaa Tonia ja kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Musta tuntuu ihan hyvältä", väittää miehelle ja ottaa sitten happinaamaria ensihoitajalta käteensä.  
"Mut jos se tekee sut onnelliseks, nii", sanoo asettaen happinaamarin kasvojensa eteen ja tuijottaen Laria uhmakkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Savun hengittäminen ei oo mikään leikin asia", tokaisee ja on tyytyväinen, että Elias laittaa happinaamarin.  
"Anna hoitajien tehdä työnsä, ellet haluu muutaman tunnin päästä löytää itteäs ruumispussista", lisää vielä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ihmettelee suuresti, kun yksi palomiehistä tulee määräilemään Eliasta. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, sillä vaikuttaa siltä kuin nämä tuntisivat toisensa. Huolestuu kuitenkin palomiehen sanoista.  
"Mä pidän huolen, että Elias tutkitaan kunnolla", sanoo välittömästi Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo happinaamaria hetkeksi pois kasvojensa edestä.  
"Niin, Toni huolehtii musta kyllä", komppaa miestään ja asettaa happinaamarin takaisin kasvojensa eteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää kaksikolle ja kääntää sitten näille selkänsä. Marssii paloautolle viskaamaan maskinsa sinne, ja samalla mieleensä palautuu muistikuvia usean vuoden takaa...  
  
**Noin kuusi vuotta sitten...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee kohti keskustaa tihkusateessa kännykkäänsä näpytellen, kunnes törmää päistikkaa johonkin, ja puhelimensa putoaa märkään maahan.  
"Kattoisit vähän etees", tokaisee kiukkuisena, kun nappaa sekä kännykkänsä että sen irronneen takakannen katukivetykseltä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kattoisit ite. Jätkä kävelee kuin Euroopan omistaja."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pidä sä, hintti, pääs kiinni", ärähtää, kun suureksi ärsytyksekseen kuulee maailman raivostuttavimman äänen ihan läheltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Samat sanat. Se olit kyllä sä, joka ei kattonu eteensä, enkä mä", näsäviisastelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu uhkaavasti lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Mä en oo mikään oksettava hinttari", väittää vihaisesti ja tökkii Eliasta etusormellaan tämän rintakehään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää voitonriemuisesti.  
"Ehkä et, mutta selkeesti haluut hiplata tällasta oksettavaa hinttiä", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa todenteolla suuttua, kun Elias ei voi pitää päätään kiinni. Tuijottaa tätä murhaavasti ja intensiivisesti suoraan silmiin.  
"En todellakaan haluu", kivahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miks sä sit oot noin lähellä ja pukit mua sormella? Jos sä pitäisit homoja yököttävinä, niin et koskis muhun metrin tikullakaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarraa Eliasta takinkauluksesta ja työntää tämän lähimmän rakennuksen seinää vasten.  
"Hitto, et sä oot ärsyttävä", murisee, "mä vihaan sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun tömähtää rakennuksen seinää vasten ja tuntee Larin niin lähellä itseään pitelemässä takinkauluksestaan kiinni.  
"Joo, on tullu huomattuu", tokaisee ja yrittää riuhtoa itseään irti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa toisenkin kätensä avuksi, kun Elias alkaa pyristellä vastaan.  
"Sä et lähe mihinkään", ilmoittaa ilkeästi virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä haluut?" kivahtaa pojalle, kun tämä pitää itsensä tiukasti siinä lähellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vetää sua turpaan ja kuulla, kun sun nenä murtuu", vastaa ja hengityksensä käy raskaammaksi jo pelkästä ajatuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säikähtää Larin sanoja, ja poika näyttää todella uhkaavalta ja pelottavaltakin. Nielaisee vaikeammin ja puristaa silmänsä kiinni.  
"Anna tulla sitte", hengähtää ja puree hammastaan yhteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää ilahtuneena, kun saa Eliakselta luvan. Mutta sen sijaan, että löisi Eliasta, raahaakin tämän nurkan takana olevaan syvennykseen pois näkyvistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottaa sydän pamppailen nyrkiniskua kasvoihinsa. Sitä ei kuitenkaan kuulu. Avaa silmänsä hitaammin ja näkee itsensä nurkan takana olevassa syvennyksessä.  
"Ai se onkin helpompaa hakata mut täällä ja jättää mut tänne?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan oikein kuule arvasit", sanoo Eliakselle kuulostaen tyytyväiseltä.  
"Onkos viimeisiä sanoja?" kysyy sitten huvittuneena kiristäessään otettaan pojasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria uhmakkaasti silmiin.  
"Senkun hakkaat mut, mutta mä en muutu. Mä oon homo ja ylpee siitä", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiukkunsa kasvaa välittömästi, kun kuulee Eliaksen suusta taas sanan "homo".  
"Sä se sitten jaksat jankuttaa sitä koko ajan", puuskahtaa ärsyyntyneenä, "ihan hiton ärsyttävää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä jankutankin, kun luulet ilmeisesti pystyväs kitkee musta homouden pois jotenkin. Vaan etpä onnistu, vaikka hakkaisit mut joka päivä paskaks tohon maahan. Mä oon ja pysyn _homona_."  
  
**Lari  
**  
Menettää hermonsa ihan totaalisesti, kun Elias ei voi olla hetkeäkään hiljaa. Haluaa sulkea pojan suun oikein kunnolla, joten runnoo erittäin voimakkaasti omat huulensa vasten Eliaksen huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljaisuus tuntuu jokseenkin pelottavalta, kun saa Larin hiljaiseksi. Seuraavaksi tapahtuu jotain, jota ei voisi villeimmissä kuvitelmissaankaan kuvitella: tuntee Larin huulet voimakkaasti vasten omiaan häkellyttäen itsensä täysin. Huomaa samalla kauhukseen, kuinka pehmeät huulet Larilla onkaan, ja on jo liikauttamassa huuliaan pojan huulia, kun tajuaa, kuka itseään suutelee, ja pukkaa Larin rintakehästä voimalla kauemmas.  
"Mitä hittoo sä hommaat?" kysyy ihmetystä äänessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes oikein tajua, miksi ihmeessä meni suutelemaan Eliasta, mutta sai ainakin pojan hiljaiseksi. Ei irtaudu, sillä Eliaksen huulet tuntuvat yllätyksekseen liian hyviltä omiaan vasten. Elias kuitenkin vaikuttaa olevan eri mieltä, sillä tämä pukkaa itsensä kauemmas.  
"Nyt se suu kiinni, mä en haluu kuulla enää sanaakaan", tiuskaisee ärsyyntyneenä ja painaa huulensa takaisin sinne, missä ne juuri olivat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää Larin huulia vasten saadessaan ne uudelleen huuliaan vasten. Huomaa liikauttavansa huuliaan Larin huulilla vastaten tämän suudelmaan. Ihan kuin jokin magneetti vetäisi itsensä kiinni Lariin eikä pääsisi irti tästä.  
_"Mmmm."_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen äännähtelyt eivät onneksi ärsytä niin paljon kuin tämän sanat, joten ei välitä niistä. Keskittyy liikuttamaan huuliaan pojan huulia vasten rajusti ja nauttii suunnattomasti, kun saa tällä kertaa tehdä sen, sillä Elias ei työnnä itseään pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jostain syystä Larin rajut huultenliikkeet omillaan alkavat kiihottaa itseään ja päässään surisee. Painaa huuliaan tiukemmin Larin huulia vasten suudellen poikaa astetta kiihkeämmin ja tuoden kätensä pojan niskan taakse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa vartaloaan tiukasti vasten Eliasta ja murahtaa, kun tuntee pojan kädet niskansa takana. Suutelee Eliasta vielä rajummin ja kiihkoissaan puraisee tätä huulesta. Verenmaku suussaan vain lisää innostustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää terävämmin, kun tuntee Larin purevan itseään huuleen. Huultaan tykyttää, ja samalla koko tilanne kiihottaa itseään jotenkin ihan liian paljon tuntien, ettei ole enää ollenkaan oma itsensä. Tunkee kieltään Larin suuhun tuntien verenmaun tämän kielestä vasten omaansa.  
"Mmmh", hengähtää pojan suuhun ja tuo kätensä Larin hiuksiin tukistaen tätä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa otteensa Eliaksen takin kauluksesta ja alkaa liikutella käsiään pitkin pojan kylkiä. Ilahtuu, kun Eliaksen kieli tunkeutuu suuhunsa, ja suutelee poikaa raivoisasti käyttäen hampaita apunaan. Kiihottuu entisestään, kun Eliaksen sormet tukistavat hiuksiaan.  
"Mmm..." huokaa ja tunkee polvensa pojan haaroväliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin suuhun, kun poika tunkee polvensa haaroväliinsä saaden kullinsa kovettumaan farkuissaan.  
"Mmmm", ynisee kiihottuneena tukistaen Laria vain tiukemmin ja toisen kätensä etsiskellessä tietään Larin takin sisäpuolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen kovettuvan housuissaan ja se saa itseensä liikettä samoin kuin se, että Elias tukistaa itseään voimakkaammin. Vie kätensä pojan kyljiltä tämän vyölle ja suorastaan repii sen auki. Työntää sitten kätensä Eliaksen farkkujen ja boksereiden sisään löytäen pian kovan kullin. Tarttuu siitä voimakkaasti kiinni samalla, kun pahoinpitelee edelleen pojan huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa kiihottuneisuudesta Larin tarttuessa kulliinsa ja repiessä vyönsä auki niin nopeasti lupia kyselemättä. Tuntuu vaikealta keskittyä Larin huulten liikkeisiin nauttiessaan liikaa Larin kädestä varrellaan.  
_"Mmmh... älä kiusaa mua"_ , huohottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Runkkaa Eliaksen vartta rajusti ja nyt jo nauttii pojan päästämistä äänistä.  
"Kyllä kiusaan, koska mä vihaan sua", sihahtaa vastaukseksi pojan sanoihin ennen kuin runnoo taas huuliaan niin voimakkaasti Eliaksen huulille, ettei tämä voi puhua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, nautinnollisemmin Larin alkaessa runkata itseään, ja kun tämä sitten sanoo sanansa, katseensa käy palavampana pojan silmissä. Ei ehdi sanoa mitään, kun saa pojan huulet runnoutuneena huulilleen näykäten poikaa huulesta hampaillaan käyttäen kieltään apunaan.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen näykätessä huulestaan, antaa takaisin samalla mitalla, kun puree tätä uudestaan huulesta, saaden lisää verenmakua suuhunsa. Samalla runkkaa Eliasta raivokkaammin välittämättä yhtään siitä, että yltynyt vesisade on kastellut itsensä läpimäräksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun Lari kostaa itselleen temppunsa. Laskee kätensä pojan niskan takaa ja tuo kätensä Larin vyölle, jota availee samalla, kun yrittää näykkiä Larin huulia ja painaen kiusoittelevia suukkoja tämän huulille. Saatuaan vyön repäistyä auki tunkee kätensä pojan farkkujen sisään tuntien selvän kohouman tämän boksereissa. Painaa kättään kohoumaa vasten kiihottuneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen käsien vaeltelevan vyölleen ja odottaa kärsimättömänä, että poika saa sen auki. Sihisee sitten kiihotuksesta, kun tuntee kylmän käden painautuvan boksereiden päällä vasten kulliaan.  
"Helvetti sun kanssas", mutisee pojan suukkoihin vastaillessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä?" kysyy pirullisemmalla äänellä työntyessään kätensä pojan boksereiden sisään ja hipaisten kiusoittelevin hipaisuin pojan kullia, ollen varma, ettei tämä ole kokenut moista pojan taholta ennen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei kykene vastaamaan mitään Eliakselle, koska pojan käsi hipaisee juuri paljasta kulliaan. Huokaa kiihkosta, koska jo pieni hipaisu tuntuu aivan järjettömän kiihottavalta. Alkaa sitten käsitellä Eliaksen kullia rajummin ja tunkee vielä toisenkin kätensä pojan housuihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa itsekin, kun Lari alkaa käsitellä kulliaan rajummin, ja on pieniä vaikeuksia keskittyä hyväilemään poikaa, kun tämän runkkaamiset tuntuvat mieltäräjäyttävältä. Ehtii muutaman vedon Larille tehdä, kun kätensä irtoaa pojan kullilta oman nautintonsa vuoksi.  
_"Mmmmh... älä lopeta"_ , huohottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee tyytyväisenä, kun saa Eliaksen silminnähden nauttimaan teoillaan. Hyväilee pojan kullia ja kiveksiä yhtä aikaa, ja vaikka Elias lopettaa itsensä hyväilyn, ei välitä siitä. Yleensä tekee juuri päinvastoin kuin Elias haluaa, mutta pojan huohottavan pyynnön kuulleessaan päättä tehdä juuri, kuten poika toivoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohotuksensa kasvaa, kun Lari jatkaa hyväilyään, vaikka lopettaa pojan hyväilyn.  
_"Mmm... joo... just noin"_ , saa mutistua hajanaisia sanoja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Omakin hengityksensä on hyvin raskasta ja huohottavaa Eliaksen kuumia huulia vasten. Ei muista ikinä nauttineensa mistään niin paljon kuin siitä, mitä juuri tekee. Vetää kätensä pois Eliaksen kimpusta ja vetää tämän housuja alas, jotta saa paremmin tilaa. Hetken mielijohteesta kumartuu kuitenkin pojan eteen ja katselee tämän kovaa kullia mielenkiinnolla ja himoiten. Ottaa sen suuhunsa ja on yökätä saman tien, kun tekee sen vähän turhan innokkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria epäuskoisena, kun poika vetää kätensä pois kullistaan ja polvistuu eteensä ottaen kullinsa suuhunsa. On ällistyneenä, koska ei ole saanut suihinottoa keltään koskaan, ja se pieni hetki, jonka nyt kokee Larin toimesta, tuntuu jo liian hyvältä. Kullinsa liikahtaakin innokkaasti paikallaan Larin kokeiltua sitä.  
"Mmmh... Ei ehkä niin nopeesti", neuvoo poikaa hengitys raskaampana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rauhoittaa vähän tahtiaan, jotta ei tukehdu.  
"Pää kiinni", tokaisee sitten Eliakselle, mutta sanansa ovat vain epämääräistä muminaa, sillä suunsa on täynnä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jokin Larin tokaisussa kiihottaa itseään eikä ymmärrä, minkä takia. Poika vaan tuntuu helvetin seksikkäältä, kun on vihaisena. Painautuu seinää vasten tiukemmin ja huokauksensa muuttuvat kovemmiksi kätensä eksyessä Larin hiuksiin.  
"Mmmh... ota ne suuhus", käskyttää poikaa ja tarkoittaen kiveksiään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen kullin imeskelyä, ja se on yllättävän miellyttävää puuhaa, mitä ei olisi ikinä uskonut. Ynähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden hiuksissaan. Kuullessaan pojan sanat jättää tämän kullin rauhaan ja ottaa toisen kiveksen suuhunsa. Pyörittelee sitä kielellään ja käyttää hampaitaan apunaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On seota Larin totellessa itseään, ja kätensä Larin hiuksissa tiukkenee.  
"Mmmmh", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa runkata Eliaksen kullia kädellään samalla, kun ottaa myös pojan toisen kiveksen suuhunsa. Touhunsa tuntuu itsestään niin kiihottavalta, että oma kivikova kullinsa tykyttää voimakkaasti, vaikkei kukaan tai mikään edes kosketa sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa täristä siinä Larin runkkauksen aikana ja kohta tuntee nivusissaan painetta.  
"Nuola... nuolase vielä tosta varresta", pyytää ääni värähdellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää Eliaksen kivekset suustaan ja ottaa niiden tilalle pojan kullin, kun Elias niin pyytää. Kiusaa pojan vartta hampaillaan ja kielellään välittämättä yhtään, vaikka hampaiden käyttö satuttaisi Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin käyttäessä hampaitaan kiusatessaan itseään, tuntee sen aiheuttavan pientä kipua, mutta samalla kiihottavan jotenkin sairaalla tavalla. Repii Laria hiuksista astetta kovemmin tuntien olevansa ihan reunalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen kulli suussaan, kun tuntee pojan tukistavan itseään kovemmin. Vie toisen kätensä Eliaksen kiveksille, jotka ovat ihan märät syljestään. Alkaa puristella niitä ja tuntee suurta mielihyvää niin tehdessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristus kiveksillään tuntuu aivan liian hyvältä, ja kohta laukeaa hallitsemattomasti.  
"Mmmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta Elias laukeaa suuhunsa, ja on tukehtua tämän spermaan. Irtaantuu yskien pojasta ja pyyhkii suunsa hihaansa.  
"Et sit viittinyt yhtään varottaa?" ärähtää ja mulkaisee poikaa yrittäessään saada hengityksensä kulkemaan normaalisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa raskaammin ja avaa silmänsä orgasminsa jälkimainingeissa ja katsoen Laria silmiin.  
"En mä ehtiny", ärähtää pojalle takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee seisomaan ja tajuaa olevansa edelleen hyvin kiihottuneessa tilassa.  
"Just", tuhahtaa, kun Elias sanoo, ettei tämä ehtinyt varoittaa. Pyyhkii käsiään housunlahkeisiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Etsä usko mua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei paljoo kiinnosta", toteaa ja painaa Eliaksen taas rajusti seinää vasten.  
"Sanaki tästä jolleki, niin mä pidän huolen siitä, et sä tuut kärsii", uhkailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan katsoen Laria ilkeästi.  
"Ai kuten sä äskenkin pistit mut kärsiin vai?" tokaisee haastavasti ja itseään kiihottaa se, miten tuntee itsensä niin tiukasti kiinni seinässä Larin painamana.  
"Sä haluut mua... Mä näen sen susta. Miks sä haluaisit laittaa mut kärsii, ku voit jotai muutaki tehä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään alkaa taas todella ärsyttää Eliaksen sanat.  
"Sä et tiedä mistään mitään, ja todellakin laitan sut kärsimään ja ihan kunnolla, jos rupeet juoruileen", sanoo raivostuneena ja tuijottaa vielä hetken intensiivisesti Eliasta silmiin ennen kuin irrottaa otteensa pojasta ja marssii matkoihinsa taakseen vilkaisematta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää hyvin sekavin fiiliksin seinän viereen seisomaan tietämättä oikeastaan, mitä ajatella äskeisestä tai ylipäänsä mistään.  
  
**Nykyhetki. Ambulanssi on vienyt Eliaksen ja Tonin sairaalaan.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottelee, että pääsee hoitajan puheille väännellen käsiään hieman hermostuneena odotushuoneen tuolilla.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Istuu tuolissa Eliaksen vieressä. Miehensä väännellessä tämä käsiä, nappaa ne hellästi omiinsa.  
"Mä oon varma, ettei sulla ole mitään hätää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Tonia, kun mies nappaa kädet omiinsa.  
"Niin... En mä sitä", sopertaa hieman vaikeana.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mitä sitten?" ihmettelee ja alkaa silittää miehensä käsiä peukaloillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetken vaikeammin ja hengähtää sitten.  
"Se palomies... Se oli mun... mun eksä. Lari."


	2. Chapter 2

**Osa 2**  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kuulee, että palomies oli Eliaksen eksä, ja se selittää, miksi miehet vaikuttivat tuntevan toisensa. Ei silti ymmärrä, miksi Elias on niin vaikeana.  
"Mitä siitä, vaikka olikin?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Musta vaan tuntuu oudolta nähä se. Meiän suhde kun ei ollu mikään helppo, niin jotenkin... En mä tiiä."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ihmettelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Älä turhaan mieti sitä, et sä enää sen kanssa oo", toteaa ja ottaa miehen kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja painautuu Tonia vasten hengähtäen.  
"Niin. Oot oikeessa. En mä enää sen kanssa oo", toistaa Tonin sanat ja huomaa tuijottavansa tyhjyyteen.  
  
**Hoitaja**  
  
Avaa työhuoneensa oven.  
"Vikstedt."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin, keskity nyt vaan omaan terveytees", kehottaa miestään ja painaa suukon tämän ohimolle. Kuulee sitten hoitajan tulevan kutsumaan Eliasta viimeinkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille ja nousee miehen sylistä.  
"Sä varmaan ootat mua tässä?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, toki odotan", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee hoitajan työhuoneen ovesta sisään ja kävelee istumaan potilaspedille.  
  
**Hoitaja**  
  
Sulkee työhuoneensa oven ja kävelee Eliaksen luokse.  
"Millanen olo sulla on?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aika sekava", vastaa ja näkee kuinka hoitaja kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Krhm... Siis... Ihan okei. Fyysisesti siis", oikaisee ja tuo kättään hipeltämään niskahiuksia.  
  
**Hoitaja**  
  
Tekee perustutkimuksen Eliakselle.  
"Sä vaikutat olevan ihan kunnossa ja häkämyrkytystäkään sulla ei ole. Sä voit lähteä kotiin", kehottaa miestä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiva. Tota... Tuliko niistä palomiehistä kaikista yksiköistä hoitaa sitä paloa?" kysyy yllättäen.  
  
**Hoitaja**  
  
"Mä en osaa sanoa", pahoittelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puraisee huultaan.  
"Okei. No mut kiitti", sanoo ja nousee hoitopöydältä astellen huoneesta ulos.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla...  
  
Lari**  
  
Avaa uupuneena kotiovensa avaimillaan ja astuu sisään. Palo saatiin onneksi nopeasti sammutettua, joten itsellään ei mennyt koko päivää töissä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On laittamassa ruokaa Larille.   
"Ai sä tulit. Onks nälkä?" huikkaa keittiöstä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten ihmeessä sä pääsit lähtemään asemalta niin paljon mua aikasemmin kotiin?" ihmettelee hyväntuulisena, kun Anssi on jo kerinnyt laittaa ruokaa.  
"Kiitos, kyllä mulla nälkä jo on", sanoo sitten mennessään myös keittiöön.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"No sä hoidit niin hyvin sen palojutun Salosen ja Niemisen kanssa, että mut laitettiin muihin hommiin ja pääsin jo kotiin. Rouva Hännisen kissa piti taas pelastaa puusta", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vai olit sä pelastamassa kissaa sillä aikaa, kun mä putsasin paloletkuja", hymähtää huvittuneena, "noh, toivottavasti sait kissan alas." Kävelee Anssin taakse ja kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille. Yhtäkkiä mieleensä palautuu kuva Eliaksesta ja tämän lihaskimpusta halailemassa, ja ilmeensä kiristyy aavistuksen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Noh niin... Sulle pitää aina kaikki paskaduunit jättää, niin mä voin sitten pelastella iäkkäiden ihmisten kissoja puusta", hymähtää ja katsahtaa Laria, kun tämä taakseen tulee ja kietoo kätensä ympärilleen.  
"Ja sain mä sen kissan puusta", jatkaa ja suikkaa suukkoa Larin huulille nähden miehen jotenkin mietteliäänä.  
"Onks joku hätänä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtelee Anssin sanoille ajatustensa kuitenkin ollessa Eliaksessa. Ei ymmärrä, miksi Eliaksen näkeminen sai itsensä jotenkin sekaisin.  
"No se tyyppi, jonka mä pelastin sieltä rakennuksesta, niin... se oli mun se mun eksä, Elias", huokaa vastaukseksi. On aina ollut miehelleen rehellinen eikä halua alkaa nyt valehdella.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja nielaisee tyhjää.  
"Ai? No miltä se... miltä sen näkeminen tuntu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oudolta", vastaa rehellisesti, "en mä kuitenkaan oo sitä moneen vuoteen nähny..." Painaa sitten leukansa Anssin olkapäätä vasten ja kurkkaa, mitä ruokaa tämä tekee.  
"Näyttää hyvältä", virnistää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari kehuu ruokansa näyttävän hyvältä.   
"Okei... No mut... Tarviiko mun olla huolissaan?" kysyy sitten huolestuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää Anssin ympäri, kun kuulee tämän huolestuneen kysymyksen.  
"Miks sun pitäis olla?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa, "mä ja Elias ei toimittu, ja sitä paitsi meillä molemmilla on nyt uus elämä ja uusi mies." Painaa sitten suukon Anssin huulille.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon hieman hajamielisenä.   
"No niin, mutta se oli ensirakkaus? Eikä ensirakkaudet unohdu ihan niin vaan", sanoo ollen ihan oikeasti huolissaan asemastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä nyt viitti", sanoo hieman huokaisten, "ja onhan sullakin ensirakkaus, pitäiskö mun alkaa nyt pelätä, että sä haluut sen takaisin?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää naurahtaen.  
"No ei. Mikko oli niin takertuja, mutta teillä tuskin oli mitään sellasta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei ollut takertumisia", vastaa, "me vaan riideltiin koko ajan. Seksi oli ihan mahtavaa, mutta muuten koko suhde oli ihan täyttä tuskaa."  
  
**Palataan ajassa taas kuusi vuotta taaksepäin ja kuukautta myöhemmäksi edellisestä poikien kohtaamisesta...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Peilailee itseään poikien vessassa ja laittelee hiuksiaan kuosiin. On sopinut treffit tänä iltana erään pojan kanssa, ja odottaa innolla treffejä. Välikohtaus Larin kanssa kuukauden takaa on enää haaleana mielessään, eikä enää muistele tapahtumaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On menossa tapaamaan koulun pihalle uuttaa seksikästä tyttöystäväänsä, mutta joutuu kuitenkin poikkeamaan vessassa ennen sitä, ja siellä itseään odottaa yllätys.   
"Ei helvetti, ootsä oikeesti joka paikassa", puuskahtaa ärsyyntyneenä, kun näkee Eliaksen keimailemassa peilin edessä. Omassa mielessään on pyörinyt kuukaudentakainen kohtaaminen aivan liian usein, eikä siten ole ollenkaan iloinen törmätessään Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilkeä virne kohoaa kasvoilleen Larin sanoista ollessaan niin hyvällä tuulella illan treffeistä.  
"Oon selkeesti. Et sä musta eroon pääse", virnuilee ja laittaa geelillä hiuksiaan aavistuksen pystymmäksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkoilee Eliasta happamasti, kunnes painelee vessakoppiin. Pamauttaa kopin oven kiinni voimalla ollessaan niin hiilenä pojan sanoista. _Hiton ärsyttävä pelle..._ puhisee mielessään alkaessa tyhjentää rakkoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää nähdessään peilin kautta Larin mulkoilut ja on kuin ei olisikaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Paukkaa poikien vessaan.   
"Täällä sä oot! Oon ettiny sua kaikkialta. Noh, jännittääkö sua jo?" utelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti Iidaa ja katsahtaa tyttöä sitten.  
"Vähän. Miltä mä näytän?" kysyy tuskastuneena.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta hetkisen ja näyttää sitten peukkuaan.  
"Tosi hyvältä. Sulla on hiuksetki tollee kivasti. Se Roope tulee varmaan oleen ihan myyty. Kerrot sitte mulle kaiken", hihkuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo, kerron kyllä, mutta tuskin mitään kauheen kummallista ekoilla treffeillä käy", virnistää tytölle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"No joo, en mä sitä. Etkä sä saakaan olla mikään helppo. Annat itelles vasta, kun oot siihen valmis ja..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Iidaa olkapäistä kiinni.  
"Mä tiiän. Ja aionkin tehä niin", sanoo tytölle, joka vetää syvään henkeä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Okei. Mä taidan olla sua pahemmin hermostuneempi. Tsemppii", sanoo ja halaa Eliasta pikaisesti poistuen sitten vessasta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy takaisin peilin puoleen ja sipaisee vielä partavettä kaulaansa alkaen laitella tavaroitaan reppuunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan asiansa toimitettua jää kuuntelemaan oven taakse, kun ilmeisesti Iida tunkee poikien vessaa puhumaan Eliakselle. Hymähtää ärtyneesti kuullessaan, että Eliaksella on treffit jonkun Roopen kanssa. Iidan mentyä, avaa vessakopin ja menee pesemään kätensä lavuaarille Eliaksen viereen.   
"Vai on tollanen onnistunu järkkäämään treffit itelleen", ilkkuu katsoessaan Eliasta pelin kautta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Laria.  
"No niin oon. Kato homoilla käy aina flaksi", ilkkuu takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa kiukkuisesti, kun Elias jälleen kerran mainostaa homouttaan.  
"No niin käy kuule heteroillaki", sanoo leveillen mennessään kuivaamaan käsiään, "mä oonkin onnistunu saalistamaan koko koulun halutuimman mimmin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pesee kädet itsekin saatuaan tavarat reppuunsa. Tuhahtaa Larin sanoista.  
"Lari, sä et tiiä itekää, mikä sä oot. Ja tuskinpa se mimmi sua kauan jaksaa katella", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai miten niin en muka tiedä?" kysyy välittömästi miettien, mitä Elias sanoillaan tarkoittaa, "ja sä et tunne Milla-Eerikaa, se on oikeesti tosi fiksu ja tietää, et mä oon valioyksilö."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin vierelle repäisten samalla käsipaperia telineestä, joilla kuivaa kätensä.  
"Täysi hetero jätkä ei ikinä suutelis toista jätkää tai ottais siltä suihin", tokaisee piikittelevästi.   
"Sä oot valioyksilö ihan vaan omassa päässäs."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa ihan Eliaksen lähelle, kun tämä muistuttaa viime kuun tapahtumista.  
"Haluutsä oikeesti turpaas?" kysyy uhkailevasti, "mähän käskin sun pitää pääs kiinni!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä kyllä nyt välittäis mustaa silmää saada. Miten mä sen selittäisin Roopelle?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuskin se sun rööriroopes huomais yhtään mitään", tokaisee välinpitämättömästi. Samalla tuntee Eliaksen partaveden tuoksun nenässään, ja se saa itsensä tajuamaan, kuinka lähellä poikaa onkaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Miten niin ei huomais? Sä et tajua mitään, joten ole hiljaa asioista, joista et tiedä", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mitäköhän mä en nyt tajuu?" vaatii saada tietää, "onkse jotain hinttien omaa salakieltä vai?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan kuule selvää suomea. Sä et tunne Roopee. Jos mulla ois silmä mustana, niin totta kai se nyt näkis sen. Urpo!" sihahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä sit laittais vähän meikkii naamaa, niin saisit sen peittoon?" ilkkuu naama ärsyyntyneessä virneessä, "sitähän te neidit aina teette ja melkee asutte peilin edessä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää mukamas huvittuneena.  
"No mä en meikkaa, mutta huolehdin ulkonäöstäni muuten", oikaisee Laria ja nostaa repun olalleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää varsin hyvin, että Eliaksen naamassa ei ole yhtään meikkiä, sillä on niin lähellä poikaa.   
"No sen oon kyl huomannu, ku aina täytyy olla peilaamas", tokaisee silmiään pyöritellen, "luuletsä oikeesti, et ketään kiinnosta, miten sun hiukset on?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria haastavasti.   
"Luulen. Mua itteeni kiinnostaa, vaikka ei muita kiinnostaisikaan", vastaa rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään kiukuttaa, ettei näköjään onnistu millään suututtamaan Eliasta. Vastaa tämän haastavaan katseeseen.  
"No helvetin ruma sä ainakin olet", sanoo yrittäen uutta taktiikkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Myhäilee tyytyväisemmin.  
"No kiva. Oisin saanu jonkinlaisen kohtauksen, jos mä oisin susta hyvännäkönen. No mut hei, säkin oot ruma. Ties millä oot sen mimmiskin hurmannu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun Elias kehtaa haukkua ulkonäköään. Tietää olevansa äärettömän hyvässä kunnossa, ja jokainen koulun tyttö kuolaa peräänsä.  
"No en paljon lässyttäis, kun ite oot tollanen riisikeppi", tokaisee ilkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii ja sun pointti oli? Tekeekö se jotenkin paremmannäköseks, jos omaa lihaksia? Ei tee, mutta elä sä kuplassas ja anna mun olla ihan rauhassa se riisikeppi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun pointti", aloittaa murhaavasti ja tönäisee Eliasta päin vessakopin ovea, "on se, että mä vihaan sua ja sun ääntä ja sun pörröhiuksias ja noit hemmetin sinisii silmiä!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tömähtää vessakopin ovea vasten Larin tönäisystä ja tuijottaa poikaa ärtyneenä.   
"Sille mä en voi mitään. Vaik vähän kuulostaa kyllä ihan muulta sun sanas."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee riemua, kun viimein Elias alkaa näyttää ärtyneeltä.   
"Ja mitä hittoo sä oikeen vihailet siinä?" tivaa kiukkuisena ja tarttuu Eliasta kauluksesta, sillä jostain syystä pojan retuuttaminen tämän paidasta on valtavan tyydyttävää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin käsien päälle, kun poika tarttuu kaulukseensa.  
"Sitä vaan, että tunnut tarkkaan tietävän musta asioita, joihin oot selkeesti kiinnittäny huomioo. Mun silmien väri ja hiusten pörröinen olemus", vastaa katsoen Laria ilkeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tajuaa vasta nyt, mitä lipsahti suustaan.   
"No kuka nyt ei huomais, kun ne on aina ärsyttävästi sekasin", sanoo Eliaksen hiuksista puolustelevasti. Painaa samalla kuin huomaamattaan vartaloaan lähemmäs Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Älä selitä. Sä et tarkottanu sitä noin, vaan sulla oli selkeesti ihan muut ajatukset, ku sanoit sillee. Jos sä vihaisit mua, niin et ois eritelly noin tarkasti, mikä kaikki sua pännii mussa. Oisit vaan suoraan sanonu koko ihminen. Eli mitä tosta voi tulkita, sä tykkäätkin musta."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiukkunsa vain kasvaa Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Sitähän sä varmaan toivoisit", sihahtaa ilkeästi ja vie kasvonsa melkein kiinni Eliaksen kasvoihin.   
"Älä unta näe!" ärähtää sitten ja päästää irti pojasta. Mulkaisee tätä vielä kerran ja painelee sitten ulos vessasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä käy hetken kiivaampana, kun Lari tuo kasvonsa lähes kiinni omiinsa. Näykkää huultaan sitten ja katsahtaa pojan perään sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa.  
  
**Takaisin nykyhetkeen...**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Korviinsa särähtää Larin sanat koskien seksin mahtavuutta Eliaksen kanssa, ja irvistää pienesti.  
"Aijaa. Vai että seksi oli mahtavaa", tokaisee hieman melankolisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti.  
"Älä nyt viitti, oikeesti. Mä olin silloin teini ja arvostan nykyään ihan eri asioita", sanoo miehelleen, joka näyttää apealta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Leppyy hieman ja huokaa itsekin.  
"Niin, niin tietysti. Mua kai vaan pelottaa, että menetän sut", sanoo suoraan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneemmin, kun Anssi hieman leppyy.  
"Mihin mä tästä menisin? Mä rakastan sua", kertoo ja asettaa kämmenensä vasten miehen poskea.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneemmin ja painaa poskeaan vasten Larin kättä.  
"Mä tiiän, ja mä rakastan sua myös."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee miehen sanoille helpottuneena siitä, ettei Eliaksen mainitseminen aiheuttanut Anssissa sen suurempaa mustasukkaisuutta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Osa 3**  
  
**Siirrytään viikko eteenpäin... Larilla ja Anssilla on kolmas vuosipäivä, ja Anssi haluaa yllättää rakkaansa.**   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Astelee Helsingissä katuja pitkin etsiessään sopivaa kukkakauppaa, jossa voisi pistäytyä käymässä. Lopulta löytää kivannäköisen pikkuputiikin keskustan liepeiltä mutta sopivan rauhalliselta paikalta ja astuu sisään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kastelee kukkasia kaupassaan, kun asiakas tulee sisään. Laskee kastelukannun pöydälle ja menee tervehtimään nuortamiestä, joka juuri tuli sisälle.  
"Hyvää huomenta", sanoo iloisesti, "voinko olla avuksi?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan äänen suuntaan ja näkee naisen sijasta miehen työskentelemässä kukkakaupassa.   
"Tota joo. Mulla ja mun avomiehellä ois tänään kolmas vuosipäivä ja pitäis jotain kukkaa kehittää", vastaa myyjälle.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Onneksi olkoon", sanoo, kun kuulee, että asiakkaalla ja tämän avomiehellä on vuosipäivä.  
"Oletkos miettinyt ihan ruusuja vai jotain erikoisempaa?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuo sormea leualleen pohdiskelevana.  
"Hmm. Mä en oo varma. Mies ei oo mikään kukkatyyppi, joten sille nyt kävisi varmaan Rentun ruusukin, mutta mä haluan silti panostaa", naurahtaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Noh, jos mennään katsomaan, mitä me löydetään?" ehdottaa ja viittoo asiakasta peremmällä kauppaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää ja siirtyy peremmälle kauppaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Johdattaa asiakkaan ensin ruusujen luo.  
"Tässä olis ruusuja, ja jos ei tuo perinteinen tummanpunainen kamalasti houkuttele, niin värivaihtoehtoja kyllä löytyy", sanoo ja viittoo kädellään esitellen ruusuvalikoimaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökyttelee päätään katsellessaan erilaisia vaihtoehtoja, eikä ole varma, mitä oikein haluaisi.   
"Hmm. Mitä sä suosittelet palomiehenä olevalle miehelleni?" kysäisee sitten.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Saa kuulla, että kukkien saaja on palomies.   
"Hmm... miltäs kuulostaa, jos otettaisiin näitä kirkkaanpunaisia ja keltaisia?" kysyy ja ottaa samalla pöydältä pari punaista ja pari keltaista näyttääkseen, miltä ne näyttävät kimppuna.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu.  
"Hei, tuohan näyttää todella toimivalta", kehaisee myyjän silmää kukille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hiipinyt takahuoneesta myymälän puolelle ja huomaamatta asiakasta laskee kätensä Tonin silmien eteen.  
_"Arvaa kuka?"_ kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneelle asiakkaalle ja on juuri kysymässä ruusujen määrästä, kun joku laskee kädet silmiensä eteen. Hätkähtää ja on pudottaa ruusut käsistään.  
"Elias", hengähtää, "älä säikyttele."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa pois Tonin selän takaa ja tulee samalla huomanneeksi, etteivät ole kaksin myymälässä. Lehahtaa punaiseksi.  
"Krhm... Sori. En tienny, että sulla on asiakas", sopertaa nolona.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ei voi olla kuulematta, millä nimellä myyjä Eliasta kutsui. Hymähtää sitten, koska tietää olevansa vainoharhainen.  
_Kyllä niitä Elias-nimisiä on Helsinki täynnä_ , ajattelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No, ei se mitään", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen. Näyttää sitten hetken mielijohteesta tälle käsissään olevia ruusuja.  
"Sanopas säkin nyt mielipiteesi, että sopisko tämän väriset ruusut palomiehelle."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille, kun mies haluaa mielipiteensä asiakkaalle tulevista ruusuista. Tonin kertoessa ruusujen tulevan palomiehelle, katsahtaa asiakasta, ja ainoa palomies, joka mieleensä tulee, on Lari. Pudistaa päätään karistaakseen ajatuksen mielestään, ja hymy palaa kasvoilleen hetkellisen ilmeettömyyden jälkeen.  
"Todellakin. Oikein onnistunut valinta."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Sitähän minäkin", sanoo ja kääntyy taas asiakkaan puoleen.  
"Katsellaanko vielä muita kukkasia vai mennäänkö ruusuilla?" kysyy hymyillen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ruusuilla mennään", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Selvä", sanoo iloisena, "montakos laitetaan?" Kääntyy sitten Eliaksen puoleen, joka seisoo yhä vieressään.  
"Etkös sä maininnut, että se sun ex on myös palomies?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun myyjä kääntyy tämän Eliaksen puoleen kysellen miehen exästä, joka olisi myös palomies.  
_Hassu sattuma, mutta ei... Ei oo mahdollista_ , vakuuttelee itselleen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo onhan se, mutta mitä sitten?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Tuli vain mieleen", vastaa olkapäitään kohauttaen. Kääntyy taas katsomaan asiakastaan.  
"Niin, kuinka montaa ruusua olet ajatellut?" kysyy uudelleen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Hmm. Kolme, jokaista vuotta kohden", virnistää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hienoa", sanoo ja ottaa kolme ruusua.   
"Haluatkos näistä oikein kunnon kimpun vai menevätkö näin?" kysyy seuraavaksi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Joku kimppu voisi olla kiva. Jotain lehteä ja sellasta?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Joo, laitetaan vähän lehteä ja ruohoa ja näin", kertoo ja lähtee sivupöydälle laittamaan koristuksia ruusuihin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Jää seisomaan paikalleen ja luo katseen Eliakseen, jonka huomaa katsovan itseään. Huomaa katsovansa miestä tarkasti pitääkseen tämän ulkonäön tiukasti mielessään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Saa varsin ripeästi kimpun kuntoon ja menee näyttämään sen asiakkaalle. Ei huomaa, että tämä tuijottaa Eliasta.   
"Noniin, miltäs näyttää?" kysyy hymyileväisenä näyttäessään kimppua.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Riistää katseensa Eliaksesta ja kääntyy katsomaan myyjää.  
"Oikein hyvältä. Paljonko tää maksais?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun asiakas on tyytyväinen kimppuun.  
"Mennäänpäs tuonne kassalle, niin katsotaan", sanoo hintakysymykseen ja lähtee kassansuuntaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Astelee kassan luokse ja kaivaa jo lompakkoaan farkkujensa takataskusta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Laskee kimpun tiskille ja näpyttelee sitten kassakonettaan.   
"Se olis 15 euroa, kiitos", kertoo hinnan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ottaa 20 euron setelin, jonka myyjälle ojentaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo saadessaan 20 euron setelin. Laittaa sen kassakoneeseen ja antaa viisi euroa takaisin.  
"Noin, olkaa hyvä ja oikein hyvää vuosipäivää", toivottaa iloisesti.  
  
**Siirrytään iltapäivään, kun Lari ja Anssi pääsevät molemmat töistä. Anssi on säästänyt kukkayllätystä sinne asti.**   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Lari, jos voisit mennä istuu olkkarin sohvalle", kehottaa miestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haukottelee ottaessaan takkia yltään. Yllättyy sitten Anssin pyynnöstä.  
"Okei", sanoo ja lähtee olohuoneen sohvalle muistamatta ollenkaan, että on vuosipäivänsä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kun Lari siirtyy olohuoneen sohvalle, riisuu nopeasti takkinsa ja kenkänsä käyden makuuhuoneen puolella ja palaa sitten olohuoneeseen ojentaen Larille käärön.  
"Olepa hyvä."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Odottelee miestään kulmat kurtussa, ja kun tämä sitten ilmestyy kukkakäärön kanssa ja ojentaa sen itselleen, on ihan häkeltynyt.  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja nostaa katseensa kukista Anssiin, "mistä hyvästä tää on?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari ei tunnu tajuavan kukkien annon syytä.  
"Etsä oikeesti tiiä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu pahalta, kun Anssi näyttää pettyneeltä. Yrittää miettiä, mikä voisi olla syynä kukkiin... Katseensa osuu sitten sivupöydällä olevaan valokuvaan, ja hengähtää, kun yhtäkkiä muistaa. Nousee ylös sohvalta ja halaa Anssia.  
"Anteeks rakas", sanoo pahoittelevasti, "sä tiiät, et mä oon huono muistamaan päivämääriä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vastaa Larin halaukseen helpottuneena, vaikka vainoharhainen minänsä arvelee Eliaksen olevan syynä siihen, ettei Lari muistanut heidän vuosipäiväänsä. Ei sano asiasta kuitenkaan mitään. Irtaantuu halauksesta.  
"Hyvä, kun muistit kuitenkin lopulta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Anssille ja suukottaa tämän poskea.  
"Kiitos ruusuista ja hyvää vuosipäivää", sanoo lempeästi, "ja anteeks vielä, kun en heti muistanut."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.  
"Ei se mitään. Ois mun pitäny muistaa, ettet sä oo hyvä päivämäärien kanssa", hymähtää ja mietiskelee hetkisen sanoako asiaa, joka painaa vähän mieltään.  
"Vaikka tää on meiän vuosipäivä, niin mä haluaisin tietää yhden asian. Onko sulla kuvaa Eliaksesta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Anssi yhtäkkiä ottaa puheeksi Eliaksen.  
"Et kai sä nyt enää vaan luule, että mä vaihtaisin sut siihen?" kysyy huokaisten.   
"Ja ei mulla oo kuvaa, mut kai se jostain facebookista löytyy", miettii.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"En mä luule. Mä vaan haluan nähdä sen", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, koska ei joskus vain kerta kaikkiaan ymmärrä Anssin ajatustenjuoksua.   
"No okei, mä haen koneen, niin katotaan", huokaisee ja lähtee hakemaan läppärilaukkuaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Istahtaa sohvalle ja kohottaa katsettaan katonrajaan.  
_Älä ole se, jonka näin tänään..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa sohvalle Anssin viereen läppärinsä kanssa ja avaa sen. Vilkaisee miestään ennen kuin menee facebookiin.  
"Saanks mä kysyy, et miks sua noin paljon kiinnostaa?" kysyy kirjautuessaan sisään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuijottaa intensiivisesti läppärin näyttöä, kunnes katsoo Lariin, kun tämä esittää kysymyksen itselleen.  
"Haluan saada varmuuden... Kerron tarkemmin sitten..." vastaa salaperäisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Varmuuden mistä?" ihmettelee ääneen ja kirjoittaa sitten hakukenttään nimen Elias Vikstedt ja sen jälkeen klikkaa profiilin auki.   
"Siinä olis", sanoo ja vatsassaan vähän muljahtaa, kun näkee Eliaksen komeat ja hymyilevät kasvot ruudussa.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuijottaa miestä, jonka nimenä lukee Elias Vikstedt ja joka näyttää samalta, jonka näki aiemmin aamulla kukkakaupassa.   
"Joo... Mä näin _ton_ tänään", paljastaa syyn Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Missä muka?" kysyy kulmat edelleen kurtussa, kun Anssi paljastaa nähneensä Eliaksen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Siellä kukkakaupassa, josta mä nuo kukat sulle ostin", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitäköhän se siellä teki..." ihmettelee ja katsoo taas Eliaksen facebook-kuvaa. Sitten silmänsä löytävät tekstin _avioliitossa henkilön Toni Heikkinen kanssa_. Tuntee pienen ärsytyksen pistoksen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"En oo varma. Ilmeisesti sen mies on töissä siellä, ja mainittiin sutkin", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyrskähtää.  
"Siis onkse jumalaton kaappi töissä jossain kukkakaupassa?" kysyy huvittuneena, sillä Eliaksen miehestä ei ulkonäön perusteella voisi ikinä kuvitella työskentelevän moisessa paikassa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ihmettelee Larin huvittuneisuutta.  
"No mitä sitten? Onko se susta jotenki noloa, että sillä on massaa ja töissä kukkakaupassa?" kysyy hymähtäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vakavoituu, kun Anssi on niin outo.   
"Kulta, mikä sulla on?" kysyy huolestuneena ja painaa läppärinsä kannen kiinni.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Kuinka niin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks sä kyselet koko ajan Eliaksesta, ja vielä tänään?" kysyy ja ottaa Anssia kädestä, "eiks me voitais nyt vaan keskittyy toisiimme?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huoahtaa ja liikauttaa kättään Larin kädessä.  
"Voidaan, ja mä haluankin keskittyy meihin. Lupaa mulle, ettei Elias tuu meiän väliin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se tuu", vakuuttaa, "mulla on sut, ja Elias on naimisissa. Me ollaan molemmat menty eteenpäin."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Painautuu halaamaan Laria helpottuneena tämän sanoista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Anssin halaukseen ja rutistaa tätä itseään vasten. _Nyt unohdat sen Eliaksen ja keskityt omaan elämääs_ , komentaa itseään.  
  
**Siirrytään taas menneisyyteen kuuden vuoden taakse...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuskelee kellarin sohvalla pää käsien välissä ja nyyhkyttää. Treffit Roopen kanssa menivät täysin pieleen, ja poika haukkui itsensä jostain syystä tosi pahasti. Muisti Larin aiemmin vessassa sanoneet sanat, ja ne tuntuvat nyt vaikuttavan itseensä pilalle menneen treffien lisäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Janne raahasi itsensä väkisin Taalasmaille, jossa on tylsistynyt lähes kuoliaaksi. Päätti sitten itseään viihdyttääkseen viedä näiden saunavuoron, kun ketään muuta ei kiinnostanut. Talsii Pihlajakadun kellariin mennäkseen saunaan, mutta törmääkin odottamattomasti Eliakseen.  
"Katos katos, kukas se täällä itkee", ilkkuu virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan Larin ilkkuvan äänensävyn pyyhkii kyyneleensä kämmenselkäänsä ja nousee ylös sohvalta ollen aikeissa lähteä kellarista pois.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee Eliaksen pyyhkivän kyyneleet ja aikovan lähteä pois. Siirtyy nopeasti pojan eteen seisomaan estääkseen tämän aikeet.  
"Mikäs kiire sulla on?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin, kun Lari ei anna itsensä lähteä kellarista.  
"Ei kuulu sulle. Voitko nyt väistyy?" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En voi väistyy", ilmoittaa töykeästi ja katselee pojan itkuisia kasvoja.  
"Ei se sun pelles tainnutkaan tykätä susta vai?" hymähtää huvittuneena, "mähän sanoin, et sä oot ruma."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja lyö Laria poskelle.  
"Hiljaa! Mä en just nyt jaksa sun tyhmää läppääs", huudahtaa vihaisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy, kun Elias lyö itseään. Tuijottaa poikaa silmät suurina hetken, kunnes jatkaa ilkeää virnuiluaan.   
"Voi Elisa-raukkaa", ilkkuu ja tarttuu kiinni Eliaksen oikeasta käsivarresta estääkseen tätä lyömästä uudestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Päästä irti musta. Tasan nytte", kivahtaa hampaitaan kiristellen ja yrittää riuhtoa käsivarttaan irti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Entä jos en päästä? Mitä sä muka mulle mahdat?" kysyy ja tuntee kaiken aiemman tylsyyden haihtuneen sillä sekunnilla, kun pääsi lähikontaktiin Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitä hittoo sä musta haluat? Sulla on se Eerikas. Mee panee sitä", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ota Eliaksen sanoja kuuleviin korviinsa. Sen sijaan painaa jälleen kerran pojan seinää vasten. Itseään innostaa jostain syystä aivan valtavasti, kun Elias on jumissa itsensä ja seinän välissä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee kohta olevansa painettuna vasten seinää kellarissa ja tuijottavansa Laria uhmakkaasti silmiin.  
"Mitä sä nyt aiot?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jatkaa siitä, mihin viimeks jäin", vastaa tuijottaen Eliaksen sinisiä silmiä intensiivisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy nielaisten samalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tunkee kätensä Eliaksen t-paidan alle ja runnoo huulensa tämä huulille voimatta hillitä itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää Larin huulia vasten tuntiessaan pojan huulet niin tiukasti omillaan. Puree poikaa huuleen ja yrittää työntää tätä kauemmas itsestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen purevan huultaan, mikä vain lisää innostustaan. Painaa poikaa voimakkaammin seinää vasten omalla vartalollaan, jotta tämä ei pääse pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa käsiään yrittäen työntää Larin rintakehästä kauemmas. Samalla kääntää päätään poispäin, jotta poika ei saisi pidettyä huulia omillaan.  
"Anna mun olla", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nipistää Eliaksen ihoa tämän paidan alta, koska ei pidä siitä, että poika laittaa hanttiin. Ottaa samalla Eliaksen korvalehden suuhunsa ja näykkii sitä hampaillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun tuntee ikävän nipistyksen paljasta ihoaan vasten ja ei yhtään pidä siitä, mitä Lari itselleen tekee. Aina siihen asti, kun poika ottaa korvalehden suuhunsa ja näykkii sitä. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut mitään yhtä kiihottavaa. Hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun löytää pojasta kohdan, jolla saa tämän toivottavasti lähtemään mukaan touhuihinsa. Jatkaa Eliaksen korvalehden järsimistä ja samalla liu'uttaa kätensä pojan rintakehää ylöspäin. Löytäessään nännin alkaa nipistellä sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa tuntiessaan Larin jatkavan korvallaan leikkimistä ja kun poika nipistää nänniään.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää kuulleessaan Eliaksen ääntelyt. Kääntää vapaalla kädellään pojan pään ja hylkää tämän korvalehden, jotta saa huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille. Suutelee tätä rajusti ja jatkaa nännin kiusaamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa Larin kääntää päätään vastaten Larin rajumpaan suudelmaan pojan kiihottaessa itseään liikaa tämän osatessa koskea itseensä juuri oikeista kohdista. Tunkee kielensä Larin suuhun ynähtäen tämän suuhun työntäessään kätensä Larin paidan alle hyväilemään tämän kylkeä.  
_"Mmmh."_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen viimeinkin vastatessa tekoihinsa. Hankaa omaa kieltään vasten Eliaksen kieltä, joka tunkeutuu suuhunsa. Nipistelee voimakkaammin Eliaksen nänniä ja värähtää, kun tuntee pojan käden paitansa alla hyväilemässä kylkeään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee Larin huulia vasten tuntiessaan niin kiihottavan nännin nipistykset. Antaa käsiensä hiplailla Larin vatsalihaksia käsiensä siirtyessä ylemmäs hengityksensä muuttuessa raskaammaksi ja tuntee samalla farkuissaan liikehdintää.   
_"Mmmmh..."_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen hiplaillessa vatsalihaksiaan, ja hengityksensä käy nopeammaksi, kun poika alkaa liikuttaa käsiään ylöspäin. Vaihtaa oman kätensä Eliaksen toiselle nänille alkaen kiusata sitä samalla, kun suutelee Eliasta raivokkaammin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On päättänyt itsekin hyväksikäyttää Taalasmaiden saunavuoron. Kävelee kellariin, mutta seisahtuu sitten niille sijoilleen, kun näkee edessään aukeavan spektaakkelin.  
"Siis mitä te oikeen puuhaatte?" kysyy hölmistyneenä, kunnes alkaa virnuilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin raivokkaisiin suudelmiin kiihottuneisuutensa vain lisääntyessä hetki hetkeltä. Kullinsa liikahtaa farkuissaan toiseen laitaan, ja on juuri alkamassa hyväillä Larin rintalihaksia, kun kuulee Jannen äänen. Työntää Laria ihan muutaman sentin kauemmas itsestään ja tuijottaa Janneen saamatta sanaa suustaan.  
"Me tota..." yrittää sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen housuissa liikettä, ja se innostaa itseään vielä lisää sillä seurauksella, että on ihan kivikovana omissa housuissaan. Liu'uttaa kätensä Eliaksen ylävartaloa pitkin alaspäin kohti pojan vyötä, mutta sitten kauhukseen kuulee Janne äänen. Suorastaa paiskaa Eliaksen itsestään irti ja katsoo Jannea järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Teillähän on oikee kunnon sessiot tääl menossa", virnistää riemukkaana ja tuijottaa raskaasti hengittäviä frendejään edessään.  
"Et sä Lartsa sitte saunaan saakka päässykää... Tais toi Eltsu olla vielä kuumempi ku se", vitsailee ja alkaa melkein nauraa, sillä koko tilanne on niin utopistinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Selkäänsä sattuu, kun Lari paiskaa itsensä irti tästä, ja tömähtää seinää vasten kovemmin. Hymähtää Jannen sanoista.  
"Tää ei oo sitä, miltä se näyttää. Toi kävi muhun käsiks, ja mä... mä yritin siitä irti."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Joo, ihan siltä näyttikin", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa selvitä alkujärkytyksestään.  
"Pidä pääs kiinni, sä et nähny yhtään mitään!" huutaa Jannelle raivostuneena ja paukkaa sitten ulos kellarista ja koko rakennuksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole yhtään yllättynyt, kun Lari jälleen kerran pakenee luotaan kyseenalaisten juttujen jälkeen. Hengähtää.  
"Mä en tajuu tota", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee uteliaana Larin perään, ja tämä poistuttua siirtää katseensa Eliakseen.  
"Kerropas nyt meitsille, et mikä toi teiän juttu oikeen on", sanoo Eliakselle ollen erittäin kiinnostunut, miksi näki mitä näki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja näyttää Jannea tulemaan kanssaan kellarin sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Siirtyy sohvalle istumaan ja odottaa Eliaksen alkavan kertoa, mistä on kyse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuutuu sohvalle Jannen viereen ja kääntyy pojan puoleen.  
"Kuukausi takaperin Lari tuli mua vastaan kadulla ja tönäs mut johonkin sivummalle, että aikoo hakata mut. Se ei kylläkään hakannu mua, vaan suuteli mua. Mä olin ihan ihmeissäni, mutta se suuteli mua uudestaan, ja jotenkin se tuntu hyvältä, ja mä menin siihen mukaan... Ja tota... Siinä tapahtu jotain. Ei siis mitään _sellasta_ , mutta ei kaukana siitäkään..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kulmansa kohoavat ylemmäs ja ylemmän sitä mukaa, kun Elias puhuu.  
"No enpä olis Lartsasta uskonu", sanoo ja raapii päätään.  
"Oliks toi äskene sit toka kerta vai onks tota ollu enemmänkin?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo en ois mäkään uskonu. Tää oli toka kerta, vaikka se mua uhkailikin vessassa aiemmin tänään koulussa. Lajitteli aika tarkkaan, mitä kaikkea se mussa vihaa. Mä en oikein tiiä, mitä mun pitäis nyt ajatella", sanoo häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa taas virnuilla Eliaksen sanojen jälkeen.  
"Taitaa Lari olla vähän ihastunut... suhun", toteaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ihastunut? Sehän vihaa mua!" parahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, vihaa sua niin paljon, et haluu suudella sua ja tutustuu sun housujen sisältöön", nauraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään.  
"Noh... Ei toi mitään tarkota. Ehkä se vaan haluu sekottaa mun pään ja nauttii siitä, kun mä jotenkin annan sen tehä mulle kaikkee. En tajuu miks, mut mä en todellakaan oo mikään helppo!" päättää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No voi olla, mut meitsi ainakin pitää Laria silmällä", virnistää ja nousee sitten ylös.  
"En mä tonne saunaa enää ehi, joten lähen täst takasin ylös, nähään!" huikkaa Eliakselle ja poistuu kellarista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nähään", huikkaa takaisin hieman poissaolevana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Osa 4**  
  
**Nykyajassa kolme viikkoa tulipalon jälkeen Janne ja Sanni juhlivat kihlajaisiaan.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
Laittaa kravattiaan solmuun pelin edessä. On innoissaan juhlista, jotka ovat järkänneet ja joihin ovat kutsuneet läheisimmät ystävät.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
On laittanut itselleen kauniin mekon ja hiuksensa kihartanut myös. Astelee Jannen luokse, joka peilin edessä kravattiaan solmii.  
"Ihana nähdä kaikkia pitkästä aikaa", hengähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saa jonkinmoisen solmun aikaa ja päättää, että se kelpaa. Kääntyy hymyillen Sannin puoleen, joka näyttää tyrmäävältä mekossaan.  
"Jep, siit on ihan liian kauan, kun päässy viimeks lätiseen frendien kanssa", sanoo.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niinpä. Mitäs luulet... Tuleeko Iidakin?" kysyy hieman vaikeammin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyl se ainakin kutsuun vastas myöntävästi", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen. Ei ymmärrä, miksi Sanni vaikuttaa olevan edelleen niin kovin huolissaan Iidasta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Okei. Sepäs kiva..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kultsi, hei... Älä nyt viitti murjottaa", maanittelee ja menee suukottamaan Sannia, "sä voit jättää sen Iidalle."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti vastaten Jannen suukkoon.  
"En mä murjota. En vaan tiiä miten suhtautua sun eksän näkemiseen", myöntää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Tehän ootte frendejä", aloittaa, "tai no... ainakin ootte tullu toimeen." Vilkaisee sitten kelloaan; vieraiden pitäisi alkaa saapua hetkenä minä hyvänsä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo. kyl mä sen kanssa toimeen oonkin tullu, ja Iida on mukava... Mutta... No, ei siitä sen enempää. Se on historiaa, mitä teillä oli", vakuuttelee itselleen.   
  
**Ovikello soi...** **  
  
Janne**  
  
"On se historiaa, ja sä tiiät sen kyllä", sanoo Sannille ja ovikellon soidessa menee avaamaan sen.   
"Tervetuloa!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moro ja onneks olkoon", sanoo virnistäen Jannelle astuessaan sisään tuoreen kihlaparin asuntoon.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee Larille.   
"Kiitos. Ja ihana kun pääsit tulee", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, totta kai mä tulin", sanoo Sannille hymyillen ja katselee sitten ympärilleen.  
"Ai mä oon eka vai?" hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jep ja sä saat luvan koemaistaa meitsin boolii", virnistää Larille ja suorastaan raahaa tämän keittiöön.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Jää eteiseen katselemaan itseään peilistä ja keskittyy hengittämiseen.  
  
**Ovikello soi uudelleen...**  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Rientää avaamaan oven, jonka takana seisoo Iida.  
"Moi", sanoo niin kohteliaasti kuin suinkin pystyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Puristaa huulensa tiukaksi viivaksi.  
"Moi. Mä nyt sit tulin, niinku sanoin", tokaisee lahjapulloaan hypistellen.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Tosi kiva, ku tulit. Peremmälle vaan", kehottaa ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Jättää Larin maistamaan boolia rientäessään takaisin eteiseen, kun ovikello soi uudelleen. Näkee eteisessä Iidan ja Sannin vähän viileissä tunnelmissa.  
"Iida, tervetuloa!" toivottaa iloisesti ja halaa naista.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Jannen halaukseen, ja huomaa puristavansa miestä asteen pidempään ennen kuin malttaa irtaantua tästä.  
"Hei ja kiitos kutsusta", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Totta kai kutsuttiin, oothan sä osa meiän vanhaa 'jengii'", sanoo hymyillen ja siirtyy lähemmäs Sannia.  
"Lari on tuolla keittiössä litkimäs boolii, jos haluut mennä moikkaamaan", kertoo Iidalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nii... Vanhaa jengiä tosiaan", tokaisee hiljaisemmin ja luo vilkaisun Janneen, joka siirtyy kihlattunsa vierelle. Astelee keittiöön, josta löytää Larin litkimästä boolia.  
"Moi. Mitäs sulle kuuluu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Maistelee Jannen tekemää boolia ja miettii, pitääkö siitä vai ei. Huomaa sitten Iidan saapuvan keittiöön.  
"Moi. Mikäs tässä, elämä hymyilee", hymähtää ja ottaa lisää boolia. On vähän hermostunut, sillä olettaa, että myös Elias on kutsuttu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää hymyillen.  
"Sepä on ihana kuulla. Sulla on se sun miehes edelleen, eikö?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Iida mainitsee Anssin.  
"Joo, kolmas vuosipäivä oli just", vastaa iloisena.  
"Mut mitäs sulle?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Aika paskaa. Nyt ku oon täällä, niin tajuan kuinka mä paljon Jannea kaipaankaan", avautuu Larille.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pieni ryppy muodostuu kumiensa väliin, kun kuulee, että Iida haikailee yhä Jannen perään. Ottaa tytön kainaloonsa.  
"Sun pitäisi löytää itelles mies, niin unohtaisit Jannen", sanoo.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Halaa Laria ja hengähtää.  
"Niin kai, mut ei se oo niin helppoo. Janne on kuitenki mun ensirakkaus."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Iidan sanat saavat itsensä vähän vaikeaksi.  
"Niin no... ymmärrän kyllä", sanoo huokaisten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Taidat tarkottaa Eliasta, ku sanot noin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Taluttaa Iidan boolimaljan viereen.  
"No joo... En mä sitä oo kelannut vuosiin, mut sitte, kun pelastin sen tulipalosta, niin..." huokaa ja täyttää uudelleen lasinsa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Soittaa ovikelloa. On helpottunut päästessään rentoihin bileisiin rankan opiskeluviikon jälkeen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohahtaa.  
"Tulipalosta? Onks Elias ollu tulipalossa?!" älähtää.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kuulee ovikellon soivan ja avaa oven nähden Talen oven takana.  
"Moikka! Mitäs tuleva ope?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Iida ei ilmeisesti ole kuullut tulipalosta.  
"Eiks Elias oo kertonu?" ihmettelee, mutta selittää silti:  
"Se oli tos kolme viikkoo sitte, kun sen työharjottelupaikassa sytty tulipalo, ja Elias jäi yläkertaan jumiin. Mä kävin hakees sen turvaan."  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Moro", tervehtii iloisesti Sannia.  
"Mitäs eläinlääkäri?" virnistää astuessaan sisään.  
"Moi Janne."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Katos, Taalasmaakin pääsi perille. Vielä kun se Elias tulis, niin olis koko kööri kasassa", sanoo ja menee tervehtimään Talea. Läpsäisee tätä olkapäähän.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Näyttää tyrmistyneeltä.  
"Ei se oo puhunu mulle mitään. Ei olla hetkeen oltu yhteyksissäkään, mutta ehkä se sitten ei halunnu huolestuttaa mua, tai jotain. Hyvä, kun sä sait sen turvaan. Kai sä tiesit, että se tulee tänne tänään?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Talen letkautuksesta.  
"Mitäs täs. Kihlajaiset ja sellasta", naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Soittaa ovikelloa ollen hieman hermostuneena. Tietää kyllä, että myös Lari on varmasti kutsuttu, sillä Lari on Jannen paras ystävä, ja Janne halusi juhlia kihlajaisia vanhalla ystäväporukalla.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Käy avaamassa oven, kun kuulee ovikellon soivan ja ilahtuu, kun näkee Eliaksen pitkästä aikaa. Halaa miestä pikaisesti.  
"Noniin, vihdoin. Tuu sisään", kehottaa ja vetää Eliaksen sisään asuntoon.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää eteisessä oleville.  
"Moro."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttelee Iidan pohtiessa, miksei Elias ole kertonut tälle tulipalosta.  
"No en mä tiennyt, mut aika varma olin, et on tulossa", vastaa Iidalle. Anssille ei ole maininnut halaistua sanaa siitä, että Elias on tulossa bileisiin, ja omatuntonsa hieman soimaa itseään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Niin, tietty joo", virnistää Sannille ja pyöräyttää silmiään Jannelle, kun tämä läpsäisee itseään olalle. Tervehtii siten Eliasta, kun tämä tulee ovesta sisään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No niin, tulihan se vikakin sieltä", sanoo helpottuneena, kun myös Elias saapuu paikalle.  
"Lartsa ja Iida!" kailottaa keittiössä lymyilevälle kaksikolle, "tulkaa tänne!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
On jo avaamassa suutaan sanoakseen jotain Larin sanoihin, kun kuulee Jannen kailotuksen ja lähtee ensimmäisenä keittiöstä eteiseen nähden Eliaksen eteisessä. Ilmeensä kirkastuu ja syöksyykin halaamaan ystäväänsä.  
"Elias."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Olotilansa muuttuu jokseenkin oudommaksi, kun Janne huutaa Larin nimeä, saaden samalla varmuuden siihen, että mies on paikalla. Hieman häkeltyneenä vastaa Iidan halaukseen ja irtaantuu tytöstä sitten.  
"Moi sullekin", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Iidan perässä huomattavasti rauhallisemmin kohti eteistä. Silmänsä laajenevat, kun näkee Eliaksen, sillä mies näyttää todella komealta. Nyökkää sitten tervehdyksen Talelle, joka on myös ilmestynyt sillä välin, kun oli Iidan kanssa keittiössä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin astellessa keittiöstä eteiseen, nielaisee tyhjää miehen näyttäessä todella komealta. Huomaa katseensa laskeutuvan Larin vartaloa pitkin tämän alavartalolle, jossa huomaa pojalla todella tyylikkäännäköisen vyön.   
"Moi", sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin vartalonsa kihelmöisi Eliaksen katseen voimasta. Nielaisee.  
"Moi", sanoo itsekin vähän vaikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria miehen tervehdyksen jälkeen eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoisi sitten.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa eteiseen katsahtaa Jannea.  
"Jospa siirryttäisiin olohuoneen puolelle?" ehdottaa rikkoakseen jäätä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo hieman huvittuneena Larin ja Eliaksen tuijottamiskisaa.  
"Joo, olohuoneessa on vähän herkkuja pöydällä, nii mennään sinne", sanoo kompaten Sannin sanoja.  
"Mä käyn hakees ton boolin, mikäli noi kaksi ei oo juonu sitä kokonaan", vitsailee ja lähtee keittiöön.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Suuntaa askeleensa olohuoneeseen. Itseään vähän nyppii, että Lari on paikalla, sillä ei ole edelleenkään oppinut pitämään tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vääntelee käsiään vähän hermostuneena eikä yhtään tiedä, mitä voisi Eliakselle sanoa. Vuosien takainen suhteensa oli niin vaikea, että se kyllä edelleen näkyy sekä Eliaksen että itsensä käytöksestä. Lähtee sitten olohuoneeseen, kun Sanni ja Janne niin kehottavat.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa paikaltaan vasta, kun Lari häviää muiden mukana olohuoneeseen. Kävelee Larin ohitse ja istahtaa neljän istuttavalle sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Istahtaa nojatuoliin istumaan ja yrittää olla vilkuilematta, miten Sanni ja Janne käyttäytyvät toistensa seurassa. Ei haluaisi nähdä mitään hempeilyä, ei kestäisi nähdä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On istahtanut toiseen nojatuoliin ja odottelee muiden saapumista olohuoneeseen.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Saapuu booliastian kanssa olohuoneeseen ja laskee sen varoen pöydälle.   
"No niin, eiku kimppuun sitten vaan", sanoo ja hymyilee sitten Sannille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujempaa, ja huomaa vilkuilevansa pari kertaa Laria, kun odottelevat booliastiaa olohuoneeseen. Jannen kehottaessa käymään kimppuun, mieleensä tulee jotain muuta kuin booli, ja päättääkin ottaa ensimmäisenä sitä, jotta saisi mielensä järjestykseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Eliaksen vilkaisut Larin suuntaan eivät jää itseltään huomaamatta, ja huomaa hymähtävänsä mielessään.  
_Oispa Jannekin tollanen... Selkeesti haikailet Larin perään._  
  
**Sanni**  
  
On tuonut kertakäyttömukeja olohuoneen sohvapöydälle ja täyttää boolimukinsa Eliaksen jälkeen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja alkaa latoa herkkuja pahvilautaselle ja ottaa myös boolia itselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää olla vilkuilematta Eliasta, mutta se osoittautuu varsin haastavaksi. Vaikka on juonut jo pari lasillista boolia, ottaa sitä lisää, mutta vasta sitten, kun Elias on ottanut, sillä ei halua astialle samaan aikaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo boolimukinsa tyhjäksi ja täyttää sen täyteen Talen jälkeen haluten selvästi juottaa itsensä humalaan. Ei ole juonut pitkään aikaan ja tietää, ettei selvin päin kestä Larin seuraa...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa sivusilmällään, että Elias näyttää litkivän boolia varsin ripeään tahtiin, ja tietää, että läsnäolonsa vaikuttaa tähän. Miettii, että ehkä itsensä ei kannata juoda hirvittävän paljon, sillä kuka tietää, mitä siitä voisi seurata, jos ovat molemmat humalassa.  
  
**Siirrytään pari tuntia eteenpäin. Elias on ihan humalassa juotuaan boolia niin nopeasti ja monta mukillista.**   
  
**Elias**  
  
On lähettänyt jo yhden tekstiviestin Tonille, jossa kertoo rakastavansa miestä ja vain yksin häntä. Kirjoitusvirheiden siivittämänä tietysti. Nousee sohvalta ja istahtaa Larin nojatuolin käsinojalle istumaan saaden hetken hakea tasapainoaan.  
"Miks sä tulit tänne?" kysyy Larilta silmät harittaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On parhaansa mukaan yrittänyt pitää juomisensa kurissa, varsinkin kun Elias ei sitä todellakaan ole tehnyt. On kuitenkin pienoisessa hiprakassa. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun erittäin humalainen Elias tulee istumaan nojatuolinsa käsinojalle.  
"Siks, ku Janne kutsu ja se on mun frendi", vastaa tällä ääni jo hieman sammaltaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa kuin Lari olisi murjaissut hyvänkin vitsin.  
"Joo just. Vaikka tiesit, että mäkin tuun tänne?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siihen, et Janne on mun frendi, ei sun läsnäolos vaikuta mitenkään", tokaisee ja ihmettelee, että mikä Eliasta oikein naurattaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Ai ei? Eli sä oot ihan ookoo sen kanssa, että mä oon nyt täällä myös?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä oikeen vingut siinä?" tivaa ja kumoaa taas yhden boolimukillisen kurkkuunsa.  
"Miks mua haittais? Sä oot historiaa, ja mä oon onnellisesti avoliitossa", lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä mitään vingu. Mäkin oon onnellinen myös, mutta sun onnellisuudestas en ois niin varma. Vai miten selität sen, että tulit raivoo mulle siellä tulipalopaikalla sillon?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta tympääntyneenä.  
"Sä olit hengittänyt savua etkä laittanut sitä happimaskia, vaikka pyysin", sanoo, "olisin ihan turhaan riskeeranu itteni sut pelastamalla, jos olisit ite tapattanut ittes."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuvittelee itsestään yhä liikoja ja on varma, ettei se mennyt noin kuin Lari sanoo. On muutenkin halunnut uskotella itselleen, että Lari olisi vielä huonommin päässyt itsestään yli kuin itse tästä.   
"Ihan miten vaan", tokaisee ja nousee käsinojalta hoiperellen ja hakien lisää boolia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se meni just niin", sanoo nyökytellen. Kun Elias lähtee hoiperrellen hakemaan vielä lisää boolia, lähtee tämän perään.  
"Sun varmaan kannattais lopettaa ton litkiminen", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan Lariin ja yksi kauhallinen menee pöydälle mukin sijaan.  
"Mikä sä oot mua määräilemään. Mähän juon niin paljon ku mä haluun", sanoo ja kääntäessään katsettaan huomaa sohvapöydän lainehtivan boolista.  
"Voi vittu", murahtaa ja ottaa uuden kauhallisen, jonka sihtaa mukiinsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias toheloi boolin kanssa. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan, kun huomaa, että ovat kahdestaan olohuoneessa. _Missäköhän muut on?_ ihmettelee.  
"No ehkä ton takia kannattais lopettaa", toteaa ja lähtee hakemaan rättiä keittiöstä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan Laria keittiöön.  
"No ehkä ton takia kannattais lopettaa", matkii Larin puhetapaa naamaansa väännellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää tiskipöydältä rätin ja menee olohuoneeseen siivoamaan Eliaksen aiheuttaman sotkun. Pudistaa päätään, kun miehellä on täysi boolimuki kädessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repäisee tiskirätin Larin kädestä ja laskee boolimukin sohvapöydän reunalle.  
"Kyl mä ite sotkuni hoidan", hymähtää ja alkaa pyyhkiä rätillä pöytää hyvin kyseenalaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Eliaksen rätinkäytöstä ei tule yhtään mitään.  
"Sä et sit oo muuttunut yhtään, edelleen ihan yhtä rasittava", mutisee ja hieroo silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria tekohymy kasvoillaan.  
"Kuule samat sanat", tokaisee ja on kaataa boolimukinsa pyyhkiessään pöytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille ja huomaa sitten, että tämä on kaataa boolimukin.  
"Anna tänne se", sanoo ja nappaa rätin Eliaksen kädestä, "ei tosta tuu yhtään mitään." Alkaa turhautuneena pyyhkiä pöytää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ärtyneenä, kun tämä nappaa rätin kädestään.  
"Nii että Lari osaa kaiken tehä, mutta Elias ei osaa paskaakaan. Niinkö?" sammaltaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Osaat sä ainakin päätäs aukoa", mutisee hiljaa pyyhkiessään pöytää.  
"Sä oot niin kännissä, että pysyt tuskin pystyssä, niin on parempi, et mä hoidan tän", lisää sitten vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria olkapäästä kiinni.  
"Tulitsä tänne jotenkin vahtii mun tekemisiä vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tulin tänne juhliin Jannen ja Sannin kihlajaisia", ärähtää Eliakselle, "eikä se liity suhun mitenkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo eipä. Muuten vaan mun juomisesta tunnut koko ajan löytävän jotain sanottavaa. Mee ny sit juhlii niitä kihlajaisia ja anna mun ryypätä ihan rauhassa", tokaisee ja ottaa boolimukin käteensä, jonka huomaa jo juoneen.  
"Joitsä tän?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Häiritseeks mun läsnäolo täällä sua niin paljon, että sun täytyy juoda pääs täyteen?" kysyy sitten uteliaana, koska en ymmärrä, mitä muuta syytä Eliaksella olisi ryypätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria pöyristyneenä tämän väitteestä.  
"No ei! Mä halusin ihan ite juoda, ku en oo juonu aikoihin. Ei kaikki suhun aina liity", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa pettyvänsä Eliaksen vastauksesta.   
"Just", tokaisee ja lähtee viemään märkää rättiä takaisin keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hoipperehtii myös keittiöön ja jää nojailemaan keittiön ovensuuhun.  
"Entä jos se ois ollu niin kuin sä sanot?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, joka seuraa itseään.  
"No ei mitään", vastaa lyhyesti ja kävelee Eliaksen ohi takaisin olohuoneeseen. Näkee sitten ikkunasta, että muut ovat ulkona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää turhautuneemmin Larin vastauksesta ja astelee itsekin takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
"Ilmeisestikin ei", hymähtää ja ottaa boolimukiinsa lisää boolia astiasta rojahtaen sitten sohvalle puoliksi makoilemaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä meen pihalle", ilmoittaa katsomattakaan Eliakseen. Päättää, ettei todellakaan aio katsella tämän perään, sillä Elias on jo aikuinen mies ja siten täysin kykeneväinen huolehtimaan itse itsestään. Astelee takaovesta nurmikolle ja kävelee muiden luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pelkuri", huutaa Larin perään tietämättä, kuuleeko tämä enää sanojaan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Osa 5**  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Juoko Elias vielä?" kysyy huolehtivaisesti. Ei ole juonut itse kuin ihan pari lasillista boolia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huudon, muttei välitä siitä.  
"Ei se muuta teekään", toteaa huokaisten Iidalle ja istahtaa puutuolille.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu pihakeinussa Sanni kainalossaan ja hörppii olutta.  
"Kato Lartsa, mä luulin, et teitsi oli jo sammunu", sanoo huvittuneena, kun äkkää Larin pihalla.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea.  
"Kyllä se on Elias, joka sammuu, jos joku", tokaisee miehelle ja katsahtaa sitten Laria.  
"Mä en tajua, minkä takia se juo nyt noin paljon. En oo nähnyt sitä ennen noin humalassa."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Jos sillä on stressiä koulussa?" ehdottaa Jannen kainalosta ja juo olutta itsekin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin, eihän sitä voi tietää tosiaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää Jannelle silmiään.  
"Elias varmaan sammu sillä sekunnilla, kun mä lähin", tuumaa ja huokaisee. Itsellään on ihan omat oletuksensa sille, miksi Elias joi päänsä täyteen, mutta pitää sen omana tietonaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Tai sitte sitä stressaa ihan jotkut muut jutut", virnistää ja vinkkaa Larille.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Päättää mennä katsomaan, miten Elias jakselee.  
"Elias?" huhuilee, kun astuu ovesta sisään.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea kummastuneena.  
"Kuten mitkä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii boolilasiaan tyhjäksi edelleen puolittain makoilevassa asennossa sohvalla. Kohottaa katsettaan, kun kuulee huhuilua.  
"Täällä", huikkaa takaisin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No jos vanha suola vähän alkaa Eltsuu janottaa", virnistää Iidalle muistamatta humalansa takia, että osuu sanoillaan arkaan paikkaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Yllättyy, kun kuulee Eliaksen vastaavan, sillä oletti tämän olevan sammumispisteessä. Näkee tämän kittaavan boolia sohvalla. Menee istumaan Eliaksen viereen.  
"Mikäs sun mieltä painaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Jannen sanat iskevät suoraan sieluun saakka, ja saa pidätellä itseään, ettei järjestä jonkinlaista kohtausta. Hengähtää.  
"Miks alkais? Sehän on _onnellisesti naimisissa_ ", tokaisee painottaen erinäisiä sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Taleen kulmiaan rypistäen.  
"Miten nii? Ei mikään!" vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Iidan dramaattisuudelle ja kumoaa lisää olutta kurkkuunsa.  
"No mä nyt vaan aattelin, kun ei ne Lartsan kaa oo nähny melkeen ollenkaan niitten eron jälkeen", hymähtää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Eliaksen sanat eivät vakuuta itseään yhtään.  
"Älä viitti, et sä jois itteäs tohon kuntoon, jos kaikki olis hyvin", tokaisee, sillä Elias on täysin jurrissa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No joo, mutta eihän niiden suhde muutenkaan mitään ruusuilla tanssimista ollu. Miks Elias haikailis sellasta? Sillä on nyt hyvä mies", sanoo eikä ole enää varma, kenestä puhuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mistä sä voit sen tietää? Kuten sanoin Larille, en oo juonu pitkään aikaan, joten halusin nyt repästä. Pitääks sen nyt sitten merkitä sitä, ettei mulla oo kaikki hyvin? Ku just on", hymähtää ja huomaa boolimukinsa sisällön huvenneen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Iidalle osaamatta vastata.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Vai onkos Lari tässä nyt se ongelma?" ei voi olla kysymättä, sillä ei edelleenkään usko Eliaksen vakuutteluja, sillä tämän käytös on niin normaalista poikkeavaa kuin vain voi olla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa kuivasti.  
"Lari, Lari, Lari. Aina sen pitäis liittyä muka ihan kaikkeen. No ei ole ongelma", sanoo astetta töykeämmin.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No sori vaan, mut noi sun sanas ei kyl kauheesti vakuuta", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Mitä te teitte täällä, kun olitte kahestaan?" kysyy sitten kulmiaan kohottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä toi kysymys nyt pitäs tajuta? No ei yhtään mitään. Kaadoin boolia pöydälle, ja se siivos ne. Siinä se", vastaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Okei, selvä, unohda koko juttu", huokaisee ja nousee seisomaan.  
"Mä meen takasin ulos, tuu säkin, ettet möllötä täällä yksinäs", kehottaa miestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta täyttäen boolimukinsa.  
"Noni. Nyt voin tulla", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään kohti ovea joutuen välillä liikkumaan lähellä seinää tukea ottaakseen.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Elias täyttää boolimukinsa ja lähtee sitten seiniä tukena käyttäen kohti takaovea. Päättää antaa Eliaksen mennä ensin, jotta voi pitää tätä silmällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos takaovesta boolimuki kädessään ja meinaa kompastua kynnykseen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kääntää katseensa nähdessään Eliaksen astuvan takaovesta ulos.  
"Säkin päätit tulla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tale vähän niinku pakotti", tokaisee naiselle ja istahtaa ruohikolle.   
  
**Tale**  
  
"No niin pakotin, jotta me voidaan pitää sua silmällä", hymähtää ja istahtaa tuolille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Elias päättää istua ruohikolle tuolin sijaan.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa lähes nauraa, kun huomaa, missä kunnossa Elias on.  
"Eltsu päätti sit ottaa vähän enemmänki kuppii", virnuilee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea ruohikolta.  
"Onks siin jotai pahaa sit vai? Juhlin teiän kihlajaisia ainaki kunnolla."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei oo niin kauan, kun et ala yrjöö, saat meinaa ite siivota", vastaa Eliakselle huvittuneena.   
"Enpä oo sua ennen noin jurrissa nähny, edes sun omissa häissä", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa jotenkin jäävänsä hetkeksi miettimään asiaa. Ei tosiaan juonut häissään paljon mitään eikä ole muutenkaan juonut juuri koskaan mitään, tai ainakaan känniin asti. Jannen sanat tuntuvat jotenkin iskevän itseensä.  
"No ei kai sitä häissään tarvii juoda", pohtii ja nousee sitten ruohikolta.   
"Mä käyn vessas", ilmoittaa boolilasinsa jäädessä ruohikolle, kun hoipperehtii takaisin sisälle ja vessaan. Pirskottaa kylmää vettä kasvoilleen.  
"Kokoo ittes!" käskee peilikuvaansa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No kyl meitsi ainakin omis häissä juo, koska en meinaa mennä ku kerran naimisiin", toteaa ja hymyillee sitten Sannille leveästi. Ei edes huomaa, että Elias poistuu.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Itseään ärsyttää ihan älyttömästi Jannen sanat.  
"Miks sun piti jotenki korostaa tota, ettet mee kuin kerran naimisiin?" hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Iidalle.  
"No mitä sä nyt siinä äksyilet?" ihmettelee, "kuka sitä nyt erota haluis?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Ihan ku oisit halunnu ihan mun takii sanoo noin, ettet mee ku kerran naimisiin. Joo-o, tiedetään", mesoaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miks sä tulit tänne juhliin mua ja Sannii, jos kerran noin paljon pännii, et mä haluun sen enkä sua?" tivaa Iidalta, kun hermostuu tämän sanoista.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nousee ylös tuolilta.  
"Mä halusin nähä sut, mut oot oikeessa. Miks mä tulin tänne?" hymähtää ja painelee sisälle meinaten törmätä Eliakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ootsä lähössä?" kysyy sammaltaen.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Joo. Oli virhe tulla tänne", vastaa tuohtuneena.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Mä niin tiiän, mistä sä puhut."   
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Tarkotatsä sua ja Laria?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huitaisee kädellään.  
"Eiku unoha, mitä mä sanoin. En mä tiiä itekään", sopertaa.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Laskee kätensä Eliaksen olkapäälle.  
"Elias. Mä tunnen sut, ja sä et todellakaan oo kunnossa. Juotko sä Larin takia?" kysyy katsoen ystäväänsä suoraan silmiin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa ja nyökkää sitten.  
"Kai mä... Ainakin jonkin verran sen takia. Tuntuu, etten mä tiiä mistään mitään."   
  
**Iida**  
  
"Jospa sä puhuisit sen kanssa?" ehdottaa varovaisesti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa tukehtuneesti.  
"Mitä mä sille sanoisin, kun en tiiä itekää, mitä tää on."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"En mä tiiä, mut kyl sä sydämessäs tiiät, mitä sun pitää tehdä", sanoo taputellen Eliasta olkapäälle ja lähtien laittamaan takkia päälleen eteisessä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa Iidan sanoille ja katselee naisen poistumista. On vähän harmissaan Iidan käytöksestä, sillä tämä on itselleen yhä tärkeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa takaisin takapihalle hetken päästä ja katsahtaa Laria huultaan purren. Iidan kehotus puhua miehen kanssa on jäänyt pyörimään päähänsä.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea.  
"Pitäiskö sun mennä juttelee Iidalle?" ehdottaa miehelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee Sannin sanoille.  
"No, kai mä meen", sanoo ja nousee vastahakoisesti ylös keinusta. Menee sisälle ja löytää Iidan eteisestä lähtövalmiina.  
"Iida... voitaisko me jutella niinku aikuiset?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kääntyy Jannen puoleen, kun mies tulee eteiseen.  
"Kaipa me voidaan", huokaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Jos istuttais alas?" ehdotta ja viittoo olohuoneen suuntaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyökkää ja kävelee olohuoneeseen istahtaen sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Seuraa Iidan perässä ja istahtaa tämän viereen.  
"Mä toivoisin, et sä voisit olla onnellinen mun puolesta", sanoo huokaisten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Laskee katsettaan ja nielaisee.  
"Mä tiiän, mutta mä..." hengähtää ja kohottaa sitten katseensa Janneen.  
"Mä rakastan sua yhä", tunnustaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä... mä oon pahoillani, mut en mä tunne enää samoin", sanoo pahoittelevasti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kyyneleet kohoavat silmiinsä.  
"Niin mä arvelinkin", sopertaa kyynelsilmin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Taputtaa Iidaa olalle vähän kömpelösti tietämättä, mitä sanoa. Tulee aina välittämään Iidasta, mutta tietää, että rakastaa Sannia.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nyyhkyttää.  
"Voinko mä vaan lähtee kotiin? Mä oon huonoa seuraa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No en mä sua voi pakottaa oleen täällä", sanoo apeana, "mut kai me voidaan edelleen olla väleissä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"Mä en Janne tiiä. Miten mä voisin yrittää ees leikkiä sun ystävääs, kun mä tunnen sua kohtaan niin vahvasti? En mä pysty kattoon sua ja Sannia yhdessä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Painaa katseensa maahan surkeana.  
"Niin kai sitte..." huokaa surullisena.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sun pitäis olla helpottunu. Exä ei oo enää roikkumassa sun jalastas kiinni", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa päänsä katsoakseen Iidaa.  
"Sä oot mulle paljon enemmän ku pelkkä exä", parahtaa, "sä oot myös ystävä."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kyyneleet kohoavat taas silmiinsä.  
"No sä et oo mulle. Arvaa miten kauan mä oon yrittäny olla sulle ystävä? Nyt kun tää päivä tuli, että meet kihloihin Sannin kanssa, niin mä en enää jaksa yrittää. En voi teeskennellä olevani onnellinen tai mitään, kun mä rakastan sua ja haluaisin sut takas", hengähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ei tässä sit muutakaan varmaan voi kun et mä menetän frendin", mutisee surkeana, "en mä voi sille mitään, etten mä rakasta sua enää samalla tavalla ku joskus."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Eli meistä ei vois enää koskaan tulla mitään?" varmistaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa pahoittelevana päätään Iidan kysymykselle.  
"Ystäviä, mut ei mitään enempää."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Niiskaisee.  
"No sitten mä en voi muuta kuin kadota sun elämästäs, kunnes mä lakkaan tuntemasta sua kohtaan näin syvästi."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ajatus, että Iida katoaisi elämästään, tuntuu pahalta.  
"Mä toivon, ettei siihen mene kauheen kauan", sanoo vaisuna, "koska en mä haluis sua kokonaan menettää."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta pidätellen itkua.  
"Samaa mäkin toivon", niiskuttaa ja lähtee sitten eteiseen ja sieltä ulko-ovelle. Katsahtaa vielä eteisestä olohuoneeseen ennen kuin kääntyy ja astuu ulos asunnosta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee Iidan menoa surkeana ja huokaisee, kun tämä poistuu. Istuu sohvalla vähän aikaa ja täyttää sitten boolimukin ennen kuin lähtee ulos.  
"Sinne se sit lähti", toteaa ulkona olijoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Jannen jotenkin surkeana Iidan lähdöstä.  
"Harmi. Ehkä se siitä?" sanoo optimisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Jannen surkealle ilmeelle.  
"Mitä se sit sano?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuutuu takaisin keinuun Sannin viereen.  
"Se sano, et se rakastaa mua edelleen eikä pysty oleen mun kanssa enää tekemisissä, koska mä en tunne samoin", vastaa sekä Eliakselle että Larille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Iida parka. Mä en edes muista, miks te erositte aikoinaan", hekottaa humalaisesti ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Sori. Mut en mä oikeesti muista."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliakselle.  
"Se oli Iidan ihan oma päätös, kun se oli ihan inlööv Joonataniin", tuhahtaa, "mut sit kun Iida tajus, ettei Joonatan ollutkaa sellanen unelmaprinssi ku se luuli, niin mä olin jo löytäny Sannin", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ah, noin se menikin. Sitten ei kyllä voi Iida tehdä muuta kuin vaan yrittää kestää. Mutta ehkä se siitä sitten, kun se löytää jonkun miehen", sanoo päätään nyökytellen.  
"Ja mieluusti tietysti sua parempi, niin äkkiä sen tunteet sua kohtaan katoo."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niinpä", huokaa, mutta piristyy sitten, kun saa idean.   
"Ei sillä sun miehelläs olis joitain komeita kavereita?" kysyy Eliakselta ja kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen.  
"Tai et sä tuntis jotain hottista palomiestä, joka sopis Iidalle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toni ei kyllä taida tietää ketään komeita... Ja mä luulen, että Iida haluaa miehisen miehen. Tuo floristin ammatti ei varmaan Iidaa kauheasti kiehdo", tirskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään huvittaa, kun Elias tirskahtaa sanoessaan, että tämän mies on floristi.  
"No, kyllähän mä aika monta palomiestä tunnen", vastaa Jannelle, "et kyllä mä voin niitä Iidalle esitellä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ainiin, se sun mieshän on kauhee kukkafriikki", naurahtaa Eliakselle. Nyökkää sitten Larille.  
"Joo, tee niin, koska mä haluun Iidan takas." Tajuaa sitten, mitä päästi suustaan ja katsahtaa Sannia.   
"Siis frendinä takasin", korjaa sanojaan nolona, "en mä nyt mun mussukkaa korvais."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Janne pilkkaa Tonin ammattia, mutta pilkkaaminen unohtuu, kun Janne lipsauttaa jotain.   
_Tarkottaakohan Janne vaan frendinä takasin?_ pohtii.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsoo Jannea jo kulmat koholla, mutta helpottuu miehen korjatessa sanojaan.  
"No sitähän mäkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun kuulee Jannen möläytyksen. _Idiootti_ , hymähtää mielessään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Anna anteeks, kultsi", sanoo anellen ja suukottaa Sannia, "mä rakastan sua ja vain sua aina."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Vastaa Jannen suukkoihin ja hymähtää sitten.  
"Mäkin sua, ja toivotaan, että se on noin. Hei, pitäiskö meiän pelata jotain vanhojen aikojen muistoks?" ehdottaa ja on tavallaan mielissään, kun Iida lähti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Helpottuu Sannin vastatessa suukkoihinsa.  
"Niinku millasta peliä?" innostuu sitten tulevan vaimonsa ehdotuksesta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Mä ehdottaisin juomapeliä, ellei Elias ois jo valmiiks koomakunnossa. Tai räsypokkaa, mutta onko se hyvä?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee Eliasta arvioivasti.  
"No, kai se kestää, sillehän voi juottaa vaiks vettä", toteaa ja hymyilee innoissaan siitä, että pelaisivat jotain.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei mitään vettä", kitisee.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nauraa.  
"No... Joo. Miten me tää toteutetaan?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Miettii hetken.  
"No, jos haetaan tuolt sisältä jotkut perseenaluset ja tehään rinki tohon nurtsille?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja lähtee hakemaan olohuoneen puolelta tyynyjä takapuolen alle. Ojentaa kohta kaikille tyynyt palatessaan sisältä ulos.  
"Ja sitten?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ottaa vastaan tyynyn Sannilta.   
"No millast pelii me pelataan?" kysyy. On ilman muuta sitä mieltä, että Sannilla on jokin idea, kun tämä peliä ehdotti.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Ja sitten juodaan erilaisia juomia, ja katotaan kumpi kaatuu ensin? Pitäiskö ottaa jotain riisumistakin?" tirskahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Raapii päätään.  
"Siis mitä sä nyt kaatumisesta oikein puhut? Mitä kaatumista?" ihmettelee ymmärtämättä, mitä Sanni selittää. Riisumisehdotuksen kuitenkin kyllä ymmärtää.  
"Joo! Onhan tääl lämmin", sanoo nyökytellen ja katselee Sannin mekkoa kuvitellen sen jo pois naisen päältä.   
  
**Tale**  
  
"Onks pakko?" kysyy tuhahtaen riisumisideasta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tökkää Jannea kylkeen, kun tämä katselee mekkoaan himoiten.  
"Heiii. Mä näen sun katseet kyllä. Tarkotin kaatumisella sitä, että juodaan toisemme pöydän alle, ja kuka ei enää kestä, vaan sammuu tai jotain. Oon joskus kuullu jätkäporukassa ton kaatumisjutun ja otin sen siitä", nauraa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei oikein ole varma, mitä on mieltä siitä, että pitäisi riisua.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei vieläkään ymmärrä ollenkaan Sannin sanoja, mutta nyökyttää silti hyväksyvästi.  
"No ei oo pakko osallistuu", toteaa Talelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee epävarmana Jannen ja Sannin suuntaan, kun nämä puhuvat juomapelistä ja riisumisesta. Ei ole yhtään varma, onko jälkimmäinen hyvä asia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekisi mieli jättäytyä pelistä itsekin, mutta ei halua olla nössö.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Alotetaanko? Haetko Janne snapsilaseja ja kirkasta?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Noh, kai mä ainakin osallistun, niin ei teiän tarvii kahdestaan pelata", sanoo Sannille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyl mäki aion osallistuu", hymähtää Larin sanoista.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Mä tyydyn seuraamaan teiän toilailuja sivusta", toteaa huvittuneena.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Saapuu snapsilasien ja viinapullon kanssa takaisin takapihalle.  
"Riittääks tää vai pitääks olla muitakin juomia?" kysyy Sannille laskiessaan kantamuksiaan pöydälle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Kiitos, kulta. Oisko jägermaisteria sulla ja viskiä?" kysyy.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo, mä kipasen hakemassa", sanoo ja lähtee takaisin keittiöön.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hieroo käsiään yhteen ja katsahtaa sitten Laria sekä Eliasta.  
"Tästä tulee niin hauskaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Olonsa on aavistuksen selvempi, kun ei ole juonut hetkeen. Tietää juomispelin olevan tuhoontuomittu ajatus, varsinkin jos joutuisi näkemään Laria ilman paitaa.


	6. Chapter 6

**Osa 6**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Sannille ja nappaa sitten pöydältä yhden snapsilasin. Menee nurmikolle istumaan tyynyn päälle.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Palaa keittiöstä kahden lisäpullon kera.  
"Noniin, Lartsa onkin jo valmiina siellä, hyvä hyvä", virnuilee.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Jannen palatessa takaisin pullojen kanssa, ja kun Eliaskin raahaa ruhonsa nurmikolle ja istuu tyynyn päälle, hymyilee pienesti.  
"Pelataan sitten kumpi mieluummin -peliä", virnistää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Siistii", kommentoi, kun Sanni kertoo, että pelaavat kumpi mieluummin -peliä. Lähtee viemään snapsilaseja nurmikolle.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tuntuu, että on halkeamassa innosta, ja varsinkin nyt, kun Iida ei ole mukana pelissä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee Sannin peliehdotuksesta eikä tiedä, miten siitä selviäisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella pelistä, jota ovat pelaamassa. Toivoo, ettei Janne päätä kysellä mitään sopimatonta itsestään ja Eliaksesta...  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kun saa lasit vietyä, hakee vielä juomapullot.   
"Taalasmaa on sitten ihan varma, ettei haluu pelata?" varmistaa Talelta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Jep, mä istun mieluummin täällä", huikkaa keinusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee, kun tajuaa, että heitä on vain neljä pelaajaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen ja Larin väliin ja hieroo käsiään yhteen innostuneena. Kaataa viinaa lasiinsa.  
"Kuka haluu alottaa?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Virnistää.   
"Aloittaisko juhlien isäntä tämän?" ehdottaa ja katsoo Jannea virnuillen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Miettii hetken, mitä kysyisi.  
"Kumpaa panisit mieluummin: naista, jolla on jäätävä perse, mut ei yhtään rintoja, vai naista, jolla on jäätävät rinnat, mut ei yhtään persettä?" kysyy tajuamatta sillä hetkellä, että pelikumppaneinaan on nainen ja kaksi homoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repeää nauramaan.  
"Tää oli helppo. Oon valmiina vastaa."   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"Janne ja Jannen kysymykset. Kulta, sun kysymys ei ehkä ole ihan oiva tälle kohdeyleisölle, muttaa... Mä oon valmis vastaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyrskähtää Jannen kysymykselle.  
"Joo, ihan helppo juttu", virnistää.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ylös ja kertoo vastauksensa: "Jäätävät rinnat!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei nosta kättään ylös, koska ei ole samaa mieltä kuin Janne.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nostaa kätensä pystyyn.  
"Jos mä tykkäisin tytöistä, niin kyllä sillä pitäis olla rintoja", kommentoi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei nosta kättään, kuten ei tee Eliaskaan.  
"Öö... eli tasapeli", toteaa, "mites tää juominen nyt menee?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Elias ja Lari ovat kanssaan eri mieltä.  
"En mä tiedä, mut Sanni varmaan tietää", olettaa ja katsoo kihlattuaan kysyvästi.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Virnuilee.  
"Me juodaan kaikki kaks huikkaa, eli otetaas kaksi snapsilasillista mitä juomaa tahansa. Seuraava kysyjä on sitten Elias", sanoo ja ottaa Jägermaisteria juoden irvistäen ensin yhden snapsilasillisen ja sitten toisen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaataa omaan snapsilasiinsa viskiä ja toiseen lasilliseen Jägermaisteria Sannin jälkeen juoden snapsilasilliset irvistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaataa viinaa snapsilasiinsa ja juo sen irvistäen tyhjäksi. Täyttää sen uudelleen samalla juomalla ja kumoaa sen kurkkunsa.  
"Tota, miten se riisuminen sitte?" kysyy, kun on saanut huikat otettua.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Juo kaksi viinapaukkua ja vastaa sitten Larille:  
"No, jos vaikka sitten, kun on juonu neljä, niin joutuis riisumaan?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo, tuo neljä on hyvä", sanoo ja tuntee polttavan tunteen edelleen kurkussaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Miettii todella pitkään, mitä ihmettä oikein kysyisi.  
"Sori Janne, mutta mä kostan. Miehellä iso vai pieni penis?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Repeää nauramaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle, kun tämä kostaa Jannelle.  
"No ainakin on taas helppo", toteaa.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä Eliaksen kysymyksen kuullessaan, mutta tietää silti, mitä vastaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Saatuaan itsensä takaisin kuosiin, tietää mitä vastaisi.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria merkitsevästi, kun poika virnistää itselleen.  
"Onks kaikilla vastaus valmiina?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja huomaa kyllä Eliaksen merkitsevän katseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo joo, anna tulla", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ylös.  
"Iso."   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Pitää katseensa Jannessa, kun nostaa kätensä ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Oikee vastaus olis kyllä siltä väliltä, mut..." sanoo ja nostaa sitten kätensä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meitsi joutuu sit juomaan", toteaa, sillä ei nosta kättään. Kaataa viskiä snapsilasiinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria.   
"Joo no mitään jäätävää ei kyl, mutta mä ajattelin sen pienen joksikin tosi pieneks", kommentoi ja katselee, kuinka Janne joutuu juomaan.   
"Yks viel ja se ois sitten riisumista", virnistää Jannelle.  
"Sanni, sä oot seuraava kysyjä."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Odottaa jo kieli pitkällä, että pääsisi katsomaan Jannen riisuutumista. Odottaa, että Janne saa juotua, jotta voi kysyä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Itse asias mä riisun jo nyt, kun kaks mun täytyy juoda", sanoo Eliakselle ja tyhjentää sitten snapsilasinsa toiseen kertaan. Riisuu sitten virnistellen paitansa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nuolaisee huultaan, kun Janne riisuu paitansa.  
"Mmm. Mulla on nyt tosi tylsä tää, ku en keksi tähän hätään parempaa. Kumpi urheilulaji: jääkiekko vai jalkapallo?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietää vastauksen siltä istumalta, kun kuulee Sannin kysymyksen ja huomaa vilkaisevansa Laria pikaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Helppo", toteaa heti kysymyksen kuultuaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää Larille ja nostaa tälle peukkua. Tietää, että molemmat vastaavat saman.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Kaikilla vastaus valmiina?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"On se joo, ollut jo siitä saakka, kun sanoit sen ekan vaihtoehdon", virnistää Sannille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", komppaa Jannea.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Virnistää Jannelle ja Larille.  
"Niinpä niin", tokaisee ja nostaa kätensä ylös.  
"Jääkiekko."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa kätensä ylös, vaikka Toni seuraa jalkapalloa ja vihaa jääkiekkoa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Lätkä", sanoo nostaessaan käden ylös.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nostaa myös kätensä ja virnuilee Sannille.  
"Sä joudut nyt juomaan ja riisumaan", toteaa ilahtuneena.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Naureskelee, kun Janne on niin ilahtuneena. Juotuaan kaksi snapsilasia viskiä tuntee päässään humisevan ja repäisee mekon yltään jääden alusvaatteisilleen poikien eteen.  
"Noni. Ja sitten Larin vuoro, niin ympyrä sulkeutuu, ja pelataan vielä kivempaa peliä."  
  
**Janne  
**  
"Uuh", virnistää, kun Sanni riisuu mekon. Saa hädin tuskin silmiään irti tästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei juuri mieti kysymystä, vaan kysyy lähes heti:  
"Blondi vai brune?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea virnistäen.  
"Uuh itelles", kommentoi ja nyökyttää päätään.  
"Helppo", kommentoi Larin kysymystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Valahtaa täysin kalpeaksi.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Vastaisin punapään, jos sais", sanoo Sannille, "mut tiiän joo, et kumpi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sanni ja Janne vaikuttavat tietävän vastauksen.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy Eliakselta, joka näyttää kalpealta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen, ja Larin kysyessä olisiko valmis, nyökyttää päätään poissaolevasti katsomatta Lariin.  
"Joo... Oon", sanoo.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Aaaw sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa Eliakselle kulmiaan, mutta antaa olla.  
"Blondi", sanoo nostaessaan kätensä ja on vähän nolona, sillä Anssi on tummahiuksinen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy Larin vastauksesta, mutta virnuilee sitten pienesti, kun vilkaisee Eliaksen suuntaan.  
"Joo, blondi", vastaa itsekin ja nostaa kätensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole nähnyt Larin miestä, joten ei tiedä yhtään, minkä väriset hiukset tyypillä on. Vaikka kukkakaupassa joku asiakas puhuikin palomiehestä, ei todellakaan pidä tyyppiä Larin miehenä.   
"Brunette", sanoo sitten ja pitää katseensa pois Jannen tai Sannin suunnalta, jotka ovat kyllä nähneet miehensä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea merkitsevästi, kun sekä Lari että Elias vastaavat täysin omien miestensä päinvastaiset hiusvärit. Huomaa samalla pohtivansa Jannen vastausta, sillä Iidalla on blondi. Sysää tunteen jonnekin kauas.   
"Brunette. Eli meillä ois tasapeli ja kaikki juodaan", sanoo ottaen viinaa itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Näin pääs käymään", sanoo virnistäen, "pääsee Elias ja Larikin poistamaan vaatekappaleita." Kaataa Jekkua itselleen ja kumoaa shotit kurkkuunsa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että Eliaksen vastaus on brunette, vaikka tämän aviomies on vaaleahiuksinen. Juo kaksi viskipaukkua ja vetää sitten paidan pois päältään. Päässään vähän heittää alkoholin takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo kaksi viinapaukkua irvistyksen kera ja ottaa itsekin paidan yltään pitäen katseensa visusti poissa Larin suunnalta. Ei haluaisi nähdä tämän ilmettä, kun myöntää pitävänsä enemmän bruneteista kuin blondeista, vaikka aviomiehensä on blondi. Tuntuu, että humalatilansa tuntuu nyt siltä, että sammakoita tulisi pääsemään, jos tilaisuus sellaiseen tulisi...  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Onko kaikki valmiita seuraavaan peliin? Eli en ole koskaan -peliä. Jokainen meistä kertoo vuorollaan asian, jota ei ole tehnyt, ja jos joku ringissä on tehnyt sen asian, pitää hänen juoda. Jos kysyjää lukuun ottamatta kaikki ovat tehneet asian, kysyjän pitää juoda tuplana ja jos taas toisinpäin, kysyjä juo", selittää pelin sääntöjä.  
"Janne alottaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee sivusilmällään Eliaksen heittävän paitansa pois, joten päättää visusti olla katsomatta siihen suuntaan. Painaa sitten silmiään kiinni, kun kuulee Sannin selostuksen uudesta pelistä. _Voi ei..._ huokaa itselleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Asiaa", toteaa uudesta pelistä.  
"Mä en oo koskaan suudellu jätkää", aloittaa pelin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nappaa Jägermaister-pullon ja kaataa paukun itselleen vetäen sen kerralla ja tuntee kurkkuaan korventavan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Ottaa itselleen viinapaukun, jonka vetää alas yhdellä istumalla. Näyttää kieltään Jannelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu viskipulloon, sillä se on ainoa vapaa pullo. Tekee itselleen paukun ja irvistää nesteen mennessä kurkustaan alas.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuilee tyytyväisenä.  
"Muistakaa sit juoda tuplana, koska mä olin ainoo, joka ei oo suudellu jätkää", muistuttaa huvittuneena.  
"Mites muuten toi riisumissääntö tässä pelissä?" miettii sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Janne, haista paska", kommentoi tuntuen päässään pyörivän liikaa ja tuntuu, että jos nyt lähtisi kävelemään, kompastuisi takuuvarmasti. Kumartuu ottamaan viskipulloa ja kaataa viskiä juoden sitten viskipaukun ja irvistäen uudelleen silmistään valuessa vettä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Sä ja sun riisumiset. Haluut selkeesti mut alasti", hymähtää tirskahdellen ja ottaa Jägermaisteria seuraavaan kahteen paukkuun.  
"Mut käy mulle", hikkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee, kun täytyy juoda vielä toinenkin paukku. Kaataa viinaa lasiin ja juo sen vaivalloisesti. Silmissään alkaa toden teolla pyöriä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"No tässä seurassa mun ei ainakaan tartte pelätä, et kukaan muu kuolaa sua, jos oot alasti", toteaa Sannille tyytyväisenä. Sitten mieleensä kuitenkin juolahtaa Tale ja kääntyy katsomaan. Naurahtaa, kun näkee Talen sammuneena pihakeinuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni, ja se tuntuu vain pahentavan olotilaansa.  
"Noni. Mun vuoro. Mä en oo koskaan... pukeutunu naistenvaatteisiin."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen kysymyksestä ja tekee itselleen shotin viinasta. Yksi shotti vielä ja joutuisi riisuutumaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei koskekaan mihinkään pulloon, sillä ei todellakaan ole ikinä pukeutunut naistenvaatteisiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hyvin kiitollinen Eliaksen kysymyksestä, koska saa olla juomatta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On helpottunut myös itse siitä, että ei tarvitse juoda. Vain yksi oli tehnyt ringissä jotain.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
Virnistää ilkeämmin, kun tietää vuoronsa olevan.   
"Mä en oo koskaan jääny itkemään ensirakkauteni perään", sanoo ja katsahtaa lähinnä Jannea.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nielaisee, kun kuulee Sannin kysymyksen. Kaataa viinaa lasiinsa ja kumoa kurkkuunsa silmiensä vetistäessä. Itkeskeli kyllä Iidan perään silloin, kun tämä valitsi Joonatanin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee itselleen shotin viskistä ja juo sen vilkaisematta Eliakseen päinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee sivusilmällä Larin alkavan tehdä shottia ja jotenkin se tuntuu hyvältä. Tarttuu viinapulloon tehden siitä shotin itselleen.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Muistakaa, että tupla-annos", muistuttaa poikia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tekee uuden viinashotin, jonka kumoaa kurkkuunsa. Hengittelee hetkisen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei hitto", mutisee ja tekee toisen shotin. Kun on sen juonut, pitelee päätään käsissään, ja olonsa on aika huono. Muistaa sitten, että pitää vielä riisuakin, joten vetää kravattinsa pois kaulastaan, sillä ei pysty nousemaan ylös ottaakseen housunsa pois.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee, kuinka Lari ja Elias näyttävät huonovointiselta. Itselleen ei tee vielä tiukkaakaan juoda toista. Nousee seisomaan ja vetää housut pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Unohtaa riisumisen itsekin, ja vasta kun Janne riisuu housut jalastaan, muistaa itsekin riisua. Vetää rusetin kaulastaan.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Ja sitten ois Larin vuoro", tokaisee huonovointiselle Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Öö... mä en oo koskaan... halunnu olla julkkis", sanoo lopulta, kun ei kerta kaikkiaan keksi mitään järkevää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Laimee!" huikkaa Larille ennen kuin tekee itselleen paukun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, sä puhut aivan täyttä paskaa", sanoo sanansa hyvin hitaasti pidellen samalla päätään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ite oot paska..." mutisee Eliakselle ja yrittää vaivoin pitää silmiään auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ryömii Larin vierelle nurmikolla, kun poika sanoo olevansa paska.  
"Miks?" saa vaivoin kysyttyä.  
"Mä en sanonu sua paskaks, sanoin vaan, että puhut paskaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen tulevan viereensä.  
"Noku sä oot tollane..." vastaa sekavasti ollen aivan täysin jurrissa ja hädin tuskin hereillä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria olkapäistä, kun mies jättää lauseensa kesken.  
"Oon mitä?" tivaa ravistellen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias ravistelee itseään, alkaa voida pahoin.  
"Lopeta, ellet haluu mun laattaavan..." mutisee ja yrittää hengitellä.  
"Koska sä oot... oot ärsyttävä", vastaa sitten Eliakselle, kun on saanut halun oksentaa kuriin, "mut silti niin hiton houkutteleva."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nää pirskeet oli varmaan tässä?" kysyy Sannilta sammaltaen, "Taalasmaa on sammunu keinuun, ja noi kaks on ihan tööt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lopettaa Larin ravistelemisen, kun poika puhuu oksentamisesta. Häkeltyy tyystin, kun Lari sanoo olevansa ärsyttävä mutta hiton houkutteleva. Nieleskelee hetkisen tietämättä oikein, miten olisi, mutta pojan sanat saavat silti hurrikaanin pyörimään päässään.

  
**Sanni**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, näyttäis siltä kyllä", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On niin kännissä, ettei yhtään tajua, mitä juuri Eliakselle sanoi. Pitelee päätään käsissään ja taistelee väsymystä vastaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Pitäis varmaan tehä jotkut pedit noille, kun ei noit voi himaankaa lähettää tollasina, eikä kyl varmaan kannata uloskaan jättää, kun on luvattu sadetta", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa kyllä, kuinka väsyneeltä Lari vaikuttaa, ja itselleen kyllä kelpaisi vielä yksi juoma. Tietää, että mielihalunsa juomaa kohtaan häviäisi kyllä hyvin pian, jos ei sitä yhtä pian ottaisi.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo niinpä. Mä meen tekee miehille olkkariin pedin niin, että toinen nukkuu sohvalla ja toinen patjalla. Sano sä noille", kehoittaa ja nousee ylös nurmikolta kävellen sisään asuntoon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Me tarvitaan kolme petii!" huikkaa Sannille ennen kuin tämä ehtii sisään, "ei kai Talee voi tohon keinuun jättää?"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tirskahtaa Jannen muistuttaessa Talesta, sillä oli unohtanut koko miehen. Tale kun sammui niin nopeasti pihakeinuun, että oli unohtanut miehen edes olleen enää heillä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kätensä Larin kasvoille tuodakseen miehen katseen itseensä.  
"Houkutan sua miten?" tahtoo saada tietää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Menee herättelemään Talea, koska ei halua kantaa tätä sisälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kohta lämpimän käden kasvoillaan, ja se saa itsensä hengähtämään.  
"En mä sua oo unohtanu", mutisee humalaisesti ja itsellään on vaikeuksia kohdistaa katseensa Eliakseen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Osa 7**  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään sua", vastaa miehelle ja laskee kätensä hitaammin alas Larin poskelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja koskettaa tämän hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille takaisin ja pitää tämän kosketuksista hiuksillaan. Huomaa kohta, ettei Jannea tai Sannia näy missään, ja löytää Jannen herättelemästä Talea. Kääntää katseensa Lariin.  
"Pystytsä nousee ylös?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle hitaasti ja haparoi sitten pystyyn. Joutuu ottamaan Eliaksesta tukea nousemisvaiheessa, jottei kaadu turvalleen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Lähtee raahaamaan tokkuraista Talea sisälle.  
"Teille on olkkaris pedit, joten jos pääsisitte sinne", huikkaa Larille ja Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee itsekin ylös nurmikolta Larin noustua ylös ja saa kammettua itsensä pystyyn, mutta kaatuu heti Laria päin tarttuen miestä käsivarresta ja kaataa sekä itsensä että Larin nurmikolle Larin tömähtäessä päälleen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi olla kauan pystyssä, kun Elias kaatuu itseään päin. Tarttuu vaistomaisesti tästä kiinni, ja kohta ovat molemmat nurmenpinnassa. Nielaisee, kun tuntee pitkästä aikaa Eliaksen allaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä hakkaa nopeammin, kun tajuaa, että Lari oikeasti makaa päällään. Nielaisee itsekin eikä oikein tiedä, mitä pitäisi ajatella.  
  
**Kuusi vuotta sitten ja noin kaksi viikkoa poikien kellarikohtaamisen jälkeen...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Maleksii puiston poikki kohti Moosea, kun äkkää jotakin paljon mielenkiintoisempaa: Eliaksen. Lähtee hetken mielijohteesta seuraamaan poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee kohti Pihlajakatua tietämättä jonkun seuraavan itseään. On viime aikoina ikävöinyt paljon Brysselin aikoja ja niinpä onkin päättänyt käydä häkkivarastossa kaivamassa valokuva-albumin, jonka toi mukanaan Brysselistä. Saapuu kohta Pihlajakadun ulko-ovelle, jonka avaa ja astuu rappuun. Avaa kellarin oven ja jättää oven raolleen kävellen häkkivaraston puolelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiihdyttää tahtiaan, kun Elias astuu sisälle rappukäytävään, sillä ei halua päästää tätä silmistään. On jo kaksi viikkoa vältellyt poikaa – samoin kuin Jannea ja tämän virnuilevia kysymyksiä – ja tuntee palavansa halusta päästä taas ärsyttämään Eliasta. Rappukäytävässä ei näe enää Eliasta, mutta huomaa kellarin oven olevan raollaan. Livahtaa siitä sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etsii faijansa häkkivaraston, jonne on jemannut valokuva-albuminsa ja kumartelee häkkivarastossa siirrellen tavaroita tieltään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kellarissa ei näy ketään, ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, sillä on varma, että Elias tuli sinne. Kuulee sitten kolinaa jostain vasemmalta ja suuntaa sinne huomaten pian Eliaksen yhdessä häkkivarastossa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää ison valokuva-albumin lopulta erään laatikon alta ja nostaa sen käteensä astuen ulos häkkivarastosta, ja meinaten jo lähteä pois, kun näkee Larin häkkivarastossa. Hätkähtää pahanpäiväisesti.  
"Mitä hittoo sä täällä teet?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistä pirullisesti, kun Elias huomaa itsensä. Kävelee tämän eteen, jottei poika pääse pois häkkivarastosta.   
"No mullahan on tietysti ihan kauhee ikävä sua", lässyttää kyllästyneesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
"Niinpä tietysti. No mulla ei oo ollu sua", tokaisee ja liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria yrittäen kiertää tämän, jotta pääsisi pois häkkivarastosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarraa kiinni Eliaksesta, jotta tämä ei onnistu kiertämään itseään.  
"Sä et mee mihinkään", tokaisee kylmästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää riuhtoa itseään irti Larista.  
"Päästä irti musta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun pitäis jo tietää, etten päästä", toteaa ja työntää pojan kunnolla takaisin häkkivarastokoppiin mennen itse perässä. Sulkee sitten varastokopin oven takanaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tasapainonsa meinaa pettää, kun Lari työntää itsensä kunnolla häkkivarastoon, ja puristaa valokuva-albumia rintakehäänsä vasten.  
"Mitä sä haluut musta?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy ympäri pidellen edelleen Eliaksesta kiinni ja painaa poikaa varastokopin ovea vasten.  
"Sun pitäis tietää jo sekin", ärähtää ja painaa raivokkaasti huulensa vasten pojan huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää rimpuilevasti Larin huulille, kun saa pojan huulet pitkästä aikaa huulilleen. Puree Laria lujaa huulesta ja kääntää päätään poispäin.  
"Mä lyön sua tällä kansiolla kohta, jos et ny ala vetää täältä", uhkaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ähkäisee, kun Elias puraisee huultaan – ja lujaa. Vetää huulensa irti tästä.  
"Älä viitti, mä tiiän, et sä haluut tätä", sanoo ilkeästi ja repii toisella kädellään kansion pois Eliaksen kädestä ja pudottaa sen maahan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Larin sanoista, ja kun poika repii valokuva-albuminsa kädestään ja pudottaa sen maahan. Sydämensä alkaa lyödä nopeampaa rinnassaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska Elias lopettaa rimpuilemisen, painaa huulensa takaisin pojan huulille. Puraisee pojan huulta kostoksi omansa tykyttäessä kivuliaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää Larin puraistessa huultaan, mutta jotenkin se tuntuu kiihottavalta eikä ymmärrä, minkä takia. Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulilla painaen kiihkeämpää suudelmaa pojan huulille ja huokaisten tämän huulia vasten.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Antaa käsiensä vaeltaa Eliaksen vartalolla ja virnistää pojan suudellessa itseään kiihkeästi. Työntää kielensä Eliaksen suuhun ja alkaa repiä tämän vyötä auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin käsistä vartalollaan ja hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten pojan työntäessä kielensä suuhunsa. Huomaa kiihottuvansa, kun tuntee Larin repivän vyötään auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Eliaksen hieroessa kieltään omaansa vasten. Näykkii rajusti pojan huulia ja kun saa Eliaksen vyön auki, vetää pojan housut boksereita myöten alas. Tarttuu saman tien pojan kovenevaan kulliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii Larin näykkivästä otteesta huulillaan, ja kun poika vetää housunsa boksereita myöden alas tarttuen kulliinsa.  
"Mmmh", hengähtää terävämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irrottaa huulensa Eliaksen huulista ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän kaulaan ja sitten rintakehälle paidan päältä. Kun löytää nännin, alkaa näykkiä sitä hampaillaan. Samalla alkaa runkata Eliasta rajusti ja vie toisen kätensä puristelemaan pojan kiveksiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Raottaa silmiään auki ja katsoo kuinka Lari pudottelee suukkoja ensin kaulalleen, jotka tuntuvat tuovan ihanaa kihelmöivää oloa selkäänsä pitkin, ja sen jälkeen rintakehälleen. Kun poika alkaa näykkiä nänniään seuraavaksi ja samalla runkata itseään, tuntuu sekoavansa.  
"Mmmm... ju-just noin", saa soperrettua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen nännin ympäriltä ja itseään kiihottaa se, että poika nauttii teoistaan. Siirtyy näykkimään Eliaksen toista nänniä hampaitaan käyttäen ja jatkaa samalla tämä kullin runkkaamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa liikahtaa Larin kädessä kiihottuessaan entistä enemmän pojan tekosista.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee, kuinka Eliaksen kulli liikahtaa kädessään ja se saa itsensä vielä innostuneemmaksi. Irtaantuu Eliaksesta ja alkaa avata omaa vyötään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa hakata astetta lujempaa, kun Lari irtaantuu itsestään ja alkaa avata vyötään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa vyönsä auki, ja laskee sitten housunsa alas. Jää seisomaan Eliaksen eteen alavartalo paljaana ja kulli puolivalmiudessa. Tuijottaa poikaa kiihkeästi silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeään katseeseen ja virnistää ensin ihan vähän, kunnes virneensä levenee kasvoillaan polvistuessaan Larin eteen ja runkatessaan Laria pari kertaa. Tämän jälkeen upottaa pojan kullin suuhunsa ja alkaen imeä sitä rauhalliseen tahtiin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja sulkee silmänsä, kun Elias polvistuu eteensä ja runkkaa itseään. Sitten ynähtää voimakkaammin, kun tuntee pojan suun ympäröivän itsensä.  
"Kovempaa!" määrää ja tukistaa Eliaksen hiuksia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin tukistaessa hiuksiaan sen samalla kiihottaessa mielettömästi.   
"Mmmh..." ynähtää suu täynnä ja nopeuttaa tahtiaan pyöritellen kieltään pojan terskalla, kun se suussaan on.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei helvetti", huokailee, kun Elias tekee kuten pyytää. Tukistaa poikaa edelleen ja nauttii mielettömästi tämän suusta ja kielestä kullillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo Larin kullia lähelle kurkunpäätään päästäen pienen äänen, kun meinaa tukehtua poikaan. Vetää kullia hieman taaksepäin ja antaa käsiensä eksyä hiplailemaan Larin kiveksiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen hyväilyt tuntuvat jo hieman liiankin hyviltä, joten työntää pojan irti itsestään, koska haluaa jotain muuta. Repii Eliaksen paidan pois tämän päältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää, kun Lari vaan yhtäkkiä työntää itsensä irti tästä ja repii paitansa yltään. Tuijottaa Laria hieman ihmeissään, ollen edelleen polvillaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee alastonta Eliasta edessään silmät täynnä himoa. Kullinsa nytkähtää voimakkaasti.  
"Ylös", komentaa poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös lattialta Larin käskyttämänä ja jotenkin pitää siitä, että poika ohjailee itseään, vaikka normaalisti se ei olisi ollenkaan sitä, mitä haluaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pirullisesti, kun Elias nousee seisomaan. Kääntää pojan selkäpäin itseensä ja työntää vasten häkkivarastokopin ovea. Alkaa näykkiä pojan niskaa hampaillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jännittyneenä kääntyy Larin kääntämänä selin tähän ja älähtää, kun häkkivarastokopin ovi osuu kasvojaan vasten. Larin alkaessa näykkiä niskaansa tuntuu, että ei enää edes muista pientä kivuntunnetta kasvoillaan.  
"Mmmmh..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näykkiessään Eliaksen niskaa kietoo toisen kätensä tämän vyötärön ympäri ja tarttuu pojan kulliin. Runkkaa sitä nopein vedoin ja hieroo samalla omaa kulliaan Eliaksen pakaroita vasten.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään kiihottaa ihan liikaa se, että Larin kulli hieroo kiusoittelevasti pakaroitaan, ja vaikka ei ole koskaan ennen harrastanut seksiä kenenkään kanssa, tuntee haluavansa pojan sisäänsä.   
"Mmmmh... luoja", parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuunnella Eliaksen ääntelyitä. Irrottaa sitten suunsa Eliaksen niskasta.  
_"Mitä sä haluut?"_ kysyy kuiskaten ja näykkää sitten pojan korvalehteä, kun muistaa, että Elias pitää siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin näykätessä korvanlehteään, ja tämän kuiskaus saa ihonsa ihan kananlihalle.   
_"Mmm... Että sä tuut mun sisään"_ , hengähtää kiihottuen sanoistaan valtavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näykkää uudelleen pojan korvalehteä.  
_"Mmh... eiköhän se onnistu"_ , vastaa ja itseään kiihottaa ajatus päästä panemaan Eliasta ihan kunnolla. Mietti hetken, että miten asia pitäisi hoitaa, mutta kohauttaa sitten mielessään olkapäitään. Asettaa kullinsa vasten Eliaksen reikää ja työntyy sisään välittämättä, että tekonsa taatusti aiheuttaa pojalle tuskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kullin reikäänsä vasten ja hengähtää kuin ilma loppuisi keuhkoistaan, kun poika vain työntyy sisäänsä täysin kuivana. Reikäänsä aristaa ja koskee ja tuntuu, että haluaa Larin pois.  
"Mmmh... Aih", voihkaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee kyllä Eliaksen voihkaisun, mutta oma mielihyvänsä on niin suunnaton, ettei kykene keskittymään kuin itseensä.   
"Kyl se koht helpottaa", mutisee kuitenkin pysähtyessään hengittelemään, vaikkei yhtään tiedä, helpottaisiko vai ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengittelee itsekin jotenkin raskaammin roikottaen samalla päätään alhaalla.  
"Jos... vähän rauhallisemmin?" anoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No okei... kerro... mitä sä haluut?" kysyy, vaikka mielensä tekisi jo päästä ihan kunnolla asiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun tottuu suhun mun sisällä ja että mäkin voisin nauttii susta", sanoo ja katsahtaa Laria olkansa yli.  
"Tää on mun eka kerta", jatkaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysyy vastahakoisesti paikoillaan. Yllättyy sitten Eliaksen kertoessa, ettei ole koskaan ennen harrastanut seksiä.  
"Ai... Aijaa", sopertaa vähän hämillään. Päättää sitten, että pääsisi varmimmin takaisin asiaan, jos Elias alkaisi nauttia, joten tarttuu taas pojan kulliin alkaen runkata sitä. Pudottelee samalla suukkoja tämän olkapäille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa kiihottua Larin runkatessa kulliaan ja pudotellessa suukkoja olkapäilleen. Hengähtää, ja koska Lari pysyy paikoillaan, ei itsestään tunnu niin pahaltakaan, vaikka edelleen tuntuu siltä kuin repeäisi.   
"Mmm... Sylje siihen", kehottaa Laria toivoen, että poika kostuttaisi itseään edes vähän.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetäytyy ulos Eliaksesta tehdäkseen kuten tämä pyytää. Sylkee käteensä ja levittää sylkensä sitten kulliinsa. Työntyy sen jälkeen takaisin Eliakseen huomattavasti hellemmin kuin äsken.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tehdessä työtä käskettyä ja työntyessä sisäänsä hellemmin ja vielä edes vähän kosteutettuna, hengähtää pojan tuntuessa niin suurelta. Käyttää silmiään kiinni ja hengittää pari kertaa kovempaa, kunnes avaa silmänsä.  
"Mmm... Jatka vaan, mut hitaasti", käskee poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää tehdä kuten Elias pyytää, vaikka itsensä hillitseminen onkin vaikeaa. Jatkaa edelleen Eliaksen runkkaamista hieman nopeampaa ja alkaa näykkiä tämän korvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin jatkaessa runkkaamistaan, ja kun poika työntyy hitaammin sisäänsä ja rauhalliseen tahtiin, huomaa alkavan tottua hiljaksiin poikaan sisässään.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa työntyä Eliakseen nopeampaa, kun ei kestä enää tuskastuttavan hidasta tahtia.  
"Sori, mun on pakko", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Äännähtää, kun vatsaansa vihlaisee Larin työntyessä nopeammin.   
"Mmm... Hitto", älähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa panna Eliasta ihan kunnolla ja samalla runkkaa tätä voimakkaasti. Toisella kädellään puristaa poikaa lantiosta niin kovaa, että siihen varmasti tulisi mustelmat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää pysyä Larin tahdissa mukana ja tuo kätensä häkkivaraston verkosta pitämään kiinni Larin rytmin ollessa aluksi aivan liian nopea, mutta kun poika runkkaa itseään samalla nopeudella, ja alkaa tottua tähän entistä enemmän, huomaa jopa alkavan nauttia tästä hiljaksiin. Voihkaiseekin ensimmäistä kertaa nautinnosta kivun sijaan.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa heti, että Eliaksen voihkaisu on erilainen kuin ennen. Ottaa sen hyvänä merkkinä, joten nopeuttaa tahtiaan entisestään. Tuntee hikipisaroiden jo alkavan helmeillä ihollaan eikä muista ikinä nauttineensa seksistä niin paljon kuin nyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohottaa Larin vain nopeuttaessa tahtiaan ja tuntuu, ettei kestäisi enää kauaa. Poika tuntuu myös löytävän g-pisteensä, sillä nautintonsa on ihan päätähuimaava.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmmmh... hitto, et sä oot tiukka", huohottaa nautintonsa kasvaessa jokaisella työnnöllä. Runkkaustahtinsa käy vähän epätasaiseksi, koska on vaikea keskittyä Eliaksen nautintoon omansa tehdessä itsensä lähes hulluksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pistää merkille Larin runkkaustahdin epätasaisuuden, mutta tällä hetkellä ei edes välitä siitä, kun nauttii liiaksi Larista sisässään. Pitää lujemmin kiinni verkoista ynähdellen aina astetta voimakkaammin.   
"Mmmh... sä tunnut hyvältä", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Eliaksen ääntelyt käyvät voimakkaammiksi. Työntyy pojan sisään vieläkin voimakkaammin ja on jo aivan reunalla nautintonsa kanssa.  
"Niin... tunnut säkin..." huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa verkkoa käsissään kunnolla ja tuntuu samalla kuin verkot heilahtaisivat pienesti työntöjen tahdissa. Laskee toisen kätensä verkolta viskaten Larin käden pois runkkaamista itseään ja alkaa itse runkata itseään.  
"Mmm... mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias viskaa kätensä pois tämän kullilta, laittaa myös sen pojan lantiolle, jolloin saa lisää työntövoimaa. On jo varsin hengästynyt, mutta jatkaa edelleen Eliaksen panemista niin nopeasti kuin vain kykenee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huohotuksensa kasvaa ja hikipisarat alkavat helmeillä otsallaan Larin työntönopeuden nopeutuessa, kun saa toisen kätensä vapaaksi. Lähes huutaa ollessaan ihan reunalla ja Lari vielä aiheuttaa itselleen liian hyvää nautintoa panemalla itseään niin rajusti.   
"Aahmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joko... sä... alat... tulla?" kysyy katkonaisesti huohottaen, sillä ei missään tapauksessa halua laueta ennen Eliasta. On kuitenkin jo niin reunalla, että ei todellakaan kestäisi enää kovin kauan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pöyristyy Larin kysymyksestä ja tuo kätensä kulliltaan tuoden sen Larin takapuolelle ja painaen pojan niin kiinni itseensä kuin saa.  
"Mä haluun sut syvemmälle", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee kuten Elias käskee ja puristaa tämän lantioita lujempaa. Työntyy niin syvälle kuin pääsee uudestaan ja uudestaan toivoen, että se riittää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laukeaa lopulta raskaan huokauksen saattelemana, kun Lari tekee, kuten tahtoo.  
"Aaahm."  
  
**Lari  
**  
Vihdoinkin Elias laukeaa, joten antaa myös itsensä tulla.  
"Mmmh..." huokaa ja lysähtää vasten Eliaksen selkää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun Lari tulee välittömästi itsensä jälkeen. Huohottaa paikallaan, ja Lari painaa itseään, kun lysähtää selkäänsä vasten.  
"Mmm... Et sit halunnu laukee ennen mua?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"No en todellakaan, mähän en sulle hävii", tokaisee edelleen hengästyneenä. Samalla alkaa jotenkin tajuta, mitä tuli tehtyä, ja itselleen tulee hyvin outo olo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Larin sanoista.  
"Niinpä tietysti", kommentoi pojan sanoja hengästyneemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suoristautuu ja vetäytyy sitten pois Eliaksen sisältä.  
"Helvetti..." mutisee ja alkaa vetää nilkoissaan olevia housujaan takaisin ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tyhjyys valtaa itsensä, kun Lari vetäytyy sisästään, mutta pojan spermat yhä tuntuvat sisällään kyllä. Kääntyy ympäri ja nostaa bokserinsa takaisin ylös katsoen Laria ihmeissään.  
"No mitä nyt?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi äskeinen ei muuttanu yhtään mitään, mä edelleen vihaan sua", puuskahtaa Eliakselle sulkiessaan vyönsä.  
"Mun piti nähdä Milla-Eerika jo ajat sitten..." mumisee sitten itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoista ja Milla-Eerikasta.  
"No enpä kuule mäkään sua rakasta. Sitä et voi kieltää, etteikö toi ois ollu mahtavaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei halua myöntää totuutta Eliakselle, joten pysyy hiljaa ja tyytyy pusertamaan ärtyneesti huuliaan.  
"Sä pidät sitte turpas kiinni", uhkailee ja avaa varastokopin oven. Mulkaisee Eliasta vielä kerran ennen kuin painelee ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, kun Lari taas kerran pakenee, ja tällä kertaa tilanne eteni ihan liian pitkälle.  
_Miks mä antauduin sille?_ pudistelee päätään.  
  
**Kuusi vuotta myöhemmin Jannen ja Sannin kihlajaisissa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Kierähtää pois Eliaksen päältä ja nousee vaivalloisesti pystyyn.  
"Mä oo ihan sekasin..." mutisee ja lähtee kompuroimaan kohti takaovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei itsekään ole enää varma, mitkä ovat fiiliksensä, ja saa kompuroitua myös pystyyn painellen Larin perään. Huomaa miettivänsä kaikkea vanhaa, ja se nostaa tuntemuksia pintaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu pääsemään ovesta sisälle ja kaatuu sitten patjalle, joka on lattialla. Räpyttelee vähän aikaa silmiään, kunnes ne painautuvat kiinni, ja nukahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee sisään takaovesta ja yrittää olla kolistelematta. Kävelee olohuoneeseen ja näkee Larin patjalla sammuneena. Hymähtää miehen näyttäessä jotenkin suloiselta siinä nukkuessaan, joten ottaa syrjässä olevan peiton ja peittelee miehen. Siirtyy sitten sohvalle ja riisuu vaatteensa yltään kömpien peiton alle ja nukahtaen kohta.


	8. Chapter 8

**Osa 8**  
  
**Aamulla...** **  
  
Janne**  
  
On herännyt yllättävän aikaisin ja tekee aamupalaa keittiössä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutisee jotain ja kääntyy sitten toiselle kyljelleen ollen yhä puoliunessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On nähnyt koko yön jotain ihan ihmeellisiä unia ja tuntuu, ettei ole nukkunut paljon yhtään. Meinaa tipahtaa sohvalta, kun säpsähtää hereille keittiöstä kuuluvista äänistä. Hiukset sekaisena katsahtaa patjalle, jossa Lari yhä nukkuu, ja nousee ylös sohvalta bokserisillaan kävellen silmiään hieroen keittiöön.  
"Huomenta", haukottelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Huomenta, ootkin eka mun lisäks hereillä", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä ilmaantuu varsin räjähtäneennäköisenä keittiöön.  
"Saaks olla aamiaista tai kenties särkylääkettä?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää pieni hymynkare huulillaan.  
"Molempia", voihkaisee ja lysähtää keittiön pöydän ääreen painaen pään käsiinsä.  
"Mä en juo enää koskaan."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin ne kaikki aina sanoo", toteaa huvittuneena Eliaksen sanoihin siitä, ettei juo enää koskaan. Asettaa särkylääkepurkin pöydänkulmalle vesilasin kera.   
"Aamiaista saat ottaa ite", hymähtää sitten antaessaan Eliakselle lautasen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nostaa päätään, pyöräyttää särkylääkepurkin korkin auki ottaen sieltä särkylääkkeen ja huuhtoen sen alas veden kera.  
"Mm... Joo joo. Mitä murkinaa sä teet?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No tarjolla on vähän kaikennäköstä", kertoo, "on puuroo, munakasta, sit on leipää päälysteineen, vihanneksii ja hedelmii..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Sähän panostat", naurahtaa ja tuntee, miten tyhjä olo itsellään on, kun ei ole syönyt pitkään aikaan.  
"Mä voisin ekana ottaa sitä munakasta, kun haluun jotain rasvasta", selittää ja nousee ylös ottaen lautasen ja ottaen munakasta lautaselleen luoden katseen olohuoneen patjan suuntaan.  
"Eilen oli... ihan kiva ilta", sanoo palaten sitten pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Janne  
**  
"No ei kaikki tykkää samoista, niin tein useempaa lajii", toteaa ja päättää itsekin syödä samalla. Itse ei todellakaan kaipaa mitään rasvaista, joten ottaa puuroa. Sattuu sivusilmällä huomaamaan Eliaksen vilkuilevan olohuoneeseen.  
"Ihan jees", toteaa Eliaksen sanoihin ja istuu alas tuolille pöydän ääreen.   
"Mites tota ne sun ja Lartsan painileikit eilen?" kysyy sitten ihan pokkana, sillä oli nähnyt ikkunasta, mitä nurmikolla tapahtui.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää Jannen kysymyksestä ja ei ehdi edes ensimmäistä suupalaa munakasta ottaa suuhunsa.  
"Mitkä painileikit?" älähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No... aika pitkään sä viihdyin siinä sen alla... ja Lari sun päällä", sanoo kulmat koholla ja nousee sitten taas ylös hakeakseen kahvia.  
"Mitä sä muuten haluisit juoda?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin ottaa maitoo. Mut mitä tulee siihen painimatsiin tai no, ei se mikään sellanen edes ollu. Me vaan kaaduttiin niin, eikä siinä ollu mitään", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Päättää olla kiva, joten kaataa Eliakselle maitoa ja vie sen tälle.  
"Okei", toteaa sitten vain Eliaksen sanoihin, mutta miettii miehen sanoista huolimatta, että taitaa Eliaksen ja Larin välillä silti olla vielä tunteita jäljellä. Istuu takaisin alas kahvikuppinsa kanssa ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa syödä munakasta juoden välillä maitoa ollen tyytyväinen, kun Janne ei kysele enempää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Herää yhtäkkiä unestaan ja nousee pää jomottaen istumaan. _Ei hemmetti, mä näin unta Eliaksesta_ , voihkaisee mielessään. Nousee ylös ja lähtee keittiöön hakemaan särkylääkettä paidattomana ja juhlahousut jalassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ruokailuhetkensä keskeytyy sillä punaisella sekunnilla, kun Lari tepastelee keittiöön paidattomana ja hiukset sotkussa. Nielaisee ja huomaa tuijottavansa miestä täysin estottomasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huomaa, että Elias lopettaa syömisen ja jää tuijottamaan jotakin. Kääntyy katsomaan taakseen ja pyöräyttää silmiään nähdessään Larin. _Niinpä tietysti_ , hymähtää itselleen.  
"Noni, toinen unikeko ylhäällä, tuu syömään", sanoo Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei krapulaltaan huomaa Eliaksen tuijotusta.  
"Onksul särkylääkettä jossain?" kysyy Jannelta, mutta äkkää sitten purkin pöydällä. Ottaa purkin ja menee tiskipöydälle otettuaan ensin lasin pöydältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mites sä tota... nukuit?" kysyy saadessaan puhekykynsä takaisin.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Vilkaisee Eliasta otettuaan särkylääkkeen ja menee vähän vaikeaksi, kun uni tulee taas mieleensä.  
"No tota... ihan okei", vastaa lyhyesti ja alkaa sitten voidella itselleen ruisleivänpuolikasta, sillä ei usko saavansa mitään raskaampaa menemään alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"No hyvä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laittaa leivälle juustoa, kinkkua ja kurkkua. Ottaa sitten vielä lisää vettä ja menee pyödän ääreen istumaan.  
"Mites ite?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria nopeasti.  
"Aika kehnosti. Näin pahoja unia", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai, harmi", sanoo Eliakselle ja syö leipäänsä. Ei tiedä mitä ajatella omasta unestaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä", tokaisee vain pojan sanoihin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Et sit yksityiskohtii viitti kertoo?" kyselee ihan piruuttaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Mä näin unta siitä, ku oltiin vielä lukiossa, ja Lari kiusas mua", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, kun kuulee, mistä tämä näki unta.  
"Vähän samaa, paitsi... krhm", sopertaa jotain vaikeasti ja päättää pitää loput omana tietonaan, sillä ei todellakaan halua kertoa, että näki unta itsensä ja Eliaksen ekasta kerrasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Paitsi mitä?" vaatii saada tietää.

  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei sil oo mitään välii, kun oli vaan unta", tokaisee Eliakselle, joka on taas aivan liian utelias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää pettyneenä.  
"Niin kai sitten", tokaisee, ja jatkaa munakkaansa syömistä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkuilee Laria ja Eliasta näiden puhuessa lyhyesti unistaan. On vielä varmempi siitä, että ei niiden kahden säätö ole vielä ohi, vaikka mitä muuta väittäisivät.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä meen käymään vessassa", ilmoittaa leivän syötyään ja poistuu keittiöstä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin poistuessa vessaan, hengähtää turhautuneena ja popsii munakasta rivakammin suuhunsa.  
"Miksei voi vaan kertoo sitä untaan?" mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa jälleen kerran kulmiaan Eliakselle, kun tämä vaikuttaa niin turhautuneelta.  
"Ja se kiinnostaa sua minkä takia?" utelee kiinnostuneena, "mitä välii jollain Larin unella on?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"No ei ookaan, mutta mä vaan mietin", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ei usko alkuunkaan Eliaksen selityksiä, mutta ei jaksa alkaa väitellä asiasta krapulassa. Tyytyy vain hymähtämään ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Siirrytään kaksi viikkoa myöhempään Jannen ja Sannin kihlajaisista. Elias ja Toni ovat tulleet viettämään iltaa ravintolaan.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tilasi itselleen pippuripihviä sipulikastikkeella ja ranskanperunoita. Istuu Tonia vastapäätä.  
"Tää vaikuttaa hyvältä paikalta", hymyilee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Koska Elias on heistä parempi ruoka-asioissa, on tilannut saman annoksen kuin aviomiehensä.  
"Joo, niin vaikuttaa, onneksi", sanoo itsekin hymyillen. Halusi tuoda Eliaksen mukavaan ravintolaan, ja ystävänsä on suositellut kyseistä paikkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni virne käy kasvoillaan.  
"Toivotaan, että ruoka ois yhtä hyvää kuin sisustus."   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kävelee sisään erääseen tyylikkäännäköiseen ravintolaan.  
"Mä en ees muista, koska me oltais syöty ulkona viimeks", hymähtää Larille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Toivotaan joo, että kelpaa mun sisustus- ja ruokafriikille", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Astuu miehensä perässä sisään ravintolaan.  
"En mäkään, mut kyllä tekee hyvää päästä välillä muualle syömään", sanoo hymyillen, "ei aina tarvii kotona olla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja nipistää Tonia poskesta.  
"Älä nyt viitti", naurahtaa lempeästi ja juo valkoviiniä lasistaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin selän taakse.   
"No niinpä. Sitähän mäkin", tokaisee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias nipistää poskeaan.  
"Kyl mä viittin", hymähtää ja ottaa hörpyn punaviinistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Anssille, kun tämä laittaa kätensä selälleen. Kävelee aivan Eliaksen ja Tonin pöydän vierestä, mutta ei huomaa näitä ollessaan niin keskittynyt avomieheensä.  
"Mikäs pöytä? Vai saako niitä edes itse valita?" miettii, sillä ei ole tottunut hienoihin ravintoiloihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yhtäkkiä joku hyväntuoksuinen partavesi vie mukanaan, ja kääntää katsettaan nähden Larin kävelemässä pöytänsä vierestä. Kääntää päänsä nopeammin pois ja tuntee, kuinka sydämensä alkaa jotenkin lyödä astetta lujempaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Sekä että, mutta valitaan me nyt pöytä. Mikä ois hyvä?"   
  
**Toni**  
  
Ei huomaa yhtään mitään, mitä Elias tekee, kun katselee toiseen suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No miten olisi tämä?" kysyy Anssilta, kun näkee mielestään hyvällä paikalla pöydän. Ei tiedä, että pöydästä on suora näköyhteys Eliaksen pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa jonkin esitteen lautasliinatelineen lähettyviltä, ja alkaa selailla sitä, jotta ei vilkuilisi, minne pöytään Lari miehensä kanssa asettui. Ei katsonut kuin Laria, joten ei nähnyt miehen seuralaista.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Oikein hyvä valinta", kehaisee ja istuutuu pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen odotellessaan ruokaa. Katseensa kiertää erityisesti kaikissa pöydissä olevilla pienillä kukka-asetelmilla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Anssin kehuille ja istuu sitten alas. Tarttuu ruokaliastaan ja alkaa selailla sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee taakseen ja näkee selvän näköyhteyden Lariin. Kääntää katseensa nopeasti pois.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ottaa itsekin ruokalistan, jota alkaa selailla.  
"Hmm..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa katseensa ruokalistasta ja samalla tulee sivusilmällä huomanneeksi jotain, joka saa pasmansa ihan sekaisin: Eliaksen. Nielaisee ja painaa katseensa takaisi ruokalistaan.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Täällä on liikaa hyviä valikoimia", hymähtää.  
"Ootsä jo päättäny?" kysyy ruokalistansa takaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun kuulee Anssin äänen.  
"Mitä? Ei, en oo..." sopertaa nolona ja alkaa lukea ruokalistaa ihan kunnolla.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Missäs kävit?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurkkaa hymyillen ruokalistansa takaa miestään.  
"Töissä", valehtelee ja jatkaa sitten listan silmäilyä, mikä on kieltämättä vaikeaa, sillä Eliaksen läsnäolo häiritsee valtavasti keskittymistään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vai niin. Mä taidan ottaa lohta ja uuniperunaa", päättää sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee ruokalistan.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä, mut mä taidan ottaa ranskiksia pippuripihvin ja sipulikastikkeen kanssa", sanoo hymyillen ja päätyy tietämättään samaan annokseen kuin Elias.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee ruokalistan kädestään ja nojaa kyynärpäihinsä.  
"Oishan se nyt pitänyt arvata", ilkeilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"No että sä otat lihaa", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"No totta kai mä otan ihan kunnon lihaa", virnistää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää ja sipaisee Larin poskea.  
"Mun oma karjuni."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyrskähtää Anssin käyttämälle nimitykselle.  
"Voi kiitos", sanoo virnistäen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Näyttää hetken hölmistyneeltä.  
"No mitä mä nyt sanoin?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et sä mua ennen miksikään karjuksi oo sanonu", toteaa huvittuneena ja hymyilee Anssin hölmistyneelle ilmeelle.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naureskelee.  
"En niin, mutta nyt teki mieli sanoo, ku sun on aina pakko saada liharuokaa. No, mutta se siitä. Mitä juotais?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä olen A-luokan lihansyöjä", vitsailee.  
"Kai me viiniä juodaan?" kysyy ja alkaa selailla juomalistaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Viiniä totta kai", sanoo heti ja alkaa itsekin selailla juomalistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mä arvelinkin", hymähtää, "otettaisko valkosta?" Katseensa lähtee taas sivuraiteille kohti Eliasta ja näkee, että tämä on saanut jo ruokaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Valkoviini käy ihan hyvin", sanoo eikä huomaa miehensä katsetta Eliaksen suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiittää tarjoilijaa ruoasta ja tarttuu haarukkaansa katsahtaen samalla Larin pöydän suuntaan meinaten pudottaa haarukkansa, kun näkee miehen katsovan suuntaansa. Nielaisee ja kääntää katsettaan nopeasti takaisin ruoka-annokseensa alkaen syödä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sisuskalunsa tekevät voltin, kun Elias yhtäkkiä katsoo takaisin. Kääntää katseensa välittömästi takaisin viinilistaan ja nielaisee. _Pitikin valita tää pöytä..._ harmittelee mielessään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nuuhkaisee ruokaansa, kun saa sen eteensä.   
"Tää on varmaan tosi hyvää", kommentoi ja laittaa sitten haarukallisen pihviä ja kastiketta suuhunsa, "mmm..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vääntää pienen hymyntapaisen kasvoilleen Tonin kehuista.  
"Hyvä, jos pidät", sanoo ja saa ensimmäisen haarukallisen suuhunsa tajuten, ettei pihvi oikein maistu itselleen.  
"Hyvää on joo", pakottautuu kuitenkin sanomaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan ja etsiskelee tarjoilijaa katseellaan katseensa osuessa Eliaksen pöytään tunnistaen miehen. Kohottaa kulmiaan ja kääntyy nopeasti Larin puoleen.  
"Tota... Pitäiskö meiän vaihtaa pöytää?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni  
**  
Hymyilee, kun Eliaskin pitää ruoasta.  
"Kyllä sä hyvin valitsit", kehaisee miestään ja ottaa kulauksen viiniään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Etsii itsekin tarjoilijaa, mutta varmuuden vuoksi eri suunnassa kuin missä Elias istuu.  
"Miks?" ihmettelee sitten Anssin kysymystä pöydän vaihtamisesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Toniin.  
"Mä tiiän", virnistää ja ottaa väkinäisesti uuden haarukallisen ruokaa suuhunsa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökäyttää päällään Eliaksen pöydän suuntaan.  
"Sun exäs istuu tuolla. En haluu, että sulle tekee huonoa istua lähellä sitä", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee entistä leveämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee muka yllättyneenä Eliaksen pöytää.  
"Kappas, en edes huomannut", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa takaisin Anssiin.  
"Miks se tekis mulle huonoa? Mä oon täällä sun kanssa enkä sen."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Mä vaan aattelin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kulta, hei..." sanoo ja tarttuu Anssia kädestä, "ei välitetä muista yhtään, vaan keskitytään toisiimme, jooko?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin syvään hengähtäen.  
"Oot oikeessa. Tehään niin", nyökyttää päätään.  
  
**Noin tunnin kuluttua...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On lähtenyt käymän vessassa ja pesee parhaillaan käsiään lavuaareilla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietämättömänä siitä, että Laria on juuri parasta aikaa vessassa, astuu sisään vessaan häkeltyen nähdessään miehen lavuaareilla pesemässä käsiään.   
"Moi", nyökäyttää päätään tervehdykseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä Elias tulee vessaan. Toivoo, että Anssi ei nähnyt Eliaksen suuntaavan myös vessaan...  
"Moi", sanoo yrittäen pitää äänensä neutraalina. Siirtyy kuivaamaan käsiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa hetken Laria hiljaa, kunnes avaa taas suunsa.  
"Säkin täällä tokaisee", huultaan näykäten.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Jäi odottelemaan Laria takaisin eikä miehen onneksi huomannut Eliaksen menneen myös vessaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta, kun tämä laukoo itsestäänselvyyksiä.  
"No miltä näyttää?" tokaisee takaisin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katselee välillä jälkiruokalistaa ja välillä muuta ravintolaa odotellessaan Eliasta takaisin vessasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä tarkottanu sitä sillee, vaan että tulit sitte samaan ravintolaan. Seuraatsä mua?" töksäyttää ihan yhtäkkiä.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ottaa jälkiruokalistan käteensä itsekin käteensä ja katselee, mitä jälkiruokaa haluaisi syödä. Vilkaisee välillä vessojen suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Miks ihmees seuraisin?" kysyy kulmat koholla, "mulla on paljon parempaaki tekemistä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei susta koskaan tiedä", tokaisee ja liikahtaa lavuaarien luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mun elämä ei pyöri sun ympärillä, ihan tiedokses vaan", tuhahtaa, muttei silti tee elettäkään poistuakseen vessasta, vaikka on valmis lähtemään.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Ja munko sit pyöris? Tajusin muuten just, että sä et ainakaan miestäs tarkottanu, ku vastasit siellä Jannen ja Sannin kihlajaisissa siihen kysymykseen", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa ärsyyntyä Eliakseen, mutta siitä huolimatta ei saa itseään lähtemään ovesta ulos.  
"Voisin sanoo ihan samat sanat sulle", tokaisee sitten takaisin miehen sanoihin, "hassu juttu, et sä tykkäät bruneteista eniten, mut sun aviomiehes on ihan selkee blondi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni pirullinen virne käy kasvoillaan Larin antaessa tulla samalla mitalla.  
"Niin se onkin. Mä olin kännissä sillon, jos muistat? Sillon tulee sanottua vähän kaikkee, mitä ei... oikeesti tarkota", sanoo katseensa kulkiessa Larin kasvoilla ja pysähtyen tämän silmiin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias puolustelee sanojaan kännillä.   
"No niin, samat sanat, olin mäkin kännissä", tuhahtaa ja huomaa sitten, kuinka Eliaksen katse pysähtyy silmiinsä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa nielaisevansa vaikeammin, kun juuttuu vain katsomaan Laria silmiin, ja hiljaisuus laskeutuu itsensä ja miehen välille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On jo päättänyt, mitä jälkiruokaa haluaisi. Leikkii kihlasormuksellaan ja ihmettelee, mikä Eliaksella oikein kestää. Yhtäkkiä tuntee, kuinka sormus karkaa sormestaan ja kilahtaa lattialle. Hätääntyy ja nousee heti tuolistaan etsimään sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Eliaksen katse tuntuu jotenkin... aivan liian hyvältä. Nielaisee uudestaan pystymättä riistämään katsettaan irti Eliaksen laittoman sinisistä silmistä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee jälkiruokalistan kädestään ja päättää mennä katsomaan, mikä Larilla kestää, kun mies kupannut jo hyvän aikaa. Nousee ylös, kun huomaa jotain kiiltävää kiirivän lattiaa pitkin ja pysähtyen vasta osuessaan kenkäänsä. Kumartuu nostamaan tämän pienen esineen käteensä tajuten sen olevan sormus.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujempaa rinnassaan, ja tuntee kylmien väristysten kulkevan selkäänsä pitkin yrittäessään saada jalkojaan toimimaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Konttaa lattialla eikä löydä sormustaan mistään. Alkaa vähän panikoida, kunnes sitten katseensa osuu jotenkin tutunnäköiseen mieheen, joka nostaa jotain kiiltävää lattialta. Nousee seisomaan ja menee miehen luo tarkastamaan, onko kyseessä sormuksensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päässään napsahtaa ihan totaalisesti Eliaksen tuijotuksen johdosta, ja ennen kuin ehtii kunnolla tajutakaan, on syöksynyt Eliasta kohti ja painanut huulensa tämän huulille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Osa 9**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan ja näkee miehen astelevan itseään kohti. Siristää silmiään, sillä on varma, että on nähnyt miehen jossain.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntiessaan Larin pehmeät huulet omillaan kuuden vuoden jälkeen, tuntuu kuin jalat pettäisivät altaan miehen huulien tuntuessa ihan liian hyvältä. Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulilla vastaten miehen suudelmaan hitaasti, tunnustelevasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Anteeks, mut multa putosi äsken sormus..." sanoo, kun pääsee miehen viereen. Yhtäkkiä mieleensä pälkähtää, kuka tämä on.   
"Sähän ostit multa taannoin ruusuja palomiehelle?" muistelee hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Elias vastaa suudelmaan hitaasti. Oli jo unohtanut, miltä tämän huulet tuntuvatkaan, ja huomaa heti, miten paljon niitä on kaivannut. Tarttuu Eliaksen lantioon ja nostaa tämän istumaan lavuaarin viereen. Painautuu lähemmäs miestä ja tunkee kielensä tutkimaan tämän suuta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On jo vastaamassa miehelle sormukseen liittyen, kun tämä äkkää kuka on ja tulee samalla valaisseeksi itselleenkin, miksi mies näyttää niin tutulta. Naurahtaa.  
"Aivan niin! Sullahan on hyvä kasvomuisti", virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vartalonsa tuntuu olevan tulessa, kun Lari tarttuu lantioonsa ja nostaa itsensä istumaan lavuaarin viereen. Hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten kiihkeämmin ja tuntuu kohta sekoavansa tähän tunteeseen, jota tuntee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niinhän mulla on joo", virnistää takaisin ja on jo unohtanut koko sormuksen tämän komean miehen seurassa.   
"No, kelpasko kukat sille sun palomiehelle?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei saa tarpeekseen Eliaksen huulista, joten alkaa suudella tätä kiihkeämmin. Kätensä lähtevät kuin omia aikojaan vaeltelemaan pitkin Eliaksen ylävartaloa, ja samalla tunkeutuu itse seisomaan Eliaksen jalkojen väliin päästäkseen mahdollisimman lähelle tätä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, kelpas ne. Kiitos vaan ystävällisestä ja asiantuntevasta avusta", kiittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeisiin suudelmiin ja hengähtää miehen huulille, kun tämä tunkeutuu jalkoväliinsä ja koskee vartaloaan.  
"Mmmmh."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Oikein mukava kuulla", sanoo sydämellisesti.  
"Mä olen muuten Toni", päättää sitten esittäytyä ja ojentaa kättään miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kuin jossan huumassa Eliasta suudellessaan. _Miks hitossa me erottiin?_ miettii kuumeisesti, ja kuumalta tuntuvat myös Eliaksen huulet ja vartalo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tarttuu Tonin käteen kätellen miestä jämäkästi.  
"Anssi", vastaa miehen esittelyyn ja päästää hiljalleen irti miehen kädestä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari tuntuu liian hyvältä, ja hapuilee kätensä miehen hiuksiin painaen kiihkeämpiä suudelmia Larin huulille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvää iltaa, Anssi", toivottaa. Panee merkille, että tämä ei ihan välittömästi irrota kädestään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden hiuksissaan. Alkaa olla jo niin kiihottunut, että housunsa kiristävät epämukavasti. Vastaa Eliaksen kiihkeämpiin suudelmiin antaumuksella, ja kätensä seikkailevat yhä miehen ylävartalolla tutkien kaikkia vuosien tuomia muutoksia.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa Tonin toivottaessa hyvää iltaa itselleen ja huomaa hymyilevänsä jotenkin leveästi.  
"Hyvää huomenta, Toni", toivottaa takaisin naureskellen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kovempana selvästi ja alkaa kiihottua itsekin, kun miehen kädet seikkailevat ylävartalollaan niin tutkivana. Liu'uttaa kätensä Larin niskan taakse painaen miestä tiukemmin huuliaan vasten.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Vai huomenta", naurahtaa iloisesti, sillä pitää kyllä kyseistä vuorokaudenaikaa iltana.  
"Onkos sulla erilainen päivärytmi?" vitsailee virnistäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmmmh", huokaa, kun Elias painaa itseään lähemmäs tätä.  
"Hitto, et mä oon kaivannu sua", mumisee kiihkeiden suudelmien lomassa.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Lyö kädellä otsaansa.  
"Sen siitä saa, kun... krhm... elää vähän eri päivärytmillä työnsä takia", naurahtaa eikä kehtaa paljastaa, että Toni sai itsensä jotenkin sekaiseksi ja puhumaan mitä sattuu.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Larin ikävöineen itseään ja näykkää miestä huulesta painaen heti uutta kiihkeämpää suudelmaa tämän huulille.   
"Mmm... niin mäkin sua. Tätä", mumisee Larin huulille suudelmia painaessaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Naurahtaa Anssille ja pitää miestä varsin suloisena.   
"Mitäs työtä teet? Oletko itsekin palomies?" kysyy ja huomaan olevansa varsin kiinnostunut Anssista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Eliaskin myöntää kaivanneensa itseään.  
"Ja sä oot nyt vielä komeempi ku sillon", hengähtää eikä saa ollenkaan tarpeekseen Eliaksen huulista.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, olen", vastaa.   
"Mikäs sut kukka-alalle sai?" kysäisee virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa huuliensa irtaantua inan Larin huulista katsoakseen tätä kiihkeämmin silmiin ja katseensa valahtaessa Larin huulille.   
"Niin säkin", vastaa miehen sanoihin ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria uudelleen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun saa kuulla Anssinkin olevan palomies. On aina pitänyt kyseistä ammattia seksikkäänä.  
"No mun äiti oli varsinainen viherpeukalo, ja lapsuudenkodissa oli valtava puutarha", muistelee hymyillen, "tykkäsin jo muksuna äitiä autella."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen katseesta. Vastaa jälleen yhteen suudelmaan ja on kokonaan unohtanut, että on jättänyt miehensä yksin pöytään aivan liian pitkäksi aikaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kuuntelee kiinnostuneena Tonin sanoja ja hymähtää sitten.  
"Kuulostaa mukavalta. Sä oot kyllä oikean ammatin valinnu", kehaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää kiihkeämmin Larin huulille käsiensä laskeutuessa pojan niskaa pitkin tämän lantiolle ja antaen käsilleen luvan sujahtaa Larin paidan alle.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"No on se ainakin itselleni täysin oikea", sanoo ylpeänä ja on mielissään kehuista.  
"Tosin Eliaksella, siis mun miehelläni, on välillä vaikeuksia ymmärtää mun kiintymystä kukkiin", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden paljaalla ihollaan. Kosketus saa jotenkin itsensä havahtumaan transsistaan ja irtaantuu miehestä hitaasti.  
"Mitä hittoo me oikein tehään?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan hieman ihmeissään.  
"Ai on vai? No kuinkas niin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin irtaantuessa hitaasti itsestään ja kysyen kysymyksensä, tuntuu olevan ihan pyörällä päästään.  
"Mä en... mä en tiiä", hengähtää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Se on niin siisti ihminen, ja mä taas olen aina yltäpäätä mullassa, kun tuun kotiin", vastaa naurahtaen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta vähän vaikeana ja soimaa itseään siitä, että meni retkahtamaan. Miten voisi enää pitää näppejään irti nyt, kun on taas saanut muistutuksen, miksi alun perin halusi Eliaksen?  
"En mäkään..." huokaa raskaasti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa Tonin mukana.  
"Vai niin. Eikös vastakohdat täydennä toisiaan?" virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katseensa vaeltaa lattialaattojen suunnalla kohoten sitten Larin kasvoihin hitaammin.  
"Jos tota... Jos unohettais tää?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niinhän ne tekee", vastaa virnistäen, "mistä tulikin mieleeni, että lähin ettimään mun sormusta." Naurahtaa ja pudistaa päätään epäuskoisena, että unohti koko asian.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Ja säkö ihan oikeesti pystyt siihen?" tivaa kulmat koholla.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Avaa toisen kätensä ja näyttää sormusta siinä.  
"Onks se tää?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mun on pakko pystyy!" vastaa turhautuneena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee pehmeästi, kun näkee sormuksensa Anssin kämmenellä.  
"Onhan se", sanoo ja ottaa sormuksen.  
"Kiitos", sanoo vielä ja katsoen Anssia silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Okei, sovitaan niin", tokaisee ja avaa vessan oven lähteäkseen ulos.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi.  
"Eipä mitään, ja hei, jos tulee jotain, niin soita mulle, niin tuun auttaa sut pulasta", hymähtää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hypähtää lavuaarin viereltä alas ja koskettaa Laria käsivarresta.  
"No mitä nytte? Mitä sä raivoot siinä?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy Anssin sanoista ollen kuitenkin mielissään, mutta naurahtaa sitten.   
"Ei mulla ole sun puhelinnumeroa", huomauttaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No unohdan koko jutun, ihan kuten sä toivoit", sanoo huokaisten ja riuhtaisee kätensä irti Eliaksen otteesta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Haluutsä sitten sen?" virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Selkeesti. Tajuutsä yhtään, minkä takii mun täytyy unohtaa se?" kysyy turhautuneen ärtyneenä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No ethän sä voi tulla pelastamaan mua pulasta, jos en voi soittaa sulle", virnistää takaisin kenties jopa pienesti flirttailevaan sävyyn.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, mä tiedän... Koska sä oot naimisissa", tuhahtaa, "joten unohdetaan koko juttu ja toisemme." Avaa sitten vessan oven.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Totta", sanoo ja nappaa housujensa taskusta kynän. Kantaa mukanaan mitä ihmeellisiä tavaroita mahdollisten hätätilanteiden varalle. Vetää Tonin käden lähemmäs ja kirjoittaa puhelinnumeronsa tämän kämmenelle.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"Oota..." sanoo ja painaa vessan oven kiinni Larin sen avatessa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla hyvin leveästi, kun Anssi vetää taskustaan kynän ja alkaa kirjoittaa puhelinnumeroa kämmenelleen. Mieleensä ei juolahdakaan, mitä Elias ajattelisi, kun varmasti huomaisi sen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun Elias ei päästä itseään lähtemään.  
"Mitä nyt vielä?" kysyy ja huokaisee uudelleen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Saa kirjoitettua numeronsa ja lykkää kynän takaisin sinne, mistä sen ottikin.  
"Noniin. Siinä ois nyt", virnistää luoden katseen Tonin silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria epäröiden pienen hetken, kunnes tuo kasvojaan lähemmäs Larin kasvoja painaen otsansa vasten Larin otsaa ja hengähtää syvään.  
"Miks sä oot niin unohtumaton?" kysyy jokseenkin turhautuneena tilanteeseen hapuillen huulensa Larin huulille.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo hymyillen ja vilkaisee kättään. Jatkaa sitten hymyilyään Anssille eikä edes tajua, että on seissyt tämän kanssa keskellä käytävää koko ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliakseen kiinni, kun tämä tulee lähelleen.  
"Samaa voisin kysyä sulta", ollen itsekin turhautunut. Yrittää hillitä itseään, muttei voi sille mitään, että Eliaksen huulet ovat liian vastustamattomat. Suutelee tätä pehmeästi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vastaa Tonin hymyilyihin ja liikahtaa paikallaan.  
"No mutta... Oli oikein mukava tavata taas."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ollen painamassa uutta suudelmaa miehen huulille, kun repii itsensä väkisin irti Larista kohottaen samalla käsiään.  
"Sori. Mun moka", mutisee tehden mieli syöksyä Larin kimppuun.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin tosiaan", sanoo naurahtaen, "oikein mukava." Liikahtaa sitten vähän poispäin miehestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Turhautuu ja helpottuu, kun Elias irtaantuu.  
"No niin oli", tokaisee raskaasti hengittäen. Avaa sitten taas vessan oven ja tällä kertaa astuu ulos hyvin nopeasti haluten pois Eliaksen seurasta ennen kuin sekoaa aivan täysin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Heilauttaa kättään ja palaa takaisin omalle paikalleen jotenkin jännissä olotiloissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin mentyä uskaltaa hengittää vapaammin.  
_Oon kitannu sitä viiniä selkeesti liikaa_ , keksii selityksen lankeamiselleen ja painuu yhteen vessakopeista.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vastaa Anssin käden heilautukseen samanlaisella liikkeellä. Palaa pöytäänsä hyvin miellyttävässä olotilassa, mutta kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan. _Missä ihmeessä Elias on?_ miettii kummastuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vessan ulkopuolella vetää syvään henkeä ja suoristaa vaatteitaan sekä sukii hiuksiaan. Kävelee sitten mahdollisimman rauhallisena takaisin ravintolasaliin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Näkee Larin palaavan vessasta, ja katsoo tätä hölmistyneennäköisenä.  
"Mihin oikein juutuit?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuutuu huokaisten alas tuolilleen. Päättää vastata ihan rehellisesti, koska ei jaksa keksiä mitään tekosyytä.  
"Elias", tuhahtaa ja pudistaa turhautuneesti päätään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan kysyvämmin.  
"Elias... mitä?" kysyy ja huomaa hermostuvansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se osu samaan aikaan tonne vessaan ja päädyttiin sitten riitelemään", huokaisee, "se on edelleen yhtä rasittava kuin kuus vuotta sitten."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Meinaa saada jonkinlaisen slaagin odottaessaan niin kovasti jatkoa Larin sanoihin. Kun miehensä sitten vastaa riidelleensä Eliaksen kanssa, kivi putoaa sydämeltään.  
"Vai sillä lailla. Noh, ainakin tiiät syyn miks erositte", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On helpottunut, että Anssi saa mitään kohtausta. Todennäköisesti saisi, jos kertoisi loputkin...  
"Niin tiedän, joo", hymähtää itsekin ja vaihtaa sitten puheenaihetta.  
"Oliko sulla ihan tylsää sillä välin?" kysyy pahoittelevana.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Ei ollenkaan", vastaa Larin kysymykseen tylsyydestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Anssi kertoo, ettei tällä ollut tylsää.  
"Mitä sä sitten teit sen ajan?" kysyy naurahtaen, "mä olin aika kauan pois."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Juttelin sen kukkakauppiaan kanssa, keltä ostin meiän vuosipäivän kukat", hymyilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Siis Eliaksen miehen kanssa vai?" kysyy yllättyneenä ja vilkaisee pöytää, johon Elias ei ole vielä tullut takaisin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin, Tonin kanssa", vastaa ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Haluaisitsä jälkiruokaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei, kiva, jos te saitte toisistanne seuraa", sanoo olkapäitään kohauttaen. Hymyilee sitten Anssin sanoille jälkiruoasta.  
"Kyllähän sitäkin varmaan voisi ottaa."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Joo, mustakin oli mukava tutustua siihen. Vaikuttaa hyvältä tyypiltä", tokaisee.  
"Otetaanko me mitä?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää hieman kummastuneena Anssin sanoille, mutta antaa olla.  
"Otetaan jotain halpaa", naurahtaa vastaukseksi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa takaisin.  
"Halpaa? Miks ihmeessä? Eikös ravintolaan kun tullaan, niin osteta välittämättä hinnoista?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Anssille.  
"Noh, mitä se herra sitten oikein haluaisi?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pohdiskelee hetkisen.  
"Jäätelöannos? Kallis sellanen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jäätelö käy, on sitten kallis tai halpa", virnistää miehensä vastaukselle.  
  
**Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee vessasta takaisin paikalleen ja hengähtää.  
"Sori ku kesti", pahoittelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Odotelleessaan Eliasta on miettinyt Anssia ja tältä saamaa puhelinnumeroa. Piirtelee hajamielisenä kuvioita pöytäliinaan ja hymyilee. Nostaa katseensa, kun Elias viimein saapuu takaisin pöytään.  
"Onko sulla ummetusta, kun noin kauan kesti?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei sentään. Mä tota... Lari oli siellä myös, ja alettiin sit riitelee siellä", hymähtää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ai Larikin on täällä?" kysyy yllättyneenä tietämättä, että jutteli juuri Larin miehen kanssa.   
"Taisi olla pitkä riita", hymähtää sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, näyttää se miehensä kanssa täällä olevan", sanoo ja hymähtää.  
"Mut puhutaan muusta. Tylsistyitkö sä kuoliaaks?" kysyy pahoittelevasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Käy mainiosti", tuumaa puheenaiheen muutokseen.  
"Ei mulla ollut ollenkaan tylsää", vastaa hymähtäen ja virnistää mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Törmäsin yhteen asiakkaaseen", paljastaa virnuillen, "ja sain siltä puhelinnumeron." Näyttää Eliakselle kämmentään ja naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Tonin kämmentä hyvin ihmeissään.  
"Mitä hittoo? Mitä tästä ny pitäs ajatella?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Osa 10**  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No ei mitään", sanoo Eliakselle lempeästi ja hipaisee tämän pöydän päällä olevaa kättä, "mä olen sun kanssa naimisissa, ja se asiakaskin on onnellisessa parisuhteessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Hyvä sitten, ja ainahan voi ystäviä olla. Miks se sulle numeros anto?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ystävyydestä.  
"Enpäs osaa sanoa", tuumaa sitten siihen, miksi sai numeron.  
"Ehkä se Anssi sitten halusi..." miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ootsä varma, ettei sillä oo taka-ajatuksia?" kysyy kulmiaan kohottaen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En usko, ostihan se kukkiakin sille palomiehelleen", toteaa ja kokee pienenpientä harmistusta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai se oli se tyyppi!" tajuaa lopulta, kun muistaa itsekin kyseisen asiakkaan. Menee hetki, kunnes katsahtaa Larin pöytään ja sitten taas takaisin Tonia.  
"Sehän on Larin uusi mies!"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy todella, kun Elias vilkaisee jonnekin ja kertoo sitten Anssin olevan Larin mies.  
"N-niinkö?" kysyy hyvin hämmentyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.   
"Joo-o. Tää on vähän tota... outoo. Miks Larin mies halus antaa sulle numeronsa?" älähtää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Pitää itsekin tilannetta outona, mutta ei voi kieltää, ettei olisi nauttinut miehen seurasta.   
"Enpä tiedä, mutta tarviiko sitä nyt miettiä?" kysyy, "jos otettaisiin sen sijaan jälkkäriä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käy mulle. Mä voisin ottaa ihan vaan kaakaon kermavaahdolla", päättää ja tajuaa sitten ajautuneensa juuri muistoihinsa menneisyydessään, jossa joi aina kaakaota.   
  
**Kuusi vuotta aikaisemmin. Poikien ensimmäisestä kerrasta on kulunut viikko...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu Moosessa yksinään juomassa kaakaota kermavaahdolla, jonka ottaa joka kerta, kun Moosessa käy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Mooseen aikeinaan viedä herkkuleivoksia tyttöystävälleen. Ennen kuin ehtii edes tiskille, huomaa kuitenkin Eliaksen istumassa pöydässä. On vältellyt poikaa kuin ruttoa viimeisen viikon ja nyt jähmettyy paikalleen, kun Elias on yksin ja aivan liian lähellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lukee samalla äidinkielenkokeeseen, kun kaakaotaan juo ja on niin syventynyt äidinkielenkirjaan, ettei edes huomaa Larin tulleen Mooseen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi ehkä kymmenen sekuntia, kunnes päättää olla kuin ei koko Eliasta olisikaan. Astelee tiskille ja tilaa kaksi viineriä itselleen ja Milla-Eerikalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ryystää kaakaotaan, kunnes pudottaa epähuomiossa servietit lattialle. Nousee ylös pöydän takaa hakeakseen lisää serviettejä, ja tulee samalla nähneeksi Larin tiskillä. Huomaa katsovansa poikaa astetta pidempään...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa tilauksensa ja vilkaisee sitten Eliaksen suuntaan voimatta itselleen mitään. Kauhukseen huomaa pojan tuijottavan suoraan itseensä. Nielaisee yhtäkkiä hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa muutaman servietin telineestä, joilla pyyhkii suunsa jotenkin flirttailevan hitaasti katse Larissa koko ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy välittömästi serviettiin ja sitten pojan suuhun. On aivan varma, että Elias tekee liikkeensä tahallaan todella hitaasti.   
"Mitä sä siinä toljotat?" kysyy kireästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäs Laria tiskin luona, kun poika kysyy niin kireällä äänellä, mitä toljottaisi.  
"Hmm. Sua. Mitä ite?" vastaa ja luo katseen Larin vartaloon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En kuule yhtään mitään", väittää, muttei kuitenkaan saa katsettaan irti Eliaksen kasvoista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin vastaukselle ja tunkeutuu aivan iholle katsoen Laria lähietäisyydeltä silmiin.  
"Onko noin?" kysyy nuolaisten huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä kapenevat, kun Elias tulee aivan lähelle.   
"On", sanoo ja siirtää katseensa automaattisesti Eliaksen huuliin ja sitten kieleen, kun se käväisee ulkona.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun näkee Larin katseen huulillaan. Kohottaa sormeaan hipaisten sillä Laria rintakehästä.  
"Niinpä niin", tyytyy vain tokaisemaan ja kääntyy ympäri palaten takaisin paikalleen. Ennen kuin istuu alas, vilkaisee vielä tiskin suuntaan katsoen Laria himoitsevammin...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin vartalonsa syttyisi tuleen Eliaksen hipaisusta rintakehällään. Katsoo pojan poistumista ärsyyntyneenä.  
"Ei helvetti", sanoo, kun huomaa Eliaksen himoitsevan katseen. Lähtee kohti pojan pöytää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuutuu alas pöydän ääreen, vaikka huomaakin Larin lähtevän astelemaan kohti pöytäänsä. Halusi härnätä poikaa tahallaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudottaa leivoslaatikon pojan äidinkielenkirjan päälle ja jää pöydän viereen mulkoilemaan Eliasta.  
"Sä teit ton ihan tahallas", syyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria kiero katse silmissään.  
"Niin teinkin. Entäs sitte?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot ärsyttävä", sihahtaa pojan sanoihin eikä lopeta mulkoiluaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ilkeilevämmin.  
"Niinhän mä oon joo, mutta sä haluut mua silti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei pysty kieltämään Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Minkä mä sille voin, et se on ainoo tapa päästä edes hetkeks eroon tästä inhosta, jota mä tunnen sua kohtaan", puuskahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää alahuultaan.  
"Panemalla mua vai?" sanoo välittämättä, vaikka kaikki kuulisivat itsensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voisit pitää pienempää ääntä!" kivahtaa ja vilkuilee hermostuneena ympärilleen. Ei todellakaan halua asian leviävän enää yhtään kauemmas kuin jo on.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös pöydän äärestä seisoen lähes vastakkain Larin kanssa.  
"Mulla ei oo mitään menetettävää. Eikä sulla oo mitään valtaa määräillä mua", napauttaa viskaten Larin leivospaketin sivuun ja ottaa äidinkielenkirjansa pinkoen hisseille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä tummenevat himosta, kun Elias on niin lähellä noustessaan ylös. Pettyy ja ärtyy sitten suunnattomasti, kun Elias painelee matkoihinsa. _Vielä mä tolle nilviäiselle näytän..._ vannoo mielessään. Istahtaa alas ja odottaa, että Elias on mennyt ennen kuin poistuu itse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Päästyään hisseillä Moosen alakertaan painelee ulos Moosen ovista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias on poissa näkyvistä, nousee tuolista ja lähtee leivosten kanssa kohti hissiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Moosesta kadulle lähtien astelemaan katua pitkin kohti Pihlajakatua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos rakennuksesta ja näkee Eliaksen hahmon kauempana. Vääntelee huuliaan osaamatta päättää, kumpaan suuntaan lähtisi: kohti Eliasta vai Milla-Eerikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy kohta kulman taakse kylmän viiman purressa luihin ja ytimiin. Vetää takkia paremmin ylleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias katoaa kulman taakse, huokaisee erittäin raskaasti.  
"Ei helvetti Väänänen, mikä sua vaivaa?" kysyy itseltään tuskastuneesti ja haroo hiuksiaan.  
"En mä tajuu", huokaa ja lähtee sitten juoksemaan Eliasta kiinni.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietämättä sitä, että Lari lähtenyt juoksemaan peräänsä, jatkaa matkaansa määrätietoisesti eteenpäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen kiinni yllättävän nopeasti ja tarttuu pojan huppuun, jotta tämä pysähtyisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti ja pysähtyy, kun tuntee jonkun tarttuvan huppuunsa. Katsahtaa tarttujan olevan Lari.  
"Sä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Yllätys", sanoo pirullisesti Eliaksen pysähdyttyä ja huomatessa itsensä. Ei tajua, mikä itseään vaivaa, kun ei vain voi jättää Eliasta rauhaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Näköjään. Mitäs asiaa sulla ois?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei mitään", tokaisee ja tunkee sitten leivokset laukkuunsa, sillä ei jaksa pidellä pientä laatikkoa kädessään – ja toivoo kohta saavan käsilleen jotain muuta tekemistä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ihmeissään, kun poika vastaa, ettei tällä olisi itselleen asiaa ollenkaan.  
"Just", tyytyy vain hymähtämään ja lähtee Larin ohitse jatkamaan matkaansa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käsivarteen, koska ei halua tämän lähtevän minnekään.  
"Etsä voi pysyy hetkeekään paikallas?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin tarttuessa käsivarteensa.   
"En voi. Miks mun pitäis jäädä, jos sulla ei oo mitään asiaa ees?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mieli alkaa repiä hiuksia päästään, kun Elias on niin raivostuttavan ärsyttävä.  
"Ja sullako ei sitten oo asiaa mulle vai?" tivaa tarkoittaen pojan käytöstä Moosessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pohtii mukamas hetken katseensa käydessä Larin ohi ja palaa hitaammin tämän silmiin.  
"Hmm... Ei", vastaa rennosti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy Eliaksen sanoista ja hymähtää epäuskoisena.  
"No mitä hittoo se siellä Moosessa sitte oli?" vaatii saada tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ilkeästi ja tunkeutuu lähelle Laria tuijottaen tätä hetken silmiin hiljaa.   
"Ihan kuule sun ärsyttämistäs", vastaa lopulta pienen hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen.  
"No, saitko sä ärsyttämiselläs sen, mitä halusit?" kysyy sitten eikä hetkeksikään irrota katsettaan Eliaksen kasvoista, koska haluaa nähdä jokaisen pienenkin muutoksen tämän ilmeessä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sain mä. Sä oot nyt siinä", vastaa lyhyesti ja antaa katseensa kulkea Larin kasvoilla pysähtyen pojan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eli sä halusit, et mä tuun sun perään?" kysyy voitonriemuinen ilme kasvoillaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mm. Niin... Halusinko?" kysyy virnistäen pienesti.   
  
**Lari  
**  
"Mistä hitosta mä sen voin tietää?" parahtaa ja alkaa todella turhautua, kun Elias on koko ajan niin hankala.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Totta kai mä halusin, että sä tulisit mun perään. Mieti vähän. Olin kiltti, enkä tehny mitään tuhmaa siellä kaikkien katseiden alla", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen sanoista ja jopa hymyilee pienesti. Kohottaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Haluisitsä sit tehä nyt jotain tuhmaa?" ei voi olla kysymättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu aivan kiinni Lariin ja näykkää tätä korvanlehdestä.   
"Haluun", kuiskaa matalammin pojan korvaan luoden katseen tähän sivuprofiilista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Elias näykkää korvalehteään, ja pojan matala kuiskaus menee suoraan kulliinsa.   
"Mitä sä sitten odotat?" kysyy raskaasti hengittäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Syöksähtää Larin huulien kimppuun pojan kysyessä, mitä odottaisi. Suutelee Laria kiihkeämmin tajuten kaivanneensa pojan huulia ihan liikaa.  
"Mmmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa innostuneena Eliaksen huulilleen painamaan kiihkeään suudelmaan. Kietoo kätensä tiukasti pojan ympärille ja nauttii valtavasti tämän vartalosta omaansa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liimautuu kiinni Lariin ja laskee kätensä availemaan Larin takkia auki painaen uusia suudelmia tämän huulille.  
"Mmm..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta takkinsa avaamisessa, kun pojalla kestää liian kauan.   
"Mmh", huokaa Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa itsekin Larin huulille ohjaten pojan kädet avaamaan omaakin takkiaan. Painaa uusia suudelmia Larin huulille.  
"Mmmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias siirtää omia käsiään tämän takille, joten alkaa repiä sitä auki. Vastailee Eliaksen tarjoamiin suudelmin ahnaasti ja samalla peruuttaa poikaa kohti seinää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti, kun tuntee jalkojensa liikkuvan Larin peruuttaessa itseään kohti seinää. Suudelmansa käyvät himokkaimmaksi ja hengityksensä raskaammaksi.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta Elias tömähtää pehmeästi seinää vasten, jolloin pääsee painautumaan kunnolla poikaa vasten. Vie kätensä Eliaksen takin alle ja koskettelee pojan vartaloa samalla, kun vastailee yhä kiihkeämmiksi käyviin suudelmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulille, kun poika koskettelee vartaloaan niin kiihottavasti.  
"Mmmh... Riisu mut", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai täs ulkona vai?" kysyy hengähtäen, sillä ulkona on varsin viileää. Painaa kätensä tiukemmin vasten Eliaksen ylävartaloa ja näykkii pojan huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin.  
"Nii. Mä haluun, että sä kosket mua, haluun tuntee sut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No okei", mutisee vasten Eliaksen huulia ja vie ulkoilmassa kylmenneet kätensä pojan paidan alle ja koskettelee tämän paljasta ihoa kiusoittelevasti. Siirtyy samalla näykkimään Eliaksen kaulaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee ihanaa kontrastia Larin kylmien käsien iskeytyessä paitansa alle ja miten ihoaan alkaa polttaa kohdista, joita Lari koskee. Pojan näykkimiset kaulallaan tuntuvat saavan itsensä täysin sekoamispisteeseen, ja huokaa äänekkäämmin.   
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen huokailujen käydessä äänekkäimmiksi.   
"Miten sä haluut, et mä kosken sua?" kysyy irrottaessaan huulensa hetkeksi pojan kaulasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Poraa katsettaan Larin silmiin himoitsevasti, kun poika irrottaa huulensa kaulaltaan.  
"Ihan miten tahansa", vastaa ääni puuroisempana halusta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä kapenevat Eliaksen himokkaan katseen vaikutuksesta. Liu'uttaa sitten kämmeniään ylöspäin kohti pojan rintakehää ja hyökkää suutelemaan pojan huulia ahnaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin yhtä ahnaasti ja tuntee Larin kämmenet niin ihanina rintakehällään sydämensä lyödessä lujempaa.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari  
**  
Löytäessään Eliaksen nännit alkaa hyväillä niitä peukaloillaan. Työntää lantiotaan voimakkaammin Eliasta vasten, koska haluaa tämän tuntevan kuinka kiihottuneeksi itsensä tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin alkaessa hyväillä peukaloillaan nännejään ja työntäessä lantiotaan voimakkaammin itseään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jättää Eliaksen nännit rauhaan ja poistaa kätensä tämän paidan alta. Käy pojan vyön kimppuun ja repii sen auki ennen kuin kätensä sukeltaa pojan farkkujen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun tuntee Larin käden sukeltavan farkkujensa sisään vyön repimisen jälkeen. Kiimatippansa ovat kastelleet bokserinsa jo täysin, ja tuntee samalla kiristystä haluten housunsa alas.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen boksereiden kankaan olevan tietystä kohtaa märkä virnuilee pojalle.   
"Hyvä tietää, et sä oikeesti haluut mua", lausuu Eliaksen korvaan ja kiusaa tämän kullia boksereiden päältä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kuiskaus saa vartalonsa värähtämään kiihottuneena halusta. Huokaa raskaammin Larin kiusatessa kulliaan boksereiden päältä ja saaden samalla kullinsa liikahtamaan Larin kiusaamisen voimasta.  
"Älä kiusaa", saa henkäistyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun tuntee Eliaksen kullin liikahtavan.  
"Tietty mä kiusaan", toteaa virnuillen pojan sanoihin jatkaessaan tämän kullin hipelöintiä. Iskee sitten taas hampaansa Eliaksen kaulaan haluten tehdä oikein kunnon jäljen tämän ihoon.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vatsastaan kouraisee kunnolla, kun Lari jatkaa kiusaamistaan ja iskee huulensa kaulansaihoon. Huokaa astetta raskaammin tuntien yhtäaikaista kipua ja mielihyvää.   
"Mmmh... luoja", saa parahdettua kullinsa suurentuessa pienissä käyväksi boksereissaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää yhtäkkiä kätensä pois Eliaksen housuista ja irtaantuu sitten kokonaan.  
"Eiköhän tää ollu tässä", toteaa pirullisesti ja lähtee hitaasti kävelemään poispäin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
On ihan pihalla, kun Lari lopettaa kaiken kuin seinään. Jää hetkeksi tyrmistyneenä vain seisomaan paikoilleen, kunnes kokoaa itsensä ja syöksähtää Larin perään.  
"Et sä voi noin tehä", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ylläty, kun saa Eliaksen peräänsä.  
"Ai miksen voi?" kysyy muka hölmistyneenä. Mielessään virnistää, sillä haluaa kostaa Eliakselle sen, että tämä härnäsi itseään Moosessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mitäs ite tykkäisit, jos mä tekisin sulle noin?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En tykkäis", tokaisee ja mulkoilee sitten poikaa, jonka kaulaan onnistui tekemään komean fritsun.  
"Mitäs härnäsit mua Moosessa", sanoo vielä ja lähtee taas kävelemään eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee rivakasti Larin perään ja pysäyttää pojan kulkemisen kääntäen tämän itseensä päin.  
"Mä vaan sanoin sulle jotain, en päätynyt sanoista tekoihin kuten sä", inisee katsoen Laria ärtyneenä silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy, kun Elias taas pysäyttää itsensä.  
"Lopeta toi piipittäminen ja anna mun olla", tokaisee kylmästi. Riuhtaisee itsensä irti Eliaksen otteesta ja mulkaisee poikaa uudelleen ennen kuin jatkaa taas matkaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan ärtyneenä Larin sanoista.  
"Samat sanat!" huutaa pojan perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei noteeraa Eliaksen sanoja, koska tietää sen ärsyttävän poikaa entisestään. Jatkaa matkaansa välittämättä siitä, että on edelleen kivikovana housuissaan.  
  
**Takaisin ravintolaan kuuden vuoden päähän...** **  
  
Toni**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias sanoo ottavansa pelkästään kaakaota.  
"No kai sä voisit jotain muutakin ottaa?" kysyy hymyillen, "mä löysin listasta herkullisenkuuloisen suklaalevoksen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo, ehdottomasti sellainen myös."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvä, koska ajattelin itsekin sellaisen ottaa", kertoo virnistäen ja hakee sitten katseellan tarjoilijaa, jonka saa kohta hakemaan tilauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi.  
"Aivan. Etsäkin ottais kaakaoo?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Voi ottaa, vaikka meistä kahdesta sä pidät siitä enemmän", virnuilee miehelleen, jonka tietää olevan kaakaoaddikti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumartuu puristamaan Tonia poskesta.  
"Heii, älä kiusaa", hymähtää huvittuneena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nappaa Eliaksen käden omaansa ja painaa sille suukon.  
"Sä tiiät, et mä rakastan sitäkin asiaa sussa", sanoo lempeästi hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonin sanoista.  
"Mm, niinhän mä tiiän ja mäkin rakastan sussa kaikkea", lepertelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin mäkin tiiän", lepretelee takaisin, mutta lisää sitten huvittuneena: "jopa mun kukka-addiktiota."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"No hei totta kai", virnistää.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä osassa Siru84 pelaa poikkeuksellisesti Jannea.

**Osa 11**  
  
**Pari viikkoa myöhemmin. Janne on välttämättä halunnut kutsua frendejään retkeilemään, ja ystävykset ovat saapuneet Sipooseen.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Nostaa kassinsa Jannen tilavasta autosta, jolla tulivat. Katselee ympärilleen ja miettii jälleen kerran, että oliko hyvä idea lähteä.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Lupautui lähtemään vain Jannen vinkumiseen kyllästyneenä. Ei todellakaan haluaisi olla jollain retkellä Lari Väänäsen kanssa. Yrittää saada painavaa reppuaan selkäänsä ja on jo ihan hiessä, vaikkeivat ole edes lähteneet vielä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos autosta ja nostaa kassinsa autosta myös yrittäen olla ihan neutraalina. Kaksi viikkoa sitten tapahtunut sortuminen Lariin ei ole pyyhkiytynyt mielestään, eikä ole varma, oliko hyvä idea lähteä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun katselee kuinka koomassaolevalta Tale jo näyttää.  
"Ootte valmiita? Etitään joku hyvä paikka", virkkoo kassi olallaan rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta, mutta kääntää äkkiä katseensa pois. Sormensa melkein syyhyävät päästä mieheen käsiksi. Hillitäkseen itsensä päättää keskittyä seuraamaan huvittuneena Talen tuskailua.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Mutisee jotain epämääräistä ja saa sitten viimein reppunsa selkään.  
"Noni, aletaan mennä sitte..." huokaa ja pyyhkii kädellään hikeä otsaltaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin katseen itsessään ja haluaisi vilkaista miestä, mutta ei uskalla.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää Talen sanoista.  
"Ootsä Tallukka varma, että jaksat?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai sulla on jotain havaintoa, et mihin suuntaan pitäis lähtee?" kyselee Jannelta ja yrittää parhaansa mukaan olla vilkuilematta Eliasta, joka näyttää aivan liian houkuttelevalta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Mulkoilee Jannea.  
"Sä saat luvan kantaa mun kamat, jos et oo hiljaa", nurisee innottomasti, "sähän mut tänne pakotit."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Noinko vähän sä meitsiin luotat?" mutisee Larille ja katsahtaa Talea virnuillen.  
"Meitsi halus vaan antaa sulle jotain muutakin kuin koulua", puolustautuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Niin... ollaanko me menossa vai jäädäänkö me tähän?" kysyy kärsimättömänä haluten jaloilleen tekemistä.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo joo, koko ajan", sanoo ja lähtee sitten painelemaan johonkin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Jannelle ja lähtee sitten tämän perään toivoen, että Janne tietää, mihin on menossa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ainakaan opiskelus ei tuu hiki eikä tarvii raahata mitään raskasta", mutisee ja lähtee sitten vaivalloisesti seuraamaan muita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jättäytyy Talen tasolle.  
"Mä voin kantaa sun kamat, jos se oikeesti on noin raskasta?" ehdottaa miehelle hymyssäsuin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pysähtyy jonkin matkaa käveltyään.  
"Halutaanko me kuinka syvälle metsikköön?" kysyy porukaltaan.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä jää viereensä.  
"Ei sun tarvii, mut kiitti", hymähtää ja pudistaa sitten päätään Jannelle.  
"No jos kerran ollaan metsään menossa, niin eiks sit pitäis mennä kunnolla?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei sitte niin pitkälle kuitenkaan, ettei löydetä pois", sanoo huvittuneena, "mä en ainakaan luota Jannen suunnistustaitoihin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En luota mäkään", komppaa Laria ja vilkaisee tätä nopeasti ennen kuin siirtää katseensa Janneen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Vähän luottoo muhun, jätkät", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias vilkaisee itseään.  
"Mä luotan vasta sitten, kun tiedän, et se kannattaa", toteaa sitten Jannen pyyntöön.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ikävä olla ton Larin kans sama mieltä, mut samat sanat", mutisee ja toivoo, että metsässä ei ole niin kuuma, kun aurinko ei pääse porottamaan täysillä puiden läpi.  
  
**Puoli tuntia myöhemmin. Ystävykset ovat löytäneet sopivan paikan, jonne pystyttää teltat...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pystyttää toista teltoista yhdessä Talen kanssa pitäen visusti katseensa pois Larin suunnalta.   
  
**Tale**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta teltan kanssa ja huomaa, ettei sen pystyttäminen ole niin vaikeaa kuin kuvitteli.  
"Onneks ei tartte jakaa telttaa ton urpon kanssa", mutisee tarkoittaen Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Teltan pystyttäminen sujuu itseltään varsin helposti ja nopeasti, mikä ei ole ollenkaan hyvä juttu, sillä katseensa siirtyy aivan liian usein Eliaksen suuntaan nyt, kun ei ole tekemistä.  
"Pitäiskö meiän alkaa vääntää jotain safkaa?" kysyy sitten Jannelta saadakseen muuta ajateltavaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Safka ois kyl tosi jees", kommentoi Larin ehdotusta ruoan tekemisestä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Talen sanoille, vaikka ei itse käyttäisi Larista samaa nimitystä.   
"Niin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai sulla on jossain jotain välineitä, missä sitä tehään?" kysyy Jannelta ja tajuaa sitten, että tarvitsevat tulta. Huokaisee, sillä ei itse todellakaan omista erätaitoja.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Eliaksen vastaus on vähän vaisu, joten vilkaisee miestä.   
"Tai eihän se Larin sun mielestä urpo taida olla..." mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo. Löytyy kattilaa ja tulitikkuja. Kuka osais sytyttää nuotion?" naurahtaa.  
"Voidaan syödä purkkisafkaa tai paistaa tikkujen varressa makkaraa? Kumpi houkuttelee enemmän?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Taleen katsahtaen.  
"Miten niin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee kaivamaan Jannen reppua ottaakseen sieltä tarvikkeita.  
"No mä en ainakaan osaa", toteaa nuotiokysymykseen, "mut luulis sen tulitikuilla olevan ihan simppeli homma."  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Ei mitään, kuhan nyt vaan sanoin", tyytyy vastaamaan, koska ei halua jauhaa Lariasta – on jo ihan riittävästi, että kyseinen urpo on lähietäisyydellä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Totta joo. Kyl me se handalataan", sanoo itsevarmasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää tulitikut Jannen repusta.  
"Sit pitäis varmaan kerätä risuja ja keppejä", miettii, "varmaan jotain heinää kans."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kuka haluu lähtee rämpii tonne metikköön ettii risuja ja keppejä? Niin ja jotain heinää, ellei kellään oo mitään paperia mukana."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä otin yhden wc-paperirullan mukaani", huikkaa ja nappaa wc-paperirullan kassistaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä voin lähtee", sanoo välittömästi, sillä haluaa jotain tekemistä itselleen, jottei ajatuksensa jatkuvasti pyörisi Eliaksessa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Oli ilmoittautumassa vapaaehtoiseksi risujenkerääjäksi, mutta Larin seuraan ei todellakaan lähde. Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen, jolla on wc-paperia.  
"Kannattaaks tota tuhlata sytykkeeks?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Ehkä ei, mutta hätätapauksessa tää on pakko tuhlata", sanoo ja vilkaisee Jannea, joka selvästi odottaa Larille kaveria risuja etsiskelemään.  
_"Kaipa mäkin sitten..."_ sopertaa hieman epäselvää vastausta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Dodii. Lartsa ja Eltsu sitten lähtee", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee vähän tuskastuneena, kun kuulee saavansa Eliaksen seurakseen.  
"Niinpä tietysti", tokaisee ja lähtee sitten hieman kauemmas katsomaan, mitä maasta löytyy.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ei ymmärrä, mikä hinku Eliaksella on päästä Larin seuraan, kun tämä ei kerran enää haikaile eksänsä perään. Huomaa pienenmatkan päässä isohkoja kiviä ja päättää kyhätä niistä paikan nuotiolle, sillä ei vahingossakaan halua aiheuttaa metsäpaloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee tarpomaan samaan suuntaan kuin minne Lari ja löytääkin miehen hetken päästä tarttuen tätä käsivarresta.   
"Mikä sua vaivaa?!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Elias tarttuu käsivarteensa.  
"No miten niin?" kysyy ja nappaa äryneesti muutaman risun maasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Oonko mä niin vastenmielinen, ettet sä voi olla mun seurassa yhtään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Se on kuule just päinvastoin", tokaisee ja marssii kauemmas, sillä huomasi siellä sopivalta näyttäviä kepakoita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin vastauksesta ja samalla itselleen tulee hetkeksi jotenkin kuuma. Tuijottaa Larin suuntaan jonkin aikaa, kunnes lähtee pois miehen luota ihan toiseen suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun ei kuule Eliaksen tulevan perässään, huokaisee helpotuksesta. Jatkaa risujen ja keppien keräämistä, kunnes kätensä ovat täynnä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Etsiskelee toiselta suunnalta risuja ja keppejä löytämättä oikein mitään hyviä. Sen sijaan tulee löytäneeksi kuivunutta heinää, joita alkaa nyhtää irti maasta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
On saanut tehtyä maahan kiviympyrän, jonka sisälle voisi tehdä nuotion.  
"Nii, mitä safkaa sulla oli?" kysyy Jannelta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Talea ja heittää miehelle ruokatölkin.  
"Sellast."  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Janne viskaa itselleen hernekeittotölkin.  
"Sä taisit puhuu jotain makkaroistakin?" muistelee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kaivaa repustaan grillimakkarapaketin.   
"Joo, tällasta", sanoo ojentaen Lidlistä ostamaansa Grillimaisterin tekemää makkaraa juusto ja chili.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Nää kannattais syödä ensin, kun ei oikein säily tällasessa kelissä", sanoo makkaroista. Katselee sitten syvemmälle metsään, jonne Elias ja Lari menivät.  
"Jos vaan saadaan toi nuotio", mutisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tallukka on hyvä ja menee kattoo, mis ne yhet kuhnaa", määrää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaa ja nousee ylös.  
"Niin kai sit", tokaisee ja lähtee etsimään.  
"Elias?!" yrittää huhuilla, jottei lähde tarpomaan väärään suuntaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Talen huhuilun ja lähtee kävelemään äänen suuntaan syli täynnä heinää ja ruohoa.  
"Joo?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä Elias on vieressään.  
"Siinähän sä oot", sanoo ja katselee tyytyväisenä heinä- ja ruohokasaa miehen sylissä.  
"Ajateltiin, et voitais koht alkaa sitä nuotioo viritellä, niin tuli kysyyn, et onko löytyny tarpeeks sytykkeitä", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee takaisin telttojen luo syli täynnä keppejä ja risuja. Pudottaa lastin maahan ja istahtaa sitten alas tuomalleen retkituolille odottelemaan, että Elias tuo loput.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tässähän näitä ois", tokaisee hymyillen ja lähtee jo edeltä kävelemään takaisin telttapaikalle jättäen tuomisensa Larin lastin viereen.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nonii, asiaa! Kuka haluu kokeilla sytyttää nuotiota?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomatessaan Eliaksen tulevan takaisin kääntää katseensa tarkoituksella poispäin tästä.  
"Kenellä on eniten erätaitoja?" kysyy sitten Janne kysymykseen viitaten.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Saapuu Eliaksen perässä takaisin.  
"No ei kauheesti huvita alkaa polttaa näppejäni, mut kai mä voin, jos muut ei suostu", toteaa Jannelle, vaikkei itse ole sen parempi kuin muutkaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tallukka on hyvä ja näyttää osaamisensa. Harmi, kun ei oo nyt ketään hyvännäköstä mimmiä näkemässä", kiusoittelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hakee retkituolin, jonka otti mukaansa Larin tavoin, ja istahtaa siihen hieman kauemmas Larin tuolista.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jannen sanoille ja siirtyy huokaisten kyhäämänsä kiviympyrän viereen.  
"Onneks oon kattonut Selviytyjii telkkarist", mutisee hiljaa ja alkaa pinota keppejä ja muita edes suhteellisen järkevästi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Taputtaa käsiään yhteen.  
"Hyvä Taalasmaa! Kyllä me viel nuotio saadaan!"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannea eikä ole oikein varma, pilkkaako tämä itseään vai ei.  
"Te voisitte väsätä jotain, millä me grillataan noit makkaroita", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Meinaat cokctailtikkui? Joo niit on tuol repus, et Lartsa ja Eltsu vaan hommiin. Chop chop."   
  
**Tale**  
  
"Toivottavasti ne sun cocktailtikut ei sitte syty palamaan... Ei kenelläkään olis mitään metallia?" kysyy, vaikka todennäköisesti tietääkin vastauksen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Tai no siis tollasia varrastikkuja, mitä lie onkaan. Eiks ne pidä kyllästää jollain, ettei ne pala?"   
  
**Tale**  
  
"Onko sulla sitte jotain sellasta ainetta messissä?" kysyy Jannelta ja tutkii kriittisesti viritelmäänsä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Oota, katotaas", sanoo ja alkaa kaivaa reppuaan löytäen sieltä kohta pienen öljypurkin.  
"Onks tää ookoo?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Vilkaisee Jannen löytämää purkkia.  
"En mä tiedä", vastaa olkapäitään kohauttaen, "mitä siin lukee?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa nauraa.  
"Ei hajuukaan. Saksaa tää on. Mä vaan kysyin sielt Lidlin henkilökunnalta öljyä, ja se tyrkkäs tän mun käteen ja lähti meneen."   
  
**Tale  
**  
Pudistaa päätään Jannelle.  
"Osaatsä Elias saksaa?" kysyy, sillä olisi erittäin hyvä tietää, soveltuuko öljy poltettavaksi vai ei.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, osaan. Anna se tänne", sanoo ja sieppaa purkin Talelta alkaen lukea pienellä printattua tekstiä.   
"Tota... Ei näillä voi kyllä mitään tikkuja alkaa kyllästään", toteaa hetken kuluttua.  
"Ne tikut täytyy liottaa vedessä eikä öljyssä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vedellä?" puuttuu keskusteluun ihmettelemällä, "mut eikse kuivu heti, kun laittaa liekkien lähelle?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Täytyy vissiin käyttää sit juomavettä tohon hommaan", tuumaa ja alkaa kaivaa vesipulloja repustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin.  
"Kuivuu, mutta jos ne kyllästää vedellä esimerkiks tunnin tai pari, niin luulis, että se vesi imeytyis siihen tikkuun. Öljyllähän ne vois palaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta.  
"Eli ei siis voida paistaa makkaroita pariin tuntiin..." huokaisee tympääntyneenä, "mitä me se aika tehään?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mul on ainaki sairaan kova nälkä. Mennäänkö uimaan ja laitetaan tikut veteen?" ehdottaa.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tässä osassa Siru84 pelaa poikkeuksellisesti Jannea.

**Osa 12**  
  
**Tale**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Janne mainitsee uimisen.  
"Ai täs on joku uimaranta lähellä vai?" ihmettelee, sillä ovat metsässä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tirskahtaa Talen heitosta Jannelle, sillä poika sanoo niin hyvin. Ovat keskellä metsää, ja Janne on menossa uimaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ei, vaan meitsi kelas, et täält varmaa joku poukama tai joku lampi tai vastaava löytyy varmasti, jonne voidaan mennä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Jannea epäilevästi.  
"En kyl tiiä, et mahtaaks löytyy", miettii, "mut laitetaan ne tikut nyt ainakin veteen."  
  
**Tale**  
  
On samaa mieltä Larin kanssa, muttei sano sitä ääneen. Avaa puolen litran vesipullon.  
"Kai tää riittää? Ei viitteis isompaa tuhlata tohon..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kyllä mä luulisin, että toi riittää. Tikut sinne vaan", sanoo ja kaivaa tikut Jannen repusta, jotka Talelle ojentaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Ottaa tikkupaketin vastaan ja ottaa siitä kourallisen tikkuja, jotka pudottaa pulloon.  
"Kai noi meille riittää", miettii, kun pullossa on kaikille ainakin kaksi tikkua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee.  
"Riippuu siitä kuinka kovii syöjii nää yhdet on", viittaa sanoillaan Janneen ja Lariin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Ei sitä kyl tiiä", toteaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee ja laittaa pulloon muutaman tikun lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin virne itselleen saa hetkeksi pasmansa sekaisin, ja saa hetken kasata itseään ennen kuin voi edes esittää normaalia.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Nii mennäänkö kattoo oisko tääl jotai mestaa, jossa voitais uida?" kysyy, kun Tale saa laitettua muutaman tikun pulloon lisää.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Kai me sitten mennään, jos ei muutakaan keksitä", sanoo noustessaan seisomaan.   
"Mä en kyl ottanu uimavehkeit, mut uin sitte shortseilla."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Naurahtaa Talen sanoista.  
"Joo, ehkei kandee iha munasillaa alkaa uimaa noiden yksien takii", pilkkaa Laria ja Eliasta.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Suunsa aukeaa Jannen sanoista.  
"Oot muuten oikeessa", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Jannelle.  
"Ihan ku mua jonku Taalasmaan kapistukset kiinnostais", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tyrskähtää sekä Jannen sanoille että Larin kommentille.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria virnistäen.  
"Ehkei, mutta jonkun muun kapistukset saattais kiinnostaakin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymynsä hyytyy kuin seinään Jannen letkautuksesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistelee virnuillen päätään, mutta lopettaa välittömästi, kun kuulee Jannen sanat. Mulkoilee frendiään lähes murhaavasti.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Tuntee vähän loukkaantuvansa Larin sanoista, mutta muistaa sitten, että ei todellakaan kaipaa Larin hyväksyntää.  
"Jos voitais vaihtaa puheenaihetta?" esittää toiveen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mieluusti vaihdettais", sanoo nopeasti ja haluaa äkkiä vaihtaa aihetta toiseen ennen kuin tuntisi vaivaantuvansa liiaksi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kuten siihen, että ne, jotka uskaltautuu uimaan munasillaan, ui ja jotka ei uskalla, hankkii jotai muniensa suojaksi. Tallukalla tuskin on edes pyyhettä?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Janne jatkaa edelleen munista.  
"On mulla pieni pyyhe, saa kelvata", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Hahaa, kyl mä luulen, et se kelpaa. Eihän Lartsa sun munista sanonu olevansa kiinnostunu", heittää vielä ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Kai me uskalletaan nää nyt jättää tähän, ettei näitä nyysi kukaan?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
Pyöräyttää tuskastuneesti Jannelle silmiään, kun tämä ei voi olla hiljaa asiasta...  
"En mä tiedä, et kannattaaks jättää", miettii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä ainakin otan mun kassin mukaan", sanoo heti, sillä ei todellakaan jätä omaisuuttaan keskelle metsää vartioimatta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ellei joku haluu jäädä tähän vartioimaan, ja me muut mennään uimaan, ja sit vartiovuoro vaihtuu? En haluais, että pöllittäis teltat, safkat ja tulentekovälineet", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ketkä sit menee ekaks?" kysyy, "mä en ton kanssa ainakaan mee kahestaan." Tarkoittaa sanoillaan Talea.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Kuule samat sanat", tokaisee Larille kylmästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan Larin ja Talen kinastellessa.  
"Mä voin mennä Talen kanssa kyllä", sanoo vaikka pieni osa itsestään haluaisikin nähdä Larin uimassa.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kai yks vartiossa riittää?" pohtii.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle kiitollisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mitä joku täällä yksinään tekis? Laskis muurahaisia?" kysyy silmiään pyöräyttäen, "eikä me edes tiedetä, et onko täällä mitään lammikkoa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Okei. Kuka meistä ois parhain suunnistaan? Nii menis kattoo, onko tääl mitään uintipaikkaa", sanoo selkeyttäen vähän päätään.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta.  
"Mites sun suunnistustaidot?" kysyy, sillä itse ei ikinä ole ollut hyvä karttojen ja kompassien kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan hyvä mä kai oon", sanoo.  
"Joten meenkö?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Noni, sinne sitten vain", usuttaa Eliasta tyytyväisenä siitä, ettei itse joudu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Kannattaaks kenenkään yksin mennä?" kysyy hivenen huolta äänessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Ai miten niin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä eksyt, mut mene sit yksin, jos haluut, ihan sama mulle", mutisee vähän epämääräisesti. Ei millään haluaisi päästää Eliasta yksin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Lämmin tunne läikähtää sisällään, kun Lari selvästi on hieman huolissaan.  
"Enkö mä sanonu just olevani hyvä suunnistaa? Mä jätän merkkejä itelleni, että tiiän mistä pääsee takas", tokaisee haluamatta mainita Larin huolestuneisuudesta sanallakaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"No okei sitte", sanoo yrittäen kuulostaa välinpitämättömältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä voisin vaan ottaa mun repun mukaan, että ois juotavaa mukana. Sovitaanko jotain aikaa, jolloin mun pitäis palata?"  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No jos sua ei puolen tunnin päästä näy, niin lähetään ettiin?" ehdottaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä suunnitelmalta", sanoo ja nappaa reppunsa olalleen.   
"Nähään", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään metsikköön.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Joo, nähään kohta", sanoo Eliakselle ja katsoo rannekellostaan ajan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee vähän huolestueena Eliaksen perään, kun tämä katoaa vieraaseen metsään ypöyksin. _Jos se ei oo tullu vartissa takasin, niin mä meen perään_ , päättää mielessään.  
  
**Hetkisen päästä. Elias on harhaillut metsikössä, kunnes löytää kallion...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiipeää kallion päälle katsoakseen, näkyisikö vettä. Kiivettyään kallion päälle kurkottelee kallion reunalla, kunnes jalkansa lipeää kalliolta ja kaatuu pudoten kallion alapuolella olevaan rotkoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu edelleen leirissä ja vilkuilee hermostuneena rannekelloaan: on kulunut jo lähes 20 minuuttia siitä, kun Elias lähti, eikä miehestä ole kuulunut mitään. Nousee ylös.  
"Mun täytyy... mennä asioille", sopertaa tekosyyn muille ja syöksyy metsään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Talea kulmiaan kohottaen, kun Lari vain lähtee yhtäkkiä mutisten jotain asioille lähtemisestä.  
"Sano mun sanoneeni, että sen asia on Elias", tokaisee Talelle.  
  
**Tale**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En väitä vastaan", toteaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilokseen huomaa, että Elias on jättänyt merkkejä – tai ainakin olettaa niiden olevan Eliaksen – joten lähtee seuraamaan niitä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ihan salee kumpikin rakastaa toinen toistaan viel. Meitsil ainaki silmät päässä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
On menettänyt hetkeksi tajuntansa rotkoon pudottuaan, mutta alkaa nyt virrota ja silittää päätään.   
"Aih", voihkaisee.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"No sen nyt näkee vaik ilman silmiä", tuhahtaa, "paitsi ne kaks ei tajuu mitään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juossut itsensä hengästyneeksi, kun merkit yhtäkkiä loppuvat korkean kallion juurelle.  
"Elias!" huutaa äänensä jäädessä kaikumaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep. Ne ei kyl tajuu, vaik totuus on niiden silmien alla", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kuulevinaan Larin äänen jostain lähistöltä ja kohottaa päätään irvistäen nähden olevansa jossain rotkossa, ja auringonvalo tuo vähän valoa rotkonpohjalle.  
"Mä oon täällä!" huutaa voimiensa takaa.  
  
**Tale**  
  
"Jep, sanos muuta", toteaa. Nousee sitten itsekin ylös.  
"Mut mä meen nyt ihan oikeille asioille tonne, toisin ku Lari", mutisee ja lähtee etsimään jotain sopivannäköistä pusikkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kiipeämään kalliolle, kun on kuulevinaan Eliaksen äänen kantautuvan jostain. _Pliis, oo kunnossa, mä en kestä, jos sulle on käynyt jotain..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kuule enää Larin ääntä ja hengähtää.  
"Lari? Ootsä siellä?!" huutaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon tulossa!" huutaa, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Yrittää päästä nopeammin kallion huipulle.  
"Missä sä oot?!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Täällä alhaalla!" hengähtää ja yrittää huutaa sanansa voimiensa takaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Olettaa Eliaksen sanoista, että tämä on pudonnut jonnekin. Pääsee viimein puuskuttaen huipulle ja katselee ympärilleen.  
"Missä?!" kysyy uudelleen, ja äänensä on vähän hätääntynyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yskähtää.  
"Alhaalla. Mä kaaduin!" huutaa ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käännähtää ympäri kuullessaan Eliaksen äänen ja viimein löytää kuilun, johon tämä on pudonnut. Polvistuu sen reunalle.  
"Ootsä kunnossa?" kysyy erittäin huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu suunnattomasti, kun näkee Larin kasvot kuilun reunalla, eikä edes tajua hymyilevänsä miehelle.  
"Kai mä oon. Päähän vaan sattuu", vastaa miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huolestuu, kun Elias sanoo, että tämän päähän sattuu.  
"Miten me saadaan sut pois sieltä?" miettii, kun kuilu on aivan liian syvä, että ylettyisi vetämään Eliaksen ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä tiiä. En pysty kiipeämäänkään sinne", sanoo harmistuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pystytkö sä kiipeemään edes jonkun matkaa?" kysyy. Jos Elias pääsisi edes puoleenväliin, saisi todennäköisesti kiskottua tämän ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä yritän", sanoo ja siirtyy aivan kuilun seinämän viereen tarttuen pariin kivenmurikkaan, jotka ovat kiinni seinämässä, ja ponnistaa itseään ylemmäs.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vatsalleen ja sivuttain kuilun reunalle. Tarttuu toisella kädellään puunrunkoon ja toisella kurottaa kuiluun kohti Eliasta. Toivoo todella, että Elias ylettäisi käteensä, koska muuten ei tiedä, miten saisi miehen ylös kuilusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee hyvin varovaisesti ja hitaasti ylemmäs nähden Larin kurottelevan kättään kuiluun. Hikipisarat helmeilevät ohimollaan, kun ei tiedä, kestäisikö kivenmurikat painoaan. Kohta saa tartuttua Larin käteen, ja samassa jalkansa lipeää toiselta kivenmurikalta tukeutuen Larin käteen pelkästään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias saa kiinni kädestään, mutta sitten helpotuksensa katoaa, kun kannattelee Eliaksen koko painoa toisella kädellään.  
"Koita saada tukee jostain", sanoo naama irvessä, sillä Elias ei todellakaan ole mikään höyhenenkevyt.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jalkansa heiluu hetken, kunnes saa sen takaisin kivenmurikan päälle takaisin huoahtaen helpotuksesta.  
"Noniin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee valtavasta helpotuksesta, kun Elias saa jalkansa takaisin jonnekin, eikä miehen koko paino ole vain kätensä varassa. Vaihtaa asentoaan varovasti ja alkaa kiskoa Eliasta ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää auttaa Laria työntämällä kehoaan ylemmäs seinämää pitkin sitä mukaan, kun Lari kiskoo itseään rotkosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseltään meinaa usko loppua, kun Eliaksen nostaminen on niin hidasta. Tietää kuitenkin, ettei voi päästää miehestä irti, joten yrittää sinnitellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee jo Larin kasvot paljon lähempänä kuin aikaisemmin, joten tietää, ettei enää kauaa tarvitsisi taistella.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Ei enää paljon_ , tsemppaa itseään ja sitten valtavan karjaisun saattelemana saa kiskottua Eliaksen niin ylös, että tämä pystyy tarttumaan kuilun reunaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu käsillään kuilun reunaan ja vetää itsensä ylös kuilusta puuskuttaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Auttaa Eliasta ylös viimeisllä voimillaan ja kierähtää sitten selälleen huojentuneena siitä, että Elias on turvassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin auttaessa itsensä ylös kuilusta, kierähtää selällään itsekin ja tuijottaa vain taivasta hengitystään tasautellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päänsä Eliaksen suuntaan.  
"Ootsä ihan varmasti okei?" kysyy vielä varmuuden vuoksi. Itsensä tekisi mieli koskettaa miestä, mutta hillitsee halunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää päätään Larin suuntaan.  
"Kyl mä luulen niin", vastaa miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No toivottavasti oot", sanoo ja sitten ei kerta kaikkiaan voi estää itseään, joten sipaisee Eliasta poskesta.  
"Mä olin susta tosi huolissani", myöntää kuiskaten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin silitys poskellaan tuntuu liian ihanalta, ja saa perhosia pyörimään vatsaansa. Nielaisee vaikeammin ja tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Larin sanat.  
"Sori ku mä... Ku jouduit auttaa mua, enkä päässy omin avuin ulos", sopertaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä sua sinne olis voinut jättääkään, niin totta kai autoin", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti. Sydämensä sykkii valtavasta kiintymyksestä, jota vieressään makaavaa miestä kohtaan tuntee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta, kun Lari selvästi välittää itsestään vielä. Huomaa hymyilevänsä astetta leveämmin ja liikahtavansa lähemmäs Laria siinä maassa maatessaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen hymyn levenevän ja sitten miehen siirtyvän lähemmäs itseään. Nuolaisee kuin huomaamatta huuliaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin huulien nuolaisu ei jää itseltään huomaamatta, ja miehen huulet näyttävät jotenkin erityisen houkuttelevilta sen takia.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen katseleminen alkaa jo aiheuttaa vähän turhan voimakkaita reaktioita vartalossaan, joten nousee istumaan. Ei kuitenkaan silti saa silmiään irti Eliaksesta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee istumaan hitaammin ja pitelee päätään tuntien pientä huimausta noustessaan istumaan.  
"Uh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, onks kaikki hyvin?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa, kun Elias nousee istumaan ja pitelee sitten päätään. Asettaa kätensä miehen olkapäälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin, kun mies asettaa käden olkapäälleen ja on huolestuneenkuuloisena.  
"Joo, ei täs mitään. Päätä vähän jomottaa, ku löin sen johonkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti sulla ei oo aivotärähdystä tai mitään", miettii huolestuneena.  
"Pystyksä nouseen ylös?" kysyy sitten, sillä haluaa päästä takaisin teltoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"Jos sä autat mut ylös?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai autan", sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Auttaa sitten myös Eliaksen pystyyn ja pitää tätä kainalossaan, jos mies tarvitsee tukea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös Larin auttamana ja tukeutuu mieheen ihan kunnolla tarttuen tästä kiinni. Ei haluakaan irtaantua Larista, kun pääsee ylös ja kohottaa katseensa miehen silmiin...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiukentaa vaistomaisesti otetaan Eliaksesta, kun mies tarttuu ihan kunnolla kiinni itseensä. Vastaa tämän katseeseen ja miettii, kuinka hyvältä Elias tuntuukaan itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ethän sä pakota mua pois?" pyytää hieman katkonaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen sanoille silmät lempeinä.  
"En koskaan", kuiskaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Larille, kun mies vastaa, ettei koskaan pakottaisi itseään pois. Painautuu tiukemmin Laria vasten miehen tuntuessa liian ihanalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Syleilee Eliasta tiukasti eikä koskaan haluaisi irtaantua.   
"Kato, onhan tuolla lampi", sanoo sitten, kun kalliolta on hyvät näkymät muualle metsään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Larin sylissä ja näkee itsekin lammen.  
"Näköjään. Ei ollu hukkareissu", hymähtää antaen katseensa palata Larin suuntaan takaisin.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"No ei, vaikka sulle kävikin huonosti", sanoo ja käntyy taas katsomaan Eliasta.  
"Pitäiskö lähtee takasin?" kysyy ja yhtäkkiä on varsin haluton lähtemään mihinkään.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy, kun Lari ehdottaa takaisin lähtemistä. Ei haluaisi lähteä.   
"Niin... Kai sitä pitäisi", vastaa ympäripyöreästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Muut varmaan jo odottaa tai on lähteny jo ettimään", miettii, muttei silti tee elettäkään lähteäkseen minnekään. Haluaa vain pitää Eliasta syleilyssään ja nauttia tämän läheisyydestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin", sanoo pettymyksen kuultaessa äänensävystään. Katsoo Laria lempeämmin silmiin näykäten huultaan.  
"Mut mä en haluais lähtee", saa tunnustettua hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee selvästi Eliaksen pettymyksen tämän äänessä.  
"En mäkään haluis", myöntää itsekin, "tässä on niin hyvä olla." Alkaa silittää Eliasta selästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Lari sanoo, ettei haluaisi lähteä itsekään.  
"Niin on. Liian hyvä", hengähtää silmiensä käydessä kiinni.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
_"_ En mä sais tuntee näin..." mutisee, sillä on avoliitossa, ja Elias on naimisissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan Larin silmiin miehen sanat kuulleessaan.  
"Niinku miten?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No siten, et sä tunnut niin hyvältä ja oikeelta siinä", toteaa vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin Larin sanoista ja tuntuu kuin unohtaisi, miten pitää hengittää miehen sanojen viedessä jalat altaan.   
"Mä... Mäkin aattelen noin", saa soperrettua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä pienestä ahdistuksesta, kun Elias myöntää tuntevansa samoin. Huokaisee sitten raskaasti ja irtaantuu miehestä varovasti.  
"Mä tiesin, et tänne tuleminen ei oo hyvä juttu", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee olonsa heti turvattomaksi, kun Lari irtaantuu itsestään.  
"Joo, oon samaa mieltä", komppaa miestä ja laskee katsettaan alemmas.  
"Mitäs tota... Mitäs nyt?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen ollessa samaa mieltä. Katsahtaa sitten miestä huokaisten.  
"Lähetään takasin", toteaa ja katseensa Eliakseen on hieman kaihoisa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No joo, mut mä tarkotinkin yleensä tätä tilannetta... Mitä just sanottiin toisillemme", korjaa sanojaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä oot naimisissa ja mä avoliitossa", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen, "ei oo paljon miettimistä siis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Mä tiiän sen kyllä, mut... Mä vaan. Mä en oikein tiiä, mitä ajatella siitä, että me ollaan taas tekemisissä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mäkään tiedä, mut jos nyt voitais lähtee pois tästä kalliolta", tuhahtaa ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kalliota alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin tuhahduksesta ja liikkuu hitaammin kalliota alaspäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskeutuessaan alas vilkuilee välillä olkansa yli Eliasta. Haluaa pitää silmällä, että pystyykö tämä kävelemään itse vai tarvitseeko apua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee lopulta itsekin kalliolta alas, vaikka Laria hitaammin kulkeekin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jää alas odottamaan Eliasta.  
"Pärjäätsä yksin?" kysyy mieheltä, kun tämä on päässyt alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria hieman loukkaantuneena.   
"Ilmeisesti herra haluu musta äkkii eroon, niin pärjään kyl yksin", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Eliaksen draamattiselle tuhahdukselle.  
"En mä sitä tarkottanu", sanoo etsien kärsivällisyyttä, "mä tarkotin, et tarviitsä tukea. En mä sua tänne yksin oo jättämässä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuuntelee Larin sanoja miettien hetkisen.  
"Kyllä mä varmaan tarvitsisin, mut... Mä en vaan... On parempi, että pysyn susta kauempana."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pientä pettymystä, kun Elias päättää, ettei halua apuaan.  
"Okei, mut sano heti, jos sua alkaa heikottaa tai joitain", sanoo lempeämmin ja lähtee sitten kävelemään kohti telttoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei lähde Larin perään, vaan jää jälkeen miehestä ihan kunnolla.  
"Miks sun pitää olla tollanen?!" huutaa miehen perään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen huutaessa vilkaisee taakseen ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun mies ei olekaan takanaan, vaan jäänyt kunnolla jälkeen.  
"Millanen?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee hitain askelin Larin luokse ja tuijottaa tätä silmiin.  
"No noin ihana?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen tuloa lähmmäs vähän varuillaan. Huokaisee sitten, kun kuulee tämän sanat.  
"En mä tiedä", toteaa olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miksei meillä vois olla samanlaista kuin sillon, kun oltiin kuustoista?" hymähtää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä en edes haluis samanlaista", tokaisee välittömästi, "en kestäis enää sitä jatkuvaa riitelyä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mut onks tää sitte parempi? Tai että... että ku sä oot tollanen, niin mun on vaikeempi vastustaa sua?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"En mä sille mitään voi, jos susta tuntuu tollaselta", vastaa myöntämättä, että itsestään tuntuu vähän samalta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanoessa sanansa, kuroo välimatkan umpeen ja syöksyy suutelemaan miestä hetken mielijohteesta.


	13. Chapter 13

**Osa 13**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin, kun yhtäkkiä Elias syöksyy suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa kuitenkin automaattisesti suudelmaan, sillä ei vain kykene vastustamaan Eliaksen halukkaita huulia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille miehen huulien tuntuessa ihan liian ihanilta.   
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja vetää tätä lähemmäs itseään. Suutelee miestä takaisin vaativasti ja himokkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin vaativan himokkaisiin suudelmiin löytäen kätensä miehen niskan takaa ja leikkien miehen niskahiuksilla, kuten teki aina teininäkin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen sormet niskahiuksissaan. Ujuttaa omat sormensa miehen paidan sisälle ja koskettelee paljasta ihoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulia vasten voimakkaasti, kun tuntee miehen kädet koskettelemassa paljasta ihoaan. On kaivannut sitä taas ja samalla miehen huulia omilleen. Laskee käsiään Larin niskahiuksilta tämän vyölle ollen jo aikeissa näpertää sitä auki, kun irtaantuu Larista voimakkaasti hengähtäen.   
"Mä en saa!" parahtaa hengästyneenä silmiensä käydessä himoitsevina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta antaumuksella ja nauttii suunnattomasti tämän vaeltelevista käsistä vartalollaan. Alkaa jo innostua, kun Eliaksen kädet löytävät vyölleen, mutta sitten mies yllätyksekseen irtaantuu kokonaan. Eliaksen parahdus saa päänsä hieman selkiämään.  
"No en mäkään sais", sanoo tuskastuneena pitäen silmänsä tiiviisti miehessä edessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat eivät yhtään auta olotilaansa, ja pian huomaakin taas suutelevansa miestä himoitsevasti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Elias taas syöksyy kimppuunsa, ja suutelee tätä takaisin raivokkaasti. Kohta kuitenkin aivonsa alkavat taas raksuttaa, joten työntää Eliaksen kauemmas.  
"Lopeta", puuskahtaa hengästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Joutuu kauemmaksi Larista, kun mies työntää itsensä kauemmas, ja tajuaa, mitä on taas mennyt tekemään. Huokaisten tuo kädet hiuksiinsa puristaen hiuksiaan voimakkaasti.  
"Helvetti. Miks se on niin vaikeeta? Sun pitäs varmaan lyödä mut tajuttomaks", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias mainitsee, että itsensä pitäisi lyödä tämä tajuttomaksi.  
"No etköhän sä saanu jo ihan tarpeeks ison tällin, kun putosit sinne kuiluun", huokaisee ja hieroo sitten silmiään.  
"Mut ei täst oikeesti tuu yhtään mitään", toteaa sitten päätään pudistaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mistä niin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No siitä, et sä oot koko ajan mun kimpussa", vastaa tuhahtaen, "tai sit... toisinpäin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Joo, mä tiiän kyllä ja mua ärsyttää se itteenikin. Siks mä toivoinkin, että ois kuten sillon joskus oli. Silloin mä oikeesti vihasin sua."  
  
**Kuusi vuotta sitten...  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu sohvalla Moosessa tyttöystävänsä kanssa ja on liimannut huulensa tytön huulille. Kätensä valtelevat tämän hoikalla vartalolla.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Vastailee Larin suudelmiin ja virnistää tuntiessaan pojan kädet vaeltelemassa vartalollaan.  
"Mmm... Lari", toruu hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu hissistä kahvilasaliin ja näkee välittömästi Larin tyttöystävänsä kimpussa sohvalla. Painelee sohvan ohitse perimmäiseen pöytään istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Milla-Eerikan huulille tämän toruessa itseään.  
"Etsä tykkää tästä vai?" mutisee tytön huulille ja pysäyttämättä käsiensä liikettä. Ei huomaa, että Elias on juuri saapunut kahvilaan.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mm... Tykkään! Liikaa, mut... Mitä jos meiät häädetään täältä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa nurkkapöydästä murhaavasti Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sit me mennään meille tai teille jatkamaan", sanoo virnistäen ja painaa kiihkeämpää suudelmaa tytön huulille.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeämpään suudelmaan ja antaa kätensä laskeutua miehen selkää pitkn tämän lantiolle ja sujahtaen siitä paidan alle.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Milla-Eerikan sormet sujahtavat paitansa alle, tulee mieleensä jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Elias. Irtaantuu hätkähäten tyttöystävänsä huulista ja tulee samalla huomanneeksi murhaavannäköisen Eliaksen salin toisella puolen.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin irtaantuessa huulista.  
"Mitä nyt?" kysyy ihmetystä äänessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole kääntänyt katsettaan pois hetkeksikään, vaan katsonut ihan taukoamatta Larin nuoleskelua tyttöystävänsä kanssa. Ihmettelee pienesti, kun poika irtaantuu yllättäen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään, tuli vaan yks juttu mieleen", selittää pikaisesti tyttöystävälleen, "ei mitään tärkeetä." Painautuu sitten uudelleen suutelemaan tätä ja päättää laittaa oikein show'n pystyyn ärsyttääkseen Eliasta.   
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin ja on hyvillään, kun tämän syy oli ihan normaali eikä johtunut itsestään. Antaa käsiensä hyväillä Larin vatsalihaksia ja painelee samalla pieniä suukkoja pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puuskahtaa ääneen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää siitä, että Milla-Eerika hyväilee vatsalihaksiaan. Vie omat kätensä tyttöystävänsä rinnoille paidan päällä erittäin huomiotaherättävällä tavalla, jotta Elias varmasti näkee.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Alkaa kiihottua Larin teosta ja toivoisi pojan käden etsivän tiensä paitansa sisään saakka. Tuo käsiään ylemmäs Larin rintakehällä ja irtaantuu samalla pojan huulista näykätäkseen tämän korvaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Milla-Eerikan näykätessä korvaansa.  
"Sä oot niin kuuma", sanoo ehkä vähän turhan kovalla äänellä, jotta sanansa kantautuisivat myös erään toisen korviin.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Pitää Larin sanoista liikaa ja näykkää huultaan flirttailevasti.  
"Ja sä seksikäs."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään kuullessaan Larin sanat tyttöystävälleen, ja ärtymyksensä sen kuin kasvaa. _No just joo_ , ajattelee happamana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä saamistaan kehuista. Vetää sitten tytön syliinsä istumaan ja suutelee tätä liioittelevan innokkaasti ihan vain Eliaksen kiusaksi.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Häkeltyy hyvällä tavalla, kun Lari vetää itsensä syliinsä istumaan. Kietaisee kätensä pojan niskan taakse ja painaa alavartaloaan tiukemmin Larin alavartaloa vasten haluten saada pojan kiihottumaan itsestään ja tuntea se myös.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Milla-Eerikaa, mutta huomaa sitten sivusilmällään Jirin mulkoilevan suuntaansa tiskiltä. Irtaantuu tytöstä hitaasti.  
"Ei vissiin saada jatkaa, jos ton ilmeestä voi mitään päätellä", tokaisee ja osoittaa peukalollaan tiskin suuntaan.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Katsahtaa tiskin suuntaan ja näkee Jirin katsovan heitä happamasti. Rykäisee.  
"Ei vissiin. Mut eikös kiellot oo tehty rikottaviksi?" virnuilee ja liimaa huulensa taas Larin huulille.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee vähän aikaa Milla-Eerikan suudelmiin, mutta irtaantuu sitten.  
"Mitäs jos syötäsiin nää meiän herkut tosta pöydältä ja mentäis sit jatkamaan?" ehdottaa virnistäen ja iskee tytölle silmää.   
  
**Homopari**  
  
Saapuu käsi kädessä Mooseen ja suuntaa tiskille tilaamaan.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Pitää Larin ideasta liiaksi.  
"Joo", hengähtää ja alkaa mutustaa ostamaansa donitsia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo kaihoisasti tiskin suuntaan homoparia, joka Mooseen käsi kädessä tulee. Toivoo itsekin vielä löytävän jonkun, jonka kanssa kävellä noin...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee tyttöystävänsä innolle. Vilkaisee sitten Eliasta, jonka katse ei harmikseen ole itsessään. Seuraa Eliaksen katsetta tiskille, ja naamansa venähtää, kun näkee kaksi poikaa käsi kädessä.  
"Hyi helvetti", sanoo liioittelevan ällöttyneesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin ällöttyneet sanat ja hymähtää. _Just joo_ , pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria ja sitten tiskille.  
"No mitä? Söpö pari", kommentoi homoparia.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo tyttöystäväänsä pöyristyneenä.  
"Miten tost saa muka söpön?" älähtää, "ällöttävää tollanen on."  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Et sä tajuis, koska tossa on kaks jätkää. Jos ne ois muijia, ne ois varmaan söpöjä", naureskelee ja huomaa toisen pojan suukottavan toista.  
"Musta on söpöä, että ne uskaltaa julkisesti pussailla tollee", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ota kantaa Milla-Eerikan sanoihin, sillä näkee sillä hetkellä itsekin, kuinka homopari vaihtaa suukon siinä keskellä tiskiä.  
"Siis hyi hitto, noi vois mennä muualle kuolaamaan, kuka edes haluis tehä tolleen?" ihmettelee ällöttyneenä, vaikka on Eliaksen kanssa tehnyt samaa ja enemmänkin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin sanat homoparin suutelemisen näkemisestä saavat silmänsä lähes leimumaan tulta vihasta. Tuntuu, että tekee jopa tiukkaa pysyä hiljaa ja paikallaan. Ei pidä Laria sen arvoisena, että alkaisi mesota keskellä kahvilaa, joten päättää mennä rauhoittumaan vessaan. Nousee paikaltaan ja astelee vessaan, josta juuri pari tyttöä lähtee, ja jää yksikseen. Avaa vesihanan ja pirskottaa vettä kasvoilleen.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria kyllästyneemmin.  
"Kaks rakastunutta ihmistä haluu. Kuten me kaks", vastaa pojan sanoihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Milla-Eerikalle samalla, kun seuraa Eliaksen menoa kohti vessaa.  
"No mut noi on kaks jätkää", sanoo ja katsoo sitten happamana, kun homopari menee istumaan pöytään.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"Lari hei. Nekin on ihmisiä, kuten mekin ollaan. Ajattele niitä vaikka heteroina", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten mä voin kuvittella noi heteroiks, kun ne... kuolaa tuolla?" kysyy tyttöystävältään ja katsoo tätä kuin hullua.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Toinen ois vaikka naispuolinen ja toinen miespuolinen. Toi, mikä näyttää vähän naismaiselta, vois sopii naiseks", ehdottaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.   
"Mä en jaksa kattoo noita", toteaa, "mä meen käymään veskissä." Nousee ylös lähtee kohti vessaa muistamatta, että Elias on siellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa ovelle, kun näkee Larin tulevan sisään vessaan katsellessaan peilikuvaansa.  
"Sori. Täälläki sä joudut kestää tällast ällötystä", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein voihkaisee ääneen, kun näkee Eliaksen vessassa. Ei ymmärrä, miten saattoi unohtaa pojan tulleen sinne vain hetkeä aikaisemmin...  
"No mikä sua nyt risoo?" kysyy sitten ärtyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mikähän? Mä kyl kuulin ihan kaiken, mitä sä jauhoit sun tyttöystävälles niistä kahdesta homosta", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Entäs sitte?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sitä, että sä oot tekopyhä paska", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ollenkaan pidä siitä, että Elias haukkuu itseään.  
"Ja miten niin?" tivaa ja astuu uhkaavana lähemmäs poikaa, "ne on ällöttäviä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Ehkä onkin sun mielestäs, mutta ilmeisesti mä oon sit poikkeus."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Sussa ei oo mitään erityistä, oot ihan yhtä oksettava", laukoo kylmästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kiristelee hampaitaan hetkisen liikahtaessaan itsekin lähemmäksi Laria.  
"Miksiköhän sä sit oot suudellu tällasen oksettavan yksilön kanssa?" kysyy kätensä puuskaan laskien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ihan hiljaiseksi Eliaksen kysymyksestä. Tyytyy vain mulkoilemaan poikaa pahasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voitonriemuinen virne kohoaa kasvoilleen saatuaan lyötyä Larille luun kurkkuun.   
"Niin. Ei kannattais laukoo tollasta, jos tekee ite ties mitä", iskee silmäänsä ja kävelee Larin ohitse ovelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilmeensä muuttuu murhaavammaksi, kun näkee Eliaksen virneen. Tarttuu pojan käteen ennen kuin tämä ehtii avata oven.  
"Sä oot oksettava, kuvottava ja ällöttävä", sihisee tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntyy Larin puoleen, kun poika tarttuu käteensä.  
"Niin? Eipä oo kauheesti sua siltikään estäny. Myönnä pois, että sä oot ihan sulaa vahaa, jos mä teen sulle jotain", virnuilee piruilevasti ja liimaa itsensä kiinni Larin vartaloon tuijottaen tätä lähietäisyydeltä.  
"Vai oonko väärässä?" kysyy ja painaa kättään Larin housujen etumusta vasten voimakkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee kaikkensa, jotta ilmeensä ei värähdäkään Eliaksen liimautuessa itseensä kiinni ja painaessa kätensä arkaan paikkaan.  
"Oot sä väärässä", sanoo hampaitaan kiristellen ja puristaa kätensä nyrkkiin, jottei vahingossakaan vedä poikaa vielä lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin sanoista, ja pojan sanoessa sanansa niin vakuuttavasti, liikahtaa tästä kauemmas.  
"Hyvä, ku asia tuli nyt selvitettyä", tokaisee pojan sanoihin ollen selvästi pettynyt.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengittää helpommin, kun Elias liikahtaa kauemmas.  
"Eiks ookin", sanoo tyytyväisesti hymyillen, vaikka sisällään onkin äärimmäisen turhautunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep. Että jos vaikka jatkossa sekoilisit sen oman kultas kanssa?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin mä aionkin", sanoo päättäväisesti, kunnes vie kasvonsa lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"Ja sä saat luvan pysyy kaukana musta", sanoo painokkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria pirullisesti silmiin virnistyksen ilmestyessä samalla kasvoilleen.  
"Kukahan sitä jahtaa ja ketä?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä ainakaan", tokaisee ja tuuppaa Eliaksen sivuun päästäkseen pois vessasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa kauemmas Larista pojan tuuppaamana ja mulkaisee tätä.  
"Joo, etpä tietysti", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se olit sä viimeks, äläkä yhtään yritä kieltää", tuhahtaa ja laskee kätensä ovenkahvalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin mä olinkin", tokaisee Larille kieltämättä sitä ollenkaan.   
"Mitäs oot niin hyvä rakastelija", lipsauttaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Mykistyy täysin Eliaksen sanoista, että on hyvä rakastelija. Tuijottaa poikaa silmät suurina ja tuntee ihan valtavaa tyytyväisyyttä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee kyllä Larin katseesta, miten sanansa tähän vaikuttavatkaan, ja ärsyttää, että pitikin möläyttää tuollaista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa pikkuhiljaa hymyillä erittäin itsetyytyväisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä hymyilet siinä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En yhtään mitään", tokaisee Eliakselle ja menettää hymynsä. Avaa vessan oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa Larin vierelle aikeinaan lähteä vessasta pojan kanssa samaan aikaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta, kun tämä tulee viereensä. Haluaisi päästä eroon koko tyypistä, mutta se on näköjään mahdotonta. Astuu ulos vessasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos Larin jälkeen ja suuntaa kulkunsa pöytäänsä.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
On odotellut Laria takaisin vessasta.   
"No mikä kesti?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee takaisin tyttöystävänsä luo.  
"Anteeks muru", sanoo lepertelevästi, "toi ärsyttävä hintti alko aukoo päätään, niin siinä meni aikaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee Larin sanat pöytäänsä saakka ja hymähtää mielessään ärtyneenä. Poika ei ole ennen ärsyttänyt itseään yhtä paljon kuin nyt ja varsinkin, kun meni vielä möläyttämään tälle jotain.   
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Niinpä niin. Jos te ette nokkis toisianne silmään koko ajan, asiat ois paremmin", tokaisee hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Milla-Eerikan sanoille.  
"Mä lupaan olla jatkossa välittämättä siitä tai sen mäkätyksistä", vanoo tytölle ja muiskauttaa sitten suukon tämän huulille.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Niin sitä pitää! Ja nyt me kaks lähetään teille, eikö nii?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Todellakin lähetään", sanoo heti ja nousee sohvalta. Tarjoaa Milla-Eerikalle kättään auttaakseen tämän ylös.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Tarttuu Larin käteen kiinni nousten ylös sohvalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää tyttöystävänsä kiinni itseensä ja lähtee tämän kanssa kohti hissiä. Mulkaisee Eliasta vielä kerran olkansa yli ilkeästi ennen kuin astuu hissiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin mulkaisuun ilmeettömänä, ärtyneenä.  
  
**Sipoossa kuusi vuotta myöhemmin...  
  
Lari**  
  
"No niin vihasin mäkin sua, vaikka samalla... no, kyl sä tiedät", huokaisee turhautueena ja miettii, miksei elämässään voi mikään ikinä olla helppoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mm, tiiän joo. Mitä meiän pitäis tehä? Ettei olla tekemisissä enää lainkaan vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"No ehkä se olis parasta, mut en mä varmaan pysty siihen nyt, kun sä taas oot mun elämässä", myöntää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni, varovainen hymy käy kasvoillaan Larin sanoista tuntuen hyvältä kuulla miehen sanat.  
"Joo, en mäkään. En mä vaan... En mä haluais menettää sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä menetä", sanoo ollen varma asiasta, "mut jotain täytyy tehä, ettei me olla toistemme kimpussa koko ajan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"No joo, niin täytyy, mut mitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en mä tiedä", parahtaa ahdistuneena ja potkaisee käpyä.  
"Mennään nyt takasin sinne teltoille, varmaan voidaan alkaa vääntää sitä safkaakin jo", mutisee sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ja jätetään tää asia tähän sen kummempia miettimättä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Täytyyks sitä nyt tässä miettiä?" kysyy ja alkaa vähän turhautua Eliakseen.  
"En mä pysty edes ajattelemaan kunnolla, kun on niin kova nälkä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille.  
"No sä ite sanoit, että me ollaan toistemme kimpussa koko ajan, mut okei. Ei jutella", sanoo ja lähtee kävelemään takaisin telttojen suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa turhautuneena päätään Eliakselle ja lähtee miehen perään.


	14. Chapter 14

**Osa 14**  
  
**Siirrytään myöhäisiltaan. Kello on jo 11, ja Janne on jo nukahtanut telttaan, jossa Larin kanssa nukkuu.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hiipinyt ulos teltastaan ja päättänyt mennä virkistäytymään lammessa, jonka Larin kanssa näkivät kalliolla seisoessaan. Riisuu vaatteet ja pulahtaa ilkosillaan viileään veteen.   
  
**Tale**  
  
Lukee kirjaa teltassa ja ihmettelee vähän, missä Elias on. Ei kuitenkaan jaksa sillä kovin kauan vaivata päätään ja pian uppoutuukin täysin kirjaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tuntenut jostain syystä houkutusta lammen suuntaan, jonka näki kalliolta. Tietämättä Eliaksen suunniltelmista on kävellyt rannalle ja riisuu vaatteitaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ui jonkin matkaa viileän veden lepuuttaessa hermojaan ja tuntuu, että voisi jäädä koko yöksi uimaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun saa vaatteensa riisuttua, kahlaa veteen. Päästyään tarpeeksi syvälle sukeltaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tietämättä edelleenkään Larista, päättää sukeltaa ja lähtee uimaan rantaa kohti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pääsee taas pinnalle, vetää raikasta kesäillan ilmaa keuhkoihinsa ja nauttii mukavan viileästä vedestä ympärillään. Lähtee uimaan kauemmas rannasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee pinnalle veden alta ja vetää ilmaa keuhkoihinsa kesäillan ollessa ihanan lämmin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Uituaan jonkunmatkaa kohti lammen keskustaa kääntyy takaisin ja suuntaa kohti rantaa. Uiminen kaikessa rauhassa on ihanan rentouttavaa ja arvelee nukkuvansa yön hyvin, vaikka saakin kuorsaavan Jannen viereensä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kellahtaa selälleen ja sulkee silmänsä lähtiessään uimaan lammen keskustaa kohti. Olonsa on ihanan rentoutunut ja huoleton.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uidessaan kohti rantaa huomaa yhtäkkiä jonkun tulevan vastaan selkäuintia. _Elias_ , huokaisee mielessään, sillä tunnistaisi miehen missä tahansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee veden väreilevän ja avaa silmänsä katsellen ympärilleen ja nähden Larin. Sydämensä jättää lyöntiä välistä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rentoutunut olotilansa katoaa täysin sillä sekunnilla, kun tajuaa Eliaksenkin olevan uimassa. Lähtee nopeammin kohti rantaa aikeinaan lähteä pois.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee uimaan Larin perään, kun mies vaan ui karkuun.   
"Oota!" hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Elias halua itsensä odottavan. Ui vielä sen verran, että saa jalkansa ylettämään pohjaan ja jää sitten vastahakoisesti odottamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ui Larin vierelle, ja jalkansa ylettyvät pohjaan.  
"Miks sä lähit heti meneen, ku näit mut?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa.  
"No mä halusin rentuoutuu, mut en mä voi, jos säkin oot täällä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sunko mielestä me kaks ei mahduta samaan lampeen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena.  
"En mä sitä tarkottanu, vaan että mun ajatukset on nyt koko ajan sussa eikä rentoutumisessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei mahda sille mitään, että alkaa hymyillä leveästi Larin sanoista.  
"Anteeks", sopertaa pientä huvittuneisuutta äänessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No minkäs sä sille voit", sanoo ja itseäänkin alkaa huvittaa, kun se paistaa läpi Eliaksen äänestä. Pudistaa päätään ja huokaa.  
"Mitä mä teen itteni kanssa?" kysyy ei keneltäkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipaisee Larin paljasta, vedestä kimmeltävää käsivartta.   
"Uit", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneesti, mutta sitten kylmät väreet menevät lävitseen, kun Elias hipaisee käsivarttaan.  
"Mä tarkotin lähinnä sun suhteen", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja ilmeensä käy ilmeettömänä.  
"Niin noh... Et mitään", saa soperrettua jotain.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinpä", huokaisee ja vetää sormensa märkien hiustensa läpi.  
"Parempi lähtee vaan nukkumaan", sanoo sitten ja lähtee kävelemään rantaa kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun kuulee Eliaksen tulevan peräänsä. Kun on kävellyt niin pitkälle, että vesi ylettyy enää polviinsa, alkaa tajuta, että on täysin alasti...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Askeleensa hidastuvat, kun tajuaa Larin olevan alasti tämän takapuolen paljastuessa veden alta. Nielaisee vaikeammin eikä tiedä miten olisi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee vaivaantuneena rannalle tuntien Eliaksen katseen itsessään. Nappaa äkkiä pyyhkeen maasta ja kietoo sen ympärilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Tota... mmm. Antaisitsä munkin tota... pyyhkeen?" pyytää takeltaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Missä se mahtaa olla?" kysyy Eliakselta kerätessään vaatteitaan maasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No siin..." alkaa turhautua ja kahlaa rannalle ollen täysin alastomana ja etsiskellen pyyhettään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee parhaansa, ettei vilkaisekaan Eliakseen päin, kun tämäkin tulee rannalle ilmeisesti alastomana. Ottaa vaattensa kainaloon ja menee vähän syrjemmälle kuivailemaan itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää pyyhkeensä ja joutuu pudistamaan sitä, kun siihen on tarttunut hiekkaa. Alkaa kuivailla itseään pyyhkeeseensä ja asettaa sen lantiolleen napaten vaatteet kainaloonsa ja lähtien jo edeltä kohti telttaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
On saanut itsensä jo melkein kuivaksi ja housut jalkaansa, kun huomaa Eliaksen lähtevän poispäin.  
"Elias", huikkaa tämän perään, vaikkei edes tiedä, että miksi niin tekee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy Larin huutaessa nimeään ja kääntyy Larin puoleen.  
"Nii?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jostain merkillisestä syystä nappaa tavaransa kainaaloonsa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti Eliasta. Pysähtää tämän viereen.  
"Mä vaan... halusin toivottaa hyvää yötä", sanoo jotenkin yllättävän lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy kohoaa suupieliinsä Larin ollessa niin suloisena.  
"Hyvää yötä sullekin", sanoo yhtä lempeästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei pysty pitämään hymyään kurissa, kun Eliaskin alkaa hymyillä.  
"Kiitti, nähään sit aamulla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep. Huomiseen", sanoo heilauttaen kättään, vaikka haluaisikin tunkea Larin viereen yöksi. Kääntyy ympäri ja jatkaa matkaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa hyvin yksinäiseksi, kun Elias kääntyy ja lähtee kävelemään poispäin. Huokaa raskaasti ja alkaa vetää lisää vaatteita ylleen.  
  
**Siirrytään takaisin arkeen, kun telttaretkeilemässä olleet Janne, Tale, Lari ja Elias palaavat takaisin kotiin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoonsa hieman poissaolevanoloisena. Larin kanssa oli kieltämättä mukava viettää aikaa ja tuntuu nyt tyhjältä, kun mies ei olekaan siinä lähellään.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Katselee puutarhaohjelmaa tv:stä, kun kuulee oven käyvän. Nousee sohvalta ja menee eteiseen miestään tervehtimään.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen ja syleilee Eliasta.  
"Oliko kivaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Tonin halaukseen ja pusertaa hymyä kasvoilleen.  
"Joo, oli ihan mukavaa. Mitäs sä?" kysyy aihetta vaihtaen.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mukava kuulla", sanoo ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
"No, mitäs minä, tyhjentänyt tuota digiboksia", vastaa hyvittuneena. Jättää mainitsematta, että soitti illalla väärään numeroon, jolloin puhelu oli päätynyt ravintolassa tapaamalleen Anssille. Jutteli miehen kanssa varsin pitään.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sepäs hyvä, niin tulee tilaa taas", tokaisee ja riisuu takkinsa ja kenkänsä.  
"Oisko sulla nälkä? Vois syödä jotain?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mä olen kuule tehnyt sulle ruokaa", toteaa virnistäen ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä johdattaakseen miehen keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltynyt ilme käy kasvoillaan siirtyessään Tonin johdattamana keittiöön.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Keittiön pöydällä odottaa Eliaksen lempiruokaa, jonka on itse tehnyt. Hymyilee ylpeänä aikaansaannoksestaan, sillä ei todellakaan ole mikään kovin kummoinen kokki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmänsä käyvät suurempina häkeltyneisyydestä.  
"Vau", saa sanottua.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Toivottavasti se kelpaa", sopertaa sitten vähän hermostuneena, "mä kyllä maistoin sitä enkä oo kuollu, niin kai se syötävää on."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Höpsö! Totta kai se on syötävää", hymyilee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kyl sä tiedät, miten paljon mä stressaan ruoanlaitosta", naurahtaa huojentuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo ja ihan turhaan. Jos aletaan syömään sitten?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Joo, syödään ennen kuin pilaantuu", hymähtää ja istuu alas pöytään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu Tonia vastapäätä alas.  
"Ihana yllätys, kun teit ruokaa. Kiitos", sanoo ja ottaa lautasen hakien ruokaa siihen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee miehelleen.  
"Mulla oli sua ikävä, niin halusin yllättää sut", paljastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Aijaa? Onko sulla muitakin suunnitelmia kuin ruokita mut?"   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Olishan se kiva saada sut tonne sänkyyn", vastaa vihjaillen tartuessaan lautaseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee Tonin sanoista ja tarttuu haarukkaan ja veitseen alkaen syödä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Alkaa latoa ruokaa lautaselleen.  
"No, mitäs te teitte siellä metsässä?" kyselee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee hitusen vaikeammaksi, kun Toni utelee tekemisistään metsässä.  
"Syötiin ja käytiin uimassa. Niin ja mä tipahdin rotkoon", hymähtää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen kertomukselle, kunnes tämä mainitsee rotkon. Järkyttyy.  
"Kai sä oot ihan kunnossa?" kysyy huolestuneena ja nousee jo tuolistaan ylös mennäkseen tarkastamaan, että Eliaksella todella on kaikki raajat tallella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään.  
"Istu ihan rauhassa vaan. Mä oon ihan kunnossa. Mä löin pääni ja menetin tajuni hetkeks, mutta ei tullu mitään aivotärähdykseen viittavia oireita, niin ei lähetty sairaalaan", selventää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Istahtaa alas, kun Elias vaikuttaa niin varmalta, että kaikki on hyvin.  
"No hyvä", huokaisee, "mä oon vaan niin huolissani susta, kulta." Tarttuu miehensä käteen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa kättään Tonin kädessä hymyillen miehelleen pienesti.  
"Sä oot ihana, mutta mä oon oikeesti kunnossa."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ensin se tulipalo ja nyt tämä", huokaa ja irrottaa sitten kätensä.  
"Mä toivon, että sä jatkossa pysyisit turvassa", hymähtää ja jatkaa ruoan ottamista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Enköhän", virnistää ja tulee samalla ajatelleeksi, että Lari on pelastanut itsensä molemmilla kerroilla.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee varovasti.   
"Kukas sut muuten sieltä rotkosta pois sai?" kysyy sitten kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee Tonin kysymyksestä.  
"Lari", vastaa valehtelematta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu vähän väkinäiseksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen vastauksen.  
"Hyvä, että sulla oli pelastaja mukana siellä", sanoo rauhallisesti ja laittaa haarukalla ruokaa suuhunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää hakea Tonin katsetta itseensä.  
"Miltä se susta tuntuu, että se pelasti mut?" haluaa tietää.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Sä tiiät, et mä en oo mustasukkasta tyyppiä, mut... Kunpa mäkin voisin joskus auttaa sua, eikä aina Lari", kertoo ajatuksiaan. Jättää mainitsematta, että Anssi avautui itselleen tämän tunteista Eliaksen ja Larin suhteen, mikä sai omatkin ajatuksensa vähän sekaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Heiii kulta. Kyllä sä autatkin mua", sanoo hellästi.  
"Et oo voinu noissa auttaa joo, mutta muuten autat kyllä", jatkaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Pieni, aito hymy kaartuu huulilleen Eliaksen sanoista.  
"No hyvä kuulla, etten mä ihan hyödytön ole", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks sä oisit hyödytön? En mä halua, että sä ajattelet noin."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Sori, mä oon vaan vähän väsynyt, kun nukuin huonosti", sanoo Eliakselle, ja se pitää ihan paikkansa, "en mä vaan osaa enää nukkua kunnolla ilman sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Voi pientä. Mitä jos mä lupaan sulle, että me mennään tästä lähin yhdessä telttaretkille, jos tulee tollasia, eikä sun tarvitsis nukkua ilman mua kuin siis hätätapauksissa?" ehdottaa.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Alkaa pakostikin hymyillä leveämmin, kun Elias on niin ihana.  
"Toi kuulostaa erittäin hyvältä", vastaa miehensä ehdotukseen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Osa 15**  
  
**Sillä aikaa toisaalla...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On saapunu tyhjään kotiin telttaretkeltä ja huonosti nukutun yön jäljiltä nuokkuu sohvalla. Ei ole saanut Eliasta pois mielestään, vaikka kelasi tätä koko yön.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kirjoittaa Larille tekstiviestin.  
  
_Ootko jo kotona?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu puoliunestaan kännykkänsä piipatessa. Ottaa kännykän ja kirjoittaa Anssille takaisin:  
  
_Joo, ollu jo tovin. Väsyttää._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
_Ok. Mä tuun joskus yöllä vasta, nii mee vaan jo nukkuu._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Anssi kertoo vastauksessaan tulevansa kotiin vasta yöllä. Viskaa puhelimensa pöydälle ja ottaa paremman asennon. Olonsa tuntuu tyhjältä eikä muista kokeeneensa tunnetta niin vahvana pitkään aikaan.  
  
**Joululoma noin kuusi vuotta sitten...  
  
Lari**  
  
Makaa kyllästyneenä sängyllään ja viettää elämänsä tylsintä lomaa ikinä. Ei ymmärrä, mikä itseään vaivaa, koska mikään ei vain jaksa kiinnostaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Matkusti joululomaksi adoptioäitinsä luokse Brysseliin ja on viettänyt aikaansa siellä tylsistyneenä. Olotilansa on jotenkin outo, eikä oikein jaksa tehdä mitään ja huomaa kaipaavansa takaisin Suomeen, vaikkei sielläkään elo mitään ruusuista ole.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntyy toiselle kyljelleen ja nappaa kännykkänsä. Tuijottaa huokaisten kalenteria. _Viel viis päivää lomaa_ , miettii tuskastueena. Ei olisi ikinä kuvitellut voivansa olla sitä mieltä, että haluaisi loman olevan ohi, jotta pääsisi pian takaisin kouluun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja yrittää saada unta siinä onnistumatta. Huomaa, että ei ole koko lomansa aikana tehnyt mitään järkevää ja on ollut vain jotenkin apaattisena koko ajan. Adoptioäitinsä on tietysti kysellyt, mikä itseään vaivaa, mutta ei ole osannut antaa naiselle vastausta – eihän tiedä itsekään. _Jospa tää on vaan koti-ikävää_ , pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee istumaan ja haroo turhautuneena hiuksiaan. Yrittää miettiä, onko elämässään nyt jokin eri tavalla kuin yleensä, jotta keksisi, mistä ankea ja jotenkin tyhjä olonsa voisi johtua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää turhautuneena ja nousee sängynlaidalle istumaan.   
_Mitähän se idiootti tekee nyt?_ huomaa pohtivansa Laria yhtäkkiä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tavallisesti olisi koulussa, jonka jälkeen hengailisi joko frendiensä tai Milla-Eerikan kanssa. On tehnyt edelleen samaa koulua lukuunottamatta, joten aavistaa, ettei kyseessä ole se. Yrittää rääkätä aivojaan enemmän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Oonpahan kaukana siitä ja saan olla rauhassa_ , jatkaa ajatuksiaan ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. _Rauhassa? Ihan kuin mä en haluais olla rauhassa..._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun jatkaa tavanomaisten päiviensä pohtimista, mieleensä juolahtaa yhtäkkiä Elias.   
"Ei sitä idioottia", huokaa ja muistaa sitten, että Elias on Belgiassa, joten poika ei taatusti häiritse loppulomaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sängyltään ylös ja käy lämmittämässä lasillisen maitoa mikroaaltouunissa, jotta uni tulisi paremmin. _Miks mä jotenkin en haluais olla rauhassa siltä_ , hymähtää mielessään jopa huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu merkilliseltä, kun ajattelee Eliasta, sillä aivan kuin se toisi itselleen lisää virtaa, mikä on aivan utopistinen ajatus. _Mee pois mun päästä_ , määrää ja antaa itsensä kaatua taas selälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mikroaaltouuni kilahtaa, ja nappaa maitolasin mikroaaltouunista hengähtäen. _Mä haluunkin sen jättävän mut rauhaan!_ hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koska Elias ei millään lähde pois päästään, kun on sinne kerran päässyt, antaa huokaisten periksi. Sulkee silmänsä ja antaa ajatustensa täyttyä mielikuvilla Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy maitolasinsa kanssa takaisin huoneeseensa ja juo maidon kaikessa rauhassa ennen kuin palaa takaisin sänkyyn. _En oo koskaan tavannu yhtä ärsyttävää ihmistä kuin se._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta ei enää kestä Eliaksen ajattelemista, sillä alkaa haluta ihan järjettömästi poikaa luokseen, jotta voisi vähän ravistella tätä ja sitten... Kääntyy ympäri sängyllä ja painaa kasvonsa tuskastauneena tyynyään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja tulee muistaneeksi syksyltä välikohtauksen, jossa Lari suuteli itseään kadulla ja sitten vain lopetti kaiken, koska itsekin härnäsi poikaa Moosessa. Tuhahtaa. _Miks mä janosin sitä sillon niin paljon?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu kääntämään kasvonsa sivuttain, jotta saa henkeä. Tuijottaa seinää ja yrittää viimeisen kerran ajatella jotain ihan muuta kuin sitä maanvaivaa, joka on vallannut päänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja tulee koskettaneeksi huuliaan. _Miten joku niin ärsyttävä voi suudella niin hyvin?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei helvetti", tuhahtaa ääneen ja nousee jälleen kerran istumaan. Nappaa kännykkänsä yöpöydältään ja etsii valikosta numeron, jota ei ole koskaan käyttänyt, eikä ole sitä itse edes tallentanut, vaan Janne. Tuijottaa Eliaksen numerota niin kauan, että uskoo muistavansa sen ulkoa hautaan saakka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää turhautuneisuudesta, kun Larin tapa suudella on nyt vallannut mielensä täysin, eikä pääse sitä karkuun. _Jos se nyt ois tossa, niin..._ jättää lauseensa kesken mielessään säikähtäessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa kännykkäänsä kädessään ja mielensä tekisi viskata se vasten seinää, jotta saisi katsella kuinka se hajoaa kappaleiksi. Hillitsee kuitenkin itsensä ja sulkee silmänsä ahdistuneena. Näkee Eliaksen numeron verkkokalvoillaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Miks mulle tulikin se nyt mieleen? En oo koskaan kokenu yhtä pehmeitä huulia kuin sen on", hengähtää ääneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei oo todellista", sanoo hampaitaan kiristellen ja painaa sitten peukalonsa kännykkänsä näyttöä vasten kohtaan, jossa lukee: soita matkapuhelimeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä puhelimensa alkaa soida yöpöydällään. Keskellä yötä. Kohottautuu sängyllä ja näkee itselleen tuntemattoman numeron Lumiansa näytöllä. Kulmiaan kurtistaen tuo puhelinta korvalleen.  
"Elias."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä jättää lyönnin tai parikin välistä, kun Elias vastaa. Sulkee silmänsä ja toivoo, että saisi kuulla pojan ääntä lisää. Ei uskalla sanoa itse mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hiljaisuus kuuluu linjan toisesta päästä.  
"Haloo? Onks siel joku?" huhuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jostain syystä Eliaksen äänen kuuleminen saa olonsa tuntumaan paremmalta kuin koko loman aikana. Miettii, uskaltaako sanoa puhelimeen jotakin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onks tää jotain pilaa? Voisitko nyt vastata?" alkaa selvästi turhautua.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa puhelimeen, sillä Elias alkaa turhautua. Tietää, että itsensä pitäisi sanoa jotain pian, jollei halua luuria korvaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Täysin mykän linjan puhelimen toisessa päässä katkaisee huokaisu. On varma, että tunnistaa sen, vaikkei voi mitenkään tietää jostain huokaisusta jotain. Itsellään vaan on todella varma olotila, ja siihen lisättynä vielä, ettei linjan toisesta päässä ole kukaan sanonut mitään huokausta lukuunottamatta.  
"Miks sä soitit mulle... Lari?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä avautuvat, kun Elias yllättäen sanoo nimensä. Nielaisee.  
"En mä... en mä tiiä", kuiskaa vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää mielessään, kun soittaja todellakin on Lari.  
"Oliko sulla jotain asiaa mulle?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itseään jollain asteella jopa harmittaa, kun Eliaksen äänensävy kuulostaa niin arkiselta.   
"No... ei", sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, sillä jotenkin Lari vaikuttaa suloiselta, kun sopertaa puhelimessa itselleen hajanaisia sanoja.  
"Okei... Mm... Mitä kuuluu?" kysyy hymyillen. Olotilansa on hyvin epätodellinen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, kun Elias kysy seuraavan kysymyksen lämpimämmin.   
"No... ei kauheen... tai siis mitään ihmeellistä", vastaa yhä sopertaen ja haluaisi hakata päätään seinään, kun ei edes onnistu muodostamaan kokonaisia lauseita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymynsä ei ota talttuakseen, ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Puhuuko nyt ihan oikeasti Larin kanssa vai jonkun, joka on oikeasti jopa ihminen?   
"Ei mullekaan. Onko siellä lunta?" kysyy seuraavaksi, sillä haluaa päästä selvyyteen, onko tämä Larin oikea minä, jonka kanssa nyt puhuu.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettuu taas makuulle sängylleen puhelin korvallaan. Ihmettelee, että onko jossain vaiheessa yötä siirtynyt johonkin toiseen maailmaan, jossa Elias on mukava.  
"No on tääl jonkun verran", vastaa, "ja pakkasta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ääneen.  
"Täydellinen talvisää siis. Ois kiva päästä luistelee. Tääl ei oikein oo lunta sen paremmin kuin pakkastakaan", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä olin just tänään", kertoo, kun Elias ottaa puheeksi luistelun, "tääl on jäät tosi hyvässä kunnossa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa kaihoisammin.  
"Oisinpa jo takas Suomessa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Sitä mäkin toivon_ , huomaa ajattelevansa ja kauhistuu heti, kun tajuaa, mitä se tarkoittaa.   
"No ei täs enää kauheen montaa päivää oo lomaa", toteaa ja on ihan pihalla, että miksi ihmeessä on puhelimessa keskellä yötä _Eliaksen_ kanssa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Nii, ei oo ei. Mul on ollu vaan aika tylsää täällä ja miettiny, että tulisin kotiin aiemmin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jaa, no ei kai siin sit mitään", sopertaa vähän tyhmästi ja jossain mielensä perukoilla tuntee tyytyväisyyttä siitä, ettei ole ainoa, jolla on ollut tylsä loma.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs sä siitä oisit mieltä? Jos mä tulisin Suomeen aiemmin?" kysyä paukauttaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pasmansa tuntuvat menevän täysin sekaisin Eliaksen pamautuksesta. _Se tulis aikasemmin, ja mä saisin..._ Pudistaa päätään ennen kuin ajatus ehtii muodostua loppuun saakka.  
"Mitä se mulle mitään kuuluu, et millon sä tuut", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei kuulukaan nii, mut mä kysyinkin sun mielipidettäs", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No senkus tulet", vastaa sitten uudelleen, kun ei aikasempi vastaus vaikuttanut kelpaavan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli sua ei haittais se?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Haluaisi vastata, että kyllä haittaisi, mutta ei vain pysty.   
"E-ei..." sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yllättyy Larin vastauksesta ja on pidemmän hetken hiljaa. _Mistä nyt tuulee?_  
"Hyvä. Tuun ylihuomenna."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Elias menee hiljaseksi. Kun poika sitten vastaa tulevansa ylihuomenna, sydämensä alkaa taas jyskyttää kiivaasti. _Mun on pakko nähä se!_ mielensä huutaa, eikä kykene hiljentämään sitä, vaikka haluaisi.  
"Okei..." sanoo ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mm. Että ehkäpä törmäillään jossain päin Helsinkiä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"J-joo, törmäillään vaan", suustaan pääsee ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään. Tekee itselleen facepalmin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta kuulla, että Laria ei haittaisi törmäillä itseensä. Samalla olotilansa on jotenkin ihan hassu.  
"Joo. Mut tota... Mä voisin yrittää mennä nukkuun nyt. Jos sä annat?" näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias mainitsee nukkumaanmenon.   
"Joo, tota... mun pitäis kans yrittää", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan takertuen yhteen tiettyyn sanaan Larin lauseessa.  
"Etsä saa unta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en kai mä muuten olis soittanu keskellä yötä", huokaa vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin joo. Mmm... En mäkään kyl", myöntää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa heti paremmaksi, kun Elias myöntää, että tälläkin on nukahtamisongelmia.  
"No... mikä sua valvottaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä", lipsauttaa sanansa ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Eliaksen vastauksesta, mutta samalla se tuntuu hyvältä.  
"Ai... aijaa", sopertaa ja räpyttelee silmiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Mä oon... miettiny sua täällä", sanoo ja puree huultaan kovaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hetken aikaa hiljaa ja miettii, miksi Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat ihan liian hyviltä.  
"Mä... mä oon kans sua miettinyt", myöntää ja puristaa sitten silmänsä kiinni.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin tunnustuksesta eikä oikein tiedä, mitä ajattelisi.  
"Hyvä... vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"E-en mä tiedä, et onkse hyvä vai..." sopertaa puhelimeen eikä ole koskaan tuntenut itseään yhtä epävarmaksi missään tilanteessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari, oonko mä susta oksettava hintti?" kysyy vakavoituen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee Eliaksen kysymyksestä.  
"J-joo", vastaa sopertaen ja äänensä kuulostaa kaikkea muuta kuin vakuuttavalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Miks sä et kuulosta kauheen vakuuttavalta? Sä kuulostat enemmänkin... nallekarhulta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tukehtua sylkeensä, kun Elias kutsuu itseään nallekarhuksi.   
"Et oo tosissas", sanoo, kun saa henkensä taas kulkemaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Oon mä tosissani. Et oo ikinä puhunu mulle ennen tollee", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai niinku milleen?" kysyy ja tuntee olonsa hyvin kummalliseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lempeämpi... Mukavammanolonen", vastaa Larille rehellisesti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Poskiaan alkaa hieman kuumottaa Eliaksen sanoista. Rykäisee.  
"No... tai... et säkään kuulosta... siltä ku yleensä", sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin yksin huoneessaan.  
"Voisko ton ottaa niin, että mä kuulostan jotenkin mukavalta? Ainakaan et oo lyöny luurii korvaan."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kai sä kuulostat", miettii, "vaiks ei mul oo hajuukaan, et miksi mä soitin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, kun Lari sanoo kuulostavansa mukavammalta.   
"Sulla oli tylsää etkä saanu unta ku mietit mua, niin päätit sit soittaa, jos se auttais?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias on täysin oikeassa sanoissaan.  
"Just niin", huokaisee, "mä en tajuu, et mikä mua vaivaa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun Lari myöntää olleensa oikeassa ja lisäten, ettei tajuaisi, mikä tätä vaivaisi.  
"Tuttua. Mäkään en oikein tajuu itteeni", toteaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks sä et oo lyöny luurii mun korvaan?" kysyy sitten, koska oli varma, että Elias niin tekisi äänensä kuullessaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Koska mä oon masokisti?" virnistää ja naurahtaa sitten.  
"Ei vaan. En mä tiiä... Mä jotenkin olin kai utelias", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Eliaksen sanoille.  
"En mäkään tajuu, et miksen oo viel lopettanu tätä puheluu", miettii ääneen, "tulee kalliikskin, ku sä et oo Suomessa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, kallista lystiä tää on, ja faija varmaan aattelee, että mulla on joku, ku se näkee puhelinlaskun", sanoo ajattelematta sanojaan sen tarkemmin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ihan hiljaiseksi, kun Elias alkaa puhua, että tällä olisi joku. Pelkkä ajatus alkaa ärsyttää itseään, ja puristaa toisen kätensä nurkkaan.  
"Mut eihän sulla oo?" tivaa sitten yllätyksekseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihmettelee hetken Larin tivaavaa äänensävyä seurustelusuhteistaan.   
"Eipä ole ei."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa rentoutuvansa, kun Elias antaa vastauksen.   
"No hyvä", huokaisee ja tajuamattaan sanoo sen ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks se hyvä on?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mitään... unohda", sopertaa puolipaniikissa, kun tajuaa, että Elias kuuli, mitä ajatteli.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku mä haluun tietää", inttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On taas hiljaa ja itseään alkaa ahdistaa aivan valtavasti. Puree kieltään ja tuntee, kuinka tuskahiki puskee pintaan.   
"Sori, en mä pysty tähän", sanoo sitten Eliakselle ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoista ja kun kohta kuulee pelkkää tuuttausta. Hymähtää ja jää mietteliäänä makoilemaan puhelin kädessään sänkyynsä.  
  
**Ylihuomenna...  
  
Lari**  
  
On lähtenyt luistelemaan läheiselle lammelle. Tietää, että Elias on palaamassa Suomeen, joten on hankkinut tekemistä itselleen, jottei vain hermoile kotonaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On saapunut juuri takaisin kotiin ja käy heti purkamaan laukkunsa jännän kutkutuksen tuntuessa vatsassaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Lämii hermostuneena kiekkoaan ja pysähtyy välillä vilkuilemaan kelloa. Ei tiedä yhtään, milloin Elias on tulossa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Muistaa liian hyvin keskustelunsa Larin kanssa, ja kuinka Lari kehui Suomen säätä erinomaiseksi luistelun kannalta. Niinpä pukee lämpimästi, tekee kaakaota termospulloon ja lähtee hokkareidensa kanssa ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ei saa Eliasta pois päästään ja istahtaa alas lammen vieressä olevalle penkille. _Miks mä ajattelen sitä koko ajan?_ kysyy itseltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan ja näpyttää kohmeisin sormin Larille tekstiviestiä tallentaessaan pojan numeron puhelimensa muistiin.  
  
_Missäs meet? Palasin takas Suomeen ja menossa luistelee :) T. Elias_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Lumiansa piippaa tekstiviestiä. Ottaa puhelimen taskustaan, ja sydämensä alkaa jyskyttää rinnassaan, kun huomaa, että viesti on Eliakselta. Näpyttelee hermostuksesta tärisevin sormin pojalle vastauksen:  
  
_Mä oon luistelees, täs meiän lähel on lampi, missä on luonnonjää._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun saa Larilta vastauksen tekstiviestiinsä. Olotilansa on todella outo, ja kun poika kertoo olinpaikkansa, haluaa ehdottomasti pojan luokse... Tunkee puhelimen farkkujensa taskuun ja lähtee tarpomaan Larin kertomaa lampea kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias ei vastaa viestiinsä, joten laittaa kännykän hermostuneena taskuunsa. _Tuleekohan se tänne?_ miettii ja vatsassaan kiertää jännityksestä. Nousee ylös ja alkaa taas luistella. Ei malta odottaa, että saa Eliaksen näköpiiriinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saapuu jonkin ajan kuluttua lammelle, jossa Lari kertoi olevansa. Näkee kuin näkeekin pojan luistelemassa lampea ympäri, ja pieni hymy käy kasvoillaan.  
"Moi", huikkaa lammen reunalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On luistellut lampea ympäri odottessaan Eliasta ja kun viimein kuulee pojan äänen, sydämensä on hypätä kurkkuunsa. Kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta ja luistelee tämän luo. Ei edes vastaa pojan tervehdykseen, vaan vetää tämän saman tien takinkauluksesta itseään kohti ja painaa huulensa rajusti pojan huulille.


	16. Chapter 16

**Osa 16**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa rinnassaan, kun Lari luistelee luokseen. Häkeltyy pojan vetäessä itsensä takinkauluksesta tätä kohti ja tuntiessaan Larin huulet rajusti omillaan. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan liikauttaen huuliaan Larin huulilla ja painaen uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille.   
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan kiihkästi ja rajusti huomaten, kuinka onkaan kaivannut Eliaksen huulia. Erossaolo pojasta on ollut tuskallista ja tuntuu kuin kaikki olisi taas kohdallaan maailmassa, kun Elias on vihdoin siinä edessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin huulille ja painautuu tiukemmin tätä vasten käsiensä laskeutuessa pojan niskan taakse.  
"Mmmm", mumisee Larin huulille ja pitää ihan mielettömästi Larin järjestämästä yllätyksestä suudella itseään kuin kotiinpaluun kunniaksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun tuntee Eliaksen kädet niskansa takana. Hidastaa sitten suudelman tahtia, kunnes irtaantuu kokonaan pojan huulista. Rutistaa sitten Eliaksen itseään vasten eikä voi kuin myöntää, että itsellään on ollut aivan järjetön ikävä poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hitaampiin suudelmiin, kunnes poika irtaantuu huulistaan ja rutistaa itsensä tätä vasten. Häkeltyy ihan suunnatomasti eikä voi kuin hengähtää painaessaan päätään Larin olkapäätä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Eliasta jonkun aikaa halauksessaan, kunnes alkaa tiedostaa, mitä tekee. Päästä rykäisten irti ja seisoo sitten vaivaantuneena paikoillaan katsomatta Eliakseen päinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää hakea Larin katsetta itseensä, kun poika päästää itsestään irti ja on jotenkin vaivaantunut.  
"Hauska nähä suakin", toteaa sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja kääntää varovasti katseensa tähän.  
"Joo", mutisee ja hillitsee halunsa hyökätä uudelleen Eliaksen huulien kimppuun.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan voiden yhä tuntua Larin huulet omillaan.  
"Luistellaanko yhessä?" kysyy varovaisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Luistellaan vaan", vastaa ja lähtee sitten keskemmäs lampea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee penkille istumaan ja vaihtaa hokkarit jalkaansa. Nousee sitten ylös hakien hetken tasapainoaan ja lähtien luistelemaan Larin luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luistelee ympäriinsä ja vilkuilee välillä Eliasta, kun tämä laittaa hokkareita jalkaansa. On hermostunut ja innoissaan yhtäaikaa eikä oikein tiedä, miten pitäisi käyttäytyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy vähän matkan päähän Larista ja tuntee sydämensä lyövän vain kovempaa rinnassaan. Hengähtää sitten luistellen pojan luokse.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen luistellessa luokseen, pysähtyy ja katsoo poikaa epävarmana. Vilkuilee myös ympärilleen, ettei vain kukaan näe, kenen kanssa on luistelemassa.  
"Tota... mites... tai siis niinku, miten sä halusit..." sopertaa jotain sekavaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Mä en oikeen tiiä... Jos luisteltais?" sanoo ollen todella absurdeissa olotiloissa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No... okei", mutisee Eliakselle ja lähtee sitten luistelemaan lampea ympäri.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee Larin perässä luistelemaan lampea ympäri sydämensä lyödessä koko ajan lujempaa ja ollen jotenkin hermostunut.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa jotenkin todella hölmöksi, kun vain luistelee ympäri lampea, ja Elias tulee perässä. On yleensä aina maila kädessä, mutta nyt se lojuu hangessa penkin vieressä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pysähtyy jonkin ajan kuluttua ja hengähtää.  
"Haluutsä opettaa mulle jääkiekkoo?" kysyy yllättäen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun kuulee Eliaksen puhuvan. Katsoo tätä hölmistyneenä.  
"Siis sä haluut oppii pelaa lätkää?" varmistaa, että kuuli oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee varovaisesti.  
"Nii. Ois kiva nähä, miten sitä pelataan ja sillee", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tutkii Eliaksen vartaloa katseellaan.  
"Eiks toi taitoluistelu olis enemmän sun laji?" kysyy huvittuneena, sillä Eliaksen ruumiinrakenne ei oikein ole ominainen jääkiekkoilijalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään katsoen Laria alta kulmien.  
"No ei oo! Mä haluun opetella lätkää", sanoo ponnekkaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Elias vaikuttaa niin päättäväiseltä.  
"No okei, mä käyn hakees mun kamat", sanoo ja lähtee luistelemaan kohti penkkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää paikalleen seisoskelemaan ja odottamaan Laria. Itseään kutkuttaa jotenkin ajatus pelata Larin kanssa jääkiekkoa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa lumhangesta mailansa ja kiekkonsa ja lähtee sitten takaisin Eliaksen luo. Pudottaa kiekon jäälle ja ojentaa mailaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin ojentamaan mailaan meinaten samalla pyllähtää nenälleen jäälle tasapainonsa horjuessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huvittuu, kun Elias menaa heti mennä kumoon, kun saa mailan.  
"Ihan ensteks kannattais pysyy pystyssä", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää mukamas vihaisena Larin sanoista, vaikka itseäänkin huvittaa.  
"Hiljaa", tokaisee ja saa lopulta pysyttyä pystyssä.  
"Mitäs sitte?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo, että Elias pitää mailaa samalla puolella kuin itsekin, mikä on hyvä juttu. Päättää kuitenkin varmistaa asian ensin.  
"Onks toi oikeenpuolinen maila sulle?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai mitä?" kysyy ollen ihan pihalla.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias ei vaikuta tietävän mitään.  
"Kummalla puolella sulle on luonnollisempaa pitää sitä mailaa? Vasemmalla niinku mulla vai oikeella?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Punastuu pienesti, kun ei ensin tajunnut, mitä Lari yritti sanoa.  
"En mä tiiä..." sopertaa ja vaihtaa mailaa oikeaan käteen ja sitten taas vasempaan.  
"Joo, kyl se on vasen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee huvittuneena, kun Elias vaihtelee mailaa puolelta toiselle.  
"No hyvä, niin sun ei tartte käyttää vääränpuoleist mailaa", sanoo ja siirtää luistimellaan kiekon lähemmäs Eliasta.  
"No, lämäses sitte tota kiekkoo oikeen kunnolla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo mailan taaksepäin ja antaa voimiensa takaa mailan lämästä kiekkoa jäällä pyllähtäen voimakkuudesta jäälle istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Räjähtää nauruun, kun Elias pyllähtää ja kiekko liiukuu tuskin metriäkään eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katsettaan jään pinnalta Larin kasvoihin, kun poika nauraa itselleen.  
"Mä sulle näytän", mumisee epäselvästi ja kampeaa ylös jäältä lähestyen Laria uhkaavasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauraa niin kippurassa, ettei huomaa Eliaksen nousevan ylös maasta ja tulevan lähemmäs. Ei ole koskaan nähnyt mitään niin huvittavaa kuin Eliaksen surkean lämäisy-yrityksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luistelee Laria kohti ja työntää voimalla käsillään pojan rintakehää, jotta saisi tämän kaadettua jäälle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee yhtäkkiä tönäisyn ja yllättyy niin pahasti, että menettää tasapainonsa. Tömähtää takapuoli edellä jäähän ja tuijottaa hölmistyneenä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Noni. Sainpas sut kaadettua", tokaisee voitonriemuisesti ja voitonvarma ilmeensä vaihtuu pieneen hymyyn Larin näyttäessä liian suloiselta katsoessaan itseään niin hölmistyneenä. Laskeutuu itsekin jäälle, Larin eteen eikä voi vastustaa kiusausta olla suutelematta poikaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Elias laskeutuu eteensä ja sitten suutelee itseään. Vastaa suudelmaan välittömästi ja vetää Eliaksen syliinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin niskan taakse pojan vetäessä itsensä syliinsä. Painaa uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa huokaillen Eliaksen uuteen suudelmaan ja samalla kaataa itsensä selälleen jäänpintaan. Kierähtää sitten ympäri siten, että Elias jää alleen, missään vaiheessa irtaantumatta pojan huulista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria, kun poika kaataa itsensä jäänpintaan. On kohta Larin alla, kun poika kierähtää ympäri, ja painaa aina uusia suudelmia tämän huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painautuu tiukasti Eliasta vasten ja keskityy vain pojan kuumiin huuliin. Ei edes tajua, että on lammenjäällä lähellä kotiaan, ja kuka tahansa saattaisi nähdä, mitä jäällä tapahtuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni hymy käy huulillaan tuntuessaan niin ihanalta olla Larin alla ja suudella poikaa. Vartaloaan kihelmöi joka puolelta, ja kylmä ilma tuntuu sekoittuvan lämpöön sisällään.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suuteleminen tuntuu erilaiselta kuin ennen – pehmeämmältä, lempeämmältä. Huomaa pitävänsä siitä erittäin paljon ja syventääkin suudelmaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin syvempään suudelmaan liikauttaen huuliaan pojan huulilla ja hipaisten kielellään Laria alahuulesta.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tuntee Eliaksen kielen hipaisevan alahuultaan, irtaantuu hitaasti suudelmasta.  
"Eiks sun pitäny opetella pelaan lätkää?" kysyy Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Mm... piti, mutta löyty jotain kiinnostavampaa", vastaa pojalle luoden katseen tämän silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille ja nousee pois pojan päältä.  
"Ehkei kuitenkaan tääl ulkona pakkasessa", tuumaa ja ojentaa Eliakselle kätensä vetääkseen tämän ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin käteen ja nousee pojan auttamana ylös hymähtäen pienesti.  
"No joo ehkei, mutta sulla on kyllä nuo huulet aika... hm... vaaralliset, kun ei niistä pääse irti."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee itsetyytyväisenä Eliaksen sanoille ja nostaa mailansa jäältä.   
"Uus yritys?" kysyy ojentaessaan mailaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Larin ojentamaan mailaan ja kumartuu vähän.  
"Eiks jääkiekonpelaajat kumartele tällee?" kysyy yrittäen olla katu-uskottava.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo, eihän siitä tulis mitään, jos seisoo koko ajan tikkusuorana", sanoo ja menee sitten Eliaksen taakse.  
"Ehkä on parempi, et mä näytän ihan kädestä pitäen", toteaa huvittuneena ja alkaa asettaa Eliasta oikeaan lämäisyasentoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä nopeampaa, kun Lari siirtyy taakseen ja haluaa opastaa itseään ihan kädestä pitäen. Nielaisee, ja vartaloaan kihelmöi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut Eliaksen oikeaoppiseen asentoon, tarttuu tämän käsiin, jotka pitelevät mailaa.  
"Sit tietty kohotat mailaa tälleen", selittää ja liikuttaa Eliaksen käsiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa tarkasti Larin neuvoja ja vilkaisee tätä olkansa yli.  
"Okei. Miten estetään, etten lennä taas tonne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Pidä paino molemmilla jaloilla koko ajan ja tarpeeks edessä", neuvoo ja näyttää sitten, miten itse lämäri tehdään tuomalla Eliaksen käsiä alaspäin, jolloin mailan lapa osuu kiekkoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää, ja kun poika näyttää mallia ja saa osuttua kiekkoon, hihkaisee.  
"Jes. Mä onnistuin. Saanko mä nyt ihan ite yrittää?" kysyy, ja vatsassaan kouraisee jännästi, kun katseensa käy Larin huulilla.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Hymyilee, kun Elias kuulostaa niin innostuneelta.  
"Voit sä yrittää ite", sanoo, muttei millään haluaisi poistua Eliaksen takaa, koska poika tuntuu niin hyvältä siinä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa painon pysyä molemmilla jaloillaan, kuten Lari neuvoi, ja tuo käsiä alaspäin läimäisten ja saaden osuttua kiekkoon.  
"Sä oot hyvä opettaja", kehuu poikaa katsoessaan jäällä liukuvaa kiekkoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliaksen lämäriä.  
"No ei toi nyt ihan surkee ollu", hymähtää ja astuu kauemmas pojasta. Olonsa on heti paljon kylmempi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria toista kulmaansa kohottaen.  
"Ai ihan surkee? Noinhan sä näytit, että pitää tehä", inttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No et kai sä nyt millään voi mikään hyvä vielä olla, kun toi oli sun eka kunnollinen yritys", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen ja lähtee sitten hakemaan kiekkoa näyttääkseen Eliakselle, miltä kunnollinen lämäri näyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoille ja jää odottamaan, että Lari näyttäisi mallia taas. Huomaa toivovansa saavansa vielä uudemman kerran opetusta ihan kädestä pitäen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa kiekon jäältä käteensä ja luistelee takaisin Eliaksen luo. Pudottaa kiekon jäähän ja ottaa mailan Eliakselta.  
"Tässä on sulle kunnon lämäri", sanoo virnistäen ja iskee sitten kiekkoa mailallaan niin kovaa, ettei kiekko pysy enää edes jäällä, vaan lentää lumihankeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa ihastuneena, kuinka Lari näyttää kunnon lämärin mallia, ja kiekko ei pysy edes jäällä Larin lämärin voimasta, vaan lentää lumihankeen. Naurahtaa.  
"Oliks toi kunnon lämäri nyt sitten?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliakselle.  
"Oli se", vastaa ylpeänä. Huokaisee sitten.  
"Nyt vaan tarttis löytää se kiekko tuolta", mutisee innottomana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mennäänkö yhes ettii?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Varmaan se löytyy nopeemmin, jos mennään", veikkaa ja lähtee luistelemaan kohti lammen reunaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee luistelemaan Larin perässä kohti lammen reunaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jään loppuessa lähtee kävelemään varovasti liukasta maata pitkin lumihangelle, jonne kiekko upposi. Näkee hangessa kolon ja työntää kätensä sinne toivoen, että kiekkonsa on siellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä ja näykkii huultaan jännittyneenä, kun poika työntää kätensä koloon, jonne kiekko näyttäisi uponneen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Työntää kättään syvemälle, ja sitten ilokseen sormensa osuvat johonkin kovaan. Vetää sen ulos ja ilahtuu sen paljastuessa etsimäkseen.  
"Löyty", virnistää Eliakselle ja näyttää tällä kiekkoa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria huvittuneena pojan ollessa niin ilahtuneena.  
"Näköjään. Pitäiskö mun laukoo tollee myös vai?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Kyl sun pitäis. Tollasen pommin ku vedät, niin mun ei tarvii enää opettaa sua", hymähtää ja katsoo Eliasta. Tuntuu ihan utopistiselta olla Eliaksen kanssa niin, ettei kumpikaan lauo törkeyksiä suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Siihen taitaakin mennä sit vähän kauemmin, mut onneks mulla ei oo mikään kiire", sanoo sanansa katsoen Laria kulmat aavistuksen kohollaan ja lähtien kävelemään takaisin jäälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta takaisin jäälle kiekko kädessään. Miettii, että haluaako Elias lisää oppeja vai mitä tapahtuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pääsee jäälle ja pyörittelee mailaa kädessään.  
"Miten toi sun lämäri tapahtuu?" kysyy pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Voimalla", vastaa virnistäen ja esittelee Eliaksella hauistaan, joka ei tosin talvitakin alta kovin hyvin erotu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoessa mitä sanoo ja kun tämä esittelee itselleen hauistaan, joka ei näy kunnolla talvitakin takia.   
"Vai voimalla. Nooh... Oisko mulla voimaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta arvioivasti.  
"No kai sul vähän on, mut jos vakavissaan harkitset lätkää, niin suosittelen kuntosalia", vastaa hymähtäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huitaisee toista kättään.  
"Nääh, en mä vakavissaan aio lätkää alkaa pelaan", tokaisee.  
"Mut näytätsä mulle, miten se lämäri tehään?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa huvittuneena Eliaksen pyynnölle.  
"Enks mä just näyttänyt ihan kädestä pitäen?" ihmettelee. Ei tosin pistä pahakseen, jos joutuisi näyttämään uudelleen ja pääsisi taas tosi lähelle poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Et näyttäny tota voimalla tapahtuvaa lämäriä, joten tuus tänne sieltä", kehottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan samalla tavalla se tehään", sanoo Eliakselle, mutta menee siitä huolimatta lähemmäs tätä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, mutta haluun silti nähä uusiksi", yrittää säälittävällä tekosyyllä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Vai niin", hymähtää ja toivoo, että uudelleennäyttäminen on vain tekosyy päästä lähelleen. Asettuu ihan kiinni Eliakseen.  
"Koko juttu vai vaan tietty kohta?" kysyy ja näykkää sitten poikaa korvalehdestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin Larin näykätessä korvalehteään kehonsa värähtäessä.  
"Mmm... Koko juttu", saa henkäistyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää mielessään.  
"Ekaks se oikee asento", muistuttaa ja näykkää uudelleen Eliaksen korvaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa Larin teosta pojan näykkäisyn tuntuessa ihan liian hyvältä.   
"Joo... Niin millanen se olikaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tällanen", kuiskaan Eliaksen korvan ja pyöräyttää sitten pojan ympäri suudellaakseen tätä kiihkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan ja painaen huulensa tiukemmin kiinni Larin huulia vasten painaessaan uutta kiihkeää suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen huulilleen painamaan kiihkeään suudelmaan ja kiertää kätensä tiukasti pojan ympärille. Eliaksen huulet ovat kylmät omiaan vasten, joten haluaa lämmittää ne suudelmillaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin niskan taakse, kun tuntee pojan kädet tiukasti ympärillään. Tuntee Larin nenän kylmänä vasten omaa kylmää nenäänsä ja alkaa hymyillä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu hieman Eliaksen huulista.  
"Tiiätsä mitään paikkaa, mis me voitais..." kysyy raskaasti hengittäen, "kyl sä tiiät."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin.  
"Mä en tiiä, saisinko mä sua meille mitenkään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä kapenevat himosta.  
"Eiks teil sit oo ketään kotona?" kysyy ja itseään houkuttelee valtavasti päästä sisätiloihin ja sisään vähän muuallekin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Ei oo. Faija on mun sedän kanssa jossain, ja mun pikkuveli on hoidossa mummilla", vastaa pojalle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nuolaisee huuliaan.  
"Kuulostaa hyvältä", henkäisee ja painaa Eliaksen huulille uuden suudelman.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On päättänyt mennä moikkaamaan Laria, mutta Ilkka kertoi Larin olevan luistelemassa läheisellä lammella. Kävelee kohti kyseistä lampea ja kun saa sen näkyviinsä, alkaa virnuilla.   
"Katos, tääl ne kyyhkyläiset kuhertelee", toteaa kuuluvasti kävellessään lähemmäs.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ollen painamassa toista, kun Jannen ääni keskeyttää heidät. Irtaantuu Larista ja menee ihan vaikeaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun Jannen ääni keskeyttää suudelman. Yhtäkkiä tajuaa, että ovat todellakin ulkona ja kuka tahansa voisi tulla lammelle. Menee todella vaikeaksi ja ottaa välittömästi etäisyyttä Eliakseen.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun Lari ja Elias irtaantuvat kuin olisivat tehneet jotain pahoja.   
"Ei meitsin takii tartte lopettaa", sanoo naama virneessä, "vaik ihan kohteliastahan se on."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin, eikä oikein tiedä miten olisi.  
"Tota... Ei tää... Me vaan..." sopertaa hajanaisia sanoja.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"Mistä sä siihen edes tulit?" tivaa Jannelta kiukkuisena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"No mä olin tulos teitsii moikkaa, mut en mä tienny, et sulla oli jo seuraa", vastaa Larille ja virnuilee molemmille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei ku... Me tultiin vaan luistelee", sopertaa vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen selityksille.  
"Taisitte luistella ihan jollain muulla ku luistimilla", hymähtää huvittuneena, "mä en ookaan ite harrastanut huuliluisteluu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan alemmas ja nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"Et viittis", pyytää pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy Jannen heittoihin.  
"Mulle riitti", tokaisee ja nappaa sitten jäänpinnasta mailansa ja kiekkonsa. Lähtee luistelemaan pois jäältä vilkaisemattakaan muihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mulkaisee Jannea.  
"Noni, kato mitä sä teit", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta huuli pyöreänä.  
"No mitä mä nyt muka tein?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Häädit sen pois."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No enkä häätäny", väittää vastaan, "ihan ite se lähti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Jannea alta kulmien kyllästyneenä.  
"No joo, mut sun takii. Sun typerien läppien takii", kivahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Alkaa taas virnuilla.  
"Taitaa Eltsuu vähän nyppii, ku jäi saamatta", vitsailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ihan ku kaikki pyöris vaan seksin ympärillä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No eiks muka pyöri?" virnuilee. "Mites teitsi muuten pääty tänne Lartsan kaa 'luistelemaan'?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei mulla ainakaan", tokaisee ja hymähtää sitten.  
"Mä kysyin siltä, missä se menee ja sanoi olevansa täällä", kertoo typistetyn version.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään uskomatta alkuunkaan Eliaksen selittelyjä.  
"No ihan miten vaan, mut meitsil on kyl parempaaki tekemistä ku hilluu tääl pakkases", toteaa, "et taidan lähtee täst vähän lämmitteleen Iidaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Siit vaan. Mäkin lähen kotiin", tokaisee astetta alakuloisemmin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Haluuks teitsi kävellä samaa matkaa?" kysyy Eliakselta, sillä ovat menossa samaan kerrostaloon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Kai mä voisin", vastaa.


	17. Chapter 17

**Osa 17**  
  
**Nykyajassa juhlitaan Jannen polttareita.** **  
  
Janne**  
  
Tuntee itsensä ihan idiootiksi, kun on pukeutunut täyspitkään kaapuun, viittaan ja noidanhattuun ja kädessään on vielä puusta veistetty taikasauva. Onneksi on saanut polttariporukalta runsaasti alkoholia, niin ei liian paljon hävetä hillua keskellä päivänvaloa ydinkeskustassa moisessa asusteessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää pysyä normaalina, vaikka meinaa tirskahtaa Jannesta koko ajan. On napannut muutaman kuvan Lumiallaan Jannesta velhona.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen rinnalla ja on varsin huvittunut, sillä Janne saa osakseen varsin kummastuneita katseita ihmisiltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee Jannelle, joka näyttää ihan järjettömältä velhoasusteessa. Vaativat Talea keksimään jotain Jannen päänmenoksi, kun Tale itse ei opiskelukiireidensä takia päässyt osallistumaan polttareihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Tonia ja kumartuu miehen puoleen.  
"Janne muistelee tätä vielä lämmöllä joskus", tokaisee itsevarmasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää miehensä sanoille.  
_"_ Muistelenhan mäkin omiani", kuiskaa takaisin ja katsoo Eliasta lämpimästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan miehensä sanoista ja tuo kätensä silittämään Tonin selkää kädellään.  
"Mukava kuulla."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vetää taikasauvan dramaattisessa kaaressa osoittaman suoraan vastaantulijaa ja yrittää kirota tämän.  
  
**Toni  
**  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja naurahtaa sitten, kun Janne yrittää kirota jonkun vastaantulijan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa tuijottavansa Eliasta ja Tonia vähän nyrpeänä, joten pudistaa päätään ja menee lähemmäs Anssia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan poispäin, jotta ei räjähtäisi nauruun, kun Janne kiroaa jonkun vastaantulijan taikasauvallaan.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, joka tulee lähemmäs itseään.  
"Mikä meininki?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mikäs tässä, onhan toi aika huvittavaa", vastaa Anssille hymähtäen ja tarkoittaa sanoillaan Jannea. Ottaa miestään kädestä kiinni.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vilkaisee taakseen.  
"Vippaskaa meitsil lisää juomaa", vaatii, "tää taikominen on aika rankkaa puuhaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Jannen luokse ja tuo tälle taskumattia.  
"Ota siitä, niin jaksat", virnistää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Liikauttaa kättään Larin kädessä.  
"Hyvä kuulla", tokaisee.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nappaa taskumatin Eliakselta ja ottaa siitä erittäin ison kulauksen.  
"Tattista, nyt jaksaa taas hetken", virnistää ja yrittää kirota Eliaksen naamaan paiseita siinä onnistumatta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Janne yrittää taikoa jotain.  
"Just nii. Että ku kaveri jeesii sua juomalla, niin sä yrität kirota sitä."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No mitä lykitte tän kepakon mun käteen", sanoo Eliakselle olkapäitään kohauttaen ja heilauttaa sitten sauvaansa kohti polkupyörää.  
" _Incendio_!" huutaa, mutta pettymykseksen pyörä ei leimahda liekkeihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ja palaa takaisin Tonin luokse hilaten itsensä ihan kiinni mieheen, kun näkee Larinkin olevan kiinni omassa miehessään.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias tulee ihan kiinni itseensä. Kietoo käden tämän ympärille ja painaa suukon tämän poskelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun näkee Eliaksen ja Tonin suorastaan liimautuneina toisiinsa. Kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Tää Taalasmaan antama loitsulista ei toimi", mutisee ja yrittää seuraavaksi muuttaa katukivetysten väriä.  
"Eiks me voitais jo lähtee baariin?" mankuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee kaikkia, jotka Jannen perässä kuljeksii.  
"Annetaanko me Jannen jo luovuttaa ja päästä baariin?" tiedustelee muilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"No kai me voidaan", miettii, "voi se jatkaa tota sauvanheiluttamista sielläkin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tirskahtaa.  
"Joo, tosiaan. Niin voi", sanoo tullen kaksimielisyyksiä mieleen.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliakselle.  
"Jätä sä ainakin ne sauvanheiluttamiset kotiin", kuiskaa tämän korvaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Jannen tuskin kannattaa, ettei Sanni suutu", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Mulkoilee polttariporukkaansa.  
"Mä loihtisin teiät kaikki hilajsiks, jos tää vaan toimis", mutisee ja osoittaa muita taikasauvallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Tonin hartioiden ympäri, kun mies sanansa sanoo. Katsahtaa tätä virnistäen.  
"Voit luottaa siihen", vastaa ja suikkaa suukon Tonin huulille.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Onneksi ei toimi sun sauvas."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvä", virnistää ja vastaa Eliakselta saamaansa suukkoon.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuijottaa Anssia kulmiensa alta.  
"Kumpaa sauvaa sä nyt mahdat tarkottaa?" kysyy ja osoittelee tätä uhkaavasti puisella sauvallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Jannen sanoista liittyen Anssin sanomiseen. Pudistelee päätään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Punastuu pienesti ja rykäisee.  
"Ihan tota taikasauvaas tarkoitin", tokaisee nolostuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Eiköhän tää keskustelu ollu tässä", toteaa ja laskee Jannen taikasauvaa kädellään alaspäin, "lähetään sinne baariin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Ilahtuu Larin sanoista.  
"Hyvä, lähetää sit heti!"  
  
**Siirrytään tunti myöhemmäksi. Janne ja polttariseurue ovat olleet baarissa tunnin ja juomaa virtaa...**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Vetää viinaa naamaansa velhoasussa ja kyylää häpeilemättä baarissa olevia naisia.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyörittelee puolillaan olevaa oluttuoppiaan kädessään ja mulkoilee Eliasta ja Tonia, jotka kiehnäävät toisissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On juonut olutta ja nyt siirtynyt väkeviin niiden kilahtaessa päähän ihan kunnolla. Katsoo Tonia harittavin silmin ja nojailee mieheensä.  
"Mmm... Mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Luo katseen pöytään, jossa Elias Toninsa kanssa istuskelee, ja huomaa tuntevansa outoa olotilaa nähdessään Tonin Eliaksen kanssa kiehnäämässä.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Pudistaa pienesti päätään, kun Elias on aivan kännissä. Ei oikein pidä miehestään siinä tilassa.  
"No niin mäkin sua", sanoo kuitenkin hymyillen takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille leveästi, kun tämä sanoo rakastavansa itseään.  
"Hakisitsä mulle vielä jotain?" pyytää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias pyytää lisää juotavaa.  
"Etköhän sä oo juonu jo ihan tarpeeks?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään humalaisesti.  
"Ehen oo", sanoo.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No sit saat hakee ite juomaa", toteaa ja nousee ylös, "mä meen käymään veskissä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ja nousee ylös paikaltaan suunnaten tiskille.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan, kuinka Elias kävelee baaritiskille ja Tonikin nousee paikaltaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lähtiessä tiskille, vilkaisee Anssia vieressään.  
"Otatsä lisää, jos mä haen?" kysyy. Itseään haluttaa ihan hirveästi päästä juttelemaan Eliaksen kanssa...  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Havahtuu Larin kysymykseen.  
"Joo! Voisin mä ottaa. Tue mulle vaikka tuplaviski", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Okei, mä tuon", sanoo hymyillen Anssille ja antaa tälle suukon. Nousee siten ylös ja kävelee tiskille Eliaksen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun vilkaisee vierelleen tullutta Laria. Alkaa sitten hymyillä humalaisena ja kääntyy tiskillä odottaen vuoroaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nähdessään, miten paljon jonoa baaritiskillä onkaan, näkee tilaisuutensa koittavan ja nousee ylös paikaltaan astellen Tonin perään nähden tämän suuntaavan vessaan. Astuu vessaan myös.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen humalainen hymy saa jostain syystä sisuskalunsa solmuun. Hymyilee takaisin miehelle.  
"Onks ollut kiva ilta?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, on ollu. Huikee", sanoo hikan karatessa suustaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias kuulostaa aivan ylisuloiselta.  
"Kiva kuulla", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pukkaa Laria käsivarteen.  
"Nooo, mites sä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa hartioitaan.  
"Mikäs tässä", toteaa, "ihan... hyvä meininki." Ei mainitse sitä, että itseään ärsyttää suunnattomasti Eliaksen ja Tonin kiehnääminen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo-o. Ja sulla ja sun miehellä menee hyvin?" kysyy seuraavaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee vähän Eliaksen kysymystä.  
"No tietysti, ja niin näyttää menevän teilläkin", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria aavistuksen ihmettelevästi, kun mies tuhahtaa sanansa.  
"Mikä sua risoo?" kysyy ja kohottaa sormeaan yrittäen sihdata sitä osoittamaan Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mua mikään risoo", tokaisee Eliakselle. Pudistaa päätää, kun Elias on niin humalassa, ettei saa edes sormeaan kohdistettua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Njaa. Miks sä sit tuhahdit tollee?" kysyy sammaltaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei kuulu sulle", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kasvojaan lähemmäs Larin kasvoja miehen ollessa kireä kuin viulunkieli.   
"Ei väkisin", tokaisee ja tuo kasvojaan kauemmas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pulssinsa alkaa hakata nopempaa, kun Eliaksen kasvot lähestyvät omiaan. Pettyy sitten, kun se läheisyys ei kauan kestä.  
"Ei niin", tuhahtaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja naputtaa baaritiskiä sormillaan odotellessaan palvelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seisoo jonossa ja vilkuilee välillä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin vilkuilut ja vastaa miehen vilkuiluihin tölläämällä tätä pidemmän hetken.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Elias jää tölläämään itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuntuuko kivalta?" kysyy sitten ilkeästi hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja on ihan pihalla.  
"Mikä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se, että mä tuijotan sua, kuten sä teit äsken."  
  
**Lari  
**  
Tuhahtaa Eliakselle.  
"En mä sua tuijottanu, vilkuilin vaan", sanoo puolustelevasti ja alkaa jo kyllästyä jonottamiseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Melkein sama asia. Jos sul on asiaa, niin anna tulla", uhoaa humalaisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa pois Eliaksesta. Ei halua myöntää ääneen, että itseään ärsyttää nähdä tämä ja Toni yhdessä. Tietää, ettei saisi tuntea niin, muttei vain voi sille mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Pelkuri", sihahtaa ja kääntää katseensa takaisin baaritiskin puoleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiristelee hampaitaan, muttei sano Eliakselle enää mitään. Pääsee sitten viimein tilaamaan Anssille tuplaviskin ja itselleen kossukolan.  
  
**Sillä välin miesten vessassa...** **  
  
Toni**  
  
Pesee käsiään lavuaarissa, kun huomaa Anssin astuvan sisään. Hymyilee miehelle.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Moi", tervehtii.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mitäs sinä?" kysyy Anssilta samalla, kun siirtyy kuivaamaan käsiään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Enpä mitään ihmeellistä. Halusin tulla moikkaa", sopertaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On mielissään, että Anssi halusi tulla moikkamaan.  
"Kiva, et tulit", sanoo hymyillen. Koska Anssi ei vaikuta olevan ollenkaan niin humalassa kuin Elias, on vieläkin tyytyväisempi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Toni ei ahdistu tai pidä sanojaan outojaan.  
"Hyvä, jos oot tota mieltä. Ei oo oikein juoma maistunu niin paljoo ku vois maistuu. Vaik mä oonkin Larin kautta tutustunu sen ystäviin, tunnen silti olevani ulkopuolinen", avautuu.  
  
**Toni  
**  
"Vähän saman fiilis", huokaisee, "en mä tunne Jannea ollenkaan niin hyvin kuin Elias, ja Lari on ihan vieras." Kävelee sitten lähemmäs Anssia.  
"Mä en ole mikään kovin suuri alkoholin ystävä, eikä normaalisti oo Eliaskaan, mut nyt se on ihan kännissä", sanoo pettyneenä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Tonia kohtaan.  
"Mä oon pahoillani. Ehkä se sit haluu revitellä, kun sen ystävä menee naimisiin?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Anssin sanoille.  
"Elias oli juonu niissä kihlajaisissaki päänsä täyteen, vaikkei se yhtään ole sen tapaista", huokaisee ja vetää sormensa vaaleiden hiustensa läpi. Katsoo sitten Anssia vähän epäröiden.  
"Musta tuntuu, et se johtuu Larista..." myöntää hiljaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kuuntelee Tonia hiljaa ja kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Tarkotatsä, että Elias haikailis vielä mun miehen perään?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Sä sen ajatuksen mun päähän sait", toteaa Anssille kulmiensa alta. Huokaisee sitten.  
"Mut ei se vaan siitäkään johdu... Elias on ollu nyt kaksissa juhlissa yhtäaikaa Larin kanssa ja molemmilla kerroilla vetänyt enemmän alkoholia kuin koko viime vuonna yhteensä", sanoo alakuloisesti.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Puree huultaan tuntuessaan pahalta, että on istuttanut Tonin päähän vainoharhaa, jota itse tuntee Larista. Liikahtaa lähemmäs Tonia ja taputtaa tätä olkapäähän kömpelösti.  
"Heii. Ootko sä kertonu sille ajatuksistas?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katsoo Anssia silmiin, kun tämä koskee olkapäätään.  
"Kyllä mä yritin sen telttailureissun jälkeen, mutta Elias vain vähätteli asiaa", huokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Eikä. Musta sen kuuluis ottaa sut tosissas, koska ei susta ihan huvikseen tunnu tolta."   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin, mutta olisihan mä voinut mainita asiasta suoremminkin... En tiedä, että ymmärsikö Elias edes, mitä mä ajoin takaa", huokaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Voi, mä oon pahoillani. Anteeks, ku koskaan mitään sun päähän istutuin", sanoo surkeammin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ei oikein osaa sanoa mitään. Itsensä tekisi mieli lohduttaa Anssia halaamalla, kun tämä näyttää niin surkealta, mutta ei kehtaa.  
"No... ei se mitään", saa lopulta sanotuksi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Hyvä, jos oot sitä mieltä, vaikka se mua siltikin häiritsee. Kai mä aattelin, että sä varmaan ymmärtäisit mua", selventää motivejaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No en mä silloin oikein ymmärtänyt, mutta ehkä nyt paremmin", miettii.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Hyvä, jos ymmärrät, niin en oo tässä yksin."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin... Mutta mä en vain haluais uskoa, että Elias..." huokaa surkeana, "me ollaan sentään naimisissa."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Totta, niinhän te oottekin naimisissa, ja Elias ihan taatusti kunnioittaa sitä", sanoo varmana.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee ja nyökkää kiitollisena Anssin sanoille.  
"Niin, olet oikeassa. Ei Elias ole mitään pettäjätyyppiä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ei olekaan tai ei vaikuta sellaselta. Eikä Larikaan ole. Mä tiiän, että ollaan ihan hulluja tämän vainoharhaisuuden kanssa, mutta onneksi ollaan tässä yhessä", naurahtaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin ja hymyilee Anssille.  
"Aivan, yksinhän tällaisia pohtiessa menisi järki", hymähtää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin menisikin."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Liikahtaa vähän epävarmana.  
"Mites sulla ja Larilla menee?" kysyy varovasti. On kyllä pannut merkille Larin mulkoilevat katseet itsensä ja Eliaksen suuntaan, muttei ole varma, onko Anssi huomannut mitään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kummastelee Tonin kysymystä ja kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Ihan hyvinhän meillä", sanoo ihmetystä äänessään.  
"Kuinka niin?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Sä et haluaisi kuulla tätä, mutta..." aloittaa ja katsoo Anssia pahoittelevasti, "Lari on mulkoillut mua ja Eliasta koko illan, varsinkin silloin, kun me ollaan oltu tosi lähekkäin."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ilmeensä kiristyy Tonin sanoista, eikä tiedä, miten olisi.  
"Ai", tyytyy sanomaan pettyneenä ja katsahtaa sivulleen.  
"Millasia katseita?" kysyy katseensa kohotessa Toniin takaisin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Itseään jollain asteella kaduttaa, että kertoi Anssille, mutta ei halua pimittää mitään.  
"No... mä en varmaankaan ole taitavin tulkitsemaan sun miehesi katseita, mutta... varsin myrtsiltä Lari näytti", vastaa varovasti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin nieleskellen samalla.  
"Okei..." toteaa vaisummin.  
"Oiskohan se halunnu tulla sit kuristaa sut..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mä oon pahoillani", sanoo myötätuntoisesti ja laittaa kätensä Anssin olalle.  
"En tiedä, että mitä se olisi halunnut, mut tuskin ainakaan..." aloittaa, muttei sano lausettaan loppuun saakka.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Värähtää jostain syystä Tonin kosketusta olallaan ja kun mies ei sano lausettaan loppuun saakka.  
"Okei... Kiitti, ku kerroit tästä", sanoo.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Joo, en mä halua olla epärehellinen", sanoo, kun Anssi kiittää itseään. Miettii, että mitä mahtaa baarin puolella tapahtua... Ovatko Elias ja Lari kahdestaan jossain?  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Sä oot ainakin rehti tyyppi, ja Eliaksen pitäis olla susta onnellinen eikä vähätellä sun huolta sen eksän suhteen", sanoo.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo Anssille ja hymyilee tälle iloisesti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tonin iloinen hymy tarttuu itseensäkin, ja kohta jo naurahtaakin.  
"Sulla on kyllä niin tarttuva toi hymy", tokaisee miehelle.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Punastuu hieman Anssin sanoista.   
"No ei sunkaan hymyssä ole mitään vikaa", sanoo vähän nolona, "ei yhtään."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Tonia alta kulmien kiusoittelevasti.  
"Punastutko sä?"   
  
**Toni**  
  
Kasvojaan kuumottaa vain enemmän, kun Anssi alkaa kiusoitella asiasta.   
"Ehkä", mutisee ja vilkaisee Anssia.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sori. Sä näytät kyllä liian söpöltä punastellessas. Onks sulle koskaan kukaan sanonu niin?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee, vaikka naamansa onkin punainen.   
"Elias taisi mainita silloin, kun me tavattiin", kertoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Vaan sen yhden kerran?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei mun muisti ole niin hyvä, että osaisin vastata", hymähtää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Okei, ei se mitään. No, ainakin tiedät."   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiva, kun muistutit", sanoo hymyillen ja tuntuu, että jalkansa menevät ihan hyytelöksi Anssin seurassa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Tota... Mä varmaan päästänki sut takas Eliaksen seuraan", hymyilee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin, kunnes huokaisee muistessaan Eliaksen tilan.  
"En mä tiedä haluanko... Se on varmaan vielä enemmän humalassa nyt..." mutisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Aivan, joo. Mäkään en tiiä, miten suhtautua Lariin nyt", paljastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin... Mitä me nyt tehään?" kysyy ja katsoo Anssia tuntien olevansa vähän hukassa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä jostain syystä aavistuksen lujempaa.  
"Ai meiän pitäis jotain tehä... tai siis..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Punastuu taas, kun tajuaa, mitä Anssi varmasti kuvitteli.  
"No enhän mä nyt sellasta... siis... ehkä mä pysyn vaan hiljaa", mutisee nolona.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Liikahtaa astetta lähemmäksi Tonia hipaistaakseen tätä poskesta.   
"En mä halua, että sä pysyt hiljaa. Sori, ku tajusin väärin..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ihoaan alkaa kihelmöidä, kun Anssi sipaisee poskeaan, ja tuntee sykkeensä nousevan. Ei muista milloin on viimeksi tuntenut samanlaista olotilaa Eliaksen kanssa ja miettii, onko se huolestuttavaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ei osaa tulkita Tonin kasvonilmeitä ja nielaisee.  
"Sori... Mä..." sopertaa hipaistuaan miestä poskesta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ei... tartte pyytää..." sopertaa itsekin ja haluaisi kovasti saada Anssin vielä lähemmäs itseään.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Pitäisköhän mun vaan... mennä?" kysyy ja huomaa tuijottavansa Tonia ihmeolotiloissa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ei millään haluaisi Anssin lähtevän.  
"Voit sä jäädäkin", sanoo hiljaa ja painaa katsettaan maahan.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Tonin sanat.  
"Kiva. Mä en vaan tiiä, et... onks se hyvä idea", sopertaa.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin..." huokaa ja vääntelee hermostuneena sormiaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Toni, mua pelottaa, että mä... että mä teen jotain, jos... jos mä jään", takeltelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Anssin silmiin.  
"Niin kuin mitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tonin kysymyksen jälkeen tuijottaa Tonia ihan hiljaa muutaman sekunnin ajan, jonka jälkeen nojautuu eteenpäin ja antaa huuliensa hipaista kevyesti miehen huulia liikahtaen heti kauemmaksi.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Sydämensä on hypätä ulos rinnastaan, kun Anssin huulet hipasevat omiaan. Haluaa tuntea saman uudelleen, joten kumartuu Anssia kohti ja painaa huulensa tämän huulile.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Tonin huulilla ja pistäen merkille miehen huulien pehmeyden. Uskaltautuu painamaan huuliaan aavistuksen verran kovemmin miehen huulille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hengähtää saadessaan Anssin huulet voimakkaammin omilleen. Toinen kätensä ekyy huomaamattaan Anssin lantiolle vastatessaan miehen suudelmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On vetänyt jo pari drinkkiä sekä Anssille ostamansa tuplaviskin. Alkaa todella ihmetellä, missä miehensä on, joten päättää lähteä etsimään tätä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ihonsa värähtää Tonin kosketuksesta ja painaa hieman kiihkeämpää suudelmaa Tonin huulille tajuamatta ollenkaan, minkä takia. Miehet huulet tuntuvat vievän mennessään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaa Anssin huulia vasten saamatta niistä tarpeekseen. Vie toisen kätensä miehen niskaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On päättänyt aloittaa vessasta, sillä se on mielestään todennäköisin vaihtoehto. Avaa oven ja löytää miehensä – _suutelemassa Tonin kanssa!_ Katsoo näkyä täysin häkeltyneenä hetken, kunnes pakittaa ulos vessasta.


	18. Chapter 18

**Osa 18**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee kätensä Tonin lantiolle ja painautuu tiukemmin miestä vasten hengähtäen itsekin miehen huulille. Painaa uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta, kun Anssi painautuu tiukasti itseään vasten. Ujuttaa sormensa miehen paksuihin ruskeisiin hiuksiin ja vastaa miehen suudelmaan innokkaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nuokkuu pöydän luona eikä ole ihan varma, onko miehensä kyllästynyt itseensä ja lähtenyt kotiin nukkumaan, vai missä tämä kuppaa. Hörppii olutlasinsa pohjalta juomaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa tyrmistyneenä takaisin pöytään, jossa myös Elias on.  
"Sun mies ja mun mies imuttelee just tuol vessassa", ilmoittaa epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa tuopin pohjalta hyvin hitaasti Lariin.  
"Täh? Mitä sä nyt horiset?" tuhahtaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tonin kosketus hiuksissaan tuntuu aivan ihanalta ja tämän suudelmat liian vastustamattomilta. Painaa aina uusia suudelmia edellisten perään ja vetää Tonin ihan kokonaan syliinsä. Ei muista, koska on viimeksi saanut Larin kanssa tehtyä mitään vastaavaa, joten on nyt ihan hurmiossa.  
  
**Toni  
**  
Ynähtää Anssin vetäessä itseään lähemmäs tätä ja kietoo lihaksikkaat käsivartensa miehen ympärille. Vastailee koko ajan Anssin suudelmiin ja nauttii siitä suunnattomasti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hengähtäen painaa suudelmia Tonin huulille ja nauttii miehen vahvoista käsivarsista ympärillään. Kietoo kätensä Tonin ympärille myös puristaen tätä tiukasti vartaloaan vasten.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Toni**  
  
On niin hullaantuntut Anssista ja tämän huulista, että tietoisuus ympäröivästä maailmasta katoaa täysin. Ei muista edes koko Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lysähtää istumaan sohvalle Eliaksen viereen.  
"En mä mitään horise", tuhahtaa, "mä lähin ettii Anssii vessasta ja löysin sen huulet liimattuna sun äijäs huuliin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa nauraa.  
"Joo, hyvä läppä. Älä ny viitti naurattaa mua."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy, kun Elias luulee itsensä vain pilailevan.  
"No mee ite kattomaan, jos et kerran usko", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee ylös sohvalta joutuen ottamaan tukea Larin olkapäästä päästäkseen ylös.  
"Niin mä meenki", tokaisee ja lähtee marssimaan miestenvessaa kohti avaten oven auki ollen pudottaa silmänsä päästään, kun näkee kuin näkeekin miehensä ja Larin miehen toistensa kimpuissa.   
"Mitä hemmettiä täällä tapahtuu?!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Eliaksen perään kohti vessoja ja pudistaa päätään, kun Anssi ja Toni ovat edelleen liimautuneina toisiinsa.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Palaa todellisuuteen välittömästi, kun kuulee Eliaksen äänen. Irtaantuu kuin salamaniskusta Anssista ja katselee miestään häpeissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä tää tarkottaa? Voisko jompikumpi selittää?" kysyy ihmeissään, tuohtuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin ja luo häpeissään katseen Lariin.  
"Tota... me ei tiietä itsekään", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan ja kohottaa kulmiaan Anssin sanoille. Itse ei tunne kiukkua, vaan on edelleen ihan täysin häkeltynyt tästä odottamattomasta tilanteesta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Anteeks, Elias..." kuiskaa miehelleen ja nostaa ahdistuneen katseensa tähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä en jaksa kuunnella nyt yhtään", hengähtää pettyneenä ja kääntyy ympäri palaten takaisin baarin puolelle.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Lari? Annatko sä mun selittää? Jos mä yritän?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee ahdistuneena, kun Elias vain painelee kylmästi pois. Lähtee nieleskellen Eliaksen perään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Anssille.  
"Totta kai annan", huokaa, "jos mentäis johonki pöytään jutteleen?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, käy", sanoo ja astuu ulos vessasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Palaa takaisin istumaan sinne missä istuikin ja näyttää todella tuohtuneelta ja loukatulta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Puree alahuultaan, ja seisoo paikallaan vaihdellen painoa jalalta toiselle Eliaksen istahtaessa sohvalle. Tietää, että teki väärin, muttei osaa edes selittää, että miksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Toniin.  
"Kumpi suuteli kumpaa?" kysyy hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen kysymyksen.  
"No Anssi sen alotteen teki, mut en mäkään viaton siinä ollut", sopertaa häpeissään vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin, et ollut joo. Miks te suutelitte?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"En mä oikein osaa sanoa... Meillä vaan... se vaan..." sopertaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Niin, jatka toki", kehoittaa.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Istahtaa huokaisten alas.  
"Elias... onko sulla vielä tunteita Laria kohtaan?" kysyy mieheltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Mykistyy täysin Tonin kysymyksestä ja nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"No ei!" kivahtaa astetta viivyttelevämmin.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Huomaa, että Eliaksella kestää hieman vastata kysymykseen.  
"Elias, rakas... kerro mulle ihan rehellisesti, mä pyydän", sanoo tälle ja pyytää tätä silmillään olemaan rehellinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisten kohottaa katseensa Tonin silmiin purren huultaan.  
"Mä... Mä en tiiä", saa lopulta vastattua.  
"On tosi ihana nähä sitä kaikkien vuosien jälkeen, mutta en tiiä muuten", jatkaa hieman epäselvää solkotustaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Eliaksen sanat eivät oikein vakuuta itseään.  
"Anssi taisi olla oikeassa..." huokaisee murheellisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mistä niin?" kysyy ja ärtyy samalla, kun miehensä mainitsee suutelukaverinsa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No siitä, että sä haikailet edelleen Larin perään", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Ei pidä paikkansa. Tai... ei sillee, miten sä kuvittelet. Mä en vaan voi uskoo, että se on mun elämässä nyt ja... En mä silti haikaile sen perään", sanoo.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, että uskooko Eliasta vai ei.  
"Onks teiän välillä tapahtunut mitään lähiaikoina?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Haluaa olla suoraselkäinen ja Toni ansaitsee kuulla totuuden.   
"On joo. Me ollaan suudeltu", tunnustaa Tonille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee pettyeenä Eliaksen vastauksen kuultuaan.  
"Montako kertaa?" kysyy hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kostuttaa huuliaan ja joutuu pinnistelemään muistiaan siitä, montako kertaa suudelmia on tapahtunutkaan.  
"Kaksi kertaa", vastaa sitten.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nielaisee ja laskee katseensa, kun Elias kertoo tämän ja Larin suudelleen kaksi kertaa. Mielensä tekisi kysyä, että milloin, mutta ei ole varma haluaako tietää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan.  
"Anteeks", sopertaa hiljaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mä toivoin, et Anssi olis väärässä, kun se sanoi Larin haikailevan sun perään..." sanoo hiljaa ja apeasti, "en mä uskonu, et sä tuntisit samoin Laria kohtaan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee vaikeammin.  
"En mä silti... Haikaile sen perään. Ne suudelmat... Ne vaan tapahtu hallitsemattomasti", sopertaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mut miks ne suudelmat tapahtu?" kysyy, "täytyyhän niille joku syy olla?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä... oo varma", vastaa vähän sekavanoloisena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Et oo varma", toistaa latteasti ja huokaisee.  
"Mä en enää tiiä, mitä mun pitäis uskoa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa Tonia kädestä kiinni ja katsoo tätä silmiin.  
"Usko muhun, meihin. Mä rakastan sua, sut mä haluan, en Laria", sanoo niin vakuuttavasti sanansa kuin suinkin pystyy.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Elias kuulostaa niin vakuuttavalta, ettei voi muuta kuin uskoa tähän. Onhan Elias kuitenkin aviomihensä ja Anssia ei juuri tunne, vaikka tunteenkin yhteenkuuluvuutta miehen kanssa.  
"Okei", huokaisee, "mä uskon sua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa helpotuksesta.  
"Hyvä. Jos me vaikka aloitettais nyt ihan puhtaalta pöydältä?" ehdottaa.  
"Ei enää salaisuuksia?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Lupaatko sä, Elias", kysyy vakavana, "että sä myös pysyt ihan rehellisenä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Mä lupaan", vastaa ja hymyilee ihan pienesti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Elias lupaa. Vetää miehensä syliinsä ja rutistaa tätä itseään vasten.  
"Mä rakastan sua niin paljon enkä haluu menettää sua", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Tonia vasten ja huokaa.  
"Niin mäkin sua, enkä mäkään haluu sua menettää."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Onnistuu jopa hymyilemään Eliaksen sanoista. Irtaantuu sitten halauksesta.  
"Haluaisitsä lähteä kotiin?" kysyy sitten ja sipaisee mieheään poskesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja Tonin käden sipaisu tuntuu mukavalta.  
"Joo, haluan mä. Entä sä?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kyllä mä halusin sun kanssa kotiin", sanoo hiljaa, "en mä tykkää olla baareissa, sä tiedät sen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan nolona.  
"Nii... Sori ku pakotin sut tänne tai puolipakotin", sanoo pahoittelevasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Itehän mä päätin lähteä, mut en mä kuvitellut sun juovan noin paljon", huokaisee ja nousee sohvalta ylös.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee itsekin sohvalta ja huokaa.  
"Anteeks. Mä en tiiä, miks mä join niin paljon", sopertaa nolona.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kyllä sä saat juoda niin paljon kuin haluat, mutta toivoisin, että mun seurassa vähän hillitsisit sitä", pyytää hiljaa ja lähtee kävelemään kohti baarin ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä lupaan tästä lähtien hillitä ja ottaa sua huomioon enemmän", vannoo ja lähtee Tonin perässä baarin ovea kohti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiitos, rakas", sanoo Eliakselle, kun tämä lupaa huomioida jatkossa itseään enemmän. Saapuu ovelle ja avaa sen päästääkseen Eliaksen ensin ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu baarin ovista ulos raikkaaseen iltaan.   
  
**Toisella puolen baaria...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Löytää vessojen läheltä tyhjän pöydän ja istahtaa alas. Odottaa Anssin tulevan viereensä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Istahtaa alas pöydän ääreen katsoen Laria tutkivasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Anssia silmiin pettyneenä.  
"Miks?" kysyy lyhyesti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"Mä... mä... Me ollaan samalla aaltopituudella ja yhtä ulkopuolisia täällä. Jotenkin se vaan sit..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Liittyyks tähän muutakin?" kysyy ja miettii, onko Anssin ei niin perättömällä vainoharhaisuudella jotain tekemistä asian kanssa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo. Toni sano nähneensä sun mulkoilleen sen ja Eliaksen suuntaan", tunnustaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee sisäisesti, kun on jäänyt mulkoilustaan kiinni.  
"En mä ees tiiä, et miks mä sitä tein..." myöntää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää Larin vastauksesta.  
"Anna mä arvaan, miksi sä teit niin. Ehkä mä osaan kertoa vastauksen sua paremmin. Sä yhä haluut sen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eiks mun pitäny kuulustella sua, eikä päinvastoin?" tuhahtaa ottamatta kantaa Anssin väitteeseen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Joo, sun pitäis kuulustella, mutta se oli se syy, miks mä suutelin Tonin kanssa. Tuntuu, ettet sä oo huomioinu mua tänään juuri ollenkaan", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten niin oli mun vika?" ihmettlee, "ja kyllä varmana olen sua huomionu enemmän ku ketään muuta."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa kuivasti.  
"Ai oot? Kyylämällä vieraisiin pöytiin jatkuvasti?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa Anssille kulmiaan.  
"Ja sekö oikeuttaa sut suutelemaan jonkun toisen kanssa?" tivaa, vaikka on itsekin päätynyt suutelemaan Eliasta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa hieman nolompana.  
"No ei tietenkään, mutta kunhan tiiät, etten ois tehny mitään, jos meillä ois kaikki hyvin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten niin meillä ei oo kaikki hyvin?" ihmettelee kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
"Sä selkeesti haikailet sen perään etkä oo mun mielestä ollu läsnä mun kanssa, kun ollaan yhessä."  
  
**Lari  
**  
"No olenhan ollu läsnä", väittää vastaan vähän epätoivoisena, "mä rakastan sua, mut Elias vaan..." Jättää lauseensa kesken ja huokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää päätään pudistellen.  
"Mut Elias vaan vie sun sydämes, vai mitä sä aiot sanoa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en ainakaan tota", tuhahtaa Anssille, joka tekee taas omia johtopäätöksiään.  
"Mua vaan mietityttää, et oltiiks me Eliaksen kanssa liian epäkypsii suhteeseen sillon teininä", töksäyttää sitten.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä toi nyt sitten tarkoittaa?" hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja päättää sanoa Anssille totuuden, vaikkei siitä todennäköisesti mitään hyvää seuraakaan.  
"No sitä, että mua mietityttä, mentiinkö me Eliaksen kanssa liian nopeesti yhteen", selittää, "ehkä meiän olis pitäny odottaa, että ollaan vanhempia."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Okei. Ja miten tää liittyy nyt tähän päivään? Että haluat kokeilla, miltä tuntuis olla sen kanssa yhessä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä", tuhahtaa turhautuneena, "sä se olet tänään suudellu toista enkä mä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee katsettaan ja kohottaa sen sitten taas Lariin.  
"Niin mä olenkin. Lari, katso mua silmiin ja sano, ettei sun ja Eliaksen välillä oo tapahtunut mitään, ja mä olen huolissani ihan turhaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohtaa nieleskellen Anssin katseen, ja sydämensä hakkaa villisti.  
"Me ollaan Eliaksen kans suudeltu", myöntää, "mut mä tiedän, et mä rakastan sua."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mitäh?" hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää päänsä ahdistuneena poispäin miehestään ja pelkää pilanneensa juuri suhteensa Anssiin.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Lari, kato mua", sanoo nieleskellen.  
"Kuinka tekopyhä sä olet?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää katseensa takaisin Anssiin. Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten niin tekopyhä?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sätit mua suudelmasta Tonin kanssa, vaikka et oo itse yhtään sen parempi, kun oot suudellu Eliaksen kanssa mun selkäni takana", mäkättää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"No en ole sen parempi", sanoo nyökäten, "etkä sä voi sen enempää sättiä mua siitä, että suutelin Eliaksen kanssa."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En voikaan, paitsi voin, koska se tapahtui ennen kuin tää mun ja Tonin suudelma."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mitä merkitystä sillä muka on?" ihmettelee ja on todella turhautunut, kun Anssin täytyy olla niin vaikea.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sitä vaan, että mä kuvittelin sulla olleen puhtaat jauhot pussissa ja olin siksi niin katuvaisena. Nyt kuulen sun suudelleen mua ennen, niin totta kai sillä on merkitystä", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Just", tokaisee ja nousee ylös, "mä lähen himaan."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nousee ylös myös.  
"Kai me nyt yhtä matkaa mennään ja selvitetään tää juttu?!" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Selvitetään joo, mut himassa, ei missään julkisella paikalla", sanoo rauhallisemmin ja etsii katseellaan Jannea, jota ei ole nähnyt hetkeen missään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää Larille.  
"Joo... Sori", pahoittelee mesoamistaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, kun Anssi hetkeksi rauhoittuu.  
"Et oo sattunut näkemään Jannea?" kysyy huokaisten.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En oo kyl nähny."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun Anssikaan ei ole Jannea nähnyt.  
"Eihän sitä voi tänne yksin jättää", miettii turhautuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Pitäiskö sitä lähtee etsiskelee?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sanni nirhaa meiät, jos me ei hoideta Jannea kotiin", huokaa turhautuneena ja kaivaa kännykkänsä esiin. Soittaa Jannelle, vaikka onkin varma, ettei tämä vastaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
On sammuneena yhteen naisten vessakopeista eikä kuule kännykkänsä soivan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Seisoo Larin vierellä.  
"Noh, saatko sitä kii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee kännykän.  
"Ei se vastaa, se on varmaan sammunut johonkin", huokaisee ja lähtee vessojen suuntaan päättäen aloittaa sieltä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Seuraa Laria vessoille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa miesten vessan oven ja kaivaa uudelleen kännykkänsä. Soittaa Jannelle eikä kuule pirinää miesten vessassa. Mutta sen sijaan naisten vessasta alkaa kuulua pirinää. Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Miks ihmeessä Janne olisi tuolla?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ihmeissään.  
"Onpas hassua", tokaisee ja avaa naisten vessan oven avaten yhden vessakopin ovista ja löytäen Jannen yksinään kopista housut kintuissa.  
"Semmosta."


	19. Chapter 19

**Osa 19**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee kännykkänsä ja menee miehensä perässä naisten vessaan, jossa ei onneksi sillä hetkellä ole ketään – paitsi Janne. Huokaisee, kun näkee, missä kunnossa tämä on. Tarttuu Jannea kainaloista ja nostaa ylös toivoen, että Anssi vetää tälle housut jalkaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vetää Jannen housut takaisin tämän jalkaan ja on haistavinaan voimakkaan parfyymin tuoksun vessassa.  
"Mitä luulet... Onko Janne ollu vaan kusella vai... krhm..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee Jannen takaisin alas, kun tällä on housut jalassa.  
"No toivottavasti ei oo menny tekemään mitään tyhmää", huokaa ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Pitäiskö tilata taksi? Ei me tota muuten saada himaan raahattua..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Taksi on mahtava idea!" sanoo ja kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan soittaen taksin.  
"Noniin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Anssin soittaessa taksin, nostaa tiedottoman Jannen taas pystyyn ja lähtee raahaamaan vessasta ulos.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Siirtyy Larin mukana ulos vessasta ja ulkopuolelle tarttuu Jannen toiseen olkapäähän auttaakseen Laria Jannen raahaamisessa ulos.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Urakka hieman helpottuu, kun Anssi tulee auttamaan Jannen kanssa.  
"Toivottavasti sillä oli ikimuistoset polttarit", mutisee lähestyessään baarin ulko-ovea.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Aivan taatusti oli. Jo tuo mistä se löytyi, kertoo sen", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No toivottavasti kuitenkin piti järjen päässään eikä tehny mitään, mistä Sanni pahottaa mielensä", sanoo ja yrittää sitten päästä Jannen kanssa ulos baarin ovesta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Auttaa Laria parhaansa mukaan Jannen kanssa.  
"Mä toivon samaa", sanoo ilmeettömänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tajuaa vieneensä keskustelun huonoon suuntaan. Saa Jannen Anssin avustuksella ulos ja asettaa tämän istumaan selkä seinää vasten. Toivoo taksin tulevan pian.  
  
**Taksi kaartaa pian baarin pihaan.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Taksi saapuukin juuri sopivasti ja avaa takaoven. Tarttuu taas Janneen ja yrittää saada tämän autoon.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Auttaa Laria saamaan Janne takapenkille puolimakoilemaan ja saavatkin Larin kanssa miehen taksiin sisälle.   
"Mä voin kävelläkin kotiin?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee taksin takaoven ja kurtistaa sitten Anssille kulmiaan.  
"Eihän siinä mitään järkee ole", sanoo, "mennään nyt taksilla vaan kaikki."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä vaan mietin, että jos mä oisin käyny vähän kävelemässä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä.  
"Okei... mä hoidan Jannen kotiin", sanoo miehelleen ja painaa vähän päätään maahan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa ja tuo kätensä Larin hiuksiin koskettaen tämän hiuksia.  
"Mä vaan... On vaan hyvä olla nyt hetki ihan omissa oloissaan. Pyydä taksikuskia jeesaa sua, jos on tarvis. Kai sä ymmärrät?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Anssin käsi hiuksissaan tuntuu hyvältä, mutta olonsa on yhtäkkiä todella kurja, sillä tietää mokanneensa ja pahasti.  
"Kyl mä ymmärrän", huokaa hiljaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pieni hymy käy kasvoillaan.  
"Niin mä toivoinkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa epröivästi Anssin hymyyn. Avaa taksin etuoven.  
"Nähään pian?" kysyy ennen kuin istahtaa autoon.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, nähään pian", vastaa ja kumartuu auton istuimen puoleen painaakseen Larin poskelle suukkoa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun saa Anssilta poskisuukon ja sulkee sitten taksin oven.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Heilauttaa kättään Larille ja jää katsomaan, kuinka taksi lähtee ajamaan poispäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Heilauttaa itsekin kättään, kun taksi lähtee liikkeelle. Katsoo miestään ikkunasta niin kauan kuin näkee tämän.  
  
**Siirrytään kuusi vuotta taaksepäin... Elias ja Lari olivat luistelemassa, jonka Janne keskeytti, ja Lari lähti pois sekä Elias omaan kotiinsa.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Makoilee väärinpäin sängyllään ja pyörittelee lyijykynää sormiensa välissä. Olonsa on levoton ja turhautunut. _Miks Jannen piti tulla just sillon?_ hymähtää mielessään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo kyllästyneenä elokuvaa läppärillään, mutta ajatuksensa ovat jossain ihan muualla kuin siinä, nimittäin Eliaksessa. Kiroaa, että Janne tuli keskeyttämään, kun itsellään oli kerrankin ihan mukavaa Eliaksen kanssa, ja päivä olisi mahdollisesti saanut jatkua vieläkin kivemmissa tunnelmissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa puhelimen viereltään käteensä ja epäröi pienen hetken, kunnes kirjoittaa tekstiviestin Larille.  
  
_Moi. Mitä teet? T. Elias_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee leffan ja koneen, koska katsomisesta ei tule mitään. Asettaa läppärin lattialle ja lysähtää selälleen sängylleen. Yhtäkkiä kännykkänsä piippaa viestiä ja toivoo, ettei se ole Jannelta... Ottaa puhelimen taskustaan, ja sydämensä alkaa löydä vimmatusti, kun huomaa viestin olevan Eliakselta. Kirjoittaa takaisin:  
  
_Moi... en mä mitään tärkeetä._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun saa Larilta tekstiviestin. Kurkkunsa on kuiva kuin hiekkapaperi, eikä tiedä, miten olisi. Sormensa kuitenkin liukuvat Lumian näppäimille alkaen kirjoittaa viestiä Larille.  
  
_Haluaisitsä tulla meille?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen uusi viesti saa sykkeensä kohoamaan entisestään, ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Muistelee, että Elias sanoi tällä olevan kämppä tyhjänä. Haluaa kuitenkin varmistaa asian, joten kirjoittaa:  
  
_Onks varma, ettei sinne tuu kukaan häiriimään?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin uusimmasta viestistä ja pitää poikaa jokseenkin suloisena. Näpyttää tälle vastausta.

  
_Oon varma, mut aika kuluu koko ajan... ;)_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puree pienesti huultaan lukiessaan Eliaksen uuden viestin ja epäröi ehkä kymmenen sekuntia ennen kuin nousee istumaan ja vastaa:  
  
_Älä karkaa mihinkään, mä tuun._  
  
Laittaa sitten puhelimen taskuun ja poistuu huoneestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin uusimmalle tekstiviestille. _Minne mä täältä karkaisin?_ ajattelee.  
  
**Puolen tunnin päästä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On saapunut ensimmäistä kertaa ikinä Eliaksen oven taakse ja painaa jännittyneenä ovikelloa. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä odottaa tapahtuvan, kun ovi avautuisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jännittyneenä tuijotellut kelloa ja laskenut minuutteja, että koska Lari tulisi vai tulisiko ollenkaan lupauksestaan huolimatta. Pomppaa ylös sängyltään, kun ovikello soi, ja astelee ovelle katsoen ensin ovisilmästä, kuka tulija on, ja suunsa vääntyy leveään hymyyn nähdessään Larin oven takana. Avaa oven.  
"Moi", sanoo ujosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias näyttää ihan mahdottoman suloiselta, kun tämä oven avattuaan tervehtii itseään niin ujona.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen ja odottaa, että Elias päästää itsensä sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää Laria tulemaan peremmälle asuntoon siirtyen sivuun ovelta.  
"Tuu sisään", kehoittaa poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu peremmälle Eliaksen kehotuksesta ja alkaa riisua ulkovaatteitaan. Katselee ympärilleen kiinnostuneena, koska ei ole ennen nähnyt Eliaksen kotia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haluutsä esittelyn tästä kämpästä?" kysyy pienesti hymyillen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille kämppäesittelystä laittaessaan takkia naulakkoon.  
"Ei tartte, mut ittes sä voisit kyl esitellä", sanoo ja astuu ihan lähelle poikaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin Larin sanoessa sanansa.  
"Aijaa? Millasta esittelyä sä kaipaisit?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiertää molemmat kätensä Eliaksen vyötärön ympäri.   
"Ihan millanen sun mieleen tulee", sanoo vähän tummemmalla äänellä katsoessaan Eliasta intensiivisesti silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja liimautuu kiinni poikaan kietoen kätensä pojan niskan taakse.  
"Mmm... On mulla jotain mielessä", tokaisee ja painaa huulensa pehmeästi Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias painautuu lähemmäs, ja saa pojan kädet niskansa taakse. Silmänsä alkavat sulkeutua automaattisesti, kun Elias lähestyy huuliaan. Pehmeä suudelma tuntuu niin ihanalta ja erilaiselta, että jalkansa ovat mennä hyytelöksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulille painaen uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille irtaantuen tämän huulista sitten ja tarttuen Larin käteen vetäen poikaa perässään huoneeseensa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa hengähtäen Eliaksen uuteen suudelmaan ja nuolaisee sitten huuliaan, kun poika irtaantuu. Alkaa virnuilla, kun Elias tarttuu käteensä ja lähtee johdattamaan itseään kohti tämän huonetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään huoneensa ovesta ja sulkee sen perässään.  
"Tässä ois mun huone", sanoo pitäen kättään visusti Larin kädessä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa vaeltaa hetken Eliaksen huoneessa, mutta palaa varsin nopeasti takaisin poikaan.  
"Ihan kiva", sanoo hymyillen ja vilkaisee sänkyä, joka on paljon leveämpi kuin omansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Vai ihan kiva. Millanen mahtaa oma huonees olla?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se ei oo näin kiva", hymähtää vastaukseksi Eliakselle, "varsinkaan sänky."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin Larin sanoille.  
"Vai sänkyä sä vaan katotkin."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks siinä jotain pahaa?" kysyy muka loukkaantuneena ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään.  
"Sun piti pitää mulle esittely", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään aavistuksen.  
"Mitä osaa sä musta haluut mun esittelevän?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niitä osia, joita sun vaatteet peittää", vastaa heti ja antaa katseensa vaellella Eliaksen vartalolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Larin katseesta vaeltelemassa vartalollaan ja irrottaa kätensä pojan kädestä liimautuakseen paremmin kiinni tähän.   
"Ymmärrän. Haluutko oikeen yksityisesityksen siitä?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias liimautuu kiinni itseensä.  
"Kyllä mulle sellanen kelpaa", hengähtää ja näykkää Eliasta alahuulesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin näykätessä alahuultaan. Antaa huuliensa hipaista kevyesti Larin huulia ennen kuin työntää pojan rintakehästä istumaan sängylleen ja siirtyen kauemmaksi tästä. Katsoo Laria viettelevämmin, kun alkaa laskea käsiään paitansa helmoille ja tuoden sitä ylemmäs yllään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias työntää itsensä istumaan sängynreunalle. Sykkeensä nousee pojan alkaessa riisua tämän paitaa, ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Katseensa jumittuu Eliaksen paljaaseen ihoon, kun sitä alkaa paljastua paidan alta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repäisee sitten yhdellä liikkeellä paitansa yltään jääden Larin näkösälle ylävartalo paljaana. Tuo käsiään farkkujensa vyölle, jota alkaa availla hitaammin auki...  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itsensä tekisi mieli nousta ylös ja koskettaa Eliaksen paljasta yläkroppaa käsillään, mutta malttaa mielensä. Sitten katseensa siirtyy välittömästi Eliaksen vyöhön, kun pojan sormet alkavat availla sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vyö kilahtaa auki käsissään, ja antaa vyönpuolikkaiden liukua käsistään, kun tunkee kädet farkkujensa sisään ja alkaa hivuttaa niitä alemmas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nojautuu eteenpäin, ja silmänsä kaventuvat Eliaksen alkaessa hivuttaa farkkuja alemmas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Farkkunsa tipahtavat kohta nilkkoihin, ja astuu niistä ulos jääden bokserisilleen Larin eteen. Astelee lähemmäksi Laria, jotta tämä saisi koskettaa itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen lantioon molemmilla käsillään ja vetää pojan ihan lähelleen. Antaa katseensa kierrellä joka paikassa pojan kehoa ja tuntee alkavansa jo kiihottua. Päättää siten, että haluaa itse riisua Eliakselta bokserit, joten tarttuu niihin ja alkaa vetää hitaasti alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa ihan lähelle Laria pojan vetämänä sydämensä alkaessa lyödä lujempaa tämän alkaessa laskea boksereita alemmaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kyllästyy hitaaseen tahtiin, joten vetää Eliaksen bokserit vaihdilla pois tämän jalasta. Nuolaisee taas huuliaan, kun näkee pojan täysin alastomana ja valtavan seksikkäänä edessään.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa kättään ja tuo kätensä Larin olkapäille nojautuen samalla lähemmäksi poikaa.  
"Mä vaadin, että säkin riisut ittes", sanoo ääni tummempana.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa tummenee Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Ai sä oikein vaadit?" kysyy ja vetää paitansa vauhdilla pois päältään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisyydestä, kun saa Larin tekemään, kuten haluaa.  
"Noniin, paljon parempi", tokaisee ja antaa toisen kätensä sormen liikkua pojan seksikkäitä rintalihaksia pitkin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa nautinnosta, kun Elias koskettelee rintalihaksiaan. Nousee hitaasti seisomaan ja alkaa availla vyötään pitäen katseensa tiukasti Eliaksessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumartuu painamaan suukkoa Larin rintalihaksille ja kohottaen sitten katseensa pojan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen suukko rintalihaksillaan tuntuu mielettömän hyvältä, ja saa sitten vyönsä auki. Vetää samalla sekä farkkunsa että bokserinsa pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuullessaan erinäisiä ääniä, joita vyön aukaisu tuo tullessaan, antaa vartalonsa liimautua kiinni Larin vartaloon, jotta kullinsa koskisi Larin kullia.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää kiihottuneena, kun Elias painautuu itseään vasten, jolloin molempien paljaat kullit ovat kontakissa keskenään. Tuntee omansa kovenevan ja hyökkää huulillaan Eliaksen huulien kimppuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin huulille ja vastaa tämän suudelmiin painaen kiihkeitä suudelmia Larin huulille.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastailee Eliaksen kiihkeämpiin suudelmiin ja samalla kätensä vaeltavat pojan selällä. Tuntuu aivan mielettömältä olla Eliaksen kanssa niin tiiviisti yhdessä, ettei edes tiedä, mihin Elias loppuu ja mistä itse alkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Larin niskan taakse hyväillen pojan niskahiuksia ja antautuen suudelmien vietäväksi olotilansa kiihottuessa hetki hetkeltä enemmän.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokailee Eliaksen hyväillessä niskahiuksiaan ja vie toisen kätensä pojan pakaroille.  
"Mmh... sä tunnut niin hyvältä", mutisee Eliaksen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa kovettuu entisestään, kun Lari vie toisen kätensä pakaroilleen.  
"Mmmh... Säkin", mutisee Larin huulia vasten ja haluaa poikaa ihan valtavasti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu irtaantumaan Eliaksesta, jotta kullinsa pääsee suurenemaan vapaasti. Hengittää raskaasti ja tuijottaa Eliasta himokkaasti. Päättää, että Elias saa tehdä seuraavan siirron.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä on raskaampaa, kun Lari irtaantuu huulistaan yllättäen. Vastaa pojan katseeseen, kunnes pukkaa Larin rintakehästä selälleen sängylle ja kömpii pojan päälle iskien hampaansa tämän kaulaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias pukkaa itsensä sängyllä ja kömpii päälleen. Ynähtää tuntiessaan pojan hampaiden iskeytyvän kaulaansa. Liikuttele käsiään Eliaksen vartalolla osaamatta päättää, mihin keskittyisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kädet vartaloaan hyväilemässä tuntuvat mielettömän hyviltä. Imee Larin kaulanihoa kuin ihan vahingossa kiihkon huumassa kovemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii, kun Elias imee kaulaansa voimakkaammin, mutta alkaa silti haluta jo jotain enemmän, joten vie kätensä kiusoittelemaan Eliaksen pakaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin kaulaa vasten, kun poika kiusoittelee pakaroitaan. Tuo huulensa Larin korvaa vasten.  
"Älä kiusaa", mutisee karheammin pojan korvaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Itekin kiusaat", mutisee takaisin ja hapuilee huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille. Suutelee poikaa ahmien ja puristelee tämän pakaroita.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin intohimoisen täydelliseen suudelmaan ja tuntee kullinsa entistä kovempana ja haluavampana pojan puristellessa pakaroitaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Elias... mitä sä haluut?" kysyy huokaillen ollessaan kiihottuneempi kuin koskaan ennen. Liikauttaa lantiotaan vähän levottomasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin Larin huulia vasten.  
"Mmm... Tuntee sut mun sisässä", vastaa ääni kiihtyneempänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee kuuluvasti, kun kuulee Eliaksen vastauksen.  
"Miten sä haluut, et se tehään?" saa kysyttyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria himoitsevasti ja irtaantuu pojan huulista.   
"Mulle käy ihan miten vaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kerran Eliakselle käy miten vain, pyöräyttää heidät ympäri sängyssä, jotta on itse päällä. Painaa huulensa voimakkaasti Eliaksen huulille ja hieroo kulliaan Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin huulia vasten kiihottuneena ja rakastaa olla pojan alla.   
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä saat... sit neuvoo... mitä mä teen, ku... viimeks meni väärin", mutisee suudelmien lomassa ja hipelöi käsillään Eliaksen kylkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää näykäten Laria alahuulesta.  
"Hei, se oli mun eka kerta. Mut otat rauhallisesti", neuvoo poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias näykkää alahuultaan.  
"No sen mä kyl voin tehä", sanoo huokaisten ja irtaantuu Eliaksen huulista asettuen pojan jalkojen väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee vatsassaan kihelmöintiä, kun tuntee Larin jalkojensa välissä.  
"Ootsä tarpeeks liukas vai tarvitaanko lisää liukastetta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onks sul jotain sellasta?" kysyy, kun Elias ottaa puheeksi liukasteen.  
"Jos ottais varoiks, kun en mä haluu, et sua sattuu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Larin ollessa niin huomaavainen.   
"Kato yöpöydän ekasta laatikosta", vinkkaa poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Joutuu siirtymään takaisin Eliaksen päälle yltääkseen laatikkoon. Kaivaa sieltä suht helposti tuubin ja palaa takaisin Eliaksen jalkojen väliin. Jää tuijottamaan silmät himosta lasittuneina Eliaksen kovaa kullia, joka lepää melkein vaakasuoraan tämän alavatsalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larille seuratessaan tämän toimia.  
"Sitten vaan levität sitä muhun ja ittees tai annat mun levittää sun osuuden?" näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää tuijotuksestaan, kun Elias alkaa puhua.   
"Kyl mä voin levittää", hengähtää ja avaa tuubin korkin. Puristaa sitten geeliä sormilleen ja viskaa tuubin lattialle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin Larin sanoille.  
"Okei."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Levittää geeliä kullilleen ja värähtää geelin ollessa viileää. Katso sitten Eliasta silmiin ja vie yhden sormensa tämän takapuolelle. Alkaa työntää sitä hitaasti pojan sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää katsekontaktin Larin silmissä koko ajan, kun poika työntää sormeaan sisäänsä. Ynähtää kiihottuneemmin.  
"Mmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa lisää rohkeutta Eliaksen ääntelystä ja tunkee pian toisenkin sormen pojan sisään. Kullinsa sykkii voimakkaasti, ja haluaa pian päästä työntämään sen sormiensa tilalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin toinenkin sormi työntyy sisäänsä, ja tuntee lievää kireyttä itsessään, muttei pojan sormet silti tunnu pahalta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee ja levittelee sormeena Eliaksen sisällä ja puree huultaan, jottei tunge kulliaan niiden tilalle. Haluaa olla kärsivällinen, sillä ei halua satuttaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää astetta voimakkaammin, kun Lari liikuttelee ja levittelee sormiaan sisässään.  
"Mmm. Jos oot rauhallinen, niin voit tulla", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka saa Eliakselta luvan, ei poista sormiaan heti, vaan levittelee niitä vielä. Lopulta ei kuitenkaan kestä enää, joten ottaa sormet pois ja alkaa työntää kulliaan tuskallisen hitaasti ja varovasti sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja rentouttaa lihaksensa Larin alkaessa työntyä hitaasti ja varovasti sisäänsä.  
"Mmm... Just noin", henkäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa hidasta työntymistään ja joutuu sulkemaan silmänsä.  
"Sä tunnut niin... niin... ihan mieletöntä", huokaisee ja tekee parhaansa, että liikkeensä pysyvät rauhalisina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni virne käy kasvoillaan.  
"Mm... Säkin. Koko ajan paremmalta", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoille ja uskaltautuu sitten lisäämään vähän nopeutta, sillä ei enää vain kestä kiduttavan hidasta työntymistä. Toivoo, että ei satuta Eliasta, muttei vain enää pysty hillitsemään itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin työntyvän sisäänsä astetta nopeammin ja pojan työnnön ollessa alusta alkaen hidasta ja vasta nyt alkaa nopeutua asteittain, tuntuu se vain entistä paremmalta, ja saa haluamaan lisää.   
"Luoja, ku toi tuntuu hyvältä", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pääsee työntymään kokonaan sisään ja pysähtyy hengittelemään. Avaa silmänsä ja katsoo Eliasta, joka näyttää aivan valtavan seksikkäältä. Tarttuu pojan kulliin ja alkaa runkata sitä hitaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin alkaessa runkata kulliaan, tuntuu se maksimoivan kaiken. Huokaa astetta kovemmin alavartalonsa liikahtaessa Larin vartaloa vasten.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii siitä, että Eliaskin nauttii, ja alkaa sitten rakastella poikaa niin hellästi kuin osaa hyväillen samalla pojan kullia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii mielettömän paljon Larin hellistä työnnöistä sisäänsä ja kun poika niin huomaavainen itseään kohtaan. Tämän runkatessa kulliaan, tuntuu se vievän itseään nirvanaan. Laskee käsiään Larin kyljille ja tuo poikaa lähemmäksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kumartuu lähemmäs Eliaksen koskettaessa kylkiään. Irrottaa kätensä pojan kullista ja painautuu suutelemaan Eliasta samalla, kun alkaa rakastella hieman nopeammin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja liikauttaen huuliaan pojan huulilla voimakkaammin suudellen tätä hellänkiihkeästi mukautuen samalla Larin työntöihin.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta voimakkaammin ja samallaa nopeutta muutenkin tahtiaan tuntiessaan olevan kohta aivan nautintonsa huipulla. Irtaantuu sitten pojan huulista ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja tämän kaulalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynisee kiihottuneena ja nautinnonsekaisesti, kun Lari pudottelee suukkoja kaulallaan ja nopeuttaa tahtiaan. Äännähdyksensä voimistuvat koko ajan enemmän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee vasten Eliaksen ihoa, kun pojan ääntelyt käyvät voimakkaammiksi. Palautta suunsa takaisin Eliaksen huulille ja suutee tätä kiihkeästi. Samalla toinen peukalonsa alkaa hyväillä pojan nänniä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee astetta äänekkäämmin, kun Lari alkaa hyväillä nänniään rakastelunsa lomassa. Kaikki pojan teot tuntuvat aina astetta paremmilta, mitä lähemmäksi huippua tulee.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikkeensä käyvät epätasaisemmiksi, kun tuntee olevansa jo aivan lähellä orgasmiaan. Yrittää sinnitellä, muttei lopulta kykene Eliaksen tuntuessa niin hyvältä. Laukeaa pojan sisään ja jää sitten paikoilleen huohottamaan hengästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin laukeavan sisäänsä, ja alkaa täristä itsekin pojan laukeamisen tuntuessa niin ihanalta. Laukeaa hetkeä myöhemmin Larin kättä vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lauetessa, vetäytyy ulos pojasta ja kierähtää selälleen pojan viereen. Tajuaa, että on nyt harrastanut seksiä Eliaksen kanssa kahdesti, ja ajatus saa itsensä nielaisemaan vähän vaikeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kierähtäessä selälleen vetäydyttyään sisältään, näykkää huultaan eikä hetkeen tiedä, miten olisi. Vilkaisee Laria varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen katsovan itseään ja kääntää päätään hieman kohdatakseen tämän katseen. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella tilanteesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Saisinko mä... tulla sun syliin?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi, mitä vastata Eliakselle, mutta lopulta päättää sysätä ahdistuksensa sivuun ja nauttia Eliaksesta. Nyökkää tälle vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hivuttautuu Larin viereen ja painautuen poikaa vasten. Lari tuntuu hikiseltä mutta samalla lämpimältä ja pehmeältä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä Eliaksen ympärille ja huokaa tyytyväisenä. Vetää poikaa lähemmäs ja painaa suukon tämän hiuksiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja sulkee silmänsä ajatustensa risteillessä päässään varsin sekavina.  
  
**Nykyhetki. Viikko polttareista.**  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Istuu keittiön tuolilla suu mutrussa ja odottaa Jannea kotiin. On hetkeä aiemmin jutellut Iidan kanssa ja saanut kuulla jotain sellaista Jannesta, jota ei niin vain sulatakaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Avaa iloisesti vihellellen kotioven avaimillaan ja sisään päästyään riisuu kengät jalastaan. Sulkee oven ja matkalla keittöön rapsuttaa ohimennen olohuoneen nurkassa laiskottelevaa Rekku-koiraa.  
"Moi muru", tervehtii Sannia hymyillen mennessään kaapille ottamaan lasia.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Seuraa Jannea tarkasti ja hymähtää tämän tervehdyksestä.  
"No heipä hei", tokaisee viileästi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Sannin äänensävylle. Ottaa lasiin vettä ja kulauttaa sen alas kurkustaan.  
"Mikäs sul on?" kysyy Sannilta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kuulin just jotain mielenkiintoista. Susta", sanoo salaperäisesti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Asettaa lasin tiskipöydälle ja menee keittiön tuolille istumaan.  
"Ai niinku mitä?" ihmettelee aavistamata ollenkaan, mikä Sannia vaivaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Sä petit mua toisen kanssa sun polttareissa!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Osa 20**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat lautasen kokoisiksi, kun kuulee, mitä Sanni huutaa.  
"No en varmana oo pettäny", kieltää välittömästi.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymähtää päätään pudistellen huvittuneena olematta kuitenkaan huvittunut.  
"Just. Noin Saara arvelikin, että sä sanoisit. Väitätsä, että Iidan kaveri ois valehtelija?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kuka hiton Saara?" ihmettelee, mutta sitten kuulee, että kyseessä on Iidan kaveri.  
"No ei niist Iidan kavereist ikinä tiedä", tuhahtaa, "Iida haluu vaan kostaa, kun valitsin sut enkä sitä."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kohottaa toista kulmaansa.  
"Aijaa. Kerro sitten, mitä sä teit siellä polttareissa."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No heiluin joissain velhokamois ja ryyppäsin", kertoo Sannille. Ei mainitse, että vilkuili ja kenties jopa kourisikin muijia, mutta mitään sen enempää ei muista tehneensä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Saara kerto, että sä olit vilkuillu sitä siellä, ja sitten te olitte päätyneet vessaan yhdessä. Sä olit vaan sammunu ennen ku olitte tehny mitään... no suutelua enempää."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"En mä mitään tollast muista!" parahtaa järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Et varmaa, ku olit niin naamat, mut kerro mulle onks se totta. Vilkuilitsä sitä siellä ja suutelit?" kysyy tomerasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"En mä voi kertoo, kun en muista", sanoo rehellisesti, "ei hajuukaa jostai Saarasta."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Niin... Enkä mä haluais oikeesti uskoa, että sä oisit mua pettäny."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miks sä muka ees oisin sua pettäny?" ihmettelee, "en mä haluu ketään muuta!"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Sitähän mä ihmettelenkin, mutta se Saara tuntu olevan varma."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Iidako ton kerto? Mistä sitä tietää, vaiks olis värittänyt koko juttuu..." mutisee.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo, kerto se. Mä en tiiä, mitä uskoo. Sä kuitenkin ku saat juotavaa, niin saatat alkaa flirttailla tytöille. Oon vaan pistäny joskus merkille tällasen. Nyt mä en ees ollu näkemässä, niin..."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katsoo Sannia silmät pyöreinä.  
"Mut mähän flirttailen selvinpäinki", sanoo, "oon aina tehny sitä, eikä se sua oo kauheesti häirinny, ku tiiät, et sua mä rakastan."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Niin. Totta. Eli sä vannot, ettet oo tehny mitään?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No vannon tietty, ei mul oo mitään käsitystä kenestäkää Saarasta", sanoo välittömästi Sannille, vaikka mielessään vähän kalvaakin, sillä ei muista yhtään mitään siitä, mitä on tai ei ole baarissa tehnyt.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Sitten mä uskon sua", sanoo lopulta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee helpottuneena.  
"Hyvä", sanoo hymyillen ja kurottaa ottamaan Sannin käden omaansa, "sä oot mun kultsi eikä kukaan muu."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Virnistää ja kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Niin, sitähän mäkin. Ja sä puolestaan kohta mun aviomies."   
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnuillee Sannille.  
"Mä en malta oottaa, et susta tulee rouva Haukkala."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"Hitsi, kun sä et suostu ottaa mun sukunimee", näyttää kieltään.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Esittää järkyttynyttä.  
"En todellakaan haluu olla mikää kylmä ilmansuunta", tokaisee ja virnistää sitten.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Nousee ylös läppäisten Jannea päähän.  
"Heii... Et sano tollee", sanoo leikkisästi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Au!" sanoo ja naurahtaa päälle.  
"Oliks siinä joku vika?" kysyy virnuillen.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Tuhahtaa muka kiukkuisena olematta sitä kuitenkaan.  
"No oli. Mulla on hieno sukunimi."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ja munko sitten ei oo hieno vai?" tuhahtaa, mutta virnuilee samalla.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Virnistää kieli poskella.  
"On, mutta se on jannemainen. Ei se sovi mulle?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No kyllä sopii", vakuutta Sannille edelleen naama virneessä ja kokeilee ääneen:  
"Sanni Haukkala."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Alkaa nauraa kippurassa.  
"Toi kuulostaa niin hassulta!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin, kun Sanni alkaa nauraa ihan kunnolla.  
"Hyvältä se kuulostaa, ja kyl sä totut siihen", sanoo nyökyttäen ollen ihan varma asiasta.  
  
**Kaksi päivää myöhemmin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tullut Tähtitorninmäelle mietiskelemään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On lekillä puistossa selvittämässä ajatuksiaan. Jannen polttareiden jälkeinen viikko on ollut varsin vaikea, eivätkä välinsä Anssiin ole vielä läheskään kunnossa, vaikka suunta onkin parempaan päin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin näköisen miehen lenkillä puistossa.  
"Lari!" huutaa miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun kuulee jonkun huutavan nimeään. Huomaa sitten Eliaksen ja nielaisee. Hetken empimisen jälkeen päättää lähestyä tätä, vaikka arveleekin sen olevan huono idea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Lari lähestyy itseään. Kävelee miestä vastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy, kun ovat Eliaksen kanssa vastakkain.  
"Moi... mitäs sä?" kysyy vähän vaikeana.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ihan okei. Toni ja mä saatiin puhdistettua ilmaa, ja kaikki on hyvin nyt. Entäs... teillä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että edes Elias on saanut asiat selviksi.  
"Anssi on vieläkin aika nihkeenä mulle", huokaisee vastaukseksi ja katsoo Eliasta vähän allapäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja taputtaa Laria olkapäälle.  
"Mä oon... Pahoillani. Voisinko mä tehä jotain?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliaksen kättä, kun tämä taputtaa sillä olkapäätään. Pudistaan päätään.  
"Et sä voi, mut kiitti", huokaa, "mun täytyy ihan ite selvittää sotkuni."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jos sä kuitenkin tarviit apuu, niin älä epäröi pyytää", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee kiitollisena takaisin.  
"Kiitti... miten te muuten saitte asiat sovittuu?" kysyy Eliakselta, sillä toivoo saavansa tältä jotain ideaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Rehellisellä puheella", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Vissiin Toni on sit ihan eri puusta veistetty ku Anssi", huokaa, "sille ei totuuden puhuminen oikein kelpaa..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ai. Tiiätkö, onko se joutunu kokee aiemmissa suhteissaan epäonnistumisia ja ois siks niin... hmm... vaikea?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei mun mielestä ole, enkä usko, et se on valehdellukaan", selittää ollen ihan ymmällään, "mut susta se on aina ollut peloissaan, jopa sillon, kun ei oltu tekemisissä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo sormeaan leualleen pohdiskelevasti.  
"Okei. Ehkä se johtuu sitten siitä? Se on ollu musta peloissaan koko ajan, ja jos sä oot ollu sille rehellinen, että meiän välillä on ollu jotain tässä, niin ehkä se on sitten jotenkin liikaa... tai jotain?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Eliaksen sanoille.  
"En mä vaan tiedä", huokaisee täysin neuvottomana.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hei, mitä jos mä puhuisin sen kanssa?" ehdottaa yllättäen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Eliaksen ehdotuksesta ja on jo kieltäytymässä, sillä ei usko Anssin suhtautuvan Eliakseen yhtään myöntäisesti, mutta tulee kuitenkin toisiin aatoksiin.  
"No jos kerran mun vakuuttelut ei sille riitä, niin ehkä se sitten uskois, jos sä sanot ne samat asiat sille", miettii.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Täsmälleen. Onko se nyt missä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Todennäkösesti murjottaa himassa", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Okei. Voisinko mä siis mennä sinne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No voit sä, jos tiiät, missä me asutaan", sanoo Eliakselle, "kyllä se sut sisälle päästää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"En itse asiassa tiiä. Kerrotko osoitteen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Elias ei tiedä osoitettaan. Toisaalta ei kyllä itsekään tiedä, missä Elias asuu. Kertoo tälle osoitteensa.  
"Meinaatsä heti mennä?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kysyessä kysymyksensä, kohottaa kulmiaan hieman. Haluaisi ajatella, ettei Lari haluaisi päästää itseään heti miehensä luokse. Samalla ärsyttää, kun ajatteleekin moista.  
"Kyl mä ajattelin. Vai onks sulla kauhee kiire?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mulla oo kiire yhtään mihinkään", vastaa olkapäitään kohauttaen, "ku ei tarvii tänään duunissakaan päivystää. Lähin vaan lenkille, kun pää meinaa hajota himassa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneesti.  
"Hyvä tai siis... krhm. Käytäiskö kahvilla ja mennään sitten?" ehdottaa.  
"Kai me voidaan?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias pyytää kahville.  
"No... kai me voidaan käydä", vastaa hetken pohdittuaan. Anssi ei tule pitämään siitä, mutta ei juuri sillä hetkellä jaksa välittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari suostuu.  
"Hyvä. Tai siis... Mä haluaisin tota... olla sun ystävä kuitenkin...?" takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee huvittuneena Eliaksen takelteluille.  
"Niin mäkin haluisin olla", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
"Joten oltaisko? Tai voitaisko me olla?" pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä me voidaan", sanoo päättäväisesti, "mä haluun sut mun elämään edes jotekin." Päättää, että Anssi saa vain luvan kestää asian, sillä ei halua luopua Eliaksesta kokonaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larin sanoista.  
"Mäkään en haluu päästää sua kokonaan mun elämästä pois."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat hyviltä, ja yrittää vastaustaa kiusausta halata miestä.  
"No, minne mentäis kahville?" kysyy ja tunkee kätensä taskuihinsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mooseen?" naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mennään vaan, en olekaan aikoihin käynyt siellä", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"En mäkään. Viimeksi... sun kanssa", nielaisee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, sillä itsekin oli Moosessa viimeksi Eliaksen kanssa. Rykäisee sitten ja välttelee katsomasta miestä vieressään.  
"Silti sinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa hermostuneemmin.  
"Joo. Kiva nähä, onko se yhtään muuttunu", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, saa nähdä", sanoo ja virnistääkin pienesti. Lähtee sitten kävelemään ja suuntaa askeleensa kohti määränpäätä luottaen siihen, että Elias tulee perässä.


	21. Chapter 21

**Osa 21**  
  
**Jonkin ajan päästä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu ulos hissistä tuttuun kahvilasaliin, joka on säilyttänyt sisustuksensa lähestulkoon samana kuin kuusi vuotta sitten. Vilkaisee Laria.  
"Ihan ku ois matkustanu aikakoneella taaksepäin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee ympärilleen Mooseen astuttuaan pieni hymy huulillaan.  
"Niinpä", toteaa Eliakselle, sillä paikka on lähes identtinen kuin viimeksi siellä ollessaan.  
"Kai sä tilaat taas kaakaota etkä kahvia?" kysyy virnistäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja tökkää Laria käsivarteen.  
"No jos otan vaikka ihan sun mieliks sen kaakaon sitte."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias tökkää käsivarttaan.  
"Kiva", sanoo hymyillen, "sä otit melkein aina kaakaon täällä." Lähtee sitten astelemaan tiskille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lähtee seuraamaan Laria tiskille siirtyen tämän vierelle.  
  
**Noin kuusi vuotta sitten Lari ja Elias olivat myös kahdestaan Moosessa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
On aivan täysi hermoraunio, kun istuu pyödän ääressä Moosessa ja puristaa limsalasiaan rystyset valkoisina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu pöydässä, josta suora näköyhteys Larin pöytään. Ei ole saanut mielestään sitä, että on harrastanut seksiä Larin kanssa toistamiseen ja päässyt pojan syliin session jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkuilee Eliaksen suuntaan ja yrittää kerätä rohkeutta mennäkseen tämän kanssa samaan pöytään. On kuitenkin niin vainoharhainen, että kuvittelee jokaisen silmäparin kiinnittyvän itseensä ja juorujen lähtevän liikkeelle, jos niin tekisi, joten ei uskalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katsettaan Larista ja juo kulauksen kaakaostaan. Itseään harmittaa, että pitääkin vilkuilla koko ajan Larin suuntaan ja ylipäänsä antaa pojan sekoittaa päänsä niin totaalisesti. Vielä kun on täysin yksin asian kanssa, kun Jannelle avautuminen tietäisi vain virnuilua pojan suunnalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokasee ja kumoaa limsalasinsa tyhjäksi kurkkuunsa. Ei kestä olla enää paikoillaan, joten lähtee tiskille tilaamaan lisää jotain. Ohittaessaan Eliaksen katsoo tätä pitkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo uuden kulauksen kaakaostaan, ja silmänsä päätyvät taas Larin pöytään seuraten poikaa katseellaan ja vastaten tämän katseeseen, kun Lari ohittaa itsensä.   
"Lari", kuiskaa hiljaa ja hipaisee kämmenellään Laria kämmenestä nopeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen hipaisun, mutta ei vedä kättään pois. Hymyilee pojalle pikaisesti ja astelee sitten tiskille. Pälyilee vähän hermostuneena ympärilleen, ettei vain kukaan huomannut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa hengähtävänsä pienesti, kun Lari ei vedä kättään pois ja jopa hymyilee itselleen pikaisesti. Alkaa sekoittaa lusikallaan kaakaomukiaan poissaolevana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tilaa kahvin ja leivoksen ja astelee sitten Eliaksen pöydän viereen.  
"Saaks mä... istuu tähän?" kysyy epäröivänä ja vilkuilee taas ympärilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujempaa kuin hetkeen, kun Lari tulee pöytänsä luokse esittäen kysymyksen, jota ei olisi ihan uskonut kuulevansa.  
"Istu vaan", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja nielaisee vaikeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaikka saa Eliakselta luvan, ei kuitenkaan heti istu alas. Vetää syvään henkeä ja joutuu laskemaan mukin ja lautasen pöydälle, sillä kätensä tärisevät sen verran rajusti. Lopulta uskaltautuu istumaan tuolille eikä ole varmaan koskaan tuntenut oloaan niin hermostuneeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää Laria suloisena seuratessaan pojan hermostuneisuutta ihan lähietäisyydeltä. Hymyilee pienesti kuin Laria rohkaistaakseen.  
"Mitäs sä?" saa lopulta suutaan auki.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei täs mitään", vastaa Eliakselle vähän tönkösti ja rukoilee mielessään, ettei ketään tuttua tule sisään Mooseen. Itsellään on onneksi suora näköyhteys hissiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja juo uuden kulauksen kaakaostaan.  
"Okei..." tokaisee eikä tiedä, miten jatkaisi lausettaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ryystää kahviaan vähän vaivaantuneena ja tökkii lusikallaan leivospalaa. Ei oikein osaa olla Eliaksen kanssa, kun ei saa repiä vaatteita tämän päältä. Alkaa jopa harkita, että raahaisi Eliaksen vessakoppiin kanssaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo kaakaonsa loppuun ja pudottaa lusikan kilisevänä takaisin kaakaomukiin sen juotuaan. Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Kiitti seurasta..." aloittaa.  
"Mä voisin... tästä varmaan lähtee..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vääntelee sormiaan, kun Elias sanoo lähtevänsä.  
"Älä", sanoo sitten hiljaa katsomatta Eliakseen. Alkaa syödä leivostaan ja juomaan kahviaan nopeammin, sillä haluaa päästä Eliakseen käsiksi ennen kuin päästää tämän lähtemään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On jo nousemassa ylös, kun Lari kieltää itseään menemästä. Kulmiaan kurtistaen antaa takapuolensa pysyä tuolissa ja katsoo, kuinka Lari alkaa syömään ja juomaan nopeammin.  
"Miks?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siks, ku mä en haluu, et sä meet vielä", vastaa suu täynnä ja nielaisee sitten viimeisen suupalan leivoksestaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei... Mutta eihän me edes osata jutella toisillemme mitää", ihmettelee kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta.  
"Onkos joku puhunu juttelemisesta jotain?" kysyy ja tyhjentää sitten kahvikuppinsa. "Mul on ainakin ihan muut suunnitelmat."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä astetta lujempaa Larin sanoista.  
"Joo, suunnittele keskenäs", hymähtää nousten jo ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee myös ylös ja tarraa Eliasta kädestä.  
"Et kai sä vaan oo lähössä mihinkään?" kysyy ja kaventaa silmiään. Vaikka hellempi ja rauhallisempi rakastelu Eliaksen kanssa oli ihan okei, himoaa kuitenkin jotain ihan muuta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria uhmakkaammin, kun poika tarraa kädestään.  
"No kuule aion lähtee", tokaisee pojalle ja yrittää riuhtoa kättään irti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan Eliaksen käsivarresta.  
"Niin sä lähetki, meinaa tonne vessaan mun kanssa", virnistää häijysti ja lähtee raahaamaan Eliasta poispäin pöydästä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei voi tehdä mitään, sillä Lari on itseään paljon voimakkaampi, ja joutuu pojan raahaamana kauemmas ja kauemmas pöydästä.  
"Päästä irti musta", inisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ininä ei kuulosta ollenkaan vakuuttavalta, joten raahaa pojan vessaan ja sitten toiseen ahtaista kopeista. Työntää Eliaksen selkä edellä ovea vasten ja suutelee tätä rajusti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Iskeytyy rajusti vessan ovea vasten ja tuntee Larin huulet suutelemassa rajusti itseään. Huomaa kaivanneensa Larin huulia omilleen, vaikka poika onkin todella häikäilemätön juuri nyt. Äännähtää hengähtäen ennen kuin vastaa Larin suudelmaan yhtä rajusti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Välittömästi, kun huulensa koskettavat Eliaksen huulia, tuntee olonsa paljon paremmaksi ja rentoutuneemmaksi. Pehmentää suudelmaa hieman ja koskettelee käsillään pojan kuumaa vartaloa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten, kun poika pehmentää suudelmaa ja koskettelee käsillä vartaloaan. Riuhtaisee kätensä Larin otteesta voidakseen työntää kätensä Larin paidan alle koskemaan tämän paljasta ihoa.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sallii Eliaksen riuhtaista kädet irti otteestaan ja hengähtää terävästi, kun tuntee ne paitansa alla. Puraisee Eliasta huulesta, mutta ei niin kovaa, että saisi veren vuotamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää kiihottuneisuudesta, kun Lari puree huultaan niin vaativasti. Näykkää poikaa huulillaan painaen huulensa takaisin Larin huulille ja suudellen tätä kiihkeämmin, syvemmin käsiensä edetessä Larin rintalihaksille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii suunnattomasti Eliaksen käsistä rintalihaksillaan ja vastaa pojan syvempiin suudelmiin. Vie toisen kätensä Eliaksen hiuksiin ja toisen repimään tämän vyötä auki.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vyönsä kilinä kiihottaa itseään ihan liikaa, kun Lari alkaa repiä sitä auki. Hengityksensä muuttuu tiheämmäksi painaessaan vaativampia suudelmia Larin huulille ja alkaen tuoda pojan paitaa pois tämän yltä. Joutuu irtaantumaan Lari huulista vetääkseen paidan tämän pään yli ja painautuu sitten täysin kiinni Lariin suudellen tätä kiihkeämmin.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Auttaa Eliasta ottamaan paitaa pois päältään ja vetää tätä itseään vasten, kun Elias painautuu ihan kiinni vartaloonsa. Vastaa nälkäisenä pojan suudelmiin ja samalla yrittää vetää tämän farkkuja pois jalasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kätensä Larin farkuille näpelöiden tämän farkkuja auki. Saa vyön avattua parilla vetäisyllä ja päättää auttaa Laria vetämään farkut jalastaan. Virnistää jopa pienesti, kun saa auttaa Laria, eikä tämä saakaan riisua farkkujaan yksin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei onnistu yhdellä kädellä riisumaan Eliaksen farkkuja, joten siirtyy riisumaan omiaan Eliaksen avustuksella. Kun farkkunsa ovat nilkoissa, työntää Eliaksen irti itsestään ja käy himokkain sormin uudelleen tämän farkkujen kimppuun. Haluaa saada ne pois pojan päältä ja tämän silkkisen kullin suuhunsa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ilahtuneena, kun Lari käy farkkujensa kimppuun niin himoitsevasti. Antaa pojan avata ne ja seuraa tarkasti pojan toimia katseellaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa Eliaksen farkut auki ja vetää sitten sekä ne että bokserit alas. Katselee silmät tummina pojan kovaa kullia ja nuolaisee huuliaan. Ottaa sen käteensä ja nousee ylemmäs käydäkseen vielä kerran ahnaasti Eliaksen huulten kimppuun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa käyttäen silmiä kiinni Larin ottaessa kullinsa käteensä. Tuntee kohta Larin huulet omillaan vastaten Larin suudelmaan. Painaa uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan rajusti, ja hampaansa kolahtavat Eliaksen hampaisiin useammin kuin kerran. Liikuttelee kättään Eliaksen kullilla nopeaa tahtia ja painaa poikaa voimakkaammin ovea vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin Larin hyväilyn tuntuessa liian hyvältä. Vastaa Larin rajumpaan suudelmaan ja tunkien kielensä Larin suuhun.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kielen tullessa suuhunsa, näykkää sitä hampaillaan. Irtaantuu sitten suudelmasta hitaasti ja polvistuu pojan eteen. Päästää irti tämän kullista ja painaa sille suukkoja aloittaen juuresta ja jatkaa aina päähän saakka.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun Lari näykkää kieltään. Seuraa katseellaan pojan polvilleen menoa päänsä kääntyessä taaksepäin.  
"Mmm", huokaa värähdellen kullinsa liikahtaessa samalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun tuntee Eliaksen kullin liikahtavan. Nuolaisee kerran terskan päätä ja upottaa sitten koko elimen suuhunsa.  
"Mmm..." huokaa, kun nauttii siitä, että suunsa on täynnä Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa suurenee Larin suussa, ja värähtää pienesti. Huokaa astetta raskaammin.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Imeskelee Eliasta innostuneena ja vie toisen kätensä pojan kiveksille, joita alkaa pyöritellä kämmenellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokauksensa voimistuu ja kätensä löytyy tiensä Larin hiuksiin tukistaen tätä voimakkaasti.  
"Nuole sitä päätä", anoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää tuntiessaan Eliaksen tukistavan itseään hiuksista. Tekee sitten kuten poika pyytää ja vetää tämän kullin pois suustaan. Kiertää kätensä sen ympäri ja alkaa pumpata samalla, kun nuolee terskaa kuin tikkaria.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lyö päänsä vessan oveen taivuttaessaan päätään taaksepäin.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jatkaa Eliaksen kullin nuolemista ja vie samalla toisen kätensä hyväilemään omaa kulliaan.  
"Mmmh..." huokailee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot niin hyvä", parkaisee yhtäkkiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää tyytyväisenä Eliaksen kehujen johdosta. Irrottaa suunsa hetkeksi Eliaksen kullilta.  
"Mä tiedän", leveilee ja jatkaa sitten nuolemista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää hengähtäen Larin itsekehulle, ja kun poika jatkaa kullinsa nuolemista taas, huokaa raskaammin ja tuntee samalla, kuinka nivusissaan alkaa tuntua painetta.  
"N-nuolase vielä sitä päätä", värähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa runkata itseään nopeammin ja vie kielensä taas Eliaksen terskalle pojan niin pyytäessä. Tietää olevansa ihan äärirajoilla eikä kestäisi enää kauan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei kestä enää ollenkaan, kun saa Larilta toivomansa ja laukeaa pojan suuhun voimalla ehtimättä varoittaa tätä mitenkään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohta tuntee varoittamatta Eliaksen lämpimän sperman kielellään ja irtaantuu. Runkkaa itseään vauhdikkaammin ja kohta tulee voihkaisten kädelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tasauttelee hengitystään ja pitää silmiään suljettuina jonkin aikaa, kunnes alkaa availla silmiään orgasminsa yhä tuntuessa kehossaan.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa käsillään tukea vesskopin seinistä ja painaa päätään vasten Eliaksen vatsaa. Pitää silmiään kiinni nauttiessaan jälkihehkusta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä alkaa hiljalleen tasaantua. Lopulta huoahtaa ja tuo kättään Larin hiuksiin silitellen niitä hellästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden silittämässä hiuksiaan. Irrottaa sitten päänsä pojan ihosta ja nousee hieman vaikeasti seisomaan. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä sanoisi Eliakselle, joten alkaa vetää housuja takaisin jalkaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun Lari nousee seisomaan ja alkaa vaan vetää housujaan jalkaa.  
"Sekö oli siinä sitte?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta vetäessään farkkujensa vetoketjun kiinni.  
"Haluutsä sit jotain muuta vielä?" vastaa kysymällä tältä kulmiaan kohottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Tai siis... Mitä sä oikein hommaat?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" ihmettelee napatessaan lattialta paitansa, joka on melkein kokonaan naapurikopin puolella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää omat housunsa boksereineen ylös ja alkaa laitella vyötään kiinni.  
"Sä taidat pitää mua ihan helppona, jota voi paneskella aina välillä eikä mitään muuta", tokaisee kärkkäästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää paidan päälleen.  
"Ai sä helppo vai?" naurahtaa, "en mä nauttis tästä yhtään, jos sä olisit helppo." Ei ota kantaa Eliaksen muihin sanoihin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Jaahas. Mutta et kommentoi mitään siitä, että onko tää sulle pelkkää seksiä? Mitä tää ees on?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mistä mä tiedän, pitääks kaikelle olla joku termi?" kysyy tuhahtaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pitää! Ainakin tälle. Seurustellaanko me vai ei?!" kysyy hakien pojan katsetta itseensä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy Eliaksen sanoista ja tuijottaa tätä silmät suurina.  
"No ei todellakaan!" parahtaa, "mulla on sitä paitsi muija."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mm. Mä melkein arvasin ton. No onnee sulle sitte vaan muijas kanssa, jos koet olevas onnellinen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee Eliaksen käytöstä.  
"Mikä hitto sua oikein risoo?" tivaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sinä. Mä oon ihastunu suhun, ja sä käytät mua vaan hyväkses", kivahtaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tunnustus saa itsensä ihan häkeltyneeksi.  
"Siis... sä oot ihastunu muhun?" varmistaa kuulleensa oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh niin", vastaa hieman ujosti katsoen Laria nopeasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi kuin alkaa hymyillä, kun Elias näyttää niin söpöltä. Liikahtaa ihan kiinni poikaan.   
"Vai silleen", hymähtää ja hipaisee Eliaksen poskea sormellaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin hieman, kun Lari hymyilee, vaikka ärsyttääkin, kun itsensä piti vihainen olla.   
"Joo-o. Entä sä? Tunnetko sä mua kohtaan mitään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei osaa vastata Eliakselle ääneen, joten painaa huulensa pojan huulille ja suutelee tätä antaumuksella.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja painaa uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille irtaantuen tämän huulista sitten.  
"Pitäskö toi nyt sitten käsittää jotenkin, että sulla on?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suudelma päättyy aivan liian aikaisin, ja huokaisee, kun Elias jatkaa samasta aiheesta.  
"No eiks se nyt oo ilmiselvää?" tuhahtaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei, kun ei susta ota selkoo. Jos säkin tykkäät musta, niin etkö sä sitten haluu mua? Siis poikaystäväkses?" kysyy.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa uudelleen.  
"En mä voi olla sulle mikään poikaystävä", sanoo, "mitä frenditki ajattelis..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Niinpä kai. Mutta haluisitsä, jos voisit?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katseensa maahan vähän vaikeana ja kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja koskettaa Laria poskesta.   
"Kyl mä ymmärrän, että sua pelottaa... Mut ethän sä yritä kieltää, ettetkö sä tykkäis pojista, kun sä tykkäät?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa kasvonsa katsomaan Eliasta, kun tämä koskettaa poskeaan.  
"No enpäs tykkää!" kieltää heti, mutta huokaisee sitten. "Tai... no susta joo, mut... en muista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy kohoaa lähes korviin saakka Larin paljastaessa, ettei tykkäisi muista pojista kuin itsestään.   
"Ja mä tykkään susta, mut... Mä vaan haluaisin, että me oltais ihan julkisesti pari", sanoo astetta alakuloisemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin pienesti, mutta se hyytyy, kun Elias taas ottaa puheeksi julkisuuden.  
"Ei onnistu", toteaa järkähtämättömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"No mitä me sit tehään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onks pakko muka tehä jotain?" kysyy sen sijaan, että vastaa. "Eiks näin oo hyvä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan hieman apeampana.  
"Ei oo. Mä haluaisin sut kokonaan, en osaa susta..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Se on joko osa tai ei mitään, mä en voi antaa enempää", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa hitaammin Lariin.  
"Ai koskaan?" hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
"En mä pysty lupaamaan sulle mitään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, mitä ajatella Larin sanoista. Pudistaa päätään ja työntää vessakopin oven auki päästäkseen pois kopista ja pesemään käsiään. Olotilansa on todella surkea.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielialansa menee synkemmäksi, kun Elias avaa vessakopin oven ja menee lavuaareille. Seuraa perässä ja menee pojan viereiselle altaalle omia käsiään pesemään. Katsoo Eliasta pelin kautta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja hymähtää sitten pestessään käsiään veden alla. _Miks mun pitikin ihastuu tohon, kun ei meistä koskaan voi tulla mitään?_ miettii mielessään surkeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy kuivaamaan käsiään ja itseään ahdistaa, kun haluaisi olla Eliaksen kanssa, mutta ei vain pysty.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää käsipaperia telineestä, joilla kuivaa kätensä, ja hengähtää raskaammin. Luo vielä vilkaisun Lariin, ennen kuin poistuu vessasta ja suuntaa hisseille.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Elias liukenee vessasta niin nopeasti, ettei ehdi tarttua pojasta kiinni. Lähtee perään ja saavuttaa Eliaksen hissillä. Aikoo mennä samalla kyydillä alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee vierelleen tullutta Laria, mutta on kuin ei huomaisikaan tätä. Painaa hissin kutsuntanappia ja kohta hissin ovet kilahtavatkin auki edessään. Astuu sisään hissiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu hissiin Eliaksen jälkeen, ja kun ovet menevät kiinni, työntää pojan vasten hissin seinää ja suutelee tätä.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Lari työntää itsensä hissin seinää vasten ja suutelee itseään. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan painaen uutta suudelmaa Larin huulille, kunnes irtaantuu pojasta äkkiä.  
"Mitä sä haluut musta?" tivaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen suutelemisesta, mutta se loppuu aivan liian pian. Ei oikein tiedä, mitä Eliakselle vastaisi, mutta lopulta päättää olla täysin rehellinen: "Sut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoista ja tuijottaa Laria suu pienesti auki.   
"Mut? Niinku miten?" kysyy toivuttuaan häkeltyneisyydestään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Just tollasena ku sä oot", vastaa osaamatta sen tarkemmin selittää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Larin ollessa jotenkin niin suloisena sanojensa kanssa.   
"En mä tarkottanu ihan tota. Vaan että jos sä haluut mut, niin meinaatsä seurustelemista mun kanssa ja ettet oo kenenkään mun kanssa, vaan mun?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"En mä voi ruveta seurusteleen sun kanssa, johan mä sen sanoin", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää pettyneenä.  
"No joo, mutta kun sä sanot haluavas mut, niin en tajuu, mitä sä sillä tarkotat, jos et tota!" tuhahtaa takaisin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä haluun hengata sun kanssa ja jutella ja pussailla!" puuskahtaa, "mut mä en voi tehdä sitä julkisesti."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria ristiriitaisin tuntemuksin. Toisaalta pojan sanat tuntuvat aivan uskomattoman hyvältä ja samalla ne tuntuvat turhauttavalta.  
"Eli mitä? Mun pitäis painua ite takas kaappiin, jos mä haluun sut?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa todella turhautua ja tekisi mieli repiä hiuksia päästään.  
"No en mä tiedä", parahtaa, "tajuutsä, et tää on mulle ihan outoo ja uutta ja vierasta?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu vasta oikeasti tajuavan, että Lari on oikeasti tajuamassa omaa seksuaalista suuntautumistaan ja on ihan hukassa. Muistaa kyllä, miten oli itse ihan hukassa ala-asteella painiskellen samojen asioiden äärellä kuin Larikin, eikä itsellään ollut ketään keheen tukeutua tai kenen kanssa jutella. Laskee kätensä Larin olkapäälle.  
"Sori. Mä en... mä en tajunnu. Mä haluun sun tietävän, että mä oon sun tukena kyllä, koska tiiän mitä toi on ja oon käyny ton saman kuin sä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden olkapäällään, ja jotenkin ele rauhoittaa itseään – toisin kuin Eliaksen sanat, jotka lähinnä ahdistaa. Hissi pysähtyy ja ovet avautuvat.  
"Mä vaiks... soitan sulle tai jotain", sanoo ja pakenee sitten äkkiä hissistä ja rakennuksesta ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari poistuu hissistä niin nopeasti, ettei ehdi juuta tai jaata sanoa. Lähtee hissistä ja rakennuksesta pois itsekin. _Mitäköhän mun pitäis tehä?_ pohtii siinä kävellessään.


	22. Chapter 22

**Osa 22**  
  
**Takaisin nykyaikaan...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tilaa itselleen kahvin ja hakee katsellaan istumapaikkaa melko täydestä kahvilasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Silmäilee itsekin kahvilasalia vapaata paikkaa etsien.  
"Harmi, kun täällä on niin täyttä", harmittelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"No, jos ei päästä istumaan, niin juodaan sitten seisaalteen", hymähtää katseensa etsiessä edelleen vapaata paikkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, kyllä se seisaalteenkin onnistuu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Itselleen tulee Eliaksen sanoista mieleen ihan jotain muuta kuin kahvin juomista. Rykäisee pienesti.  
"Niin onnistuu, joo", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria kulmiaan kohottaen, kun mies tuntuu yhtäkkiä jotenkin nolostuneelta tai jotain.  
"Sanoinko mä jotain hassua?" kysäisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta hymyillen ja pudistaa päätään.  
"Et ollenkaan", vakuuttaa ja samalla yrittää olla miettimättä Eliasta ja seksiä samaan aikaan...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Larin vain näyttäessä jotenkin huvittavalta. Tökkää miestä kylkeen.  
"Hei. Kerro nytte", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneena.  
"Parempi, etten kerro", toteaa hymyillen ja saa sitten kahvinsa, jonka maksaa käteisellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Maksaa oman kaakaonsa Larin jälkeen ja miehen sanat jäävät mieleensä kummittelemaan.  
"No nyt ainakin kerrot, kun herätät mun uteliaisuuden sanomalla noin", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Eliaksen uteliaisuudelle.  
"Usko nyt vaan, että parempi, etten sano", hymähtää, "en mä haluu, et tää hetki menee vaivaantuneeksi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy Larin sanoista ja nyökkää pienesti.  
"Okei", sanoo ja lähtee yhteen pöytään, joka vapautuu juuri.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Huokaisee sisäisesti, kun Elias lopettaa kyselemisen. Seuraa miestä pöytään ja istahtaa alas.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppää kaakaosta ison kulauksen saaden kermavaahtoa suupieliinsä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppää kahvistaan ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta, jolla on kermavaahtoa suupielissä. Alkaa automaattisesti hymyillä, kun mieleensä tulee kuusi vuotta nuorempi Elias, joka onnistui lähes aina samaan kermavaahtoa ympäri suuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin alkaessa hymyillä.  
"Mitä?" kysyy ihmeissään silmät suurempina.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa ja ottaa yhden servietin.  
"Toi kermavaahto", hymähtää ja alkaa pyyhkiä paperilla Eliaksen suupieliä ennen kuin edes tajuaa tekevänsä niin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Lari alkaa pyyhkiä paperilla suupieliään, ja sydämensä alkaa yllättäen lyödä jotenkin astetta kovempaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut Eliaksen suupielet pyyhittyä, tajuaa mitä tekee ja rykäisee vaivaantuneena.  
"Sori..." mutisee nolona ja laskee servietin kädestään pöydälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku... Ei se mitään", vastaa häkeltyneenä Larille ja laskee katsettaan kaakaomukiinsa hiljaisuuden laskeutuessa välilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiroaa itseään, että onnistui kuitenkin samaan aikaan vaivaantuneen ilmapiirin. Hörppii kahviaan hiljaisuuden vallitessa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hörppii kaakaotaan varovaisemmin haluamatta enää saada kermavaahtoa suupieliinsä. Noin viiden minuutin jälkeen rykäisee.  
"Mitä sä luulet, suostuuko se puhuu mun kanssa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Melkein hätkähtää, kun Elias rikkoo pitkältä tuntuneen hiljaisuuden.  
"En mä tiiä, riippuu varmaan siitä, millasella tuulella se on", huokaisee ja pyörittelee lusikkaa kahvikupissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei. No mä yritän kuitenkin", sanoo suoden pienen hymyn Larille ja koskettaen tätä kädestä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo hymyillen lämpimästi ja häkeltyy sitten, kun Elias koskettaa kättään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin häkeltyneisyyden ja rykäisee tuoden kätensä pois Larin käden päältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy Eliaksen ottaessa kätensä pois, vaikka tietää, että se on kaikkien kannalta paras.  
"Ootsä kohta valmis?" kysyy ja juo sitten viimeisen tilkan kahvikupistaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Sä oot aika nopee", tokaisee miehelle ja alkaa juoda kaakaotaan vauhdilla saaden sen juotua muutaman isomman kulauksen jälkeen.  
"Nyt oon."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onhan tää kahvi pienempi ku se sun kaakao", hymähtää ja naurahtaa, kun Elias alkaa juoda vaihdilla.   
"Jos lähetään sit?" kysyy, kun Elias on saanut kaakaolasinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja nousemassa jo ylös tuolista, kun laskeutuu takaisin alas.  
"Tuutko sä mukaan vai jäätkö notkuu jonnekin siks aikaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl mä ajattelin mukaan tulla, mut ehkä on parempi, ettei Anssi nää meitä yhessä", miettii, "ehkä mä jään ulos siks aikaa tai tuun sisälle vasta sen jälkeen, kun sä oot jo siellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo parempi, ettei se ehkä näe, ja sä tuut myöhemmin tai ootat ulkona sen aikaa", tokaisee ja nousee ylös.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo ja nousee itsekin ylös. Lähtee sitten kävelemään hissille Eliaksen kanssa.  
"Sä oot sit ihan varma, et haluut jutella sille?" kysyy vielä varmistaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, haluun mä. Se vois auttaa teitä", tokaisee Lariin vilkaisten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta kiitollisena ja saa jotain ihmeellisiä tuntemuksia, kun mies on siinä lähellään ja niin ihana. Painaa nappulaa, ja hissin ovet avautuvat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larille ja tuntee, kuinka vatsassaan kuplii jotenkin. Astuu sisään hissiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu Eliaksen perässä hissiin ja toivoo, että Elias saisi Anssin rauhoittumaan.  
  
**Hetkeä myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria pitäessään kättään Larin asunnon ovenkahvalla.  
"Sä jäät ulos ja tuut sitten jonkun ajan päästä?" varmistaa mieheltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Joo, mä venaan tässä vaikka vartin", sanoo tälle. Astelee sitten hetken mielijohteesta Eliaksen vierelle. "Kiitti oikeesti, et haluut yrittää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Larille.  
"Tietysti. Mä haluun, että sä oot onnellinen", sanoo astetta jännällä äänenpainolla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen lämmin hymy saa sisuskalunsa ihan solmuun, ja ennen kuin ehtii estää itseään, painautuu halaamaan Eliasta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa hieman häkeltyneenäkin Larin halaukseen, joka tuntuu jotenkin aivan liian hyvältä juuri nyt.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu rykäisten Eliaksesta, muttei tällä kertaa pyydä anteeksi.   
"Mä varmaan juoksen muutamaan kertaan ton korttelin ympäri, kun Anssi luulee, et oon ollu lenkillä koko ajan", miettii ääneen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy hieman, kun Lari irtaantuu halauksesta, mutta tajuaa, ettei saisi liiaksi haluta Laria lähelleen jatkuvasti. Nyökkää tämän sanoista.  
"Joo, hyvä idea."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Tsemppii", toivottaa hymyillen ja lähtee sitten hölkkäämään katua eteenpäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa hetken Laria katseellaan, kunnes kääntää katseensa Larin asunnon ovelle hengähtäen pari kertaa syvempään. _Miks mulla on jotenki ristiriitaiset tuntemukset?_ pohtii mielessään, mutta muistaa lupauksensa Larille ja soittaa ovikelloa.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja astelee asunnon ovelle avaten oven ja häkeltyen nähdessään kaikista ihmisistä Eliaksen asuntonsa oven takana.  
"Sä?" hengähtää kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Jep. Tota... Voisinko mä tulla sisään?" pyytää kohteliaasti.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Lari ei oo kotona, se on lenkillä", hymähtää kuivasti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mulla ois sulle asiaa, ei Larille", tokaisee.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Siirtyy sivuun ovelta antaen Eliaksen tulla sisään asuntoonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään asuntoon Anssin sulkiessa oven perässään. Riisuu kengät jalastaan ja siirtyy peremmälle asunnossa löytäen olohuoneen ja kävellen muina miehinä sohvalle istumaan.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta olohuoneeseen, mutta ei istu sohvalle.  
"Niin, mitä asiaa sulla on?" kysyy kireämmin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluun puhuu Larista", sanoo ja kuulee selvästi, kuinka Anssi hymähtää ärtyneenä.  
"Kuulin vähän juttua, että teillä ei oikein hyvin menis Larin kanssa..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää uudelleen.  
"Ja siitäkös sä oot hyvilläs."   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Enhän ole! Mä haluan, että Lari on onnellinen ja se on sitä sun kanssa."   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Ootko ihan varma?"   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Olen mä. Ei se ois sun kanssa, jos sä et tois sille onnea", sanoo jotenkin haikeasti ja toivoo, ettei Anssi huomaa sitä.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Liikahtaa paikallaan ja tuo kätensä puuskaan uudelleen.  
"Jos se ois onnellinen, niin te ette ois ajautuneet toistenne syliin. Lari kerto mulle, joten sun on ihan turha alkaa lässyttää, ettei mitään ois tapahtunu."   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin, sillä ei tullut ajatelleeksi, että Anssi tietäisi, mitä itsensä ja Larin välillä on tapahtunut. Rykäisee pari kertaa.  
"Ai. Mä en tiennytkään, että... Hyvä kun sä tiedät. Mutta vaikka mä ja Lari ollaankin suudeltu kahdesti, niin ei se silti tarkota mitään ja..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kättään keskeyttäen Eliaksen.  
"Mitä? Ootteks te suudellu enemmän kuin kerran?"   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo. Etkö sä sitten tiennyt?"   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mä oletin, että vaan kerran, kun Lari sanoi, että ootte suudellu, mutta ei kertonu määrästä. Onko vielä jotain muuta kivaa, jota mulle ei olla kerrottu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa syvään.  
"Ei ole!" sanoo kärkkäämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee rannekelloaan hölkätessään ja vetää kierroksen loppuun ennen kuin suuntaa kotiovelleen. Toivoo, että Elias pärjää Anssin kanssa ja päinvastoin...  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mun on vähän vaikee uskoo tota. Vannotko, ettette oo tehneet muuta kuin suudellu?" tivaa Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo. Mä vannon", sanoo alkaen turhautua.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ja vain kahdesti, niinkö?" kuulustelee Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin, kahdesti."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Milloin nää on tapahtuneet?" jatkaa kyselyjään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko sillä väliä?" hengähtää.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"On. Mulle on. No, anna tulla", painostaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päättää mennä rappusia pitkin, jotta Elias saa vähän enemmän aikaa. Toivoo, ettei Anssi ole kovin inhottavalla tuulella, mutta ei oikein jaksa uskoa siihen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä ja vaikka mielensä tekisi lähteä pois Anssin ja Larin asunnosta, pitää lupauksensa Larille ja juttelee Anssille, vaikka tämä ottaakin itseään päähän.   
"Siellä ravintolassa sillon tässä joskus ja toinen kerta siellä metsäreissulla", sanoo hitaasti, turhautuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtelee hetken, kunnes astelee edestakaisin olohuoneessa kädet lanteillaan.  
"Just nii. Eli teitä ei kannata jättää kahestaan hetkeksikään", mäkättää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No ei se nyt noinkaan mee. Lari on mulle edelleen tärkee, ja mä oon varmasti sillekin. Me ollaan ystäviä", sanoo.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Paskat! Eiks eksät voi olla toistensa kanssa vain ystäviä!" jylisee ja kimpaantuneena tarraa kiinni Eliaksen paidankauluksesta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pääsee oikeaan kerrokseen ja painaa korvansa ovea vasten. Irvistää, kun kuulee Anssin kovan äänen oven läpi. Nielaisee ja ottaa avaimet taskustaan avatakseen oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kieltämättä ei osaa odottaa Anssin käyvän käsiksi itseensä ja hätkähtääkin kovasti.  
"Mitä sä nyt oikeen?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Nyt sä lähdet helvettiin mun kodista", ilmoittaa ja koska on Eliasta voimakkaampi, raahaa miehen paidankaulauksesta eteiseen ja työntää ulos ovesta Eliaksen törmätessä juuri ovea avaavaan Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää, kun yhtäkkiä ovi avautuu sisäpuolelta, ja saa Eliaksen itseään päin.  
"Mitä tääl oikeen tapahtuu?" parahtaa tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarraa Larista kiinni, jotta ei kaadu.  
"Sun miehes heitti mut ulos teidän kodista", vastaa miehelle.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Laria hiiltyneenä myöskin.  
"Voi kun te ootte niin saatanan söpöjä siinä nyt. Mä nyt taidankin jättää teidät ihan kahden kesken, kun tuntuu kaikesta päätellen mukavammalta se", jatkaa ja lyö oven kiinni.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Toljottaa miestään suu järkytyksestä auki, kun tämä alkaa raivota ja vetää sitten oven kiinni. Ei ole ikinä ennen nähnyt Anssia sellaisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria varovaisesti.  
"Mä taisin mokata..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa Eliakselle kulmiaan ja lähtee sitten johdattamaan miestä pois rappukäytävästä ulos. Päättää antaa Anssin rauhoittua hetken ja varmistaa, että Eliaksella on kaikki hyvin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Laria rappukäytävästä ulos ja hengähtää kun pääsee raikkaaseen ilmaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun pääsevät ulos, kääntää Eliaksen kohti itseään.  
"Mitä siellä oikeen tapahtu?" kysyy huolestuneena, "ootsä okei?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin ollessa itsestään huolissaan.  
"No mä sanoin, että me ollaan ystäviä ja pidetään yhä tärkeinä toisiamme. Ja että... että vaikka me ollaankin suudeltu, niin se ei tarkota mitään ja..." hengähtää sitten.  
"Lari, mä en tienny, ettei Anssi tiiä ihan kaikkea", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee kulmat kurtussa Eliasta ja voihkaise sitten, kun tajuaa mokanneensa. Antoi Anssin taroituksella olettaa, ettei ole suudellut Eliaksen kanssa kuin kerran, mutta nyt...  
"Mun olis pitänyt mainita siitä sulle, anteeks", huokaisee pahoittelevana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan koskettaen Laria käsivarresta.   
"Heii... Mähän tässä mokasin, ja nyt teiän välit on vaan entistä kurjemmat", huokaa ja painaa päätään alas kätensä liukuessa Larin käsivarrelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu pahalta, kun Elias on niin maassa.  
"Mut et sä olis mokannut, jos mä olisin tajunnu mainita siitä suudelmien määrästä", sanoo ja nostaa sormillaan Eliaksen leukaa ylöspäin.  
"Kiitos, että yritit."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää, kun Lari nostaa sormillaan leukansa ylöspäin. Tuijottaa Laria silmiin pidemmän hetken hiljaa tuntien jotain jännää väreilyä ympärillään.   
"Eipä mitään. Toivottavasti saatte kuitenkin asianne selvitettyä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mäkin toivon", sanoo huokaisten ja yrittää samalla hillitä haluaan halata Eliasta uudellen ja jopa suudella tätä.  
"Haluutsä, et mä heitän sut himaan tai jonneki muualle?" kysyy sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tarjous kotiin viemisestä houkuttaa itseään, mutta huomaa samalla houkuttuvansa jostain muustakin. Rykäisee.  
"Kiitti, mut mä taidan vaan kävellä sinne. Raitis ilma tekee nyt hyvää", tokaisee vastaukseksi eikä tajua, minkä takia Moosessa koidun kermavaahdon pyyhkimisen jälkeen olotilansa on ollut niin outo.   
"Mut nähään", jatkaa ja heilauttaa kättään, ennen kuin lähtee kävelemään poispäin Larin asunnolta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee pettymystä, että Elias kieltäytyy tarjouksesta, ja huomaa taas haluavansa ihan hirveästi kaapata Eliaksen syliinsä.  
"Joo, nähään", sanoo miehen loittonevalle selälle ja lähtee sitten raskaasti huokaisten sisälle.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On päätynyt baarikaapille ottamaan viskipaukun hermojaan leputtamaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Avaa toistamiseen kotiovensa avaimilla ja tällä kertaa pääsee sisälle saakka. Sulkee oven ja ottaa kengät jalastaan.  
"Anssi?" huhuilee mennessään peremmälle asuntoon.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Täällä!" huikkaa olohuoneesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Anssin äänen olohuoneesta ja suuntaa sinne. Istahtaa huokaisten sohvalle.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsahtaa olkansa yli Laria.  
"Haluutsä?" kysyy paukkuaan nostaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että Anssi on alkanut tonkia baarikaappia. Huokaisee.  
"Ei kiitti", vastaa ja miettii, että tuleeko parisude elämänsä olemaan jatkossakin yhtä ankeaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Okei", tokaisee ja vetää viskipaukun kerralla naamaansa alkaen tehdä toista.  
"Noh... millastas oli, ku jätin teiät kahden?" ilkeilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään, kun Anssi alkaa tehdä toista paukkua heti perään.  
"Kas kun et ikkunasta kyylänny", tokaisee takaisin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No olipa hauska heitto", tokaisee kuivasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee huokaisten ylös sohvalta.  
"Mä meen suihkuun, kun sun kanssa on näköjään ihan turha jutella", tokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Niin, että Eliaksen kanssahan pystyisi keskustelemaan ihan milloin ja miten päin vain. Niinkö?" tokaisee katkerana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnistuu vain vaivoin estämään tuhahduksen karkaamisen suustaan.  
"Mä tarkotin, et sun kanssa ei pysy jutteleen, ku sä oot tollanen", vastaa hampaitaan kiristellen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Niinku millanen?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiukkunen, vihanen, ärsyyntynyt, loukkaantunut, ilkee", luettelee kyllästyneenä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Ahaa. Mun siis pitäis täällä nyt kovasti tanssia ja hyppiä tasajalkaa, kun mun avomies on nuoleskellu eksänsä kanssa oletettua enemmän."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhaantuneena ja saa varmistuksen, että Eliaksen käynti oli todellakin saanut asiat entistä huonommaksi.   
"No mene kuule sä nuoleskeleen sen Tonin kanssa uudestaan, niin ollaan tasoissa", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"En mä kuule ajatellu. Toni on mukava tyyppi, mutta me ollaan ihan oikeesti vain pelkkiä ystäviä eikä yritetä esittää mitään kuten _eräät_ ", laukoo. Alkaa sitten pudistella päätään naureskellen.  
"Mä en vaan tajua, mitä vittua se Elias tänne tunki jeesusteleen, kun kaikki sen tietää, että mitä ja kenet se haluaa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuntelee Anssin sanoja ilmeettömänä – ei kerta kaikkiaan kestä Anssia tuollaisena.  
"No ehkä mä sitte pakkaan kamani ja lähen Eliaksen luo", tokaisee tuhahtaen, "ei mut ainiin, se on naimisissa, en mä sinne voi mennä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sinne vaan. Tuskinpa on enää kauaa. Ei mut hei. Mä keksin ihan mahtavan idean! Mä lähen täältä nyt hetkeks johonkin ja tää talo on teidän. Olkaapa hyvät", sanoo astuen lähemmäksi Laria, taputtaen miestä olkapäälle ja astuen tämän ohitse hakemaan matkalaukkuaan.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyttää, kun Anssia ei tunnu yhtään haittaavan, jos todella menisi Eliaksen luo. Kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan miehelleen.  
"Lähet minne?" kysyy ihmetellen ja lähtee tämän perään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pysähtyy ja katsahtaa olkansa yli Laria.  
"En mä sitä sulle kerro. Jonnekin, missä voin ajatella", jatkaa salaperäistä linjaansa ja päätyy kohta makuuhuoneen puolelle ottaen matkalaukkunsa komerosta ja alkaen heittää vaatteitaan siihen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei näköjään mikään ihan lyhyt reissu", tokaisee katselleessaan, kun Anssi viskaa matkalaukkuun vaatteitaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"En mä osaa sanoo pituudesta. Mä vaan tiiän sen, että mun on päästävä täältä pois. Pois sun luota, pois tästä kaupungista", jatkaa ja saatuaan muutamat paidat ja housut sekä alusvaatteet pakattua, sulkee matkalaukun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mielensä synkkenee Anssin sanoista ja tuntuu pahalta, että miehensä haluaa pois luotaan.   
"Mut... entä duuni?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"Mä otan sairaslomaa", toteaa lyhyesti ja luo vielä vilkaisun Lariin nostaessaan matkalaukun käteensä. Ei sano miehelle enää mitään, sillä tietää murtuvansa, jos tekisi niin. Painelee eteisen kautta ulos ovesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni, kun Anssi ei sano enää mitään ja häipyy. Lysähtää sängylle istumaan hautaa kasvonsa käsiinsä. Manaa mielessään niin Anssia kuin Eliastakin, mutta ennen kaikkea itseään.


	23. Chapter 23

**Osa 23**  
  
**Kuusi vuotta myöhemmin. On kulunut muutama päivä Larin ja Eliaksen viimeisimmästä kohtaamisesta Moosessa...**   
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään Bio Rexin elokuvasaliin ja etsii paikan itselleen, mikä löytyy jonkun jätkän vierestä. Ei tiedä, että tämä jätkä, jonka viereen istuu, on Lari. Trailerit ovat juuri loppumaisillaan ja elokuva alkamassa...  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Huokaa onnesta Larin kyljessä.  
"Mä nii rakastan tätä leffaa! Oon nähny tän jo kahesti ja oli pakko raahata sut kattoo tää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää Milla-Eerikaa kainalossaan ja hymyilee tälle tekopirteästi. Itseään ei voisi vähempää kiinnostaa joku tyttöystävänsä ihkuttama hempeilyleffa. Ei kiinnitä huomiota viereensä istuvaan tyyppiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kuulee tutun tytön äänen siitä jätkän vierestä ja alkaa miettiä, missä on kuullut äänen aikaisemmin.   
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"Katot sit koko ajan! Lari", sanoo pojalle katsoen tätä tiukasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää tytön kutsumaa nimeä. _Lari_ , sanoo mielessään ja katsoo vieressään istuvaa poikaa tarkemmin. _Ei mutta sehän on Lari_ , tajuaa sitten, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä hivenen lujempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo joo, totta kai katon", lupaa lässyttäen Milla-Eerikalle, mutta ei todellakaan aio sitä lupausta pitää, vaan ajatella ihan jotain muuta.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Hymyilee tyytyväisenä Larin lupaukselle ja alkaa sitten katsella elokuvan alkua ihan fiiliksissä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jo ensimmäiset minuutit leffasta kyllästyttää, ja vaihtaa vähän asentoaan. Tulee sitten huomanneeksi vieruskaverinsa ja lähes jähmettyy yllätyksestä, kun se on aivan selkeästi Elias.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo valkokangasta muutaman minuutin ajan, kunnes alkaa tuntea jonkun katseen itsensä suunnalla. Vilkaisee Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias kohtaa katseensa, sydämensä alkaa hakata villisti. Yhtäkkiä huomaa toivovansa, että Elias olisi kainalossaan Milla-Eerikan sijaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin, kun Lari katsoo itseään, ja tuntee jotain ihme väristyksiä joka puolella kehoaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa hitaasti pois Eliaksesta, jottei tee mitään tyhmää. Puristaa vapaan kätensä sormet nyrkkiin hillitäkseen haluaan koskettaa poikaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kääntäessä katseensa poispäin itsestään, pitää katseensa pojassa. Kohottaa kättään ja ojentaa sitä Laria kohti sentti kerrallaan, kunnes on aivan Larin käden vieressä. Hipaisee pikkurillillään Larin peukaloa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa itsepintaisesti valkokangasta leffaa näkemättä ja on hypätä metrin ilmaan, kun tuntee pian kevyen hipaisun peukalossaan. Nielaisee eikä uskalla kohdatta Eliaksen katsetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä ei ole vielä koskaan ennen lyönyt näin kovaa kuin nyt, kun uskaltautui hipaisemaan Laria täydessä leffasalissa. Antaa itsensä silittää pikkurillillään Larin peukaloa hyvin varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen alkavan silittää peukaloaan avaa kämmenensä hitaasti nyrkistä. Ei kuitenkaan uskalla koskettaa Eliaksen sormia, vaan pitää kättään paikallaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pienesti, kun Larin nyrkissä oleva käsi avautuu, ja häkeltyneenä koskettaa vahingossa Larin muitakin sormia ennen kuin vie kätensä syliinsä hitaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee hetkeksi silmänsä, kun Elias koskettaa muitakin sormiaan, mutta pettyy sitten, kun kontakti katoaa. Vilkaisee Eliasta ja miettii, uskaltaisiko tehdä sen, mitä haluaisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaihtaa asentoaan tuolissa niin, että olkapäänsä lähes osuu Larin olkapäähän.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen vaihtavan asentoa ja tekee sen itsekin, jolloin saa painettua olkapäänsä vasten Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria, kun tuntee pojan olkapään omaa olkapäätään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta nopeasti ja nielaisee huomatessaan tämän katsovan takaisin. Haluaisi niin kovasti vetää Eliaksen kainaloonsa, mutta ei voi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kumartuu lähemmäs Laria katsoen poikaa syvemmälle silmiin.  
"Moi", sanoo hiljaa, kuiskaten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, muttei uskalla vastata tämän sanoihin. Nielaisee uudelleen ja toivoo, ettei ylempänä istuvat kiinnitä itseensä ja Eliakseen mitään huomiota.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin hymyyn ja alkaa sitten kaivella laukkuaan löytäen sieltä kauppakuitin. Ottaa samalla kynän laukustaan ja alkaa raapustaa kuittiin kännykän valolla jotain. Rypistää kuitin ja heittää kuitin Larin jalkojen juureen lattialle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmaan, kun Elias ensin kaivaa jotain laukustaan, sitten kirjoittaa kuittiin ja lopuksi heittää sen lattialle. Joutuu irrottamaan otteensa Milla-Eerikasta noukkiakseen rypistetyn kuitin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee laukkunsa takaisin jalkojensa juureen ja näkee kyllä, kuinka Lari irrottaa otteensa tyttöystävästään, ja huomaa jännittävänsä, mitä poika olisi mieltä viestistään.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria.  
"Mitä sä teet?" kysyy hiljaa pojalta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa kuitin käteensä ja suoristautuu sitten.  
"Mä pudotin kolikon", vastaa tyttöystävälleen. Ei uskalla avata Eliaksen viestiä ennen kuin Milla-Eerikan huomio on taas leffassa.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei", tokaisee vain ja kääntää katseensa taas valkokankaalle huokaillen onnesta, kun lempinäyttelijänsä näkyy kankaalla.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Milla-Eerika jatkaa leffan katsomista. Alkaa varovasti ja hitaasti avata kuittia ja kun viimein näkee tekstin, nielaisee ja vilkaisee Eliasta.

 _Mäkin haluun sut._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin katseen itsessään ja kääntää katseensa poikaan näykäten samalla huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy Eliaksen huulin tämän näykätessä sitä. Työntää samalla kuittia taskuunsa ja sen jälkeen alkaa siirtää kättään hitaasti kohti Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää katseensa Larissa koko ajan ja laskee katsettaan pojan käsiin huomaten sen siirtyvän itseään kohti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa valkokankaalle, kun kätensä saavuttaa Eliaksen käden. Koskettaa pienesti pojan sormia sydämensä jyskyttäessä villisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa sormiaan Larin koskettaessa sormiaan pienesti ja kääntää katseensa myös itse valkokankaalle. Antaa sormiensa silittää hellästi Larin sormia, jotka ovat viimein päässeet luokseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen kosketus tuntuu todella hyvälle ja uskaltautuukin siirtämään kämmenensä Eliaksen käden päälle. Pitää kuitenkin katseensa valkokankaassa ja kasvonsa ilmeettöminä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää syvään onnesta tuntiessaan Larin kämmenen kätensä päällä, ja pojan käsi tuntuu niin pehmeältä ja lämpimältä. Huomaa hymyilevänsä, vaikkei elokuvassa ole edes mitään hymyilyttävää kohtausta.  
  
**Noin puolitoista tuntia myöhemmin elokuvan lopputekstit ilmaantuvat valkokankaalle.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Kätensä on levännyt Eliaksen käden päällä koko leffan ajan, ja vetää sen äkkiä pois ennen kuin valot syttyvät.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Olonsa on ollut rauhallinen ja rento, kun on tuntenut Larin käden koko leffan ajan kätensä päällä. Herää horroksestaan tuntiessaan yhtäkkiä, ettei kätensä päällä enää mitään olekaan. Vilkaisee Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Huokaa onnesta.  
"Tää on parhain elokuva, mitä tehty, ikinä!" hehkuttaa ja kääntyy Larin puoleen painautuen suutelemaan poikaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo edelleen Larin suuntaan, vaikka pojan tyttöystävä liimaakin huulensa tämän huulille. Haluaa kiduttaa itseään katsomalla parin nuoleskelua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ehdi edes nousta ylös penkistä, kun Milla-Eerika jo syöksyy kimppuunsa. Vastaa automaattisesti suudelmaan ja kertää toisen kätensä tytön ympärille.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Kietoo kätensä tiukemmin Larin ympärille painaen uusia suudelmia pojan huulille, kunnes malttaa lopulta irtaantua.  
"Tuutsä meille?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun tyttöystävänsä viimein malttaa irtaantua, pääsee ylös tuolista ja alkaa kiskoa takkia päälleen.  
"No totta kai mä tuun", lepertelee tytölle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy suunnattoman paljon Larin vastauksesta ja hymähtää mielessään, kun ehti jo kuvitella vaikka ja mitä. Nousee ylös penkiltä keräten tavaransa ja lähtien elokuvateatterin ovea kohti.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Hymyilee ilahtuneena ja malttaa sitten alkaa keräillä tavaroitaan.  
"Niin mä aattelinki", virnistää kun pukee takin ylleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa sivusilmällään Eliaksen lähtevän pois salista ja katselee pojan perään vähän surkeana. Ei kuitenkaan voi lähteä tämän perään, vaikka kuinka mielensä tekisi. Keskittyy siis tyttöystäväänsä ja pyrkii unohtamaan Eliaksen hetkeksi.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy vetäessään takkinsa vetoketjun kiinni.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Nousee lopulta ylös itsekin ja nyökkää.  
"Nyt oon. Meil ei oo ketään ees himassa", virnistää koskettaessaan Larin paidankaulusta merkitsevästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Milla-Eerikalle, vaikka todellisuudessa itseään ei pätkääkään kiinnostaisi hommailla mitään tämän kanssa.  
"Loistavaa", pakottautuu kuitenkin sanomaan ja näyttämään innostuneelta.  
  
**Vähän myöhemmin samana iltana...**  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Jäi odottelemaan Laria, kun tämä lähti vessaan sekstailujen jälkeen. Kietoutuu peittoon ja on siirtämässä lattialla lojuvia Larin housuja kauemmas, kun sieltä tipahtaa lattialle jokin rypistetty lappu. Jättää housut siihen ja taittelee rypistetyn lapun tuijottaen lapussa olevaa lausetta ihan järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suoriutumisensa Milla-Eerikan kanssa oli työn ja tuskan takana, mutta onnekseen lopulta onnistui siinä. Astelee vessasta ulos pelkissä boksereissa ja päästessään makuuhuoneeseen kauhistuu, kun huomaa tyttöystävänsä kädessä ryppyisen kuitin...  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Kohottaa hitaasti katseensa Lariin.  
"Mitä tää meinaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee ahdistuneena nappaamaan farkkunsa ja alkaa vetää niitä jalkaansa.  
"Ai mikä?" kysyy muka ihmetellen.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"'Mäkin haluun sut'", toistaa lapussa olevat sanat.  
"Lari, puhu mulle", sanoo äänensä väristessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ahdistuksensa lisääntyy, kun saa kuulla kyseessä todellakin olevan Eliaksen kirjoittama lappu.  
"En mä tiiä, mistä se on tullu", väittää ja vetää paidan päälleen.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Tää on joku kauppalappu. Lari, miten niin et tiiä?" tenttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei oo mun kauppalappu", tokaisee ja alkaa metsästää sukkiaan. Ei voi uskoa, että Milla-Eerika jotenkin pääsi käsiksi lappuun.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"Okeii?! No miten tää on sulla?" utelee edelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Varmaan joku on tunkenu sen mun taskuun", väittää ja löytää sukkansa, joita alkaa vetää seisaaltaan jalkaansa.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Nousee hitaasti ylös sängyltä riuhtaisten toppinsa sängyltä sekä alushousunsa, jotka pukee päälleen muutamassa sekunnissa. Liikahtaa yhdellä jalalla taiteilevan Larin luokse.  
"Joku tunkenu sun taskuun lapun, jossa lukee 'Mäkin haluun sut'. Lari, miten sä voit oikeesti kuvitella, että mä uskoisin ton? Vai onks joku kassaneiti ihastunu suhun?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä välii tollasella lapulla muka on?" kysyy silmiään pyöritellen ja yrittää esittää tyyntä, vaikka sisällään velloo ahdistus, "kaikkihan muhun on kusessa."  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Kyyneleet kohoavat silmiin.  
"Eli sä oot haluamassa jonkun vosun itelles, ja se sulle kirjottanu tällasen kuittiin ennen ku anto sulle sen?" alahuulensa väpättää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se sitä tarkota!" parahtaa, "jos joku on muhun ihastunu, niin ei se tarkota, et mä oon ihastunu siihen." Ei todellakaan halua tyttöystävänsä alkavan parkua, sillä siitä ei tulisi ikinä loppua.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Alahuulensa väpättää vain enemmän.  
"Mutta ku tässä lukee 'Mäkin', ei muoto 'Mä', niin sä oot sille sanonu haluavas sen. Ei se muuten kirjoittais näin", sanoo ja lopulta purskahtaa ihan kunnolla itkuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Ei helvetti_ , kiroaa mielessään, kun tajuaa Eliaksen käyttämän sanamuodon. Tuijottaa tyttöystäväänsä turhautuneena, kun tämä todellakin alkaa itkeä oikein kunnolla.  
"Hei... et viittis", sanoo vähän vaisusti.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"Sä et halua mua enää", parkuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei, ihan oikeesti..." yrittää huokaisten. Ei yhtään tiedä, mitä itsensä tulisi tehdä.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"Ei toi auta! Oo mulle rehellinen", kiljahtaa itkunsa seasta korvia vihlovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää, kun Milla-Eerikan kiljuminen sattuu korviinsa.  
"No okei!" huutaa, "mä en haluu sua enää!"  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria tyrmistyneenä ripsivärien valuessa pitkin poskia. Tuntuu todella pahalta kuulla Larin sanat. Niiskahtaa.  
"Miksi et? Mitä mä oon tehnyt väärin?" sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja antaa katseensa kiertää pitkin tyttöystävänsä ällöttävän vaaleanpunaista huonetta.  
"Et sä oo mitään tehny väärin", sanoo, "mä vaan... haluun jotain muuta."  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Niiskuttaa.  
"Mitä muuta sä haluut?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No joitain, mitä sulta ei saa", tokaisee ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Aika tylyä ja ehdotonta. Mä voin kyllä muuttuu tai jotain, kunhan ei erota."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä pysty muuttuun tässä asiassa", sanoo vähän kiltimmin.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
"Lari, miten sä voit olla noin varma?" hengähtää.  
"Ei sellaista asiaa voi olla, jota mä en vois tehdä", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi, sillä ei millään haluaisi avautua asiasta yhtään tarkemmin – tiedä mitä siitä seuraisi.  
"No kyllä sellanen nyt vaan on", tokaisee.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Puuskahtaa.  
"Sust ei saa mitään irti", tokaisee loukkaantuneena ja alkaa pukea vaatteita ylleen rivakasti.  
"Voisitsä lähtee?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mielelläni", vastaa Milla-Eerikan pyyntöön ja lähtee pois huoneesta suunnaten eteiseen.  
  
**Milla-Eerika**  
  
Seuraa Laria eteiseen ja jää kädet puuskassa seisomaan pojan eteen.  
"Toivotaan, että joku muu voi sitte antaa sulle sen, mitä sä haluut", tokaisee ja painuu huoneeseensa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään Milla-Eerikalle, kun tämä sanoo sanansa ja marssii sitten dramaattisesti huoneeseensa.  
"Todellakin voi!" huutaa tytön perään ja lähtee sitten pois asunnosta.  
  
**Hetken päästä Larin lähdettyä Milla-Eerikan luota...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On kävellyt lähes huomaamattaan Eliaksen oven taakse ja soittaa ovikelloa toivoen, että Elias on yksin kotona.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Juoksee ovelle pelatessaan Eliaksen kanssa lautapeliä olohuoneessa. Avaa oven.  
"Moi", sanoo reippaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun joku pikkusälli avaa oven.  
"Öö... moi", sanoo pojalle ja rykäisee sitten, "onks Elias?"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Leikkii kielellään ja kääntyy ovella katsomaan olohuoneen sohvan suuntaan.  
"Elias. Tääl on joku poika", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa takaisin Lariin tapittaen tätä vain.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee sohvalta ja astelee ovelle häkeltyen suunnattomasti nähdessään Larin ovensuussa.  
"Ai moi", sanoo häkeltyneenä. "Mitäs... sä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu vaivaannuttavalta, kun pikkupoika tuijottaa itseään. Lähes huokaisee helpotuksesta Eliaksen tullessa ovensuuhun.  
"Moi. Tota... voinks mä tulla sisään?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, totta kai sä voit", sanoo ja siirtyy sivuun oven edestä katsahtaen Oliveria sitten.  
"Hei, pelataan myöhemmin se peli loppuun, kun mulla ois tässä vähän muuta nyt."  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Tuo kätensä selkänsä taakse.  
"Ai? Mitä muuta?" utelee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mä haluaisin jutella Larin kaa ihan rauhassa. Jos sä vaikka meet omaan huoneesees? Iskä tulee varmaan kohta", vakuuttaa.   
  
**Oliver**  
  
"En mä haluu!" mankuu.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mee nytte", pyytää katsoen Oliveria vetoavasti, ja poika loukkaantuu itselleen näyttäen kieltään ja painuen huoneeseensa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee kulmat koholla Eliaksen ja pikkupojan kinaa. Kun poika sitten lähtee loukkantuneena huoneeseensa, katsahtaa Eliasta.  
"Onks toi sun broidi?" kysyy, sillä ei tiennyt Eliaksella olevan sisaruksia. Alkaa riisua talvitakkiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa kyllästyneenä Oliverin perään ja kääntyy sitten Larin puoleen huokaisten.  
"Jep. Tosi rasittava välillä", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää ja laittaa kätensä housuntaskuihinsa edelleen vaivaantuneena.  
"Voitaisko mennä sun huoneeseen?" pyytää, sillä ei halua olla olohuoneessa, kun Eliaksen faija tulisi...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja hipaisee Laria käsivarresta kävellen huoneeseensa ja odottaen Laria sinne.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias hipaisee käsivarttaan, ja se seuraa poikaa tämän huoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee huoneensa oven ja olotilansa tuntuu vähän vaivaantuneelta, sillä viimeksi, kun olivat Larin kanssa huoneessaan, päätyivät rakastelemaan. Istahtaa sänkynsä reunalle istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee vaikeana ympärilleen ja muistaa erittäin hyvin, mitä huoneessa viime kerralla tapahtui... Istahtaa Eliaksen viereen.  
"Milla-Eerika löysi sen sun lapun", ilmoittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Säpsähtää silmät suurempina.  
"Eikä!" hengähtää. "Miten sä selitit sen sille?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mä yritin selittää, mut... Lopputulos oli se, että Milla-Eerika rupes vollottamaan ja heitti mut sitte pihalle, kun se kuvittelee mun haluavan jonku toisen", selittää Eliakselle huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katseensa sylissä oleviin käsiinsä.  
"Mut etkö sä sitte haluu... tai...?" sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Enhän mä nyt voinu sille mitään sanoo susta", vastaa ja vilkaisee Eliasta, jonka katse on laskettu alaspäin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin.  
"Niin, ethän sä ois voinu joo", näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa Eliaksen käden omaansa ja nielaisee irrottamatta katsettaan pojan silmistä. Tietää, että haluaa Eliaksen, mutta pelkää, mitä siitä saattaisi seurata.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa kättään Larin kädessä tuntuen ihanalta, kun poika ottaa käden omaansa. Tuijottaa Laria silmiin jonkin aikaa, kunnes painaa päätään pojan olkapäätä vasten.   
"Mitä me tehään tälle tilanteelle?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tuntee Eliaksen pään olkapäätään vasten ja vie kätensä silittämään pojan hiuksia.  
"En mä tiedä..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu katsomaan Laria silmiin, ja pieni hymy käy kasvoillaan.  
"Mä haluun sut, ja jos... jos ainoo keino saada sut on tehä se salassa, niin tehään sitte", sanoo.


	24. Chapter 24

**Osa 24**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy todella, kun Elias ehdottaa, että voisivat olla yhdessä salaa.  
"Siis... ootsä nyt tosissas?" varmistaa silmät suurina ja toiveikkaina.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja silittää Larin sormia sormillaan.  
"Oon. Ei mulla oo muuta mahollisuutta kuin se tällä hetkellä", vastaa pienesti hymyillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Toi merkkaa mulla ihan sikana, et sä... suostuisit oleen salassa", kertoo pojalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tiiän, että se merkkaa, ja siks mä tän teenkin", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kaataa yhtäkkiä Eliaksen sängylle alleen.   
"Sä oot ihana", toteaa ja painaa sitten suudelman pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä leveästi, kun Lari kaataa itsensä sängylle alleen. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan kietoen kätensä pojan niskan taakse ja painaen uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille.   
"Mmm... Niin säkin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta hymyillen ja nauttii saadessaan tehdä sitä ilman, että kuuluu enää kenellekään muulle kuin pojalle allaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin hymyillen itsekin ja tuntuu kutkuttavalta, että itsellään on nyt poikaystävä, joskin salainen onkin.   
"Mm. Voitsä jäädä yöks?" mutisee Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun Elias ehdottaa yökyläilyä. Miten sen voisi selittää tämän veljelle ja faijalle ilman, että kumpikaan saa tietää? Jatkaa kuitenkin Eliaksen suutelemista ja toivoo, ettei tämä huomannut epäröintiään.  
"En mä tiiä", mutisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin huulista ihan vähän.  
"Haluaisitsä?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Haluisin", sanoo totuudenmukaisesti ja painaa huulensa takaisin vasten Eliaksen huulia. Todennäköisesti ei aio jäädä, mutta haluaisi kyllä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulille pitäen kovasti Larin vastauksesta.  
"Mmm... Hyvä", virnistää näykäten Laria alahuulesta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää, kun Elias näykkää alahuultaan. Vie sitten kätensä kiusoittelevasti pojan paidan helman alta tämän iholle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin kosketuksesta ja hengähtää tämän huulille.  
"Mmmmh", mumisee ja tuo kätensä Larin lantiolle painaen tätä tiukemmin itseään vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää sitä, että Elias painaa itseään tiukemmin tätä vasten. Runnoo huuliaan Eliaksen huulia vasten rajuun suudelmaan ja tuntee alkavansa kiihottua.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
On saapunut töistä ja kuullut Oliverilta, että Eliaksella on joku niin tärkeä vieras, että piti jättää peli kesken. Avaa Eliaksen huoneen oven koputtamatta ja jähmettyy ovensuuhun.  
"Vai niin, olishan mun pitänyt arvata", tokaisee selvittyään näyn aiheuttamasta häkellyksestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää Larin huulille astetta kiihottuneemmin, kun poika runnoo huuliaan huuliaan vasten rajuun suudelmaan. Vastaa siihen ja on jo painamassa uutta, kun säpsähtää faijansa ääntä ovensuustaan. Irtaantuu Larin huulista ja tuijottaa faijansa suuntaan tajuamatta työntää Laria edes päältään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää rajusti, kun yhtäkkiä joku vieras miesääni alkaa puhua. Nousee salamana pois Eliaksen päältä ja tuijottaa sängynpäätyä sydämensä hakatessa villisti ahdistuksesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Vai tollasen takia sun piti jättää veljes yksin", tokaisee moittivasti pojalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottautuu sängyllä istuma-asentoon ja tuijottaa faijansa suuntaan.  
"Ihan ku et ite koskaan haluais heivaa Oliveria hetkeks muualle omien naiskuvioides takii", tokaisee kalskeasti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No ehkä, mutta en oo sitä silti yksin jättänyt sen takia", tokaisee ja tujottaa välillä Laria epäluuloisesti. "Olisit edes voinu sen pelin pelata loppuun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No en aatellu selkeesti. Larilla oli tärkeetä asiaa mulle", sanoo.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No siltä joo vaikuttaa", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei se ollu toi, jos sä sitä luulet", hymähtää.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Vai niin... No menes nyt ainakin pyytää veljeltäs anteeksi", kehottaa Eliasta, "se mököttää tuolla huoneessaan, kun sä et halunnu pelata peliä loppuun."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria faijansa kehoituksen jälkeen.  
"Venaatsä täällä sen aikaa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökyttää äänettömästi vastaukseksi nostamatta katsettaan. Ei voi uskoa, että jäivät kiinni Eliaksen faijalle.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei millään haluaisi jättää Laria huoneeseensa, kun ei voi tietää, kuulustelisiko faijansa tätä, mutta ei voi muutakaan. Nousee ylös sängyltä ja painelee Oliverin huoneeseen.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katselee tyytyväisenä, kun Elias nousee sängystä ja lähtee sitten juttelemaan Oliverille. Jää itse poikansa huoneeseen Larin kanssa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee olonsa aivan järjettömän hermostuneeksi, kun tajuaa jääneensä kahdestan Eliaksen faijan kanssa. Toivoo maan nielaisevan itsensä, jotta pääsisi pois tilanteesta.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katsoo Laria arvioivasti ja panee kyllä merkille, että poika näyttää siltä, että olisi mieluummin missä tahansa muualla.  
"No, mikäs jätkä sä oikeen oot?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Eliaksen faija aloittaa kuulustelun.  
"Lari", vastaa nostamatta katsettaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Vai Lari", toteaa ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan, "se olisi kuule aika kohteliasta katsoo silmiin sitä, jonka kanssa keskustelee."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa vastahakoisesti katseensa mieheen edessään ja yrittää pitää kasvonsa ilmeettöminä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Lari kääntää kasvonsa kohti itseään.  
"Mistäs sä Eliaksen tunnet?" kysyy seuraavaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Me ollaan samassa koulussa", vastaa hyvin lyhyesti, ja tuskahiki alkaa puskea pintaan, sillä tuntee olevansa jossain piinapenkissä.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Nyökkää Larin vastaukselle. Odottikin poikein olevan koulukavereita.  
"Ja miten kauan te ootte ollu pari?" utelee ja huomaa jollain osin nauttivansa tilanteesta, sillä on täysin selvää, kuinka epävarmaksi kysymyksensä saavat Larin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä kymmenen minsaa", tokaisee ja toivoo Eliaksen faijan häipyvän tai vaihtoiehtoisesti Eliaksen tulevan nopeasti takaisin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Kymmenen minsaa?" toistaa epäuskoisena, "vai niin." Päättää sitten jättää pojan rauhaan ja kuulustella Eliasta myöhemmin. Poistuu huoneesta keittiöön tekemään ruokaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun jää yksin huoneeseen. Kaatuu selälleen sängylle ja peittää kasvonsa käsivarrellaan. Tekisi mieli pinkoa pakoon koko Pihlajakadulta, mutta taistelee halua vastaan, sillä ei halua suututtaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu varovaisesti sisään Oliverin ja Sebastianin huoneeseen nähden pojan mököttämässä sängyssä makoillen.  
"Saako tulla?"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta hymähtäen.  
"Lähtiks se poika jo?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään huoneeseen ja sulkee oven.  
"Ei lähteny."  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"No sit et saa tulla", tokaisee ja näyttää Eliakselle kieltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää hieman kyllästyneenä eikä lähde huoneesta, vaan siirtyy Oliverin sängyn luokse istahtaen sängyn laidalle istumaan.  
"Anteeks, kun mä sillä tavalla vaan lähin ja jätin sut yksin. Larilla oli vaan tärkeetä asiaa mulle ja..." hengähtää. "En mä siltikään ois saanu jättää sua. Saisinko mä anteeks?"  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Kohottautuu istumaan sängyllä ja katsoo Eliasta kuunnellessaan tämän sanoja.  
"Jos lupaat, että pelaat mun kanssa huomenna koko päivän", esittää vaatimuksen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin.  
"En mä kai voi muutakaan, mutta mä lupaan", sanoo ja mutristaa huuliaan pienesti.   
  
**Oliver**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin.  
"Kiva. Ja voi se poikakin pelata meiän kanssa joskus", sanoo leikkien kielensä kanssa ujommin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai voi vai? Se merkkais mulle tosi paljon", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Joo! Onks se sun kaveri?" kysyy.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää hymyillen.  
"Se on enemmän kuin kaveri", vastaa veljelleen.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä tykkään siitä enemmän kuin kaverista. Vähän kuten iskä tykkää äidistä", sanoo.  
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Aijaa", tokaisee pitämättä asiaa mitenkään omituisena.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Pörröttää Oliverin hiuksia.  
"Saisinko mä nyt mennä sen luokse?"   
  
**Oliver**  
  
"Joo, saat sä", nyökyttää päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti. Sä oot paras", tokaisee ja halaa Oliveria pikaisesti, kunnes poistuu huoneesta nähden faijansa keittiössä.  
"Anteeks pyydetty ja saatu", sanoo askeltaen kohti huonettaan.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa paistinpannusta, johon on laittanut kalapuikkoja pakastimesta.  
"Hyvä homma", toteaa Eliakselle, kun tämä kertoo pyytäneensä Oliverilta anteeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa huoneensa oven astuen sisään ja sulkien oven perässään.  
"Mitäs sä?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Poistaa kätensä kasvojensa päältä ja kääntyy katsomaan Eliasta.  
"Mä en voi jäädä yöks", sanoo pojalle huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei kai faija vaan uhkaillu sua tai mitään?" säikähtää ja kömpii sängylle Larin seuraksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekee Eliakselle tilaa.  
"No ei, mut alko ahdistaa ne sen kuulustelut", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä se sit kuulusteli?" kysyy ja hipaisee Laria kädestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No kuka mä oon ja mistä sut tunnen ja miten kauan ollaan oltu yhessä", vastaa silmiään pyöräyttäen ja pudistaa sitten päätään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sori, et jouduit tollaseen. Mä kyl puhun sille, että jättää sut rauhaan. En mäkään kysele sen naisasioista."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle pienesti, kun tämä lupaa puhua faijalleen.  
"Mut eniten ottaa päähän, et tän piti olla salasta, mut heti joku sai tietää..." myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei faija kerro kellekään tai mä sanon sille, ettei se puhuis tästä kellekään. Ei me voitu tietää, että se tulis himaan noin nopeesti ja ylättäis meiät", sanoo.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat eivät paljon lohduta.  
"Olis pitäny. En mä voi ottaa tällasia riskejä", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä tiiän, mut... Ei tästä saa muut tietää. Mä lupaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mites sun broidis sitten?" kysyy ahdistuneena, "ei noin pienet tajuu pitää suutaan kiinni."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Kelle Oliver muka kertois ja mitä? Ei se tiiä mistään mitään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se näki mut täällä ja tietää mun nimen", selittää, "ja ihan varmana on samassa hoitopaikassa jonkun frendin sukulaisen kans ja..." Alkaa ihan todella ahdistua ajatuksesta, että kohta koko kaupunki tietää, että on Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ei ole ollenkaan ajatellut asiaa tuolta kantilta tai noin pitkällä tähtäimellä. Nielaisee ja menee vaikeammaksi tietämättä oikein, miten olisi.  
"Mitäs nyt sitten?" kysyy hieman surkeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"No ei tälle nyt enää mitään voi", huokaisee ahdistuneena, "mut pitää vaan olla jatkossa paljon varovaisempi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee. _Tää ei todellakaan ollut hyvä idea_ , manaa mielessään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan ja laskee kättään silittelemään Larin käsivartta.  
"Haluutsä, että mä puhun Oliverinkin kanssa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta, kun tämä alkaa silittää käsivarttaan.  
"Jos vaan millään viittisit, vaikka ei tollaset pienet varmaan osaakaan pitää suutaan kiinni", huokaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, sille voi olla vaikeeta pitää suutaan kiinni, mutta mä yritän parhaani kuitenkin", sanoo lempeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja ilmeensä lämpenee väkisin, kun Elias kuulostaa niin lempeältä. Kurottautuu sipaisemaan pojan poskea pehmeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sipaistessa poskeaan pehmeästi.   
"Harmi, jos et voi jäädä. Mä haluaisin nukkuu sun kaa", kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu vähän alkuloiseksi.  
"Ehkä joku toinen kerta", kuiskaa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Ehkä joku toinen kerta joo", tokaisee yrittäen kitkeä pettymyksensä äänestään niin hyvin kuin osaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta vähän kulmat kurtussa, kun ei osaa sanoa, kuulostaako tämä pettyneeltä vai ei. Huokaisee ja nousee istumaan miettien, pitäisikö vain lähteä himaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria.  
"Ootsä lähössä?" kysyy, kun poika nousee istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa makaavaan Eliakseen.  
"Ehkä se ois paras..." miettii epäröivästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää raskaammin.  
"Niin kai..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näkee selvästi pettymyksen Eliaksen kasvoilla.  
"Sori... mut mua vaan ahdistaa just nyt liikaa", sanoo ja kääntää katseensa pois.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voinko mä tehä jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Kyl se on parempi, et mä lähen himaan", sanoo ja kumartuu sitten painamaan suukon Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon eikä millään haluaisi päästää pojasta irti. Lopulta kuitenkin irtaantuu pojasta hyvin vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Anteeks, et mä oon tällänen", mutisee vasten Eliaksen huulia pahoittelevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin huulille.  
"Kyl mä tajuun", tokaisee vastaukseksi Larin sanoihin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Eliakselle ja irtaantuu sitten kokonaan.  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja katsoo poikaa lempeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tuunko mä saattaa sut ovelle?" kysyy haluten pitää Larista kiinni mahdollisimman pitkään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Epäröi, mitä vastata Eliakselle. Haluaisi tämän saattamaan, mutta toisaalta ei halua alkaa hyvästellä muiden edessä...  
"No voit sä tulla", vastaa lopulta, sillä uskoo pääsevänsä turvallisemmin ovelle, jos Elias on seuranaan. Ei halua mitään uuttaa vaivannuttavaa juttutuokiota tämän faijan tai veljen kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee lämpimästi, kun Lari suostuu ovelle saattamiseen. Nousee sängyltä itsekin ja tarraa Laria kädestä kiinni.  
"Älä pelkää, en mä sua pidä kädestä ovelle asti", sanoo heti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias sanoo, että pidä kädestään kiinni koko matkaa ovelle. Hymyilee kiitollisena ja lähtee sitten kävelemään pois Eliaksen huoneesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee huoneensa ovesta ulos ja päästää Larin kädestä irti vähän ennen kun ohittavat faijansa. Astelee ulko-oven luokse.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja Laria, kun nämä kävelevät ohi, muttei sano mitään. Jatkaa ruoanlaittoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Onnekseen Elias todella irrottaa kädestään ennen kuin joku näkee. Ulko-ovella katsoo poikaa taas epäröivänä ja pälyilee keittiöön hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh... Me sit nähään kai huomenna koulussa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Eliakseen, kun tämä puhuu.  
"Joo, varmaan", sanoo ja alkaa vetää takkia päälleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa paikallaan ja seuraa Larin vetäessä takkia päälleen. Haluaisi liikahtaa lähemmäs poikaa ja vetää tämän vetoketju ylös ja parannella tämän takinkauluksia, mutta ei uskalla.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää vetoketjun kiinni ja heittää sitten kaulahuivin kaulaansa.   
"No... nähään sit... huomenna", sanoo Eliakselle ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäksi Laria ja laskee kätensä tämän kaulahuiville, jota silittelee tapittaessaan Laria silmiin.  
"Joo. Moikka", sanoo ja saa taistella, ettei paina suukkoa pojan huulille. Painaa suukon Larin poskelle ja irtaantuu tästä hitaasti kauemmas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen ja hymyilee, kun saa suukon poskelleen.   
"Moikka", sanoo ja avaa sitten oven astuen siitä ulos.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin astuessa ulos ovesta ja heilauttaa kättään tälle ennen kuin sulkee oven.  
  
**Nykyajassa päivä sen jälkeen, kun Anssi lähti pois kotoa...** **  
  
Toni**  
  
Sulkee puhelimen ja kävelee sitten olohuoneeseen, jossa Elias puurtaa jonkun koulutehtävän parissa.  
"Onko sulla hetki aikaa?" kysyy mieheltään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa koulukirjoistaan Toniin.  
"Joo, toki. Kerro", kehoittaa miestään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ilahtuu, että Elias ehtii jutella. Istuu tämän viereen ja alkaa sitten kertoa juuri keksimäänsä valhetta:  
"Mä sain äsken kuulla, et Lahdessa on nyt viikonloppuna yksi tosi mielenkiintoinen kukkanäyttely."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Okei..." tokaisee jotenkin häkeltyneenä.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Haittaako sua, jos mä lähden sinne?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huitaisee toisella kädellään.  
"Ei ollenkaan haittaa. Mee vaan, kun se on sulle varmaan tosi tärkeetä", hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneesti Eliakselle.  
"Kiitos, kulta", sanoo ja suukottaa miehen poskea. "Mä ajattelin lähteä jo tänään, vaikka onkin perjantai", lisää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei? Yövytkö sä sitten jossain hotellissa?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Näyttely alkaa jo aamulla, ja haluaisin olla siellä paikalla heti silloin", sepittää Eliakselle ja hymähtää sitten miehen kysymykselle. "Totta kai hotellissa, enhän mä sieltä ketään edes tunne."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Aivan joo. Eipä siinä mitään. Vietä hauska viikonloppu", tokaisee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Toivottavasti sä et tylsisty täällä", sanoo Eliakselle, "saat sä tietty tulla mukaan, mutta varmasti pitkästyisit siellä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä taidan lukee kokeisiin ja semmosta, kun tiiän, että pitkästyisin varmasti siellä", virnistää ilkikurisesti.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymähtää huvittuneesti.  
"Varmasti oikea päätös, vaikka mulla tuleekin sua ikävä", toteaa hymyillen ja koskettaa Eliaksen nenänpäätä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyrpistää nenäänsä.  
"Kyllä mulla puhelin on kuitenkin aina pöydällä, että saa soitella", vihjaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias näyttää niin söpöltä, kun tämä nyrpistää nenäänsä.  
"Aivan varmasti soitan", lupaa ja nousee sitten ylös sohvalta. "Mä päästän sut jatkamaan opiskelua ja menen pakkailemaan jotain pientä", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Tarviitsä apua pakkaamisessa?" kysäisee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"En tarvitse, enhän ole poissa kuin viikonlopun", vastaa Eliakselle hymyillen ja lähtee sitten makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katseensa takaisin koulukirjoihinsa jatkaen niihin paneutumista.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ottaa kännykän taskustaan ja laittaa Anssille tekstiviestin:  
  
_Pääseen lähtemään pian._  
  
Hakee sitten kaapista vaatekassin ja alka pakkailla siihen muutamia matkalla tarvitsemiaan tavaroita.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Istuu hotellihuoneessaan Lahdessa, kun saa tekstiviestin Tonilta. Lukaisee viestin ollen hyvillään, kun mies pääsee tulemaan luokseen.  
  
_Hienoa!_  
  
**Toni**  
  
Lukee Anssin viestin, kun se saapuu, ja hymähtää sille. Epäröi miehen soittaessa ensin pitkään, lähteäkö Anssin luo Lahteen, mutta lopulta tämä sai itsensä ylipuhuttua. Tuntuu, ettei pysty oikein vastaustamaan Anssia, vaikka kuinka mieli tekisi. Jatkaa pakkaamista ja miettii, kuinka paljon hallaa on tekemässä avioliitolleen...


	25. Chapter 25

**Osa 25**  
  
**Vielä samana päivänä muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin Lahdessa...**  
  
**Toni**  
  
On saapunut Lahteen ja Anssin ilmoittamaan hotelliin. Asettaa laukkunsa paremmin olalleen ja koputtaa Anssin huoneen oveen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Astelee hotellihuoneensa ovelle ja avaa sen.  
"Moi. Tuu sisään", kehottaa ja siirtyy ovelta sivuun.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Anssi avaa oven.  
"Moi", tervehtii ja astuu peremmälle huoneeseen. Laittaa laukkunsa maahan ja riisuu kenkänsä ja takkinsa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Sulkee hotellihuoneensa oven.  
"Kiva, kun pääsit tulee", sanoo aidosti ilahtuneena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Sä pyysit niin kauniisti", sanoo Anssille ripustaessaan takkiaan naulakkoon. Kääntyy sitten katsomaan miestä.  
"Elias lulee, että olen täällä kukkanäyttelyssä", kertoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Tonia myötätuntoisena.  
"Hei sori, ku jouduit valehtelee miehelles. Se ei vaan oo hyvä, jos se tietäis, minne sä oikeesti oot menossa. Mä en vaan viime aikoina oo enää pystyny luottaa kuin suhun ja halusin saada tänne ihmisen, johon luotan", selittää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, että Anssi luottaa itseensä. Potee huonoa omaatuntoa siitä, että valehteli Eliakselle, mutta ei voinut totuuttakaan kertoa...  
"Säkö et sitten Lariin enää luota vai?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mä en tiiä! Haluaisin kyllä, mutta vaikeeta on. Se ja Elias suudellu ainakin kahdesti, vaikka Lari anto olettaa, että ovat vain kerran suudelleet. Ties mitä muutakin salailevat."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Anssia kohtaan, sillä tämä on ilmiselvästi ihan hajalla.  
"Elias kertoi mulle ihan kaiken niiden polttareiden jälkeisenä päivänä", kertoo Anssille, "ja mä kyllä luotan siihen, että ne kaksi suudelmaa on kaikki, mitä on tapahtunut."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Eli Lari ei oo mulle rehellinen niin kuin Elias on sulle. Tosi kiva", hymähtää ja astelee hotellihuoneensa sängylle lysähtäen istumaan siihen. "Miks mulle ei voi kertoo totuutta? Koska oon ollu vähän alusta alkaen karvat pystyssä Eliaksesta? Noh, en oo ainakaan turhasta saanu kohtauksia."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Istahtaa Anssin viereen ja asettaa kätensä miehen olkapäälle.  
"Mä en tarkkaan tiedä, millaista niillä oli teini-iässä, mutta senhän näkee kauas, että Eliaksen ja Larin välillä kipinöi edelleen – ja paljon", huokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsahtaa Tonia.  
"Tuon pitäis mua sitten lohduttaa vai?" tokaisee hieman kärkäämmin Tonin sanoista.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ei", sanoo heti välittämättä Anssin kärkkäistä sanoista, "mutta mä haluan olle sulle rehellinen ja kertoa asiat niin kuin minä ne näen."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Hyvä, kun ees sä oot mulle rehellinen", huokaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kyllä mä pyrin aina olemaan", sanoo Anssille, "vaikka Eliakselle jouduinkin valehtelemaan..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyt vuorostaan laskee kätensä Tonin olkapäälle taputtaen tätä olalle.  
"Hei, mä oon tosi pahoillani siitä."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No olisihan mä voinut jäädä kotiin..." toteaa olkapäitään kohauttaen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Niin oisit joo. Miks sä muuten tulit tänne, vaikka jouduit valehtelee miehelles?" ihmettelee hieman.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Menee vähän vaikeaksi.  
"No... en mä oikeastaan tiedä. Jotenkin musta tuntuu, että sua on nin vaikea vastustaa", myöntää ja punastuu.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Toni punastuu sanoistaan.  
"Aijaa? Niinkö on?" virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää vain vastaukseksi ja välttelee katsomasta Anssia.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja sipaisee Tonia leuasta tuoden miehen katseen itseensä.  
"Kiitti, ku tulit. Arvostan sitä ihan sairaan paljon", sanoo vakavoituen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy, kun kohta tuntee Anssin koskettavan leukaansa ja kääntävän katseensa tätä kohti. Nielaiseen pienesti.  
"Mä tiedän, että arvostat... vaikka ei olla kovin pitkään tunnetukaan", sanoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Ei ollakaan, mutta tuntuu kun oisin aina tuntenut sut. Ehkä sä oot mun sielunveljeni."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Häkeltyy Anssin sanoista ja punastuu uudelleen. Alkaa kuitenkin tahtomattaan hymyillä siitä huolimatta.  
"Musta tuntuu ihan samalta."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, että Tonista tuntuu samalta kuin itsestään.   
"Mulla on heti parempi mieli, kun sä tulit", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mukavaa, että sain sulle paremman mielen", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Entä sä? Kaduttaako sua kun tulit?" huolehtii.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ei mua kaduta", vastaa ja on täysin tosissaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Tonin vastauksesta.  
"Hyvä."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kaduttaako sua, että jätit Larin kotiin ja olet nyt mun kanssa täällä?" ei voi olla kysymättä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei pätkääkään. Lari saa tehdä mitä haluaa. Mä tarviin nyt omaa rauhaa ja aikaa miettiä asioita", vastaa miettimättä hetkeäkään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tuntee tyytyväisyyttä Anssin sanoista.  
"Ja minäkö kuulun sun omaan rauhaan?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Sipaisee Tonia poskesta.   
"Kuulut. Sähän oot mun sielunveli", virnistää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Anssi sipaisee poskeaan ja sanoo sanansa.   
"Aivan niin", virnistää itsekin.  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan ja Helsinkiin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hylännyt koulukirjansa ja siirtynyt olohuoneeseen katsomaan televisiosta jotain typerää saippuasarjaa. Huomaa tylsistyvänsä ja vilkaisee välillä sohvapöydällä lojuvaa puhelintaan pohdiskelevasti. Huultaan näykäten nappaa puhelimen käteensä ja näpyttää tekstiviestin Larille.  
  
_Mitä teet?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saapuu töistä kotin ja on suunnitellut viettävänsä loppuillan telkkarin ääressä viinakaappia tyhjentäen. Ennen kuin saa edes takin pois päältään, saapuu kännykkäänsä tekstiviesti – Eliakselta. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja vastaa:  
  
_Tulin just himaan duunista._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näpyttää Larille uutta tekstiviestiä, kun mies vastaa viestiinsä.   
  
_Ok. Onko sulla suunnitelmia illaksi?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saatuaan takin ja kengät pois menee olohuoneeseen lukemaan Eliaksen uuden viestin. Istahtaa sohvalle.  
  
_Ei mitään telkkaria ja kännejä kummempaa_ , vastaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin tekstiviestistä.  
  
_Haluaisitsä tulla tänne? Ku Toni lähti johonkin kukkanäyttelyyn Lahteen ja on kovin yksinäistä. Ystävän seura kelpais._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen tarjous houkuttelee, mutta epäröi silti. Siispä vastaa:  
  
_Olisko se kovin viisasta?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Larin vastauksesta ja näpyttää tälle vastausta:  
  
_Miksei ois? Mehän sovittiin olevamme kavereita, eikö?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee lukiessaan Eliaksen vastauksen. Se on totta, että niin Eliaksen kanssa sopivat, mutta itseään mietityttää Anssi... Mietittyään jonkun aikaa päättää kuitenkin, ettei Anssin tarvitse saada tietää, joten vastaa:  
  
_Okei, mä tuun. Missä sä asut?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu suunnattomasti, kun saa lopulta Larin suostumaan illanviettoon kanssaan. Näpyttää tälle viestillä osoitteensa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa paluuviestinä Eliaksen osoitteen ja päättää lähteä saman tein ennen kuin muuttaa mielensä. Nousee sohvalta ja hakee jääkaapista six packin olutta mukaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa ja laskee puhelimen kädestään, kun on saanut Larille osoitteensa laitettua. Huomaa jännittyvänsä...  
  
**Hetken päästä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Soittaa hermostuneena Eliaksen ovikelloa six pack kourasssaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On pukenut ylleen rennommat vaatteet kuin mitä päällään oli sekä sipaissut geeliä tukkaansa tietämättä oikeastaan, minkä takia. Kuulee ovikellon soivan juuri, kun on asettanut sohvapöydälle pientä naposteltavaa. Rientää ovelle ja avaa oven.  
"Moi, tuu sisään", kehoittaa Laria ja siirtyy sivuun ovelta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu odottelevan ikuisuuden oven avautumista, ja kun Elias viimein ilmestyy sen takaa, on pudottaa silmät päästään miehen näyttäessä aivan järjettömän komealta.   
"Moi", sanoo ja ojentaa Eliakselle six packin ennen kuin astuu sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu six packiin ja rientää viemään sen jääkaappiin kylmään. Palaa eteiseen.  
"Mukavaa, kun tulit", sanoo pienesti hymyillen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Riisuu kenkänsä sillä välin, kun Elias vie kaljoja jääkaappiin.  
"Joo no, kyl tää varmaan yksin kännäämisen voittaa", virnistää Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aivan taatusti. Vuokrasin meille jopa leffan, kun ei telkustakaan tuu mitään", sanoo ja nyökäyttää päätään olohuoneen suuntaan.  
"Mennään olkkariin", kehoittaa sitten ja astelee edeltä jossa nostaa DVD-levyn Larille. Kyseessä on juuri DVD-levitykseen ilmestynyt toimintaleffa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa Eliasta olohuoneeseen ja katselee kiinnostuneena ympärilleen. Huomaa huvittuvansa, kun lähes kaikissa nurkissa ja ikkunalaudoilla on viherkasveja ja kukkia. Saa sitten Eliakselta DVD-kotelon ja ilahtuu nähdessään, mikä se on.  
"Siistii! Mun piti käydä kattomassa tää leffassa, mutten sitten ikinä kerennyt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Lari on niin otettu siitä, minkä leffan on vuokrannut.   
"Joo, niin mä vähän arvelinkin. Laitetaanko pyörii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Laitetaan ihmeessä", sanoo heti ja ojentaa kotelon takaisin Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy laittamaan levyn DVD-soittimeen ja siirtyy sitten sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vasta kun Elias laittaa DVD:tä pyörimään, huomaa naposteltavat pöydällä.  
"Ai sä oot oikein herkkuja laittanu", hymähtää istuessaan sohvalle miehen viereen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo. Kunnon leffailta vaatii sellasta", virnistää hyväntuulisesti ja kipaisee jääkaapista hakemaan kaljat heille. Ojentaa kaljan Larille.  
"Niin oliko noista kaljoista mullekin vai vaan sulle?" kysyy jännemmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille ja katsoo tämän perään, kun mies käy jääkaapilla.  
"Totta kai molemmille", vastaa ottaessaan Eliaksen ojentaman oluen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja sihauttaa pullon auki juoden ison kulauksen kaljasta.  
"Onpa hyvää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen sanoista.   
"Kaljaahan se vaan on", hymähtää ja avaa oman tölkkinsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu hieman.  
"No joo, mutta ei tuu kaljaa vedettyy, niin maistuu uskomattoman hyvältä nyt", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Nyökkää Eliakselle ja ottaa kulauksen tölkistään. Siirtää sitten katseensa tv-ruutuun ja nappaa herkkuja pöydältä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa itsekin tv-ruutuun ja alkaa katsella leffaa.  
  
**Muutamaa tuntia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
On kitannut Larin kaljoista puolet ja siirtynyt sen jälkeen sekoittelemaan jotain drinkkejä Larin kanssa. Katsovat televisiosta jotain tyhmää tietovisailua, joka illalla tulee.  
"Tohon tulee ihan selkeesti... Noni. Ajatus katos."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppii rauhalliseen tahtiin kädessään olevaa drinkkiä, sillä ei halua liialliseen humalaan.  
"Mul ei oo mitään hajuu, mikä toi on", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siristää silmiään ja katsahtaa Laria.  
"Mä niin toivoin, että sä tietäisit, mikä toi ois", hymähtää ja juo uuden hörpyn drinkistään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai miks?" ihmettelee Eliaksen sanoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarttuu Laria poskesta.  
"No jotta me saatais rahaa voitettuu tosta", tokaisee ja päästää irti Larin poskesta naureskellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan, kun Elias tarttuu poskeensa.  
"No ei mitään tsäännssii, luuletsä, et me täs kunnos pystyttäis vastaamaan tosi nopsaa joihinki lisäkysymyksiin?" kysyy huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo joo! Pystytään me, koska me pystytään mihin vaan", hengähtää teatraalisesti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Nyt sulla on kyl ihan liian suuret oletukset itestäs", toteaa Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan humalaisesti.  
"Ai miten nii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No jos sä luulet pystyväs mihin vaan", sanoo ja hörppää drinkkiään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin.  
"Melkein mihin tahansa, enkä mä nyt yksin pystykään! Mut sun kanssa pystyn."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miks mun kanssa?" kysyy hölmistyneenä, "en mä mikään ihmemies oo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Repeää nauramaan Larin käyttämästä nimityksestä ihmemies ja katsoo miestä huvittuneena saatuaan naurunsa loppumaan.  
"Jos sä ootkin _mun_ ihmemies?" solkottaa humalaisia sanoja.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä suurenevat, kun Elias alkaa nauraa, ja se kuulostaa aivan ihanalle.  
"Ai oon vai?" kysyy huvittuneena ja huomaa Eliaksen olevan jo melkoisessa humalassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Jooo", venyttää sanaansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Aha", hymähtää lyhyesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu Larin hymähdyksestä ja rykäisee.  
"Sori. Mä... Sä vaan... Sä oot mulle tärkee yhä, ja musta me ollaan hyvä... niinku tiiminä tai sellasena..." sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, kyl mä... tajuun", sanoo Eliakselle ja nielaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No hyvä. En mä haluu, että sä... kuvittelet mitään... Niinku että..." naurahtaa hermostuneena ja jättää lauseensa kesken.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tietenkään mitään kuvittele", vakuuttaa ja tuntee tarvitsevansa lisää juotavaa. Nousee sohvalta ja suuntaa keittiöön.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Levähtää sohvalle puoliksi makoilevaan asentoon ja tuijottaa tietovisaa harittavin silmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sekoittaa itselleen drinkin ja palaa sohvalle, josta löytää Eliaksen makoilemasta.  
"Pitäiskö sun mennä nukkumaan?" kysyy, "sä näytät ihan siltä, et sammut kohta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa ja katsahtaa Laria.  
"Ehän oo. Näet omias", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään ja istahtaa sohvalle.  
"No enkä nää... Sä oot ihan jurrissa", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii ja mitä sitte? Mä en saa olla kännissä koskaan, koska Toni ei tykkää siitä, jos juon", hengähtää astetta surkeammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Senkö takii sä siis juot?" kysyy, kun Elias mainitsee Tonin, "ku se ei oo täällä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"No ei nyt ihan niinkää. Musta vaan niin mukava viettää sun kanssa aikaa ja tuli sit otettua kuppia vähän liikaa", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Mitäs jos mä toisin sulle vettä, niin saisit viettää mun kanssa mukavaa iltaa ilman sitä vaaraa, ettet muista sitä huomenna?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, se ois varmaan parasta tässä tilanteessa."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä, mä meen hakemaan", sanoo ja lähtee takaisin keittiöön. Laskee koskemattoman drinkkinsä tiskipöydälle ja ottaa hanasta vettä kahteen lasiin. Ei halua itsekään olla niin sekaisin, että alkaa muisti reistailla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää odottamaan Laria takaisin, ja olonsa tuntuu jotenkin tosi hämmentävältä, eikä oikein tiedä miksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa vesilasien kanssa olohuoneeseen ja istuu alas sohvalle.  
"Tässä olis", sanoo ojentaessaan toista lasia Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa toisen vesilaseista ja juokin heti siitä puolet kerralla janoonsa.  
"Kiitti", hengähtää ja laskee lasin sohvapöydälle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hörppii vettä eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoisi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs sä ja Anssi? Miten teillä menee?" kysyy kuin jotain kysyäkseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No se lähti eilen jonnekin, kun halus päästä pois mun luota", kertoo alakuloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Täh? Oikeesti?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, niin se sanoi", huokaisee ja jatkaa: "mä oikeesti pelkään, ettei se tuu enää takasin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu todella pahalta Larin puolelta ja vielä, kun tämä kaikki tapahtui sen jälkeen, kun kävi jutustelemassa Anssin kanssa.  
"Tää on mun syytä", hengähtää ja kietoutuu sitten Lariin halaten miestä. "Anteeks."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee vesilasin pöydälle, kun Elias halaa itseään. Vastaa halaukseen.  
"Ei tietenkään oo sun syytä, ihan ite mä oon asiani sotkenu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"No joo, mut mä taisin vaan olla viimenen pisara sille."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä, mut ei se silti oo mitenkään sun vikas", sanoo Eliakselle ja puristaa tätä voimakkaamin itseään vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, ettei olisi syypää Larin ja Anssin suhteen viimeisimpiin käänteisiin. Hengähtää ja huomaa imevänsä itseensä Larin tuoksua.  
"Mmm... Sä tuoksut hyvältä", tokaisee ihan yhtäkkiä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa häkeltyneenä Eliaksen sanoille, mutta huomaa, ettei pane ollenkaan pahakseen.  
"Sä näytät hyvältä", mutisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa päätään, kun Lari kehuu ulkomuotoaan.  
"Ai näytän?" sanoo häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, sä oot aina näyttäny", vastaa hymyillen katsoessaan Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vatsastaan kouraisee Larin sanat, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Varsinkin sun silmät... ja hiukset", sanoo tajuamatta edes miksi, ja kätensä koskettaa Eliaksen hiuksia kuin huomaamattaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni, kun Lari koskee hiuksiaan, ja avaa ne hitaammin tuijottaen Laria häkeltyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä?" ihmettelee, kun Eliaksen ilme on jotenkin kummallinen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eiku... Outo olo vaan jotenki", vastaa hiljaisempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtista kulmiaan.  
"Ai, millä tavalla outo?" kysyy vähän huolestuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin kasvoille katsoen tätä syvälle silmiin.  
"En osaa oikein selittää sitä. Sä oot siinä oikeesti ja jotenki... Tää hetki tuntuu jollain tavalla tosi tutulta", selittää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun tuntee Eliaksen käden kasvoillaan. Kuuntelee miehen sanoja ja tajuaa olevansa itse samaa mieltä. Nyökyttelee vastatessaan Eliaksen katseeseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä vain kovempaa rinnassaan, ja kostuttaa huuliaan, jotka tuntuvat rutikuivilta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy Eliaksen huulille ja tuntee sykkeensä tihenevän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin katseen huulissaan ja laskee katseensa hitaammin Larin silmistä miehen huulille nielaisten erityisen vaikeasti. Lopulta vain antaa itsensä hipaista huulillaan Larin huulilla pari sekuntia.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä, kun Eliaksen huulet hipaisevat omiaan, ja jo se pieni kosketus tuntuu aivan valtavan hyvältä, saaden itsensä hengähtämään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hipaisun jälkeen kohottaa katseensa Lariin katsoen miestä häkeltyneenä ja samalla janoten Larin huulia omilleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa itsekin katseensa takaisin Eliaksen silmiin ja koskettaa miehen poskea kevyesti.  
"Elias..." aloittaa, muttei osaa kuitenkaan jatkaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin?" kysyy hiljaa kuiskaten Larin käden tuntuessa ihanalta koskemassa poskeaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei hetkeen sano mitään, mutta lopulta veressään olevan alkoholi tekee tehtävänsä, eikä kykene olemaan enää hiljaa.  
"Mä oon miettiny... et tavattiiks me liian nuorina... tai et... oltiiks me liian niinku... hätäsiä?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä sä niinku tarkotat?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja laskee kätensä pois Eliaksen poskelta.  
"Varmaan jotain sellasta, et jos me oltais tavattu ja alettu oleen yhessä aikuisina, niin ei välttämättä oltais erottu", sanoo ihan suoraan.


	26. Chapter 26

** Osa 26 **

****

**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä hypähtää ylimääräisen lyönnin, kun Lari sanoo sanansa. Tuijottaa miestä pidemmän aikaa tietämättä oikein, mitä sanoa.   
"Musta... Musta tuntuu samalta. Tai siis... Tää on jotenkin niin ristiriitasta nyt", aloittaa, ja katseensa käy alempana ennen kuin palaa Larin silmiin. "Sä oot nyt kaikkea sitä, mitä mä toivoin sulta sillon, ja se oli ainoo syy, mikä meiät erotti..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Laskee katseensa pois Eliaksesta.  
"En mä sais edes miettii tällasia, mut sillon kuus vuotta sitten mä en vaan ollu valmis sulle..." sanoo hiljempaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"Ja... Ja nyt oisit... vai?" takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei uskalla vastata ääneen, joten tyytyy vain nyökkäämään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin nyökätessä, päänsä täyttyy todella sekavista ajatuksista, joiden uskoo alkoholin vaikuttavan suuresti. Hengähtää raskaammin ja tuijottaa Laria pidemmän hetken avaten suutaan vain sulkeakseen sen.  
"Mä rakastan sua... Edelleen", kakistaa lopulta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun kuulee Eliaksen sanat, nostaa katseensa ja tuijottaa Eliasta silmät suurina ihmetyksestä. Ei voi uskoa, että Elias edelleen rakastaa itseään, ja miettii, kuuliko edes oikein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anna anteeks... Mun ei ois varmaan pitäny sanoo tota", painaa päätään alemmas.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei..." sanoo ja koskettaa kädellään Eliaksen leukaa saadakseen tämän katseen taas itseensä, "kiitti, et sanoit, koska nyt musta ei tunnu niin pahalta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin, kun mies koskettaa leukaansa. Nielaisee.  
"Ai? No mutta en mä siltikään ois saanu", hengähtää. "Saati pussata sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä et, mut..." pitää tauon ja katselee Eliasta miettien, miten sanansa asettelisi. "Vaikka mä oonkin ollu Anssin kanssa kolme vuotta ja rakastan sitä, niin... en mä silti ikinä sua unohtanu tai sitä, mitä mä sua kohtaan tunsin ja tunnen edelleen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko sullakin tunteita mua kohtaan sitten vielä vai?" häkeltyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No on... ja ihan liian syviä", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pieni hymy käy tahtomattaan kasvoillaan, kun Lari sanansa syvistä tunteista sanoo.   
"Mä en sais hymyillä tällee", sanoo ja naurahtaa. "Tuntuu vaan jotenkin tosi hyvältä, ku sanot noin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei voi olla itsekin hymyilemättä katsoessaan Eliaksen kasvoille muodostuvaa pientä hymyä.  
"Kyllä mäkin tiiän, et tää on väärin, mut... en mä sille mitään voi", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mitäs nyt sitten?" kysyy astetta vakavoituneemmin.  
"Mä en voi ohittaa sitä, että sä... tuntisit mua kohtaan vahvasti vielä", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä tiedä, mut mäkin rakastan sua edelleen, sen verran mä sentään tiiän", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihan liian hyvältä kuulla Larin rakastavan itseään edelleen. Hengähtää raskaammin ja painautuu halaamaan Laria uudelleen sulkien silmänsä.  
"Lari, mulla ois yks pyyntö", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee Eliaksen syliinsä ja sulkee silmänsä.   
"Kerro."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä haluaisin, että sä jäisit yöks, ja mä saisin nukkuu sun sylissä. Ees tän yhen kerran."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee, kun kuulee Eliaksen pyynnön. Tietää, ettei saisi suostua, mutta on sanonut jo paljon asioita, joita ei myöskään olisi saanu sanoa, joten ei usko yhden asian enää muuttavan tilannetta.  
"Mä jään", vastaa, sillä kotona odottava tyhjä sänky ei houkuttele, ja haluaisi todellakin päästä Eliaksen viereen edes yhden kerran.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun Lari suostuu pienen hiljaisen hetken jälkeen.  
"Kiitos. Se merkkaa mulle ihan sikana", sanoo ja tämän sanottuaan alkaa hymyillä muistettuaan jotain. Irtaantuu Larista hitaammin ja katsoo tätä virnistäen. "Muistatko, kun sä sanoit noin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Elias halauksesta irtauduttuaan virnistää.  
"Sanoin miten?" kysyy, kun tuijottaa miehen ihanaa virnettä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Että sulle merkkaa se, kun suostuin salasuhteeseen sun kanssa. Sitten mä sanoin jotain, että tiedänkin sen merkkaavan ja sitten..." ilmeensä käy hieman vaikeampana. "Sä aloit pussailla mua, ja faija tuli keskeyttää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee vakavana Eliaksen sanoja.  
"Kyl mä ton muistan..." huokaisee, "ja sit sun faija alko tentata mua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökäyttää.  
"Nii... Nyt sua ei ees haittais tai jos... Me oltais vapaita, nii ei haittais..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en oo ollu kaapissa enää moneen vuoteen ja mulle on ihan sama, mitä muut ajattelee siitä, että oon homo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää kaihoisasti.  
"Niinpä. Mä oisin halunnu olla siinä sun vieressä todistamassa just tota. Että sä oot ylpeesti sitä, mitä sä oot. Ja siks mä haluisinkin, että sä... oisit mun tänään... Ees tän yhen yön. En haluu olla yksin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tota mä just meinasin sillä, kun sanoin, etten ollu valmis sulle..." huokaa ja nyökkää sitten. "Et sä oo yksin, en mä mee tänään mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larin sanoista.  
"Kiitos, kun et mee. Se merkkaa mulle tooosi paljon", virnistää.   
"Ympäri käydään, yhteen tullaan", naurahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin.  
"Mistä sulle nyt tollanen tuli mieleen?" hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnuilee.  
"Mikä niin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No toi 'ympäri käydään' -juttu", sanoo huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee valloittavammin.   
"No mä nyt sanoin samoin kuin sä sillon kuus vuotta sitte."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen valloittava hymy veisi jalta altaan, mikäli ei olisi jo istumassa.  
"Aa... Okei", virnistää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vakavoituu hieman.  
"Mua vaan pelottaa yks juttu... Nyt kun mä halusin päästä sun syliin nukkuu, niin mitä jos siinä on liian ihanaa?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen seuraavat sanat saavat itsensä vakavaksi.  
"No... niin. En mä sille mitään voi, jos niin käy... Paitsi pysymällä pois", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Mä en haluu, että sä pysyt poissa. Mun täytyy se riski vaan ottaa, koska mä oikeesti haluan sitä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu peräti, kun Elias edelleen haluaa itsensä pysyvän.  
"Ihan sama riski se mulle on", toteaa, sillä jos Elias on jo nyt liian houkutteleva, niin mitä mahtaisikaan tapahtua yhden Eliaksen vieressä vietetyn yön jälkeen...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökäyttää päätään.  
"Niinpä. Me ollaan samassa veneessä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niinhän me ollaan joo", sanoo, "mutta siitä huolimatta mä haluun olla tän yön sun kanssa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin käsille jotka omiinsa ottaa.  
"Ja mä sun kanssa."  
  
**Samaan aikaan Lahdessa...  
  
Toni**  
  
Seisoo hotellin ikkunan edessä viinilasi kädessään ja katsoo ulos pimeään iltaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsahtaa Tonin suuntaan, kun tämä seisoo hotellin ikkunan edessä.  
"Hei... Tuu tänne", pyytää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katsahtaa Anssia, joka on edelleen sängyssä peiton alla. Astelee pois ikkunalta istahtaa sängynreunalle, kuten Anssi pyysi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Siirtyy lähemmäs sängynreunaa, johon Toni istahti, ja koskettaa miehen olkapäätä.  
"Ootko sä okei?" huolehtii.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee, kun tuntee Anssin käden olkapäällään.  
"Olen mä muuten, mutta omatunto soimaa..." vastaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Ihan turhaan. Tarkotatsä sitten, että sä kadut sitä, mitä tapahtu?"   
  
**Toni**  
  
"En mä kadu... mutta taas toisaaltaa kaduttaa, että petin Eliasta", huokaisee eikä oikein ota itsekään selvää ajatuksistaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin... Mut se vaan tapahtu, ja me ei vaan mahdettu sille mitään", yrittää selitellä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tietää Anssin olevan oikeassa, mutta olonsa on silti hyvin ristiriitainen.  
"Eikö sua sitten kaduta ollenkaan, että petit miestäsi?" kysyy kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei pätkän vertaa", vastaa silmiään räpäyttämättä.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy rajusti Anssin sanoista.   
"Miksi ei? Niinkö vähän sä Larista välität?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Tonia ihmeissään, kun mies on jotenkin niin syyttävänä.  
"Mä rakastan sitä, mutta se pettää mut kuitenkin, niin mitä väliä", vastaa kyynisesti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Oletko aivan varma, että pettää?" kysyy seuraavaksi, "mä en ainakaan haluaisi uskoa sellaista Eliaksesta..." Olettaa, että Anssi uskoo Larin pettävän tätä Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Tonia alta kulmien.  
"Hei, sä ite sanoit, että niiden välillä kipinöi edelleen, joten... Kyllähän se on ihan selvä homma", hymähtää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No niinhän mä sanoin..." huokaisee, "mutta kyllä mä silti toivon, ettei Elias nyt sentään pettämään menisi."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Totta kai mäkin toivon, ettei niin käy, mutta miksi me taisteltais tuulimyllyjä vastaan?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ehkä sä olet oikeassa", sanoo ja huokaa jälleen, "mulla vaan on huono omatunto tästä... mutta ehkä se menee ohi."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Siirtyy istumaan Tonin vierelle ja katsoo tätä silmiin.  
"Kyl mä uskon, että se menee ohi. Tai niin ainakin toivon. Mulla oli tosi kivaa ja se tuntu tosi hyvältä", kertoo tuntemuksistaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Anssin sanat saavat hymyilemään.  
"Oli mullakin kivaa, en mä sitä voi kieltää", sanoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Plus en oo pitkään aikaan... krhm..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Harrastanut seksiä vai?" kysyy ihan suoraan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa, kun on niin kainostelevana.  
"Niin."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy.  
"Ei kai niistä polttareista saakka sentään?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Lehahtaa lähes punaiseksi.   
"Krhm... Itse asiassa kyllä."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Asettaa kätensä Anssin olkapäälle.  
"Oliko se sun vai Larin päätös", utelee ja toivoo, ettei Anssia vaivaannuta kyselynsä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mun päätös. Mä jotenkin romahdin täysin sen Larin paljastuksen jälkeen, ja varmaan ei Larinkaan tehny mieli, kun oli kuitenkin meiät löytäny suutelemasta..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Siirtää kätensä silittämään Anssin selkää lohduttavasti.  
"Ymmärrän... Meni meilläkin Eliaksen kanssa muutama päivä, mutta me saatiin onneksi välimme kuntoon."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huomaa tuntevansa jotain outoa olotilaa, kun Toni kertoo saaneensa Eliaksen kanssa välinsä kuntoon, eikä näillä olisi ollut pitkää selibaattia.   
"Aijaa", tyytyy vain tokaisemaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Anssi kuulostaa niin kummalliselta. Sitten silmänsä laajenevat.  
"Et kai sä vaan oo mustasukkanen?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuijottaa Tonia silmät selällään järkytyksestä, kun Toni sanoo ääneen sen tunteen nimen, jota äsken tunsi.   
"Mustasukkanen? En tietenkään", naurahtaa hermostuneena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Näkee Anssin ilmeestä, että oli oikeassa, vaikka mies yrittääkin kieltää. Jostain syytä tuntee suurta tyytyväisyyttä.  
"Anssi... ei sun tarvitse mulle valehdella", sanoo hymyillen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä oon niin idiootti. Mä oon rakastunu suhun", tunnustaa miehelle.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Odottaa Anssin myöntävän mustasukkaisuuden, mutta mitään rakkaudentunnustuksia ei missään nimessä osannut aavistaa.  
"N-niinkö?" varmistaa häkeltyneenä, ja sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää hieman apeammin.  
"Joo. Anteeks."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ei ole mitään syytä pyydellä anteeksi", sanoo, "ei tunteilleen mitään voi."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin, mutta tuntuu niin tyhmältä. Sä oot Eliaksen kanssa naimisissa ja mäkin avoliitossa, ja siitäkin huolimatta mä..." pudistelee päätään päivitellen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin... totta, mutta... Siitäkin huolimatta mua lohduttaa ajatus, että jos Elias valitsee lopulta Larin, mä en jää yksin", rohkaistuu sanomaan, vaikka Anssin reaktio hermostuttaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Toniin.  
"Miten toi pitäis tajuta? Niin, että mä oon sulle joku _varavaihtoehto_ vai miten?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ei noin", kieltää välittömästi, "en oikein osaa selittää..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sä tuskin tunnet mua kohtaan yhtään mitään", tokaisee apeaan sävyyn.  
"Sullahan on Elias", lisää vielä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Olisinko täällä, jos en tuntisi? Ja onhan mulla Elias kyllä, jota tietysti rakastan, mutta kuka sitä tietää, miten tässä tulee käymään."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja samalla tuntee taas puristavan tunteen, kun Toni sanoo rakastavansa Eliasta. Tuntuu todella tyhmältä.  
"Sä et siis tiiä, mitä sä mua kohtaan tunnet, vai?" selvittää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kyllä tiedän", vastaa, "mä en ole tällaista yhteyttä tuntenut Eliaksen kanssa varmaan koskaan."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nieleskelee hetkisen ja hengähtää.  
"Mitä toi sitten tarkoittaa?" kysyy jännittyneenä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vetää syvään henkeä.  
"Se tarkoittaa sitä, että mä olen rakastumassa suhun."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntuu aivan liian ihanalta kuulla Tonin sanat, eikä voi estää itseään hymyilemästä leveästi.  
"Tiiätkö? Musta ei tunnu enää yhtään tyhmältä. Kiitos sun sanojen."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee itsekin nähdessään Anssin hymyilevän leveästi.  
"No hyvä, en mä halua, että tunnet olosi tyhmäksi", sanoo ja katsoo miestä lämpimästi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymynsä hyytyy hieman.  
"Mua vaan pelottaa, että mä rakastun suhun enemmän kuin sä muhun ja... ja... Mun sydän särkyy."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee pienesti.  
"Onhan tää vaikea tilanne... Meillä on molemmilla kuitenkin jo suhde..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niinpä. Tää on tosi vaikeeta."  
  
**Sillä välin Helsingissä...  
  
Lari**  
  
Vetää paitaansa pois Eliaksen makuuhuoneessa ja odottaa jo malttamattomana sitä hetkeä, kun saa käpertyä peiton alle Eliaksen ympärille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luo katseen Lariin ja vetää omankin paitansa pois istuessaan toisella puolella sänkyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut paitansa pois, alkaa vetää housujaan alas. Vilkaisee Eliasta ja nielaisee nähdessään miehen paidattomana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa Larin riisuutumista ja riisuu housut jalastaan siirtyen sitten makoilemaan omalle puolelleen sängyssä. Päässään pyörii ja olo tuntuu todella omituiselta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istahtaa bokserit jalassaan sängylle ja asettuu makuulle. Ei voi olla katselematta Eliasta, joka näyttää ihan luvattoman hyvältä. Vaikka näki miehen paidattomana Jannen ja Sannin kihlajaisissa, oli silloin niin kännissä, ettei tilanteesta jäänyt juuri muistikuvia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä vilkaistessaan Laria.  
"Tää on tosi outoo. Sä oot oikeesti siinä nyt", sanoo ja kääntyy Larin puoleen koskettaen tämän kasvoja kädellään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja hymyilee, kun tämä koskettaa kasvojaan.  
"Niin mä oon, ja sä oot siinä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin oon. Et usko, miten paljon oon välillä miettiny tätä tai siis sitä, että saisin joskus vielä olla sun kanssa näin", paljastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Koskettaa kädellään Eliaksen rintakehää.  
"Olla miten tarkalleen ottaen?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti Larin kysymyksen kuullessaan.   
"Ihan kuule pötkötellä sun kanssa vierekkäin sängyssä", vastaa pilke silmäkulmassa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein tiedä, onko pettynyt vai helpottunut Eliaksen vastauksen kuulleesaan.   
"Okei, sitähän mäkin", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus rintakehästään tuntui jotenkin todella hyvältä, ja toivoisi enemmän salaa mielessään.   
"Mutta... Valehtelisin, jos väittäisin jos en... krhm... muutakin ois miettiny", paljastaa huultaan näykkien.


	27. Chapter 27

**Osa 27**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää.  
"No tota... Vähän samoilla linjoilla kävi myös mun ajatukset", myöntää ja antaa katseensa vaeltaa Eliaksen vartalolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihoaan kihelmöi Larin katseet, ja käyttää silmiään hetken kiinni.  
"Toi sun tuijottelu ei yhtään ainakaan auta mun ajatuksia", tokaisee ja avaa silmänsä hitaammin auki ahmien silmillään Larin paljasta rintakehää.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei se kuule auta muakaan", toteaa pystymättä repimään katsettaan irti. Huomaa samalla Eliaksen katselevan itseään, mikä tuntuu erittäin hyvältä. Kätensä on yhä miehen rintakehällä, eikä ota sitä pois.  
"Sä oot edelleen riisikeppi", sanoo sitten huvittuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää Larin sanoessa itseään riisikepiksi.  
"Mitenköhän toi nyt sitten pitäisi ottaa?" kysyy huvittuneena.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Olenko mä joskus valittanut, että se jotenkin mua häiritsis? En", hymähtää ja liikauttaa kättään Eliaksen rintakehällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää, kun näkee Larin virnistävän.   
"Et sä oo", vastaa, ja miehen kosketus tuntuu hyvältä ja oikealta rintakehällään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sun ulkonäössäs ei oo ikinä ollut mitään vikaa", sanoo sitten hiljempaa ja katseensa muuttuu lämpimämmäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sipaisee Larin leukaa.  
"Ei sunkaan. Päinvastoin. Sä oot aina... mm... näyttäny vastustamattomalta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Käyttää silmiään kiinni, kun Elias sipailee leukaansa.  
"Ja näytän edelleenkin vai?" kysyy pienen virneen kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuo kasvojaan lähemmäs Larin kasvoja katsoen tätä virnistäen lähietäisyydeltä.  
"Kyllä. Sä vaan komistut koko ajan."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun Eliaksen kasvot tulevat lähemmäs.  
"Samat sanat. Sä oot ihan mielettömän komea nykyään", sanoo ja siirtää kätensä Eliaksen rintakehältä tämän kasvoille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihanalta tuntea Larin käsi kasvoillaan ja tämän sanat ulkonäöstään.  
"Sussa on silti sitä samaa poikamaisuutta kuin silloin joskus", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Onkse hyvä vai huono asia?" kysyy, kun Elias mainitsee poikamaisuutensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sivelee Larin leukaa pienen virneen kera.  
"Hyvä. Koska se saa muistamaan millaista sun kanssa oli."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle.  
"Tää puheenaihe saa mut haluamaan taas sitä, mitä meillä joskus oli..." myöntää ja vie kätensä Eliaksen poskelle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä osaa siitä?" kysyy astetta käheämmin ja tuijottaa Laria suoraan silmiin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen tuijotukseen.  
"Sitä osaa, joka toimi", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan pienesti.   
"Ja se osa oli...?" katsoo Laria alta kulmien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katseensa siirtyy hetkeksi Eliaksen huuliin, kunnes palaa takaisin silmiin.  
"Seksi", vastaa lyhyesti ja nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari vastaa juuri niin kuin toivoikin. Tuijottaa Laria silmiin hetkisen, kunnes painautuu suutelemaan Laria hitaasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Painaa silmänsä kiinni, kun tuntee Eliaksen huulet omillaan hitaassa mutta sitäkin kiihottavammassa suudelmassa. Siirtyy lähemmäs miestä vastessaan suudelmaan ja siirtää kättään Eliaksen poskelta tämän selälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulilla edelleen hitaasti, kuin kokeilevasti, ja kätensä pysyvät vielä paikoillaan siirtämättä niitä minnekään. Tuntee kyllä, kuinka Larin käsi siirtyy selälleen.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Uskaltautuu hieman syventämään suudelmaa ja painaa Eliasta kädellään lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Larin painamana lähemmäs miestä ja hengähtää tämän huulia vasten.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh... Elias", huokaa ennen kuin syventää suudelmaan entisestään. Eliaksen huulet ovat kuin jotain huumetta itselleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengityksensä muuttuu tiheämmäksi vastatessaan Larin syveneviin suudelmiin, ja kätensäkin alkavat liikkua löytäen tiensä ensin miehen olkapäälle ja siitä niskan taakse.   
"Mmm... Lari", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää, kun viimein tuntee Eliaksen kädet ihollaan. Painaa sitten Eliasta vielä lähemmäs itseään, jotta olisivat ihan kiinni toisissaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin alastonta ylävartaloa vasten, ja se tuntuu ihanan lämpöiseltä. Huulensa mukautuvat Larin huulten liikkeisiin täydellisesti, ja nauttii miehen huulista omillaan.  
"Mmmm."  
**  
Lari**  
  
Eliaksen paljas iho omaansa vasten tuntuu aivan taivaalliselta, ja vaatii saman tien lisää kontaktia. Kiepsauttaa heidät ympäri siten, että Elias jää alleen. Painaa sitten vaativaa suudelmaa miehen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rakastaa sitä tunnetta, kun jää Larin alle sängyllä ja tuntee miehen huulet omillaan vaativina. Voi muistaa ne lukuisat kerrat, kun tämä teki itselleen näin, mutta oli kaapissa silloin. Nyt ei mies kaapissa enää ole, ja jotenkin tuntuu vapauttavalta suudella Larin kanssa nyt, vaikka onkin naimisissa. Vastaa Larin vaativaan suudelmaan ja tuo kätensä miehen kyljille.  
"Mmmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä tykkäät tästä, eiks vaan?" kysyy mumisten miehen huulia vasten ja jatkaa sitten suutelemista. Elias allaan tuntuu niin luonnolliselta ja oikealta, ettei ymmärrä, miten on voinut olla ilman sitä tunnetta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää Laria huulesta, kun mies velmuilee pitävänsä. Hengähtää sitten.  
"Mmmh... Tykkään... Ihan liikaa", saa henkäistyä ja painettua huuliaan tiukemmin Larin huulia vasten.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja sille, kun tämä painaa huuliaan tiukemmin omilleen.  
"Sit sua ei varmaan haittaa... jos mä... teen näin", hengähtää ja siirtyy suullaan kohti Eliaksen kaulaa pudotellen samalla suukkoja miehen iholle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ihonsa menee ihan kananlihalle ja sisuskalunsa solmuun, kun Lari alkaa pudotella suukkoja kaulalleen. Vetää syvään henkeä ja laskee kätensä Larin hiuksiin huokaisten äänekkäämmin nautinnosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla, kuinka Elias nauttii. Saavuttaessaan miehen kaulan, alkaa näykkiä sitä. Samalla painaa alavartaloaan tiukasti Eliasta vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin alavartalon ihanan tiukasti omaansa vasten, ja Larin näykkimiset kaulallaan kiihottavat itseään liikaa. Tuntee kullinsa liikahtavan voimakkaasti boksereissaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää mielessään tuntiessaan liikettä Eliaksen boksereissa. Siirtää huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille ja suutelee miestä rajusti. Miettii, että mahtaako Elias edelleen tykätä samanlaisesta meiningistä kuin teininä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin rajumpaan suudelmaan virnistäen miehen huulille.  
"Mmm... Suuteletko sä Anssia tällee?" kysyy yhtäkkiä haluten tietää, onko mies raju myös miehensä kanssa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii valtavasti rajummasta sudelmasta ja runnoo voimakkaasti huuliaan Eliasta vasten. Joutuu kuitenkin irtaantumaan hieman vastatakseen miehen kysymykseen.  
"En todellakaan", mutisee, "nää on vaan sulle..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pitää valtavasti Larin vastauksesta tuntuen samalla syttyvän jonkinlaiseen liekkiin. Tuo kätensä Larin boksereiden tuntumaan koskematta kuitenkaan miehen boksereiden etumusta kiusallaan. Runnoo huulensa voimalla Larin huulia antaen tuntemustensa viedä täysin.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hengähtää terävästi tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden lähellä boksereitaan, mutta turhauttavasti Elias ei kuitenkaan koske sinne, minne haluaisi. Vastaan rajuun suudelmaan ja puree Eliaksen huulta samalla, kun alkaa liikuttaa omaa kättään alemmas Eliaksen vartalolla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee verenmakua suussaan Larin purressa huultaan, sen kiihottaessa itseään samalla jotenkin mielettömästi. Näykkii Larin huulia omillaan ja antaa kätensä liikahtaa Larin boksereiden päälle painaen kättään tämän kullia vasten boksereiden kangasta vasten.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmmh..." ynähtää, kun Elias viimeinkin laittaa käden oikeaan paikkaan, ja se tuntuu niin järjettömän kiihottavalta, että kullinsa liikahtaa voimakkaasti. Tunkee sitten varoittamatta oman kätensä Eliaksen boksereihin ja tarttuu kiinni tämän kulliin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Larin huulista inan ja päästää jonkinlaisen vingahduksen, kun mies lupia kyselemättä tunkee kätensä boksereihinsa.   
"Mmmh", huoahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee kättään Eliaksen kullilla ja nauttii tuntiessaan sen taas kädessään. Muistaa edelleen, mistä Elias pitää erityisen paljon, joten käyttää sitä tietoa häikäilemättömästi hyväkseen. Painaa taas huulensa Eliaksen huulille kykenemättä pysymään erossa niistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa ynähdellen huuliaan Larin huulilla Larin liikutellessa kättään kullillaan ihan liian kiihottavasti. Tukistaa Laria hiuksista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tukistus hiuksissaan tuntuu hyvältä ja suutelee Eliasta ahaasti.  
"Mitä sä... haluut?" saa suudelmien lomassa mutistua miehen huulia vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin huulille kuumasti, kun mies esittää kysymyksen.  
"Sut. Kokonaan", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vastaus on juuri se, mitä toivoikin kuulevansa.  
"Ja sen sä saat", huokaa ja nousee sitten miehen päältä sen verran, että pystyy riisumaan tämän bokserit.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sydämensä lyö lujempaa rinnassaan Larin vastatessa myöntävästi, ja riisuu bokserit jalastaan. Kohta makaa ilman rihman kiertämää ja tuntee olonsa taas teinipojaksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliaksen alastonta vartaloa himoiten ja riisuu sitten omatkin bokserinsa.   
"Hitto, et sä oot kuuma", huokaisee kiihottuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Antaa katseensa kulkea Larin vartaloa pitkin, kun mies riisuu omatkin bokserinsa, ja antaa katseensa jämähtää miehen paljaaseen kulliin.  
"Säkin... Kaikki sussa", virnistää ja hapuilee kätensä Larin kullin ympärille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää äänekkäästi, kun Elias tarttuu kulliinsa. Jotenkin Eliaksen kosketus tuntuu aivan erilaiselta ja paremmalta kuin Anssin. Painautuu suutelemaan Eliasta kiihkeästi ja rajusti palauttaen samalla oman kätensä tämän kullille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan yhtä kiihkeästi alkaen hyväillä hitaasti Larin kullia.   
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Runkkaa Eliasta voimakkaasti ja siirtää huulensa sekä hampaansa tämän kaulaan. Näykkii miehen herkkää kaulanihoa, mutta ei halua kuitenkaan tehdä näkyvää jälkeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On seota, kun Lari runkkaa itseään voimakkaasti alkaen näykkiä kaulanihoaan. Hengittää katkonaisemmin ja päästää nautinnollisia äänähdyksiä kätensä puristaessa Larin kullia tiukemmin kiihkon voimasta.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mmh... Elias..." huokaa, kun miehen ote kullistaan tiukkenee. Irtaantuu Eliaksen kaulasta ja tuijottaa tätä silmiin runkaten samalla edelleen tämän vartta.  
"Haluutsä rajuu vai hellää?" kysyy varmuuden vuoksi, vaikka uskokin tietävänsä vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kullinsa liikahtaa innostuksesta, kun Lari kysyy, kumpaa haluaisi.   
"Rajuu todellakin. Mä oon kaivannu sellasta", hengähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille ja tuntee tyytyväisyyttä siitä, että ilmeisesti Elias ei saa mieheltään sellaista seksiä, jota tämä kaipaa.  
"Ja missä asennossa sä haluut?" kysyy matalalla äänellä ja silmät tummina himosta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa kiihotuksesta.  
"Polvillani", vastaa ja tuntee kullinsa liikahtavan taas astetta innokkaammin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee kuinka Eliaksen kulli nytkähtää kädessään. Se samoin kuin Eliaksen vastaus, saa itsensä virnistämään leveästi.  
"Mä toivoinkin, et sä sanoisit noin", ilmoittaa ja painautuu suutelemaan Eliasta erittäin kiihkeästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin virnistäessä ja vastaa Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan hengähtäen erityisen raskaasti.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta tovin, kunnes poistuu tämän päältä.  
"Käänny ympäri", käskee ääni käheänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaili Larin suudelmiin kohottautuen sängyllä toisinpäin sydämensä alkaessa lyödä lujempaa rinnassaan. On kaivannut Larin käskevää ääntä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Elias asettuu kontalleen sängylle, kiihotuksensa sen kuin kasvaa. On kaivannut seksiä Eliaksen kanssa aivan mielettömästi. Siirtyy välittömästi miehen taaksen ja näykkää tätä pakarasta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Päästää jonkinlaisen vingahduksen, kun Lari näykkää pakarastaan, eikä Toni ole moista itselleen koskaan ennen tehnyt.   
"Mmm... Mä alan muistaa selkeesti", mutisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen äännähdyksille ja alkaa pudotella suukkoja pakaralle ja siirtyy sitten ylöspäin kohti häntäluuta.  
"Alat muistaa mitä?" mumisee miehen ihoa vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa Larin suukoista.  
"Mmm... Miltä sä tunnut ja millanen sä oot", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toivottavasti miellyttää edelleen", mutisee jatkaessaan suukottelua Eliaksen selkärankaa pitkin. Toisella kädellään tarttuu taas mehen kulliin ja alkaa runkata sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ynähtää.  
"Mmm... Todellakin", vastaa nautinnonsekaisesti Larin alkaessa runkata itseään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen vastatessa myönteisesti, lopettaa suukottelun ja päättää mennä asiaan. Laittaa oman sormensa suuhunsa ja imeskelee sitä hetken, kunnes se on tarpeeksi märkä. Työntää sormen sitten Eliaksen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee nautinnollisesti, kun Larin sormi tunkeutuu sisäänsä.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikuttelee sormeaan ja lisää kohta toisen, koska on niin malttamaton eikä jaksaisi kovin kauan käyttää aikaa valmisteluun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa astetta raskaammin Larin lisätessä toisen sormen sisäänsä.  
"Mmmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii siitä, että Elias selvästikin nauttii teoistaan. Alkaa hyväillä miehen terskaa peukalollaan ja samalla levittelee sormiaan tämän sisällä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puristaa tyynyä kätensä alla Larin hyväillessä terskaansa peukalollaan ja levitellessä sormiaan sisällään.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Oma kullinsa sykkii voimakkaasti ja suorastaan vaatii kosketusta.  
"Ootsä valmis?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Luo katseen olkansa yli Lariin.  
"Oon", saa henkäistyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Välittömästi saatuaan vastauksen vetää sormensa pois Eliaksesta. Tarttuu sitten omaan kulliinsa ja levittelee kiimatippojaan sekä lisää vähän sylkeään sekaan. Hengityksensä on raskas, kun ohjaa itsensä työntymään Eliaksen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Orpo tunne täyttää itsensä hetkeksi, kun Lari vetää sormensa pois sisästään. Huokaisee raskaammin tuntiessaan Larin työntyvän sisäänsä.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa silmänsä kiinni nautinnon voimasta ja hillitsee halunsa työntyä ihan loppuun saakka saman tien. Huohottaa ja asettaa kätensä Eliaksen lantiolle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa kiihottuneemmin puristaen pakaroitaan yhteen ja sulkien Larin täysin kiinni sisäänsä.   
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee, kun Eliaksen pakarat puristuvat kullinsa ympärille. Itsehillintänsä pettää sen voimasta, ja työntyy yhdellä liikkeellä niin syvälle kuin pystyy, jääden huohottamaan paikalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee äänekkäämmin, kun Lari työntyy niin syvälle kuin pystyy tuntien miehen sykkimisen samalla mielettömän kiihottavana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jättää toisen kätensä Eliaksen lantiolle ja toisen vie tämän kullille. Alkaa sitten panna miestä rajusti, kuten vanhoina hyvinä aikoina.  
"Hitto, et sä... tunnut niin... hyvältä... edelleen..." huohottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kättään ja laskee kätensä pitämään kiinni vuoteensa laidasta Larin alkaessa panna itseään rajusti. Sänky alkaa natista ja liikkua työntöjen tahdissa.  
"Mmmh... mä oon niin kaivannu... mmm... tätä", saa mumistua.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sama... sanat..." huokaa eikä muista olleensa niin kiihottunut vuosiin. Tuntuu, ettei mikään, mitä on Anssin kanssa sängyssä tehnyt, vedä vertoja millekään Eliaksen kanssa kokemalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Voihkaisee kiihottuneemmin ja painaa alavartaloaan kiinni Larin alavartaloa vasten.   
"Mmm... Just noin", huohottaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nopeuttaa vielä tahtiaan ja tuntee, kuinka hikipisaroita alkaa muodostua iholleen. Runkkaa Eliaksen kullia voimakkaasti ja huohottaa raskaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nauttii ihan liikaa Larin runkatessa itseään. Puristaa rystyset valkoisena sängyn laitaa ja pitää päätään välillä alempana ja välillä ylempänä.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sormensa painautuvat tiukasti Eliasken lantion ihoon pannessaan Eliasta kuin viimeistä päivää. Heittää päätään taaksepäin nautintonsa kasvaessa lähes sietämättömäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin tiukat otteet lantiollaan kiihottavat itseään jotenkin erityisen paljon. Huokaa koko ajan astetta kovempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu kuin jalat pettäisivät kohta altaan, ja ääntelynsä käy voimakkaammaksi koko ajan. Kohta ei enää kestä ja saa yhden tyydyttävimmistä orgasmeistaan ikinä lauetessaan syvälle Eliaksen sisään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Notkahtaa hieman eteenpäin Larin lauetessa syvälle sisäänsä. Laukeaa samalla Larin kädelle saavuttaessaan oman huippunsa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Vetäytyy viimeisillä voimillaan Eliaksesta ja lysähtää sitten selälleen tämän viereen voipuneena ja edelleen raskaasti huohottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Polvensa pettävät altaan Larin vetäytyessä sisästään ja lysähtää miehen viereen hengityksensä ollessa yhä raskaampaa. Ei puhu mitään, yrittää vain keskittyä hengityksnesä tasoittamiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee Eliaksen lysähtävän myös makaamaan ja liikauttaa toista kättään. Löytää miehen kyljen ja jättää kätensä siihen nautiessaan orgasmin jälkimainingeista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin kyljen hikisellä vartalollaan ja painautuu Larin syliin hengähdyksen saattelemana.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saadessaan Eliaksen syliinsä kietoo heti kätensä miehen ympärille ja painaa suukon tämän hiuksiin.  
"Kaikki ok?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria, jonka sylissä makoilee ja hymyilee pienesti Larin painamasta suukosta.  
"Joo. Mä tiiän kyllä tehneeni väärin, kun petin Tonia sun kanssa, mutta toi tuntu liian hyvältä ja... Mä en vaan osaa katua sitä. Entä sä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Kyllä mäkin tiedän, et toi oli väärin Anssia kohtaan..." myöntää, "ja mä menetän sen ihan varmana, kun se saa tietää tästä." Silittää Eliaksen hikistä selkää. "En silti kadu, sä vaan... oot niin sä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee myötätuntoa Laria kohtaan tämän sanoista ja hymyilee leveämmin miehen sanoista.  
"Ai vastustamaton?" virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sitä just", vastaa hymyillen, "oot aina ollu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä silittelemään Larin rintalihaksia sormellaan.  
"Mmm. Sä kanssa", sanoo ja huokaa. "Lari, jos me ei oltais... varattuja, niin... mitä luulet...?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias alkaa silitellä rintalihaksiaan.  
"Elias, mä rakastan sua edelleen, ja jos oltais molemmat sinkkuja, mä haluisin sut takas", vastaa miehelle hetkeäkään epäröimättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti Larin sanoista ja samalla tuntuu ihanalta kuulla ne.  <3 Painautuu suutelemaan Laria hitaasti ja irtaantuu miehestä hengähtäen.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua... Ja nyt kun sä sanot noin, niin... Mä en tiiä. Mun pää on jotenkin ihan sekasin", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen suudelmaan ja nauttii miehen huulista omillaan.  
"Kyl mä tajuun, et oot sekasin", sanoo myötätuntoisesti, "ei tää mullekaan helppoo ole."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin.  
"Niin. Mä en oikein tiedä, mitä mun pitäis tehdä..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään tiedä, mut ei mietitä sit nyt, jooko?" pyytää ja tiukentaan otetaan Eliaksesta. "Mä halusin vaan nauttii tästä yötä sun kanssa enkä miettii mitään muuta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja painautuu tiukemmin Larin syliin.  
"Joo, ei mietitä nyt mitään muuta kuin toisiamme", komppaa miestä kohottaen katseensa tämän kasvoihin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena Eliaksen sanoille ja asettaa kämmenensä miehen poskelle. Katsoo tätä lempeästi ja miettii, kuinka ihanaa oliskaan saada pitää Eliasta aina sylissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Liikauttaa poskeaan Larin kättä vasten.  
"Mulla on ihan tajuttoman hyvä olla nyt. Parempi kuin aikoihin. Parempi kuin..." jättää lauseensa kesken tajutessaan, että viimeksi on tuntunut yhtä hyvältä silloin, kun olivat Larin kanssa teininä salasuhteessa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mullakin on... En mä enää edes muistanu kunnolla, miten hyvältä tuntu olla sun kanssa näin", huokaa. Ei viitsi udella Eliakselta jatkoa tämä kesken jääneeseen lauseeseen, sillä arvelee tietävänsä sen muutenkin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Laria.  
"Onneks siis ollaan nyt", virnistää pienesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep", sanoo tyytyväisenä ja painaa suukon Eliaksen huulille.


	28. Chapter 28

**Osa 28**  
  
**Siirrytään kuusi vuotta taaksepäin.**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ovat Larin kanssa ensimmäistä kertaa ulkona sen jälkeen, kun päättivät alkaa seurustella salaa muilta. On tilannut Moosessa kaakaon ja vaivihkaa tulee Larin pöytään, kun on mukamas sattumalta päätynyt Mooseen myös.  
"Voisko tähän istuu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Teeskentelee lukevansa koulukirjaa samalla, kun odottaa Eliaksen saapumista. Vilkaisee poikaa tämän äänen kuulleessaan.  
"No istu sit", vastaa neutraalisti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuu kaakaonsa kanssa Laria vastapäätä ja tulee samalla hipaisseeksi jalallaan Larin jalkaa muka ihan vahingossa ja viattomasti.   
"Kiitti."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntiessaan Eliaksen jalan hipaisevan omaansa hymyilee pojalle pienesti. Vaikka itsensä tekisi mieli pinkoa pakoon muiden kahvilassa olijoiden silmistä, yrittää kestää ahdistavaa tilannetta Eliaksen takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh, mitäs sä hommailet?" kysyy Larin kirjaan viitaten ja alkaa ryystää kaakaotaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa hörpyn limpparistaan ja vastaa sitten katsomatta Eliakseen:

"Tenttiin pitäis lukee, mut ei kyl nappais yhtään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nuolaisee kermavaahtoa suupielestään.  
"Mm, aijaa. Mikähän sua sit nappais?" kysyy ja hilaa kättään Larin kättä kohti koskettaen sitä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää kuin salamaniskusta kätensä pois pöydältä, kun Elias koskettaa sitä, ja vilkuilee hermostuneena ympärilleen.  
"No ei ainakaan koulu", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy Larin vastauksesta sekä siitä, että poika vetää kätensä pois pöydältä heti, kun koskee siihen. Huokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee Eliaksen huokauksen ja puristaa huuliaan yhteen.   
"Kyllä sä tiiät, et mitä mä kaikken mieluiten tekisin", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Lariin, kun poika sanoo sanansa, ja saa olonsa astetta paremmaksi. Hymyilee pienesti ja jatkaa kaakaonsa juomista.  
"Hyvä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen pieneen hymyyn ja liikauttaa hitusen jalkaansa, jolloin hipaisee Eliasta pöydän alta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen ulottuen melkeinpä korviin saakka, kun tuntee Larin hipaisevan jalkaansa pöydän alla. Liikauttaa jalkaansa hieman.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Rykäisee ja siirtää jalkansa pois ennen kuin joku huomaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pistää kyllä merkille, kuinka Lari siirtää jalkansa pois. Kumartuu pöydän yli katsomaan Laria.  
"Haluaisitsä maistaa... tota kaakaota siis?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ei mun tarvii", sanoo ja tuntee olonsa yhtäkkiä kovin vaivaantuneeksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okei..." vastaa nähdessään Larin kasvonilmeistä tämän vaivautuneisuuden. Palaa takaisin istumaan miten oli ja juo kaakaotaan hetken ihan kunnolla, kunnes tekee taas mielensä härnätä Laria. Kaivaa puhelimen taskustaan ja lähettää Larin puhelimeen tekstiviestin.  
  
_Oot ihana._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias palaa normaalin istuma-asentoon. Hörppää limppariaan ja plärää koulukirjaa kyllästyneenä. Puhelimensa piipatessa, vetää sen automaattisesti taskustaan. Kulmansa kohoavat, kun näkee Eliaksen laittaneen viestiä, ja hymähtää sitten viestin sisällölle.  
  
_Säkin oot_ , kirjoittaa takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Odottelee vastausta Larilta ja lukee Larilta saapuneen tekstiviestin hengähtäen.  
"Mä sain just yhen ihanan viestin", leijuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Eliaksen sanoille tunkiessaan kännykkää taskuunsa.  
"Kiva", sanoo ja juo sitten lasinsa tyhjäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Se on yheltä kivalta pojalta. Nimi alkaa..."  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Väänänen! Mitä vittuu sä siinä teet?" huudahtaa astuessaan Mooseen parin muun Larin jengiin kuuluvan jätkän kanssa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Säikähtää pahanpäiväisesti, kun yhtäkkiä Kimi ja pari muuta jengistään ilmaantuu kahvilaan.  
"No yritän pummii tolta hikeltä jeesii tenttiin tietysti", vastaa Kimille ensimmäisenä mieleen tulevan asian ja mulkaisee Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin mulkaisu tuntuu pahalta ja tämän sanat myös. Tuntuu kuin Larilla olisi kaksi puolta, ja näkee nyt sen huonomman puolen.   
  
**Kimi**  
  
Mulkaisee Eliasta itsekin ja läppää tätä päähän.  
"Kai sä jeesit Lartsaa ihan kiltisti etkä kuvittele saavas munaa silt tai jotai?"   
  
**Elias**  
  
Päätään vihlaisee Kimin läppäistessä päätään. Mulkaisee poikaa.  
"Mä en kuvittele mitään", hymähtää.   
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Niin varmaa", hymähtää ja katsahtaa Laria sitten.

"Kai sä tuut bileisiin tänään?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vaivaantuu, kun Kimi alkaa kiusata Eliasta, eikä voi itse millään puuttua asiaan menettämättä kasvojaan.   
"No totta kai", vastaa sitten virnuillen Kimin bilekysymykseen, vaikka olikin päättänyt viettää illan Eliaksen kanssa.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Sitähän mäki. Sussu on kyselly sun perääs nyt kun sä oot taas vapaata riistaa. Milla-Eerika oli kertonut sille, että sä et saanu siltä, mitä etit, joten Sussu on heti haaskalla nytte."   
  
**Lari  
**  
Kohottaa kulmiaan muka kiinnostuneena, kun Kimi alkaa puhua Sussusta. Mielessään kuitenkin toivoo vain Kimin pitävänsä suunsa kiinni ja häipyvän.  
"No... enköhän mä sen saa kaadettuu", virnuilee omahyväisenä.   
  
**Kimi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Totta kai. Nähään sit siel bileis", sanoo ja on jo lähdössä pois, kun kaataa Eliaksen kaakaon lattialle lasin särkyessä samalla.  
"Oho! Mitä sä nyt tollee töpeksit?" sättii Eliasta ja naureskellen astuvat hissiin jengin kanssa haettuaan ensin tiskiltä limsat.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee Kimille ja pakottautuu nauramaan, kun tämä kaataa Eliaksen kaakaon. Kimi ja muiden viimein poistuttua, huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"Mä voin hakee sulle uuden", sanoo Eliakselle viitaten kaakaoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On järkyttynyt koko välikohtauksesta Larin jengiläisten kanssa. Lari ei puolustanut itseään missään vaiheessa ja vaikka tämä väkinäisesti nauroikin mukana, kun Kimi kaakaonsa kaatoi, poika kuitenkin nauroi. Saa vain vaivoin järkytykseltään nyökättyä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee ylös ja menee tiskille tilaamaan kaakaon Eliakselle. Miettii samalla, että miten ihmeessä saisi puhuttua itsensä pois bileistä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Eihän se oo oikeesti menossa niihin bileisiin?_ miettii apeana Larin mennessä hakemaan kaakaota itselleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Palaa takaisin pöytään kaakaolasin kanssa.  
"Tossa ja sori toi äskenen..." sanoo vähän vaikeana ja istuu alas tuolilleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kaakaolasin käteensä hörpäten siitä heti pari kulausta.  
"Ethän sä oo menossa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Olisin mä mieluummin sun kaa, mut... en mä tiedä, miten voisin jäädä niist bileistä pois."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Niin. No mitä sä teet siellä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Liikahtaa tuolillan vaivaantuneena.  
"No hengaan sen Sussun kaa varmaan", vastaa erittäin vastahakoisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään.  
"Hengaat. Just. Aiotko mennä sen kaa sänkyyn?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en todellakaan", sanoo ja tuntuu kurjata, että Elias edes miettii sellaista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai et? Mitä jos se käy sun kimppuus? Aivan varmasti käy. Kuka nyt ei kävis", tokaisee hieman katkerana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Luuletsä tosissas, et mä en saa jotain muijaa irti, jos käy kimppuun?" kysyy silmiään pyöritellen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En tietenkään! Mä tarkotankin, että mitä sä selittäisit sille, jos sä sen irti repisit?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kyl mä jotain keksin", tokaisee turhautuneena, "mikä sua nyt oikeen risoo?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sinä! Etkö sä voi vaan sanoo noille apinoille, että sulla on muuta etkä pääse menee sinne?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ja mitä mä niille muka sanoisin syyksi?" tivaa, "ei se riitä, et on vaan 'jotain muuta'."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"No vaikka joku hoito tai jotain."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Sit mun pitäis kertoo, et kuka se hoito on", huomauttaa tuhahtaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena.  
"Eli mun pitää nyt ihan kiltisti hyväksyy se, että oot menossa bileisiin pokaa jotain muijia vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mäkään siitä tykkää, mut mun on varmaan pakko mennä", sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää vähän alakuloisemmin.  
"Okei. Mutta et sitte tee siellä mitään!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
On hiljaa, sillä ei voi luvata Eliakselle, ettei tee mitään, koska todennäköisesti joutuu ainakin imuttamaan ja kourimaan Sussua vasten tahtoaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hakee Larin katsetta itseensä ja odottaa vastausta.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Eliaksen ilmeen perusteella itsensä pakko vastata, joten huokaisee.  
"Mä lupaan, etten tee mitään, mitä ei oo pakko tehä", vastaa lopulta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.   
"Kiitos."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helotuksesta, kun Elias vaikuttaa huomattavasti leppyneemmältä.  
"En mä haluu sulle pahaa mieltä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä oon ihan okei. Kunhan pidät lupaukses..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä lupaan pitää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Aivonsa sanovat sopimuksensa irti ollessaan niin huojentunut Larin vastauksesta, että painaa suukon pojan poskelle.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kavahtaa taaksepäin, kun Elias painaa suukon poskelleen _keskellä vilkasta kahvilaa!_  
"Mitä hittoo sä oikeen teet?" tivaa järkyttyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää ihan, kun Lari niin kavahtaa taaksepäin ja näyttää järkyttyneeltä.  
"A-anteeks", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hemmetti", puhisee, "mitä jos joku tuttu olis nähny?!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No ei tääl oo enää ketään tuttuu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Olis voinut olla!" tokaisee, "et sä voi tolleen vaan suukotella julkisella paikalla."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää hieman turhautuneemmin.  
"Anteeks. Mä en ollenkaan osannu mielikuvaharjoittaa tätä juttua tässä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No olis pitänyt", huokaisee ja tuntee olonsa valtavan ahdistuneeksi. Ei voi uskoa, että Elias meni tekemään jotain niin riskialtista.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Montako kertaa mun pitää pyytää anteeks? En mä ajatellu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ajattelet sit jatkossa", mutisee ja sulkee koulukirjansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä lupaan", tokaisee ja hörppii kaakaonsa loppuun.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo ja nousee seisomaan, "mä haluun nyt ulos täältä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Yksinkö?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saat sä mukaan tulla, mut jos ootat hetken, niin ei lähetä yhessä?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Joo..." vastaa vähän haluttomasti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo Eliakselle pikkuruisen hymyn kera ja lähtee sitten kävelemään hissille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää katsomaan Larin perään odotellen sopivaa hetkeä lähteä.  
  
**Kuusi vuotta myöhemmin Lahdessa.**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Herää seuraavana aamuna ja katsahtaa vieressään nukkuvaa Tonia. Alkaa hymyillä ja kumartuu painamaan suukkoja miehen olkapäälle.   
"Huomenta", toivottaa pehmeällä äänensävyllä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Havahtuu puoliunesta tuntiessaan suukon olkapäällään. Kääntää päänsä vierustoveriaan kohti ja hymyilee.  
"Huomenta", sanoo hiljaa väsyneenä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Nukuithan hyvin?"   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Nukuin", vastaa hymyillen ja sipaisee Anssin poskea hellästi.  <3  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin Tonin vastauksesta ja kun tämä sipaisee poskeaan.  
"Hyvä. Mäkin nukuin", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mukava kuulla", sanoo ja vilkaisee kelloa, joka on yöpöydällä.  
"Mitäs me tehään tänään?" kysyy haukotellen, sillä on menossa kotiin vasta seuraavana päivänä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mitä vaan. Mitä sä haluaisit?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mun pitää soittaa Eliakselle", muistaa yhtäkkiä, "mutta sen jälkeen mä oon sun koko päivän."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Valahtaa kalpeaksi, kun kuulee Eliaksen nimen mainittavan.  
"Aijaa", tyytyy tokaisemaan kuivasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee kuullessaan Anssin äänensävyn.  
"Mä lupasin sille, että soitan", toteaa, "täytyy mun se pitää tai Elias ihmettelee."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"Niinpä kai. Soita sä, niin käyn suihkussa, ettei mun tarvii kuunnella teiän lepertelyä", tokaisee mustasukkaisena ja nousee ylös sängyltä munasillaan astellen kohti kylpyhuonetta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nousee huokaisten istuma-asentoon ja katsoo Anssin menoa kylyhuoneeseen. Tietää miehen olevan mustasukkainen, mikä tuntuu hyvältä mutta samalla turhauttavalta, koska ei haluaisi Anssilta moista reaktiota aina, kun mainitsee Eliaksen. Nappaa kännykkänsä yöpöydältä, valitsee aviomiehensä numeron ja soittaa tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää unestaan puhelimensa soittoääneen ja hapuilee puhelinta käteensä yöpöydältä onnistuen tiputtamaan se kädestään lattialle. Etsiskelee kädellään puhelinta lattialle jaksamatta kurottua katsomaan minne se meni ja lopultaa saa kuin saakin sen käteensä.  
"Joo?" kysyy katsomatta soittajaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Eliaksella kestää vastata, ja miettii, onko tätä edelleen nukkumassa.   
"No moi kulta", sanoo sitten, kun miehensä viimein vastaa, "mites sulla meni eilen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi, kun Toni kutsuu itseään kullaksi ja kysyy, kuinka itsellään meni.  
"Ihan hyvin mulla", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No hyvä", sanoo eikä oikein osaa jatkaa.  
"Toivottavasti sulla ei ollu kauheen tylsää... Vai kuitsuitko seuraa?" saa lopulta ulos suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Een. Mä kattelin tylsää leffaa ja nukahdin sitte telkun ääreen", valehtelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Aijaa", hymähtää, "no ei sulla ainakaan sitten mitään mielenkiintosta tekemistä ollut." Samassa tulee mieleensä, että itsellään on kyllä ollut vähän turhankin mielenkiintoista puuhaa Anssin kanssa... "Yritä keksii tänään jotain mukavampaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti ja vilkaisee nukkuvaa Laria vieressään.  
"Joo, mä koetan keksii tänään jotain mukavampaa tekemistä. Mut hei! Mitäs sä ja sun näyttely?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo Eliakselle ja toivoo tämän keksivän jotain kivaa.  
"Se näyttely oli jo eilen tosi mielenkiintonen", vastaa sitten Eliakselle ja yllättyy, kuinka helposti valheet tulevat suustaan, "tänään on se varsinainen näyttelypäivä, ja oon ihan innoissani."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Okei... Pidäpä hauskaa siellä."  
**  
Toni**  
  
"Pidän kyllä", sanoo hymyillen ja vilkaisee kylpyhuoneen suljettua ovea.   
"Mä varmaan alan tästä nyt valmistautua lähtemään sinne näyttelyyn, niin pääsen joskus poiskin", naurahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa itsekin.  
"Joo varmaan parempi tehä niin."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Jep... Mutta me nähään huomenna", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo. Ootan innolla", sanoo yrittäen hymyillä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin mäkin. Heippa sitten, kulta", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Heippa... Kulta", sanoo tuntuen jotenkin vaikealta sanoa kullaksi Tonia. Lopettaa puhelun ja jää hetkeksi tuijottamaan eteensä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"No, mitäs se kulta tiesi?" kysyy kylpyhuoneen ovenkarmiin nojaten pyyhe ympärillään.


	29. Chapter 29

**Osa 29**  
  
**Toni**  
  
Laittaa kännykkänsä takaisin yöpöydälle ja vilkaisee Anssia, joka on huomaamattaan tullut ulos kylpyhuoneesta.  
"Ihan hyvin sillä kuulemma menee", vastaa miehelle ja katselee tämän paljasta ylävartaloa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Hyvä juttu. Mitkäs sun olotilat nyt sitte on?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Siirtää katseensa Anssin silmiin.  
"Ai miten niin?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sä pääsit puhuu aviomiehes kaa meiän yön jälkeen ja kuulit sen äänen. Niin mietin vaan, että miltä se tuntu? Miltä susta tuntuu nyt?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No, olihan se outoo", myöntää, "jotenkin se oli vaan... outoo." Raapii päätään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Okeii... Hyvällä vai huonolla tavalla?" utelee sitten.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En osaa sanoa", vastaa ja nousee ylös sängystä. Vetää laittialla lojuvat bokserit jalkaansa ja istuu taas alas. "Tää koko tilanne on outo."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Siirtyy sängylle itsekin kuivattelemaan itseään.  
"Niin se on joo. En mä tiiä miten mäkään reagoisin, jos nyt kuulisin Larin äänen", aloittaa ja kuivaa hiuksiaan hetken hiljaa.  
"Mutta jotenkin se lipuu vaan kauemmaksi musta nyt..." jatkaa ja kurottautuu koskemaan Tonia olkapäästä. "Sun takias."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee lempeästi Anssin sanoille ja tämän kosketukselle. Painaa sitten hetken mielijohteesta suukon miehen huulille.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vastaa Tonin suukkoon ja hipaisee tätä poskesta.  
"Oliko herkkää?" virnistää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ehkä vähän", virnistää itsekin, "mutta kyllä se muhun uppoaa."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Hyvä", tokaisee lyhyesti ja näyttää Tonia tulemaan lähemmäksi, jotta voi painaa uuden suukon miehen huulille.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Siirtyy Anssin kehotuksesta istumaan aivan tämän viereen.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Painautuu suutelemaan Tonia hitaammin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä saadessaan Anssin huulet omilleen. Vastaa hitaaseen suudelmaan ja kietoo kätensä miehen ylävartalon ympärille.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Liikauttaa huuliaan Tonin huulilla painaen uutta suudelmaa tämän huulille ja antaen käsiensä tutkia miehen vartaloa käsillään.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tykkää hipelöidä Anssin lihaksikasta vartaloa, sillä Eliaksella ei juuri lihaksia ole. Suutelee miestä innokkaana.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää Tonin hipelöidessä niin innokkaasti vartaloaan ja vastaa miehen suudelmiin pehmeän intohimoisesti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Suutelee Anssin vielä tovin, kunnes irtaantuu naurahtaen miehestä.  
"Vaikka mä mielelläni sut söisinkin, niin miten olisi kuitenkin ihan kunnon ruokaa aamiaseksi?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Menee jotenkin ihan noloksi ja laskee punastellen katsettaan päätään pudistellen.  
"Krhm... Joo. Se kuulostais tosi hyvältä", vastaa päätään nyökyttäen ennen kuin kohottaa katseensa Toniin pää punaisena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Anssi on niin ujona.  
"Mitäs jos sä tilaat sillä välin, kun mä menen vuorostani suihkuun?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Joo, se sopii. Ellet sä haluu seuraa sinne", virnistää salaperäisemmin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Sähän juuri olit siellä", virnistää, "mutta ehkä myöhemmin tartun tuohon tarjoukseen." Iskee Anssille silmää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Hahaa. Odotan innolla."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin ja suikkaa sitten suukon miehen huulille.  
"Mä menen nyt sinne suihkuun", imoittaa ja nousee sängyltä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Heittäytyy sängylle Tonin lähtiessä kohta kylpyhuonetta.  
"Mä venailen täällä", huikkaa miehelle.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vilkaisee Anssiä kylpyhuoneen ovelta.  
"Älä unohda sitä aamiaista", virnistää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Havahtuu Tonin sanoihin ja ottaa hotellihuoneen puhelimen käteensä soittaen vastaanottoon ja tilaten aamiaista suoraan huoneeseen.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Nähdessään Anssin tarttuvan luuriin, astuu hymyillen kylpyhuoneeseen ja sulkee oven perässään.  
  
**Samaan aikaan Helsingissä...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kierähtää sängyllä takaisin miten oli ja tuijottaa kattoon. Olotilansa on jotenkin todella outo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu puoliunestaan, kun tuntee liikettä patjalla. Räpyttelee silmänsä auki ja haukoittelee. Alkaa hymyillä pienesti, kun näkee Eliaksen vieressään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee jonkun katseen itsessään ja katsahtaa vierellään olevaa Laria, joka on herännyt. Vastaa miehen hymyyn.  
"Huomenta", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Huomenta", sanoo itsekin ja venyttelee sitten käsiään.  
"Mikä fiilis?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeensä käy ilmeettömänä Larin kysyessä fiiliksistään.  
"Toni soitti", tokaisee vastaamatta Larin fiiliksiä koskevaan kysymykseen.  
"Mä en oikein tiiä... Oli tosi outoo puhuu sen kanssa", jatkaa ja kääntää katsettaan Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pieni hymynsä hyytyy, kun Elias mainitsee Tonin soittaneen tälle. Nyökkää ymmärtäväisenä, muttei yhtään tiedä, mitä Elias todellisuudessa ajattelee tilanteesta.  
"Haluutsä, et mä lähen?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kääntää katseensa välittömästi Lariin ja laskee kätensä tämän käsivarrelle.   
"En. En mä haluu, että sä lähet yhtään mihinkää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Elias ei halua itsensä lähtevän.   
"Kiva", sanoo hymyn palatessa kasvoilleen, "illalla mun täytyy lähtee duuniin, mut sitä ennen mulla ei oo kiire mihinkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Tota... Tulisitko sä töiden jälkeen... krhm... tänne takas?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla, kun Elias pyytää punastellen itseään takaisin.  
"No kai mun täytyy, kun sä noin söpösti pyydät", naurahtaa. Miettii kuitenkin, että halua Tonin löytävän itseään Eliaksen kanssa samasta sängystä, jos tämä tulisi aikaisin kotiin...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee helpottuneena.  
"Kiitti. Mä en vaan... haluais olla yksin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Ymmärrän... Mullakin on himassa ihan tyhjää, ku..." lopetta ennen kuin sanoo loppuun saakka. Anssin lähteminen tuntuu edelleen pahalta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria myötätuntoisesti.  
"Niin... Ootsä yrittäny soittaa sille ja puhuu sen kanssa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Se teki selväks, et haluaa musta eroon, niin en oo viittiny soittaa", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mutta ei se nyt noin voi mennä! Kyl teiän silti pitäs puhuu asiat halki kuitenkin", parahtaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyl me varmaan sitten puhutaan, kun se joskus päättää tulla takasin sieltä, missä sitten onkaan", huokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä kai... Tai ainakin sopii toivoa niin..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin... Mut en mä halua nyt miettiä Anssia", sanoo ja vie kätensä koskettamaan Eliaksen käsivartta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista ja kosketuksesta.  
"Lari, tota... mitä tässä nyt sitten tapahtuu? Tai... mitä toi viime yö sulle merkkas?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtää kätensä Eliaksen käsivarrelta tämän kasvoille.  
"En mä tiiä, et mitä tapahtuu, mut... viime yö... se merkkas mulle tosi paljon", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista ja katsoo tätä lempeästi.  
"Kiva kuulla", vastaa ja laskee kätensä Larin käden päälle, joka kasvoilleen siirtyy. "Jos... Jos sun ja Anssin tiet nyt erkanee tässä, niin mitä sä... haluat?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Kun ne erkanee_ , korjaa masentuneena päässään Eliaksen sanoja. Ääneen huokaisee.   
"Siinä tapauksessa mä haluan sut takasin", pamauttaa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti Larin sanoista ja nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"Ai..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä voi sille mitään, et mä edelleen rakastan sua", mumisee ja kääntää katseensa vähän vaivaantuneena pois Eliaksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin kasvoille kääntääkseen tämän katseen itseensä.  
"Entä Anssi sitten? Mitä sä sitä kohtaan tunnet?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kääntää katseensa takaisin Eliakseen, kun tuntee tämän käden kasvoillaan.  
"Kyllä mä sitäkin rakastan", vastaa, "ja Anssin ansiosta mä oon oma itteni nykyään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Eli sä rakastat kahta?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Säkö et sitten rakasta kahta vai?" kysyy kohottaen kulmiaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No joo, mutta eri tavalla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Miten eri tavalla?" utelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Rakkaus suhun on syvempää ja pitkäkestoisempaa, koska yhä edelleen mä rakastan sua ja tunnen sen kaikkialla. Tonista mä välitän tosi paljon, ja se on auttanut mut yli susta, mutta mä tiiän sydämessäni, etten rakasta sitä samalla tavalla kuin sua."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat kuulostavat valtavan hyviltä, ja katsoo miestä lämpimästi.  
"Tuu tänne", sanoo ja vetää sitten Eliasta lähemmäs itseään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kömpii lähemmäksi Laria ja tämän syliin.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kietoo kätensä tiukasti Eliaksen ympärille ja painaa suukon tämän otsalle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Musta ei oo Tonin kaa tuntunu ikinä näin hyvältä kuin mitä nyt tässä tuntuu", kuiskaa hiljaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan entisestään.  
"Sun kanssa on aina ollu tosi hyvä olla näin", sanoo hellästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoille ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Paremmalta kuin Anssin kanssa?" kysäisee varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä sovit paremmin mun syliin", vastaa ja hymähtää sitten, "kun oot tollanen laiheliini."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin vastaus lämmittää sydäntään ja tuntuu samalla todella hyvältä.   
"Hyvä juttu", huomaa vastaavansa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa ja sulkee silmänsä onnesta, kun saa pitää Eliasta sylissään.  
"Mul on ollu ikävä tätä", kertoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa itsekin.  
"Mmm. Niin mullakin. Tässä on niin turvallista olla."  
  
**Kuusi vuotta sitten lätkäjengin uima-allasbileissä...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Istuu shortsit jalassa uima-altaan reunalla Sussu kainalossaan ja kiskoo bisseä naamaansa. Itseään ottaa rasittava muija päähän enemmän kuin paljon, mutta teeskentelee nauttivansa tämän seurasta pitääkseen kulisseja yllä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
On juonut mielestään monta siideriä ja on muka ihan kännissä.  
"Jos mä hukkuisin tonne altaaseen, niin pelastaisitsä mut?" kysyy Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Sussun kysymykselle.  
"Jos sä oot hukkunu, niin ei sillon paljon pelastamiset enää auta", toteaa hieman humalaisella äänellä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kikattaa.  
"Eiku niin joo." Nojaa Laria vasten. "Mmm... Sä oot niin seksikäs!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena ja etsii Kimiä silmillään. Haluaisi heittää bissetölkkinsä tämän päähän, kun joutuu tämän takia kestämään Sussua.  
"Joo, niinhän mä oon", toteaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Tunkee paljaan säärensä Larin syliin ja hieroo sitä pojan uimahousujen etumusta vasten.  
"Haluaisitsä...?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ällöttyy, kun Susanna alkaa kiehnätä itseään vasten.  
"Mä haluun lisää bissee", sanoo ja tuuppaa tytön pois päältään ennen kuin nousee seisomaan.   
  
**Susanna**  
  
Nousee seisomaan myös ja tarraa Laria käsivarresta.  
"Mä tuun mukaan!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun ei pääse tytöstä eroon.  
"No tuu sit", tokaisee ja painelee pois allashuoneesta kohti jääkaappia.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kävelee Larin perässä avojaloin jääkaapille vaaleat hiukset hulmuten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa jääkaapista bissen ja bongaa sitten vihdoin Kimin. Lähtee bissetölkkinsä kanssa tätä kohti Sussun roikkuessa edelleen kiinni kädessään.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Nyökäyttää päätään Larille.  
"Mitä äijä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan jees bileet", vastaa rennosti, mutta lisää mielessään: _jos vaan pääsis tosta yhdestä eroon..._   
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Hienoo!" kehuu ja katsahtaa Sussua, joka on liimautunut Lariin kuin iilimato.   
"Hei, jos tarviitte huonetta, niin kertokaa", virnuilee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei me varmaan tarvita, mut kiitti", sanoo Kimille hampaitaan kiristellen ja ottaa kasvoilleen tekohymyn.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai miten nii ei tarvita?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Sussua kyllästyneenä.  
"Siks, kun mä sanon niin", toteaa ja avaa bissetölkkinsä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Etsä haluu mua?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä tulin tänne bileisii hengaa frendien kaa, en sun", tokaisee ja toivoo Sussun jättävän itsensä rauhaan, jottei tarvitse tehdä mitään, mikä suututtaisi Eliaksen...  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No joo, mut... kai sä nyt voit munkin kanssa hengaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kai sit", tokaisee ja ottaa ison hörpyn bisseä. Olonsa on erittäin turhautunut.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hiipii Larin taakse ja iskee kätensä tämän olkapäille.  
"Lartsaa!" sanoo erittäin kännisesti ja aivan liian kovalla äänellä, "mihin sä oot sen kultsis jättäny, häh?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä erittäin humailaiselta kuulostava Janne pamahataa paikalle ja melkein säikyttää itsensä kuoliaaksi.  
"Mikä kultsi?" kysyy nielaisten hermostuneena ja toivoo Jannen pitävän suunsa kiinni.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.  
"Mitä kultsia sä Janne nyt oikee meinaat? Onks Larilla joku toinen vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Se on ihan kännissä, ei se tiedä, mistä se puhuu", sanoo nopeasti Susannalle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No Lartsan kultsi", sanoo Sussulle tihrustaen silmillään, sillä itsellään on vaikeuksia kohdistaa katsettaan. "Mut ei se kyl varmaa pääsis tänne, ku se on..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu äkkiä Jannen käteen.  
"Sun olis varmaan parempi mennä jonnekin pitkäkses", toteaa frendilleen ennen kuin tämä ehtii jatkaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Älä nyt, bileet on kesken!" protestoi ja unohtaa täysin koko Eliaksen, kun Lari alkaa vihjailla itsensä olevan liian kännissä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Naureskelee Jannen sanoille, että Larilla olisi joku kulta.  
"Mitä toi Haukkala oikee jauhaa?"  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Nii! Mistä kullasta se puhuu?" tivaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No Milla-Eerikaa se tarkottaa", säveltää äkkiä ja lähtee raahaamaan Jannea poispäin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Häh? Ei mikää Milla... jotain, ku mä meinasin El—" sanansa jäävät kesken, kun kompastuu mattoon ja kaatuu turvalleen.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Alkaa nauraa, kun Janne kaatuu mattoon, mutta pojan alkava lause nimestä jää kummittelemaan mieleensä.  
"El...?" mietiskelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunnaton helpotus valtaa mielensä, kun Janne kaatuu eikä siten ehdi sanoa Eliaksen nimeä loppuun.  
"Ihan oikeesti, Janne... mee nukkuu", kehottaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, mutta lopettaa, kun se saa aikaan huonon olon.  
"Mä tarviin bissee", mutisee ja lähtee konttaamaan keittiöön.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Nauraa.  
"Ku Haukkala messis, on bileet aina parhaimmat."  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Katsoo Kimiä ja sitten Laria ottaen siiderin jääkaapista.  
"Mentäiskö uimaan, Lari?"


	30. Chapter 30

**Osa 30**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu Jannen saadessa muuta ajateltavaa, mutta pelkää tämän sanoneen jo liikaa.  
"Todellakin mennään", sanoo sitten äkkiä vastaukseksi Sussun kysymykseen, sillä haluaa äskeisen välikohtauksen unohtuvan kaikkien mielestä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Lähtee kävelemään seksikkäin askelin uima-allasta kohti siideripullo kädessään. Näyttää itsevarmalta ja tietää täysin, miten hurmata Lari.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee Sussun perässä kohti uima-allasta eikä huomioi tätä mitenkään. Ajatuksensa ovat aivan muualla, ja olonsa on äärimmäisen helpottunut siitä, että Janne ei möläytellyt liikaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun Lari kyllä tulee perässään, mutta ei huomioi itseään mitenkään.  
"Larii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Havahtuu ajatuksistaan Sussun ääneen.  
"Mitä?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Näitsä, miten mä kävelin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai", väittää valheellisesti ja pakottautuu ottamaan virneen kasvoilleen.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Hymyilee ja liikahtaa kiinni Lariin painaen huulensa pojan huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Jähmettyy, kun yhtäkkiä Sussu tulee suutelemaan itseään. Ei vastaa suudelmaan, koska Sussun huulet tuntuvat vastenmielisiltä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Irtaantuu häkeltyneenä Larin huulista.  
"No mitä nyt?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä luulin, et sä halusit uimaan", vastaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Virnistää.  
"No joo, mutta ensin halusin suudella sua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Näköjään", toteaa ja lähtee sitten kohti uima-allasta, jottei Sussu pääse yrittämään suutelua uudelleen.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kävelee uima-altaan luokse ja pulahtaa veteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hyppää altaaseen, vaikkei itseään voisi vähempää kiinnostaa olla siellä Sussun kanssa. Hengailisi paljon mieluummin frendiensä kanssa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Larin hypätessä altaaseen, ui välittömästi pojan luokse liimautuen kiinni tähän.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyttää, kun Sussu liimaantuu välittömästi kiinni itseensä, muttei näytä sitä ulospäin.   
"Mites me muka uidaan, jos sä oot siinä?" kysyy.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kikattaa.  
"Haluutsä muka oikeesti uida?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Sussua kummastuneena.  
"No en kai mä muuten olis täällä vedessä?"   
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kiehnää Larin vartaloa vasten.  
"En mä ainakaan aatellu juurikaan uida. Mä haluun olla tässä sun kanssas", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mut sähän uimaan halusit", tuhahtaa ja toivoo, että olisi missä tahansa muualla ihan kenen tahansa muun seurassa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Nii! Jotta saisin sut mun kaa johonkin. Kai sä kuulit, mitä mä susta aattelen?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No olisit voinu sanoo, ettet oikeesti haluu uimaan", tokaisee silmiään pyöräyttäen, "nyt mä kastelin itteni ihan turhaan."  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Etpäs! Miks sä oot noin passiivinen?" inisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Huono päivä", tokaisee lyhyesti, "voidaaks me lähtee pois täältä vedestä, kun sä et kerran haluu uida?"  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Ai. Sori. Voinko mä saada sun päivää paremmaks? Teen mitä vaan", sanoo vastaamatta Larin kysymykseen altaasta nousemisesta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Saat sä sen paremmaks, jos voidaan häipyy tästä altaasta", sanoo ja suuntaa sitten altaan reunalle vastausta odottamatta.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Huoahtaa katsellessaan Larin perään, kun poika suuntaa altaan reunalle. _Mä niin haluun ton!_ ajattelee ja lähtee uimaan reunaa kohti myös.  
"Nostatsä mut täältä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nostaa itsensä altaan reunan yli pois vedestä. Tuhahtaa Sussulle ties monnenko kerran.  
"Tossa on rappuset", huomauttaa tytölle.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Ei anna periksi, vaikka Lari on todella töykeä itseään kohtaan.  
"No joo, mut mä haluun, että sä nostat."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"No okei", tokaisee antaen periksi Sussun ruinaamiselle. Tarttuu tyttöön ja nostaa tämän ylös altaasta.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Nousee altaasta Larin auttamana ja jää keikistelemään pojan eteen vettä valuvana.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää Sussulle, kun tämä ilmeisesti kuvittelee olevansa seksikäs, ja nappaa tuolista kaksi pyyhettä. Viskaa toisen tytölle ja alkaa kuivailla itseään.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Ottaa pyyhkeen tyrmistyneenä ja tuijottaa Laria suu auki.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Sussua ja kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä?" ihmettelee, kun tyttö näyttää niin tyrmistyneeltä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Mä en aiheuta sussa niinku mitää tuntemuksii vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kyllä sä aiheutat paljonkin", vastaa täysin totuudenmukaisesti, mutta Sussu tuskin osaa aavistaa, etteivät ne tuntemukset ole millään tavalla positiivisia.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Laskee kätensä puuskaan niin, että rintansa tulevat paremmin esille bikineissä.   
"Okei... Ja niinku millasii?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee hakemaan oluttölkkinsä, jonka jätti altaan reunalle ennen kuin meni veteen.  
"No... en mä osaa kuvailla", vastaa epämääräisesti.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Kysytään sit ihan suoraan. Kiihotanko mä sua yhtään?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kai mä sit vastaankin suoraan", toteaa, "et pätkääkään."  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria ihmeissään.  
"Minkä vitun takii en?" kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei vaan kiinnosta", tokaisee ja hörppää olutta.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Ei vain halua antaa periksi Larille ja niinpä syöksyy Larin luokse napaten tämän oluttölkin ja laskien sen maahan. Painautuu suutelemaan Laria kiihkeästi ja ahnaasti.   
  
**Elias**  
  
On saapunut Kimin asunnolle saatuaan tietää Jannelta, missä bileet ovat. Jaksoi jonkin aikaa odottaa Laria, mutta päätyi kuitenkin siihen, että haluaa mennä katsomaan, millainen Lari bileissä olisi. Näkee parahiksi Susannan ja Larin suutelevan toisiaan intohimoisesti. Tuijottaa tyrmistyneenä näkyä ja puree hampaitaan yhteen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä sä nyt..." aloittaa, kun Sussu riistää itseltään oluttölkin, mutta sitten yhtäkkiä saakin tytön huulet toista kertaa omilleen. Seisoo paikallaan täysin liikkumattomana eikä tee elettäkään vastatakseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee kuinka Susanna kiertää Larin käsiä ympärilleen ja näkee sen niin, että tyttö haluaa vain pistää vauhtia asioihin. Ei yhtään edes ajattele sitä niin, etteikö Lari nauttisi suudelmasta. Painelee pois Kimin asunnolta tuohtuneena.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Pitää Larin käsiä ympärillään ja liikuttaa huuliaan tämän huulilla antamatta edelleenkään periksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa todenteolla käydä kärsimättömäksi, joten työntää Sussun kauemmas itsestään.  
"Mähän sanoin, ettei kiinnosta", tokaisee ja nappaa tölkkinsä maasta.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kun Lari työntää itsensä kauemmas ja sanoo sanansa, lähtee itkien pois törmäten samalla Kimiin.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Astelee Larin luokse ihmetellen.  
"No mitä toi pillitti?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, kun totta kai Kimin pitää osua paikalle juuri, kun Sussu lähtee itkien pois.  
"Sai just pakit", vastaa frendilleen jaksamatta teeskennellä.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Mitä? Miks?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en vaan jaksa tollasii takertuvia inisiöitä, niin oli pakko lopulta sanoo vähän pahasti, ku ei muuten uskonu", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Haha. Joo kyl se pitää laatuu olla. Noh, mistäs me sulle mirri kehitettäis?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä se on parempi, et sä et enää ainakaan tyrkytä ketään mulle, jos ne on kaikki joitain pinnallisii idiootteja", hymähtää kuivasti.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"No sori. En tienny, että Sussu ois tollane. Mut hei, Katri vois sopii sulle. Se on sellanen ujo ja herkkä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään, kun Kimi mainitsee Katrin.  
"Se on yhtä tyhmä ku toi lytätty muovimuki", toteaa nähdessään tallotun kertakäyttömukin maassa.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Hahaa aijaa. No kuka sit ois sellanen? Kai meiän luokalla joku on."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Kimille.  
"En tiiä, enkä totta puhuen nyt jaksa ees miettii", sanoo, "mä haluun vaan pitää hauskaa frendien kaa."  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Lartsa, onks sul joku hätänä tai jotai? Et sä oo oma ittes", huomauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee hermostuneena Kimin sanoista.  
"Ai... miten niin en muka oo?" kysyy muka ihmettelevästi.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Sul on aina joku kierroksessa tai pokailet muijii. Nyt sulle ei tunnu kelpaavan ketään ja haluut viettää aikaa jätkien kaa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onks siinä jotain pahaa, jos haluu olla hetken sinkkuna?" kysyy puolustelevasti ja asettaa kätensä puuskaan. Itseään alkaa ahdistaa Kimin kuulustelu.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Ei, mut siinä se vitsi piileeki. Sä et oo sinkkuna niinku ikinä."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei todellakaan aio paljastaa Kimille, ettei edelleenkään ole sinkku.  
"En niin, joten on jo korkee aika kokeilla", tokaisee.  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Siristää silmiään tarttuen Laria olkapäästä.  
"Kerros nyt Väänänen ihan rehellisesti mulle. Salaatsä jotain?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ahdistuksensa kasvaa, kun Kimi ei vain voi antaa asian olla.  
"Miks ihmeessä mä salaisin?" kysyy yrittäen kuulostaa mahdollisimman luonnolliselta, "onks mun päätös olla tovi sinkkuna oikeesti muka noin hämmentävää?"  
  
**Kimi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"On. Miks just nyt tuo sinkkuus?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"No millon sitte? En mä jaksa koko ajan olla pallo jalassa."  
  
**Kimi**  
  
"Niin kai sitte."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Noni, hyvä", hymähtää helpottuneena ja lähtee pois allashuoneesta. Haluaa lisää bisseä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kirjoittaa Larille tekstiviestin istuessaan penkillä puistossa.  
  
_Miten menee?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kännykkänsä ei ole taskussaan, joten ei tiedä Eliaksen lähettäneen viestin. Ottaa jääkaapista uuden bissen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää ärtyneenä, kun vastausta ei kuulu kymmeneen minuuttiin, ja päähänsä tulee mielikuvia Larista suutelemassa ja tekemässä kaikkea muutakin Susannan kanssa, eikä itseään kiinnosta, mitä Larille oikein tekstaa. Laittaa siksi toisen viestin pojalle:   
  
_Mä näin sut ja Sussun! Joo mä tiiän, että sä lupasit ettet tekis sen kaa mitään ellei oo pakko, mutta et sä sitä poiskaan ajanu -.- Tätäkö tää on jatkossa? Mä joudun kestää ku sä suutelet muijien kanssa ja esität muille vihaavas mua. Mä en vaan tiiä onko musta tähän, koska en tiiä kauanko mä sua joudun oikeen oottaa. :(_  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Sattuu kävelemään erään pöydän ohi juuri, kun Larin puhelin piippaa tekstiviestiä. Vilkuilee ympärilleen ja nappaa pojan puhelimen käteensä ja näkee tämän saaneen tekstiviestin joltain, jonka nimeksi on laitettu " <3". Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja findaa Larin puhelimesta numeron, josta tekstiviesti on lähetetty, ja tuijottaa näyttöä todella tyrmistyneenä: Elias Vikstedt, Pihlajakatu 23 B. _Mitä hittoo tää meinaa?_ ajattelee mielessään ja poistaa findille lähettämänsä viestin ja laskee Larin puhelimen takaisin paikalleen ilkeän ilmeen kohotessa kasvoilleen, ja lähtee hakemaan juotavaa itselleen aiempaa itsevarmempana.


	31. Chapter 31

**Osa 31**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kiskoo keittiössä bisseä autuaan tietämättömänä siitä, mitä on juuri tapahtunut vähän matkan päässä kännykkänsä luona.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Laittaa tekstiviestin Larille.  
  
_Kuinka myöhään aiot siellä pippaloissa olla?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Astuu juuri parahiksi pois keittiöstä kuullakseen kännykkänsä piipittivän. Nappaa kännykkänsä pyödältä ja lukee silmiään pyöräyttäen faijansa viestin. Vastaa lyhyesti:  
  
_En tiiä._  
  
Vastattuaan huomaa, että on saanut viestin myös Eliakselta. Kalpenee ja nielaisee lukiessaan sen.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kävelee Larin luokse siideripullo kädessään.  
"Mites roikkuu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ennätä vastata Eliakselle mitään, kun Sussu pelmahtaa paikalle.  
"Mitä sä nyt vielä haluut?" ärähtää tytölle.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Virnistää Larin ärähtäessä itselleen.  
"Sinuna pitäisi vähän pienempää suuta", sanoo laskien toisen kätensä lanteilleen ja kumartuen Larin puoleen. "Ellet haluu salaisuuttas julki."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee, miksi ihmeessä Sussu virnistelee, ja kurtistaa kulmiaan tämän sanoille.  
"Mikä ihmeen salaisuus?" kummastelee ja miettii, mitä Sussu on nyt keksinyt.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Hymähtää jännemmin.  
"Mä tiiän, miks sä et oo kiinnostunu musta. Sä oot hintti!" kuiskaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kavahtaa kauemmas Sussuta järkyttyneenä.  
"No en varmana ole!" sihahtaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Naurahtaa ja liikahtaa lähemmäs Lariin.  
"Älä yritä. Mä näin Eliaksen viestit sulle. Se siis on sun hoitos. Mitähän Kimi kelais, jos tietäis, että sä tykkäätkin mulkusta?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeana Sussun sanoista, eikä oikein voi asiaa kieltää, jos kerran tämä näki Eliaksen viestit...  
"Ja kuka sua muka uskois? Ei sulla oo mitään todisteista mistään", yrittää kuitenkin.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Joo, ei mulla ookaan todisteita, mutta ainahan sitä voi yrittää, ja mä oon niin ovela mimmi, että keksin kyllä jotain", sanoo ja etsii jo Kimiä katseellaan.   
"Mutta jos sä oot sitä mieltä, ettei Kimi mua usko niin, mäpäs tästä lähen ettii sitä", sanoo ja ottaa jo askeleita kauemmas Larista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu kiinni Sussun käteen, jottei tämä vain mene sanomaan Kimille sanaakaan asiasta, sillä frendinsä on jo ihan tarpeeksi epäluuloinen muutenkin.   
"Sä et mee puhuu yhtään mitään kenellekään", tokaisee.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Katsahtaa Laria joka tarraa käteensä.  
"Tai mitä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Saa heti tietää, ettei Sussun komentaminen ole ollenkaan niin helppoa kuin Eliaksen. Puuskahtaa ja haroo hiuksiaan.  
"Mitä hittoo sä haluut?" kysyy ahdistuneena.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Riuhtaisee kätensä irti Larin otteesta ja hipaisee poikaa rintalihaksista.  
"Sut."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy Susannan sanoista.  
"Ja mitä se sit tarkottaa?" vaatii saada tietää eikä yhtään pidä tytön katseesta itseensä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Sitä, että sun pitää alkaa tapailla mua tai mä kerron kaiken sun lätkäjengilles", sanoo ja katsoo Laria ilkeästi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Siis, sä haluut, et mä tapailen sua, vaikka mua ei pätkääkään kiinnosta muijat?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo. Haluun panna sun kanssa, tykkäsit sä sit kenestä tykkäät."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Sussua suu auki järkytyksestä.  
"Sä et voi olla tosissas!" parahtaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Oon mä. Milla-Eerika kehu sun sänkytaitoja niin vitun monesti, että haluun nähä ootko niin hyvä kuin mitä se lehmä väittää."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Näyttää hapanta naamaa tytölle, kun tämä puhuu.  
"En todellakaan oo menossa sun kanssa sänkyyn", tokaisee kylmästi, "sitä paitsi sä oot sata kertaa enemmän lehmä ku Milla-Eerika."  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Sitten mä kerron Kimille, että imet munaa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Helvetti!" kiroaa ja potkaisee maassa lojuvaa tyhjää tölkkiä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Miten tuo nyt sitten pitäisi ottaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Menee lähemmäs Sussua.  
"Eli jos mä panen sua, sä pidät turpas kiinni?" tiedustelee ja on sekä raivostunut että ahdistunut tilanteesta, johon on joutunut.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Niin ja tapailet mua jonkin aikaa."   
**  
Lari**  
  
"Mitä se jonkin aikaa meinaa?" tivaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Hmm. Niin kauan kuin mä haluun, mut kuukausi pari vois olla aika jees."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pöyristyy Sussun sanoista.  
"Onks susta kivaa pilata toisen elämä ihan täysin?" tuhahtaa ja mulkoilee tyttöä erittäin pahasti.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"On, koska sä oot niin vitun juntti, ettet voi olla kiinnostunu musta, vaikka sä oot koulun kuumin jätkä! Mä kostan sulle kaiken sen nöyyrytyksen, jonka sä oot mulle tänään aiheuttanu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä voi pakottaa itteeni tykkäämään susta", tokaisee, "ja mä yritin sanoo sulle, ettei mua kiinnosta, mut sä oot niin tyhjäpää, ettet tajuu mitään mistään", paasaa.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Läppäisee Laria päähän.  
"Idiootti! Sä et vissiin tajuu, että Sussulle ei sanota ei!" huudahtaa vihaisena ja laskee kätensä puuskaan. "Mulla on nyt ase sua vastaan. Sä et voi mua vastaan mitään niin kauan kun peittelet homoutes."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pusertaa huuliaan ärsyyntyneesti.  
"Okei, sä voitit", puuskahtaa ja painelee sitten pois Sussun luota kännykkänsä kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee puistonpenkiltä ja lähtee kävelemään Pihlajakatukatua kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee lätkimään koko bilepaikalta ja kirjoittaa samalla Eliakselle viestin:  
  
_Ihan vitun paska ilta, jutellaan huomenna... nyt ei pysty._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Saa lopultakin Larilta tekstiviestin ja hymähtää viestille. _Jaa miks?_ pohtii mielessään.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä Lari menee juttelemaan Eliaksen kanssa...** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Soittaa Eliaksen ovikelloa ja on huonolla tuulella, sillä sai aamulla puhelun Sussulta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa oven ja näkee Larin näyttävän vähän myrtsiltä.  
"Moi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi", sanoo Eliakselle ja astuu sisään asuntoon. Riisuu ulkovaattensa naulakkoon.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh... Mitäs sä?" kysyy varovaisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Voitasko mennä sun huoneeseen?" kysyy. On järjettömän väsynyt, sillä nukkui tuskin silmäystäkään yöllä, koska oli liian ahdistunut.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja lähtee kävelemään huonettaan kohti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen perässä ja päästyään huoneeseen lysähtää pojan sängylle istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istahtaa Larin vierelle sängyllä suljettuaan huoneensa oven. Kääntää katseensa kysyvänä Lariin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sen sijaan, että sanoisi Eliakselle mitään, vetää pojan itseään vasten ja kiertää kätensä tämän ympärille. Haluaa pitää Eliasta edes hetken sylissään, sillä on varma, että kertomansa jälkeen sellaista ei taatusti tule saamaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Laria vasten häkeltyen entisestään Larin käytöksen vuoksi.   
"Mua alkaa pelottaa", sopertaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei kannata olla", mutisee, "sä alat saleen raivota mulle kohta."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ei kuulosta hyvältä", huokaa.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"Ei se ookaan mitään hyvää", toteaa ja rutistaa Eliasta vähän tiukemmin, kunnes irtaantuu halauksesta.   
"Mä oon ihan hitonmoisessa kusessa", kertoo huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Noh? Mitä tai miks?" kysyy ja katsoo Laria ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja aloittaa sitten erittäin vastahakoisesti ihan alusta.  
"Kimi pakotti mut sen Sussun kaa hengaamaan, mut mä en kohdellu sitä kauheen hyvin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmaansa.  
"Ai? Mä näin ihan muuta", hymähtää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sä varmaan näit sit sen, kun se hyökkäs mun päälle, mut häivyit ennen ku mä tönäsin sen pois mun kimpusta", tuhahtaa. Oli jo unohtanut, että Elias kävi bileissä...  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mutta miks sä et tönässy sitä pois välittömästi, ku se tunki päälle?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ei mun reaktionopeus oo niin hyvä", tokaisee, "ja se sen liike tuli ihan puskista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mm. Niinpä kai. Eli sä et nauttinu siitä yhtään?" varmistaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"En todellakaan nauttinu", sanoo Eliakselle täysin totuudenmukaisesti, "ja lopulta sekin tajus, et ei mua kiinnosta se yhtään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joten missä se ongelma on?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ekaks Kimi halus parittaa mua uudelle muijalle ja ihmetteli ihan hitosti, et miksi mä yhtäkkii haluunki olla sinkku, kun ei kiinnostanu", jatkaa kertomustaan, "ja sitte Sussu näki sen sun viestin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Miten se sun viestin näki?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mulla ei ollu känny taskussa, ettei se joudu altaaseen", selittää, "olin laittanu sen syrjään, mut en vissiin tarpeeks piiloon, kun Sussu löysi sen..."   
  
**Elias**  
  
"Okeii... Ja se meni ja luki mun viestin? Mitäs sitte?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No se sai jotenkin selville, että se viesti oli sulta, ja nyt se kiristää mua!" parahtaa ahdistuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Niinku miten?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jos mä en tee niin ku se haluu, se kertoo Kimille, et mä... tykkään susta", huokaisee synkkänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin ollessa jotenkin niin suloisena, kun sanoo, että Susanna kertoisi Kimille tykkäävänsä itsestään. Jokin Larin äänensävyssä vaan on mahdottoman suloista. Rykäisee itseään kasatakseen.  
"Ai. Mut eihän sillä oo todisteita?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei ookaan, mut Kimi on jo tarpeeks epäluulonen, kun mä en halunnu ketään muijaa", jatkaa ja ahdistuu taas, "sit vielä Janne möläytteli kaatokännissä juttuja..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Aika pahalta kuulostaa. No mitäs nyt sitten tapahtuu?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää, että seuraavista sanoistaan Elias ei tule pitämään yhtään.  
"Sussu vaatii, et mä tapailen sitä pari kuukautta ja et meen sen kaa sänkyyn", kertoo huokaisten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"MITÄ?!" huudahtaa kavahtaen samalla kauemmaksi.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Irvistää Eliaksen reaktiolle.  
"Mun on pakko totella sitä", sanoo varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistaa päätään lähes halveksivana.  
"Siis sä aiot tosissaan panna sen kanssa ja olla yhessä? Mä en vissiin merkkaa sulle mitään", kivahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai sä merkkaat, mä rakastan sua!" pamauttaa ja yllättää itsensäkin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Osa 32**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti ja tuijottaa Laria suu o-muotoon muovautuneena.  
"Mitä sä sanoit?" kysyy sydän lujempaa pamppaillen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Mä sanoin, et... mä... rakastan sua", toistaa takellellen ja on ihan hämmentynyt, että päästi sellaista suustaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu suutelemaan Laria tämän kolmen pienen sanan toistaminen kuulostaa liian ihanalta korviinsa.  <3  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Elias painatuu yhtäkkiä suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa kuitenkin suudelmaan välittömästi ja kiertää toisen kätensä pojan niskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", mutisee Larin huulille ja irtaantuu pojan huulista hitaammin katsoen tätä häkeltyneemmin. "Sä siitäkin huolimatta, että sä rakastat mua, oisit valmis vetää jotain show'ta Sussun kanssa?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen sanoessa rakastavansa itseään. Vakavoituu sitten kuitenkin hyvin nopeasti, kun tämä jatkaa Sussusta.  
"Mä en voi tulla kaapista, mun koko elämä menis pilalle", sanoo surkeana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Et sä voi, Lari, sanoo noin. Jos sun koko elämä menis pilalle, niin se tarkottais, että myös mä oisin pilaamassa sitä."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Koskettaa Eliaksen kättä.  
"Et sä mitään pilaa", sanoo tälle, "mut just nyt mulla on sut, frendit, lätkä ja faija... eiks tää vaan vois pysyy näin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No vois se, mutta ei ikuisesti. Lari, tää on mullekin tosi rankkaa. Se, että sä häpeet mua ei tunnu kauheen mukavalta", avautuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä sua häpee", sanoo, "mut mä en vaan pysty nyt mihinkään julkiseen juttuun..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Niin kai. Mutta kauanko mä joudun sua oottaa? Mä pelkään rakastuvani suhun vaan pahemmin koko ajan, ja sitten kun sä ilmoitatkin, ettet vois ikinä tulla kaapista, niin mitä hittoo mä sitten teen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa itsekin ja laskee katsettaan.  
"Kyl mä sen tiiän, etten mä voi koko ikääni kaapissa olla, mut en mä vielä voi tulla ulos sieltä..." sanoo Eliakselle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Eli suomeks, mun on vaan nyt kestettävä se, että sä panet Sussua ja seurustelet sen kanssa", huokaa surkeana.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä ahdistuneena.  
"Mä en seurustele Sussun kanssa, vaan sun", huokaa, "mut muuten... niin joo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan voimakkaammin itseään ärsyttäessä niin helvetisti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta ja tietää, että tätä ärsyttää.  
"Elias... mä oon oikeesti tosi pahoillani, et... mä en voi olla vielä sitä, mitä sä haluut", sopertaa varovasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää kyllästyneemmin.  
"Niin kai. Pitäiskö munkin tässä nyt sitten alkaa panna jotain jätkää, jotta sä tietäisit miltä musta tuntuu?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei tarvii", tokaisee ja huokaisee sitten ahdistuneesti. "Tajuutsä yhtään, miten vaikeeta tää mulle on?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ai mikä osa? Se, että saat kahta eri sukupuolta sänkyys vai ylipäänsä?" irvailee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Älä viitti olla tollanen", tuhahtaa ja haroo hiuksiaan. Tuntuu, että Elias on ihan tahallaan ilkeä ja tekee siten tilanteen entistä hankalammaksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitä sä ite aattelisit, jos mä tekisin sulle noin? Tarkotan jos oisin kaapissa, kuten säkin oot."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen ja on hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään, kun Lari pysyy hiljaa.  
"Niin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei se kauheen kivalta tuntuis", vastaa lopulta ja laitaa kätensä puuskaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kiitos. Mutta en mä varmaan voi muuta ku yrittää vaan hyväksyy tän, koska mä rakastan sua", puristaa sanat suustaan tosi vaikeina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntee valtavaa helpostusta Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Sori, et... mä oon tällanen", huokaisee ja on aidosti pahoillaan, koska ei haluaisi satuttaa Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää pienesti.  
"No ittepähän suhun itteni rakastutin, niin kai mun täytyy sitte kärsiä oheisjututkin", huokaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nieleskele vaikeana.  
"Kiitti, et sä otat tän noin... mä... pelkäsin jotain ihan muuta", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Pelkäsit, että mä jätän sut vai...?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää pienesti.  
"Niin", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Mulla kävi se kyllä mielessä", aloittaa ja luo katseen Lariin. "Mutta en mä vois tehä niin. Mä tunnen sua kohtaan liian syvästi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa raskaasti.  
"Mä ihan oikeesti rakastan sua, vaik... en mä sitä voikaan julkisesti näyttää", sanoo tosissaan ja katsoo Eliasta silmiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee luissa ja ytimissä Larin vilpittömän katseen ja sanat itselleen.  
"Mutta mulle voit", tokaisee näykäten huultaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin voin", sanoo nyökäten ja uskaltautuu tarttumaan Eliaksen käteen ihan kunnolla. Oli ihan varma, että Elias olisi itselleen aivan raivona Sussu-asian takia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joten, mä haluun sun näyttävän sen sitten", virnistää ja liikauttaa kättään pojan kädessä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen virneen nähdessään matkii sitä. Paina huulensa pojan huulille kiihkeään suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin kiihkeään suudelmaan hengähtäen pojan huulille ja painaen uutta suudelmaa pojan huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Soittaa Larille.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen uuteen suudelmaan ja kellistää pojan sängylle. Kuulee sitten kännykkänsä soivan, mutta ei välitä siitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin huulia vasten, kun poika kellistää itsensä sängylle. Suutelee Laria kiihkeämmin.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kun ei saa vastausta, alkaa pommittaa Laria tekstiviestein.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaise turhautuneesti, kun soiton jälkeen luuriinsa alkaa sataa tekstiviestejä. On ihan varma, että kyseessä on Sussu, joten ei todellakaan lopeta Eliaksen suutelua.   
"Mmmh..." huokaa pojan huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmiin ja alkaa turhautua, kun Larin puhelin ei lopeta tekstiviestin vastaanottamista. Hengähtää.  
"Voitko laittaa ton vaik pois päältä?" pyytää poikaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ilomielin", vastaa Eliaksen pyyntöön ja ottaa kännykkänsä taskusta. Tuhahtaa, kun on saanut Sussulta melkein 10 viestiä. Sulkee puhelimen ja viskaa sen sängylle.  
"Noin", sanoo tytyväisenä ja painaa huulensa takaisin Eliaksen huulille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Helpottuu, kun puhelin muuttuu mykäksi ja voi keskittyä Lariin paremmin. Liikauttaa huuliaan Larin huulilla painaen suudelmaa tämän huulille.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen huulista omillaan ja muuttaa suudelmaan hiljalleen kiihkeämmäksi. Hivuttaa sormensa Eliaksen paidan alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Värähtää Larin kosketusta paitansa alla ja hengähtää tämän huulille.   
"Mmmmh."  
  
**Noin vartin päästä Eliaksen asunnon ovikello soi todella tiheään...**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suutelee Eliasta rajusti samalla, kun liikuttelee sormiaan tämän sisällä. On juuri vetämässä ne ulos, kun joku alkaa rinkuttaa ovikelloa. Irtaantuu Eliaksen huulista ja huokaisee turhautuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena, kun joku alkaa rinkuttaa ovikelloa juuri kriittisemmässä vaiheessa.  
"Mun täytyy varmaan... Mennä avaan", murahtaa ja pukkaa Laria päältään pukien bokserit jalkaansa ja astellen bokserisillaan avaamaan ovea. Muita ei ole kotosalla onnekseen.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Välittömästi, kun Elias avaa oven, astuu sisään Eliaksen ohitse.  
"Missä Lari on?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pettyy, kun Elias lähtee avaamaan ovea. Jää sänkyyn odottamaan, että tämä tulee takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Lari? Ei se oo täällä", valehtelee ja laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Mä en oo tietääkseni sua päästäny sisään, joten voitko lähtee?" pyytää.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Mä en usko sua", sanoo ja kääntää katsettaan olohuoneessa.  
"LARI! TUU ESIIN!" huutaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Ei hemmetti_ , parahtaa mielessään, kun kuulee Sussun huutavan itseään. Hautaa päänsä tyynyn alle, sillä ei todellakaan halua lähteä yhtään mihinkään tai nähdä ketään muuta kuin Eliaksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Voitko lopettaa ton? Mä en suvaitse mun omassa kodissani huutamista", ilmoittaa puuskaten kätensä.   
  
**Susanna**  
  
Lopettaa huutamisen ja alkaa etsiskellä Laria asunnosta. Käy ensin läpi Sebastianin ja Oliverin huoneen lähtien sitten ulko-ovea vastapäätä olevaa huonetta kohti...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa turhautuneena, kun Susanna lähtee huonettaan kohti.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Avaa Eliaksen huoneen oven ja löytää Larin munasillaan sängystä.  
"Heipä hei", sanoo ja laskee katsettaan Larin vartaloa pitkin alemmas. "Hyvältä näyttää."   
  
**Lari**  
  
On saada sydänkohtauksen, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Sussun ääneen aivan liian läheltä. Siirtää valittömästi tyynyn kasvoilta muniensa suojaksi, vaikka Sussu onkin jo nähnyt kaiken.  
"Mitä hittoo sä täällä teet?" tivaa naama punaisena.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Tulin hakee sua meille", vastaa lyhyesti ja nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee tyttöä.  
"Etsä nää, et mulla on vähän muita suunnitelmia?" tokaisee hampaitaan kiristellen.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Näen kyllä, mutta just siks mä haluunki. Sä tuut nyt meille, jauhetaan paskaa ja sitten tehään jotain mukavampaa."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Sussun sanoille.  
"Ja jos mä en tuu?"  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Virnistelee ja hymähtää jotenkin kierosta.  
"Sitten mun ei auta muu kuin lähtee Kimin kotona käymään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuijottaa Sussua murhaavasti, mutta tietää, että vaihtoehtoja ei ole.  
"Häivy, niin mä laitan vaatteet päälle", sanoo ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Joo. Nähään tuossa olohuoneen puolella", tokaisee ja astuu ulos huoneesta sulkien sen perässään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Sussu poistuu huoneesta. Nousee sitten erittäin vastahakoisesti ylös sängystä ja alkaa kiskoa vaatteita päälleen kiroten samalla mielessään.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
Kävelee sitten olohuoneen sohvalle istuskelemaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää hapanta naamaa, vaikka ei juuri kuullut, mitä Susanna Larille sanoi. Seisoo edelleen oven vieressä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun on saanut vaatteet päälle, astuu ulos Eliaksen huoneesta ja mulkoilee Sussua. Sitten huomaa happamannäköisen Eliaksen ulko-oven vieressä ja luo poikaan surkean ja pahoittelevan katseen.  
  
**Elias**   
  
Nähdessään Larin täysin pukeissa ja luovan katseen itseensä, joka on niin surkea ja pahoitteleva, tajuaa, mitä tällä haetaan.  
"Just", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen. Tekisi mielensä järjestää kunnon raivokohtaus, mutta saa jollain ihmeen kaupalla pidettyä itsensä tyynenä.  
  
**Susanna**  
  
"Noni. Mennääs sitte", tokaisee kärsimättömänä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tietää, että Elias on raivoissaan tilanteesta, ja niin on myös itse. Painelee ulko-ovelle piittaamatta Sussusta.  
"Sori... mut en mä voi muuta", pahoittelee Eliakselle hiljaa.  
  
**Elias**   
  
Huokaa.  
"Niinpä kai..." vastaa hiljempaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta todella pahoillaan ja koskettaa pienesti pojan sormia. Siirtyy sitten naulakolle ja alkaa raskaasti huokaisten vetää ulkovaatteita ylleen.  
  
**Elias**   
  
Miettii hetkisen lähteäkö vain huoneeseensa mököttämään, mutta haluaa nähdä Laria niin pitkään kuin se mahdollista on.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Vetää takkinsa vetoketjun kiinni ja odottaa, että Sussu nostaa ahterinsa sohvalta. Elias näyttää todella pettyneeltä, ja se harmittaa itseään valtavasti.  
  
**Susanna**   
  
Nousee sohvalta ylös ja kävelee ulko-oven luokse.  
"Noni. Sä ootkin jo valmiina, hyvä", tokaisee, luo mulkaisun Eliakseen ja astuu rappuun jo edeltä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Sussua, kun tämä kulkee ohitseen ja astuu rappukäytävään.  
"Nähään myöhemmin", sanoo Eliakselle vaisusti eikä millään haluaisi lähteä pojan luota.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep", sanoo vaisummin ja laskee katsettaan alemmas.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Moi sitte..." sopertaa surkeana ja vilkaisee viimeisen kerran alakuloista poikaystäväänsä ennen kuin astuu ovesta ulos ja sulkee sen perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin Larin mentyä ja jää vain tuijottamaan ulko-ovea todella alakuloisesti.


	33. Chapter 33

**Osa 33**  
  
**Nykyajassa sunnuntai-iltapäivällä...** **  
  
Toni**  
  
Avaa kotioven avaimillaan ja astuu sisään. Laskee laukkunsa lattialle ja riisuu kenkänsä.  
"Elias?" huhuilee, "ootsä kotona?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astelee eteiseen Tonin huhuillessa.  
"Moi", sanoo jotenkin jännittyneemmin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Riisuu takkiaan, kun Elias tulee eteiseen.  
"No moi", sanoo hymyillen ja olonsa on varsin outo, kun näkee taas miehensä Anssin kanssa vietetyn hotelliviikonlopun jälkeen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mitäs tota... reissu meni?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Astuu pois naulakoilta ja halaa Eliasta.   
"Hyvin se meni, ja näyttely oli todella kiinnostava", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille vastaten tämän halaukseen.  
"Mukava kuulla."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta ja antaa sitten Eliakselle suukon.  
"Mites sulla on mennyt?" kysyy ja tarttuu laukkuunsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Tonin suukkoon ja irtaantuu miehestä hitaammin.  
"Ihan hyvin mulla on mennyt", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ja hymyilee miehelleen. Tuntuu jotenkin hassulta olla kotona Eliaksen kanssa. Lähtee viemään laukkuaan makuuhuoneeseen.  
"Ai sä olet petivaatteet vaihtanut", kommentoi ja laskee laukkunsa sängylle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Rykäisee.  
"Joo, vaihdoin", sanoo kävellen myös makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Toni  
**  
"Mukavaa, että viitsit sen tehdä", sanoo hymyillen ja ryhtyy purkamaan laukkunsa sisältöä.  
"Näitkö sä ketään ystäviä?" kyselee samalla.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilmeilee hetken kuin pohdiskellen.  
"Mm... Laria mä näin, mutta en muita", vastaa.  
  
**Toni  
**  
Jähmettyy hetkeksi, kun Elias kertoo nähneensä Laria.  
"Kiva", toteaa sitten mahdollisimman neutraalisti ja vie muutaman vaatekappaleen kaappiin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Haittaaks se sua?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katsahtaa Eliasta.  
"En mä oikein osaa sanoa", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeammin.  
"Niin..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kääntyy taas laukkunsa puoleen, kun hetki alkaa käydä vaivaantuneeksi, sillä ei osaa oikein sanoa mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vaivaantunut hiljaisuus vaivaa itseään.  
"Tota... Onks sun nälkä?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No onhan mulla vähän kyllä", vastaa Eliaksen kysymykseen. Viskaa tyhjän laukkunsa sängyn alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mullakin. Haenko mä jotain?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle, kun tämä tarjoutuu hakemaan ruokaa.  
"Kiitos, se olisi mukavaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko toiveita ruoan suhteen?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Tuo jotain, josta me molemmat pidetään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.   
"Joo, mä tuon. Lähenkö heti?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mene vain, niin saadaan nopeammin sitä ruokaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Niin joo. Noh, nähään kohta", sanoo kättään heilauttaen ja poistuu asunnosta. Tekstaa Larille.  
  
_Toni tuli äsken kotiin..._  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Moikka!" huikkaa Eliakselle ja ottaa sitten kännykkänsä taskusta ja tekstaa Anssille:  
  
_Elias kertoi, että se on näynyt Laria._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Makaa sohvalla ja katselee tylsistyneenä lätkää telkkarista. Saa tekstiviestin ja hymähtää, kun lukee sen. Kirjoittaa takaisin:  
  
_Kiva homma..._  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lukee Larilta tulleen viestin ja hymähtää näpytellen uutta viestiä miehelle.  
  
_En oikeen tiiä, mitä ajatella._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa kännykkänsä uudelleen, kun se pippaa taas.  
  
_Yritä. Miltä susta tuntuu, kun Toni on taas kotona?_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_En osaa sanoo. Oudolta. Ihan ku en osais olla sen kanssa enää... Jotenkin ihan sekavat fiilikset._  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Voin kuvitella. Ei tuu mullekaan olemaan helppoo, kun Anssi tulee himaan._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Ootko sä kuullu siitä?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_En edelleenkään... En sanaakaan. :/_  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Toi menee jo ihan mahdottomaks toi touhu. Mitä sä niinku haluisit?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Mä haluun Anssin kotiin ja selvittää välit sen kanssa. Mut siitä eteenpäin... ei hajuukaan._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Jos sä otat ratkaisevan askeleen ja soitat sille?_  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Kai mun pitäis. Mut mä vaan pelkään, et se ei vastaa mulle tai lyö luurin korvaan._  
  
**Elias**  
  
_Niin. Mut se riski sun kai otettava? :/_  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja vaihtaa asentoaan.  
  
_Niin varmaan on... Kai mun pitää soittaa sille._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Toni tekstaa itselleen, ja jonkun söpön viestin sijaan tältä tulee vain ilmoitus, että Lari ja Elias nähneet toisiaan.  
  
_En oo yllättynyt asiasta xP_  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee Anssin viestille.  
  
_No en minäkään... Outoa olla kotona._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
_Haluaisitko olla mieluummin täällä? ;)_  
  
**Toni**  
  
_No, jos olisin siellä, niin tunnelma tuskin olisi vaivaantunut._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
_Ei varmastikaan olisi ja mä saisin sun olon paremmaksi ;) Harmi siis kun et oo..._  
  
**Toni**  
  
Virnuilee Anssin viestille.  
  
_Varmasti saisit. ;) Ja olisin mielelläni sinne jäänyt pidemmäksi aikaa, mutta työt kutsuu._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
_Ellet sä jätä työtäs siellä ja muutetaan johonkin yhdessä ja perustat sinne kukkapuodin :D_  
  
**Toni**  
  
Mykistyy Anssin viestistä ja lehahtaa punaiseksi.  
  
_Et kai sä nyt Lahteen ole jäämässä?_  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää, kun voi niin nähdä Tonin ilmeen, vaikkei tämä siinä lähettyvillä nyt olekaan.  
  
_Vähän oon alkanu miettii tosissaan tänne jäämistä ;)_  
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy Anssin viestistä.  
  
_Niinkö todella? Mites... Lari?_  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ilmeensä vakavoituu Anssin uusimmasta viestistä.  
  
_Mä oon rakastunu suhun ja Lari haluaa varmasti Eliaksen. Kyl mä haluun selvittää sen kaa välit, mutta mä haluun sut. Entä sä?_  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nielaisee luettuaan Anssin uuden viestin.  
  
_Kyllä mä sua rakastan, mutta... tää on aika vaikea tilanne mulle._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä lukea puhelimensa näytöltä Tonin sanovan rakastavansa itseään.  
  
_Ai koska rakastat Eliastakin vai?_  
  
**Toni**  
  
_Niin... mä rakastan myös miestäni, vaikka Eliaksen sydän taitaakin olla muualla._  
  
**Anssi**  
  
_Mun onnekseni, jos totta puhutaan. Jos tästä jotain hyvää on seurannu, niin se, että oon löytäny miehen, johon voi luottaa <3_  
  
**Toni**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn luettuaan Anssin viestin.  
  
_Tuntuu todella hyvältä, kun sä sanot noin._  
  
**Lari**  
  
Valitsee Anssin numeron ja soittaa tälle hermostuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On juuri kirjoittamassa viestiä Tonille, kun puhelimensa alkaa soida. Painaa vihreää luuria, kun on kesken viestin kirjoittamisensa. Tajuaa sitten puhelimen soineen, eikä tiedä, kuka on soittanut.  
"Haloo?" kysyy varovasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, kun kuulee miehensä äänen pitkästä aikaa. Nielaisee.  
"Moi... Lari täällä", sopertaa puhelimeen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Sydämensä hypähtää kurkkuun.  
"Ai... Moi", sanoo vaikeana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä vaan halusin tietää, et ootko sä edes hengissä enää..." sanoo puhelimeen ja olonsa on joten tukahduttava.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Oon mä hengissä, mutta pitäny vaan ajatella. Mä tota... Mä voisin tulla _käymään_ kotona tänään ilalla", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ai vaan käymään?" kysyy pettyneenä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Niin. Mä... Mä oon rakastunu toiseen", paukauttaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tyrmistyy Anssin sanoista.  
"Sä... mi... t... kehen muka?" saa lopulta takeltelvan alun jälkeen kakistettua ulos suustaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Toniin", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Anssin kertomasta nimestä.  
"Siis... Eliaksen mieheen vai?" parahtaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Niin. Ympäri käydään, yhteen tullaan. Kyllä maailma osaa olla pieni, eikö?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
_Mä nään varmaan unta_ , mutisee mielessään ja on ihan pihalla.  
"Missä vaiheessa sä siihen muka oot kerinny rakastumaan?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Pikkuhiljaa oon siihen rakastunu. Ensin me ystävyttiin ja sitten vietetty aikaa yhessä. Se oli muun muassa täällä, missä mä olin, niin jossain seminaarissa", valehtelee, koska ei halua saattaa Tonia huonoon valoon sillä, että Toni olisi valehdellut ihan kaiken.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Anssin sanoja ja pudistelee päätään.  
"Tietääks Elias mitään tästä sun ja Tonin jutusta?" kysyy seuraavaksi, sillä arvelee, että Toni on viettänyt yönsä Anssin kanssa, eikä Elias aavista mitään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ei tiiä", vastaa.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Mihin sä meinaat muuttaa?" kysyy sitten masentuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Varmaan Lahteen, missä oon nyt ollukin", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Et sä kestä olla mun kanssa samassa kaupungissa tai duunissakaan enää vai?" kysyy hivenen loukkaantuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Mä en tiiä. Mä en vaan tunne pystyväni enää asua samassa kaupungissa kuin missä sä asut. Mä muuten kuulin, että sä ja Elias oisitte nähneet toisianne. Noooh... mitäs?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu todella pahalta kuulla Anssin sanat. Hymähtää sitten, kun Elias tulee puheeksi.   
"Niin me nähtiin joo, oltiin kuule koko viikonloppu yhessä", tokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pudistelee päätään Larin sanoille, eikä tiedä ärsyttääkö mies itseään sanomalla miten sanoo.  
"No just joo. Miten en oo yhtään yllättyny?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No etpä oo ite sen parempi, kun oot sen Tonin kanssa ollu", sanoo silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Okei. Ollaan rehellisiä. Panitteko te?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymähtää, kun Anssi päättää, että olisivat rehellisiä.  
"No ollaan sitten. Kyllä me pantiin", kertoo, "mites te?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ärsyttää kuulla se ihan Larin suusta, että nämä olisivat Eliaksen kanssa panneet. Nyt ei ainakaan jaksa edes enää esittää, että yhteistä elämää miehen kanssa olisi.   
"Niin mekin", vastaa lyhyesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen, kun Anssi myöntää tämän panneen Tonin kanssa.  
"Just", tuhahtaa ja vaihtaa sitten aihetta: "Mites ne Jannen ja Sannin häät? Meinaatsä sinne tulla?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Kyl mä tuun. Jos se ois vaikka viimeinen yhteinen juttu sulla ja mulla?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa helpottuvansa, kun Anssi lupaa tulla häihin kanssaan.  
"No kiva, että tuut... koska en mä haluis, et tää päättyy näin."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Niin... En mäkään."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Tuu pian kotiin, jooko?" pyytää Anssilta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mä tuun illalla", lupaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kiitti", sanoo ja Anssille, "nähään sitten illalla."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Nähdään illalla", vastaa ja lopettaa puhelun.  
  
**Myöhemmin illalla...**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Avaa avaimillaan asuntonsa oven ja astuu sisään jääden eteiseen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sydämensä hyppää melkein kurkkuun, kun kuulee oven avautuvan. Nousee sohvalta, mutta epäröi sitten kuitenkin. Lopulta menee varovasti eteiseen ja näkee Anssin pitkästä aikaa.  
"Moi", sanoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Moi", sanoo hieman vaikeana tietämättä, mitä muuta pitäisi sanoa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa siinä miestään katsellessaan, että itsellään on ollut tätä kova ikävä. Senpä takia astuukin lähemmäs ja vetää Anssin tiukkaan halaukseen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti, kun Lari vetää itsensä tiukkaan halaukseen. Saa samalla välähdyksiä hetkistään Larin kanssa, ja ne herkistävät itseään jotenkin. Irtaantuu rykien Larista hitaammin.  
"Mukava nähdä", sanoo ja katsoo Laria silmiin.  
"Ja samalla... En tiiä. Kaikki vaan on muuttunut nyt..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Anssi irtaantuu halauksesta ja jää katsomaan itseään silmiin. Vastaa katseeseen ja nyökkää pienesti.  
"Kiitti, et tulit kotiin", sanoo ja jatkaa: "ja mä tiedän, et tää tilanne on mun vika, joten mä haluun pyytää ihan vilpittömästi anteeks."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Larin anteeksipyyntö tuntuu hyvältä. Saa jopa pienen hymyn kasvoilleen.  
"Kiitos, ja mä oon pahoillani myös... Kun rakastuin toiseen."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunnaton helpotus valtaa olonsa, kun pieni hymy ilmestyy Anssin kasvoille.  
"No... niin, mutta en mä sua syytä", sanoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Lari sanoo sanansa.  
"Kiitos. Mä en vaan tiiä, että mitä nyt sitten tapahtuu. Tarkotan mua ja Tonia."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En tiiä mäkään. Kai nekin eroaa, vai...?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä en oo varma. Toni sanoo rakastavansa Eliasta", avautuu Larille ja tuntuu samalla erittäin oudolta avautua tällaisesta miehelleen. Toisesta miehestä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuntuu oudolta kuunnella, kun Anssi puhuu Tonista.  
"No rakastanhan mäkin sekä sua että Eliasta..." toteaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ai. No kumman sä sit haluat?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä olisin sun kanssa tosi onnellinen, siitä ei oo epäilystäkään, mut Elias... mä en vaan pysty pitämään näppejäni erossa siitä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä niin. Eli ratkaistu ainakin sun osalta tää homma. Nyt pitäis vielä tietää niiden ajatuksenjuoksu. Tiiätkö sä, mitä Elias haluaa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin... harmi, ettei osata lukee ajatuksia", hymähtää ja pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"En mä tiedä yhtään, et mitä se haluu."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ootko sä kertonu sille, ettet voi pitää näppejäs siitä erossa? Kai sä siitä välität muutenki ku tossa mielessä?" kyselee. "Tai ku te ootte sängyssäki olleet."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee vähän, kun Anssi alkaa yhtäkkiä kysellä Eliaksesta.  
"No kyl Eliaksen pitäis se tietää ja... Mä oon rakastanut sitä teinistä saakka, myös muuten ku sängyssä", vastaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan. Mut me nyt mennään sinne häihin ja toivotaan, että saadaan molemmat se elämä, mikä me halutaan ja kenen kanssa halutaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, toivotaan", huokaa ja vaihtaa sitten puheenaihetta:  
"Haluisitsä syödä jotain?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Joo! Ois kyllä nälkä. Mitä ois tarjolla?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ei mitään ihmeellistä, kun en oo käynyt kaupassa, mutta kai tuolta jotain syötävää löytyy", sanoo ja lähtee kohti keittiötä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Seuraa Laria keittiöön ja istuutuu pöydän ääreen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Anssia penkoessaan jotain ruokaa jääkaapista. On iloinen, ettei ole enää ihan yksin asunnossa.


	34. Chapter 34

**Osa 34**  
  
**Kuusi vuotta sitten. Peruskoulu on viimen tullut päätökseen ja todistukset on juuri jaettu ysiluokkalaisille koulun tilaisuudessa.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Astuu ulos liikuntasalista muiden oppilaiden kanssa todistus kourassaan. Arvosanansa eivät ole huippuluokkaa, mutta eivät onneksi ihan surkeitakaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tarkastelee numeroitaan ja on hyvin tyytyväinen päättötodistuksensa arvosanoihin. Tietää haluavansa lukioon, mutta samalla mielessään on haikea, kun tietää, ettei Lari kuitenkaan lukioon haluaisi.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vierelle.  
"Noh, miltäs numerot näyttää?" utelee kiinnostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa todistustaan faijansa nähtäväksi.   
"Kato ite", kehoittaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Saa paperin Eliakselta ja katselee poikansa arvosanoja, jotka ovat erittäin hyviä.  
"Oot sä ainakin paljon fiksumpi ku isäs", toteaa hymyillen ja ojentaa todistuksen takaisin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää faijansa sanoille.  
"Kyl mä nyt sen tiesin", virnistää ja menee sitten ilmeettömäksi nähdessään Larin kauempana. Ei ole päässyt juttelemaan pojan kanssa tänään ollenkaan.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää Eliakselle, ja kun tämä menee vakavaksi, seuraa poikansa katsetta.  
"Mites sulla ja Larilla?" kysyy nähdessään Larin juttelemassa miehelle, jonka olettaa tämän isäksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Mä en oo ihan varma. Me ollaan aika vähän yhessä nykyään", tokaisee surkeammin.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"No, kai se siitä", sanoo ja koskettaa Eliasta pikaisesti olkapäästä. Ei jaksa vaivata asialla päätään sen enempää, vaikka mielessään toivoo Eliaksen löytävän jonkun mukavamman pojan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin... Toivotaan."  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Mennääs syömään tota kakkua nyt", sanoo pojalleen ja lähtee kävelemään jonon päähän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yrittää saada kiinnitettyä Larin huomiota heilauttamalla kättään tälle ennen kuin lähtisi faijansa perässä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri ehdottamassa faijalleen, että menisivät jonoon, kun sivusilmällä huomaa jotain. Kääntää päätään ja huomaa Eliaksen. Hymyilee tälle pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymy kohoaa kasvoilleen ja mielialansa kohenee, kun Lari huomioi itsensä ja hymyilee itselleen.  <3 Vastaa pojan hymyyn.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä levenee, kun Eliaskin hymyilee, mutta muistaa sitten faijansa ja kääntää katseensa äkkiä pois.  
"Tota, mennääks mekin tohon jonoon?" kysyy faijaltaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymynsä hyytyy aavistuksen, kun Lari kääntää katseensa poispäin itsestään. Siirtyy faijansa perään jonottamaan.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ehdottomasti. Kyllähän kakkua pitää maistaa!" tokaisee ja tuuppaa Laria jo jonoon.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää faijalleen ja kävelee jonoon päätyen Eliaksen taakse.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee ihanan tuoksuisen partaveden nenässään ja kääntää katsettaan meinaten saada sätkyn, kun näkee Larin selkänsä takana. Ottaa alahuultaan hampaidensa väliin näykäten sitä ja hapuillen kättään hipaisemaan Larin kättä.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Yrittää pitää katseensa poissa Eliaksesta, jotta kukaan ei huomaisi mitään. Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä tuntee hipaisun kädessään. Liikauttaa sormiaan pienesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun tuntee selvästi Larin liikauttavan sormiaan. Antaa kätensä silitellä Larin sormia, ja tekisi mielensä painaa suukkoa pojan poskelle, mutta tietää, että ei voi.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huomaa jonon liikkuneen ja tuuppaa Laria eteenpäin niin, että tämä on lähes kiinni Eliaksessa, kun Elias ei liiku minnekään.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Pitää kättään paikoillaan Eliaksen silittäessä sormiaan. Ei uskalla vastata silittelyyn, vaikka haluaisi kyllä. Yhtäkkiä faijansa tuuppaa itseään, ja lähes törmää Eliakseen. Nielaisee, kun on painautuneena poikaystävänsä selkää vasten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee Larin painautuneena selkäänsä vasten ja miten hyvältä se tuntuukaan. Samalla tulee huomanneeksi, miten jono liikkuu eteenpäin, ja joutuu liikahtamaan myös, kätensä joutuessa hiljalleen eroon Larin kädestä. Silti hymyilee, koska sai koskettaa poikaa ja sai tämän myös painautuneeksi selkäänsä vasten hetkellisesti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta, kun Elias liikkuu eteenpäin. Rykäisee hiljaa ja yrittää olla niin kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunutkaan. Siitä huolimatta kaipaa Eliaksen kosketusta heti, kun se katoaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa jo lautasen seuraavaksi jonossa, kun faijansa ottaa, ja luo katsetta olkansa yli Lariin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen katseen, mutta ei äskeisen jälkeen uskalla kohdata sitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näykkää huultaan, kun Lari on kuin ei olisi näkevinäänkään katsettaan. Kääntää katseensa eteenpäin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nappaa lautasen pinosta jonon kulkiessa eteenpäin. Yrittää olla kuin Eliasta ei oliskaan, mikä on vaikeaa.  
  
**Jonkin ajan kuluttua kaikki ovat saaneet kakkua lautaselleen. Oppilaat ja vanhemmat istuvat eri pöydissä.**  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Istuu vanhempien pöytään ja jonkun suunnilleen itsensä ikäisen miehen viereen.  
"Ei kai tää paikka ollu varattu?" tulee kysyneeksi.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hörppää kahvia, kun kuulee miehen äänen vierestään.  
"Ei ollenkaan, istu siihen vaan", vastaa miehelle, jonka tunnistaa samaksi kuin se, joka jutteli Larin kanssa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo kohteliaasti ja hörppää kahviaan. Naurahtaa sitten.  
"Tuntuu niin hassulta, että poika pääsee jo peruskoulusta pois. Vastahan se ensimmäinen luokka alkoi", huokaa haikeana.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Hymähtää miehen sanoille, sillä itsellään on hieman eri tilanne.   
"No, mä vasta silloin tutustuin poikaani, kun se oli nassikka ja sitten se muuttikin melkein heti ulkomaille äitinsä kanssa. Sain sen vasta vähän aikaa sitten takasin", kertoo ja maistaa kakkua.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Onpas ikävää. Mä olen onneksi saanut olla Larin kanssa koko ajan. Se onkin ainoo asia, jonka takia sitä on jaksanut. Vaimo kuoli syöpään, kun Lari oli ihan pikkupoika", huokaa.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
"Mä oon pahoillani", sanoo miehelle kuullessaan tämän vaimon kuolleen syöpään. Samalla saa varmistuksen, että vieruskaverinsa todella on Larin isä.  
"Mä olenkin sun poikaas meillä nähnyt aika usein", paljastaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsoo miestä vieressään vähän ihmeissään.  
"Ai? Ootko sä Kimin tai muiden Larin joukkuetovereiden isä vai?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Ei meidän Elias mitään jääkiekkoa pelaa", hymähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Elias? En oo sellaista kyllä ikinä kuullutkaan. Onko hän meillä käynyt?" pohtii.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En tiedä, mutta meillä ne on kyllä kahdestaan viihtynyt varsin paljon", toteaa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Ai? Mitäs yhteistä pojilla sitten on, jos ei lätkä?" ihmettelee.  
"Niin ja mä oon muuten Väänäsen Ile", esittelee itsensä lopulta.   
  
**Sebastian**  
  
"Sebastian Vuorela", esittäytyy vuorostaan ja jatkaa sitten Eliaksesta ja Larista.  
"Sinä et siis tiedä, että pojat seurustelee?" kyselee.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
On tukehtua kakunpalaan, jota juuri suuhunsa ottaa, kun Sebastiaksi esittäytynyt mies kertoo poikansa ja tämän pojan... seurustelevan. Rykii hetken aikaa, jotta saa kakunpalan irti.  
"Krhm... En varmastikaan kuullut oikein. Kuulin, että olisit sanonut, että minun poikani ja sinun poikasi seurustelisivat", naurahtaa.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun Ilkka meinaa tukehtua.  
"No niinhän mä juuri sanoin", sanoo kulmat kurtussa.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Valahtaa täysin kalpeaksi.  
"Siis väitätkö sinä, että mun poika ois joku hinuri vai?" korottaa ääntään.  
**  
Sebastian**  
  
Häkeltyy täysin Ilkan reaktiosta ja päättelee sitten, ettei tämä ollut tietoinen asiasta.  
"Jaa, mä luulin, että sä tiesit", hymähtää.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nousee ylös paikaltaan jättäen puoliksijuodun kahvin ja kakkulautasen siihen.  
"Multa katosi juuri ruokahalu", ilmoittaa ja lähtee oppilaiden pöytää kohti.  
  
**Sebastian**  
  
Katselee kummastueena Ilkan perään, mutta pudistaa sitten päätään ja jatkaa syömistä.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee Larin pöytää kohti ja tarttuu poikaansa hartioista.  
"Tuutko vähän sivummalle?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hätkähtää, kun yhtäkkiä joku tarttuu hartioihinsa.   
"Okei", sanoo faijalleen ihmetellen, mistä on kysymys, ja nousee ylös tuolilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Meinaa pistää kakunpalan väärään kurkkuun, kun hätkähtää niin kovasti, kun Larin isä tulee yhtäkkiä pyytämään tätä mukaansa. Istuu Laria vastapäätä. Kurtistaa kulmiaan, ja tapa, jolla mies Larin pyytää ja millainen mies muutenkin on, on jotenkin outo.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Kävelee edeltä sivummalle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Seuraa faijaansa syrjemmälle kulmat kurtussa.  
"Mitä nyt?" kysyy ihmetellen.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä kuulin äsken jotain todella huolestuttaa ja mun on ihan pakko saada kuulla se sulta, kuinka naurettavaa sain kuulla."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan vielä lisää.  
"No mitä sä sit kuulit ja keneltä?" kysyy kummastuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään jäi häiritsemään sen verran paljon Larin isän käytös, että seurasi Laria huomaamattomasti ja on nyt kuuloetäisyydellä.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
"Sebastian Vuorela -niminen mies kehtasi väittää, että sinä ja hänen poikansa Elias, vai mikä olikaan sen pojan nimi, seurustelisitte!" hengähtää pöyristyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Järkyttyy faijansa sanoista niin pahasti, että veri pakanee kasvoiltaan.  
"No ei todellakaan seurustella!" vastaa paniikissa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Häkeltyy suunnattomasti, kun faijansa on paljastanut Larin isälle seurustelevansa Larin kanssa, ja odottaa jännittyneenä, mitä Lari isälleen vastaisikaan. Pettymys on suunnaton, kun kuulee Larin kieltävän silmät kirkkaina isälleen seurustelevansa kanssaan.   
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta ja taputtaa Laria olkapäälle.  
"Sitähän minäkin. Ethän sinä nyt mikään hinuri ole!" murahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En tosiaankaan oo, hyi helvetti", sanoo ällöttyneellä äänellä, ja sydämensä hakkaa edelleen kiivasti äskeisestä järkytyksestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria loukkaantuneena, kun kuulee pojan ihan selkeällä suomenkielellä kieltävän isälleen seurustelevansa kanssaan ja ollen samalla se sama homofobinen idiootti kuin ennen kuin tutustui poikaan kunnolla. Hengähtää raskaammin ja palaa takaisin pöytään kuultuaan jo tarpeeksi.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Taputtelee Laria olalle onnellisena.  
"Varmasti se äijä käsittänyt jotain väärin tai jotain muuta. Mutta hyvä, kun tämä tuli selväksi. Anteeksi, kun keskeytin kakkusisyömisen", pahoittelee lempeämmin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
On helpottunut, kun faijansa uskoo kaiken, mitä tälle väittää.   
"Ei se mitään, pitihän tää heti selvittää, niin ei oo mitään epäselvyyksiä", toteaa silminnähden huojentuneena.  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Aivan niin poika, aivan niin. Palataanpas pöytään, mutta sen Vuorelan viereen en kyllä mene", ilmoittaa ja kävelee jo edeltä takaisin pöydän ääreen istahtaen toiselle puolelle pöytää ja kauaksi Sebastianista.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Lähtee kohti omaa paikkaansa ja alkaa ärsyytyä, kun tajuntaansa iskostuu kunnolla, että Eliaksen faija on mennyt selittämään omalle faijalleen itsestään ja Eliaksesta.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ilkan ja Larin palattua takaisin, katsahtaa näiden suuntaan ja laskee sitten katsettaan kakkulautaseensa hieman apeammanoloisena.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuessaan alas mulkaisee toisessa pöydässä istumaan Sebastiania ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta, joka näyttää apealta. Kurtistaa kulmiaan ja miettii, mikä Eliaksen mieltä painaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Jatkaa kakkunsa syöntiä ja haluaisi vain lähteä kotiin.  
  
**Noin varttia myöhemmin.** **  
  
Lari**  
  
Tilaisuus on kohta päättymässä, mutta ennen sitä luo Eliakseen merkitsevän katseen ja poistuu pöydästä. Toivoo Eliaksen tajuavan tulla hetken päästä peräänsä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa Larin merkitsevän katseen ja odottaa pari minuuttia, ennen kuin poistuu pöydästä etsien Laria katseellaan.  
**  
Lari**  
  
Kävelee kauemmas tyhjälle käytävälle, jonne jää odottelemaan Eliasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Löytää Larin kohta tyhjältä käytävältä ja kävelee tämän luokse.  
"Oliks sulla jotain asiaa vai?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Eliaksen äänensävylle.  
"No sä näytit masentuneelta, nii halusin tietää, onks kaikki hyvin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Ei oo. Kaikkee muuta."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huolestuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Mikä nyt on?" kysyy ja koskettaa pojan kättä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kavahtaa kauemmas Larista, kun tämä kättään koskettaa.  
"Sä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun Elias kavahtaa kosketustaan.  
"Mitä mä nyt muka oon tehny?" parahtaa kuultuaan pojan vastauksen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kieltäny meiän seurustelevan faijalles!" parahtaa takaisin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa Eliaksen parahdukselle uskomatta korviaan.  
"No tietty kielsin, en mä voi sille kertoo", tokaisee.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää päätään pudistellen.  
"Just joo. Ja olit viel samanlainen kusipää, mitä olit ennen, ku mä tutustuin suhun. Miten homot on ällöttäviä ja niin edespäin. Miten sä voisit ees koskaan faijalles totuutta kertookaan, ku ruokit sen homofobiaa?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ärsyyntyy pahasti, kun Elias alkaa haukkua itseään.  
"Sä et tunne mun faijaa yhtään", sanoo vihaisena, "sun mielestä varmaan olis parempi, et se raahais mut jonnekin hoitoon tai hakkais sairaalan?!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee hetkeksi ihan häkellyksiin Larin sanoista, kunnes hymähtää.  
"No ei kai sun faijas mikää psykopaatti ole?!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No ehkä ei, mut mun elämä kotona olis ihan helvettii sen jälkeen, jos faija sais tietää!" puuskahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"Niin eli mieluummin oot kaapissa ja häpeet mua."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneena.  
"Älä viitti olla noin dramaattinen", tuhahtaa ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria tekohymyillen.  
"Iloitsako tässä pitäis, että mun 'poikaystävä' ei uskalla olla mun kaa julkisesti? Miks sä ees oot mun kaa, kun maine, frendit ja faijas on selkeesti tärkeimmät?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Ja sekö ei merkkaa sulle mitään, et mä rakastan sua?" tivaa ja jatkaa: "no ei tietenkään, ku kaikki, mikä sua kiinnostaa, on nuoleskella mun kanssa mahdollisimman julkisella paikalla, et kaikki varmana näkee!"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Laria tuohtuneena.  
"Noinko sä homouden näet? Että mä haluun sun tulevan kaapista ton takia? Mä en voi tehä sun kanssa yhtään mitään, ettei vaan kukaan näe. Mä en voi käydä kattoo sun pelejä tai käydä sun kaa leffassa, koska joku voi nähä. Merkkaa kyllä se, että sä mua rakastat, mutta mä en, Lari, näe sitä missään. Musta ei tunnu kovinkaan rakastavalta."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon pyytäny sua venaamaan, et mä oon valmis. Sä varmaan tulit kaapista sormia napsauttamalla, mut mulle se ei todellakaan oo yhtään helppoo", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Enhän tullu! Kesti kauan aikaa ennen kuin mä opin hyväksyy itteni. Mä en vaan jaksa enää oottaa sua", ilmoittaa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliasta ja loukkaantuu tämän sanoista.  
"No just", tuhahtaa, "sulla meni kauan aikaa, mutta mulla ei saa mennä, koska sä oot liian itsekäs odottamaan. Onpa tosi reiluu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä et ees yritä tajuta mua. Mulla ei ollu ketään sillo, ku mä olin kaapista tulossa. Ei mitään syytä tulla. Mä vaan en jaksanu esittää mitään kellekään. Sulla ois syy tulla kaapista, mutta sä et tuu siltikään. Et ees yritä, vaan jatkat samaan malliin."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä en voi tulla kaapista täs elämäntilanteessa, etsä vielkään tajuu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No koskas sitte? Ku oot kolkyt vai?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä oo mikään ennustaja", tuhahtaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Jep, en oo mäkään. Me ollaan selkeesti ihan erilaisia..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niin ollaan", komppaa Eliasta, "sulla on kauhee kiire, ja mä en oo valmis."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee ja itselleen tulee tosi surullinen olo.  
"Ei tästä oo muuta tietä ulos ku se, ettei me vaan sovita yhteen."


	35. Chapter 35

**Osa 35**  
  
**Lari**  
  
Suunsa avautuu Eliaksen sanojen johdosta, ja sykkeensä kohoaa. Pelkää, että Elias tarkoittaa eroa.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä rakastan sua, mut... Mä en vaan jaksa jäädä kakkoseks koko ajan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Eli sä meinaat luovuttaa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee katsettaan alemmas ja nyökkää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa huuliaan yhteen.  
"Just", tuhahtaa, "hyvää loppuelämää sulle sitten." Kääntyy lähteäksen takaisin muiden luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Siinä kaikki?" kysyy tyrmistyneenä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee olkansa yli Eliasta.  
"Mitä sä vielä muka haluat? Sä teit harvinaisen selväks, et haluut erota", tokaisee ja peittää surkeaa oloaan olemalla töykeä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Sä oot siis oikeesti valmis luopuu musta ja meistä?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No sitähän sä haluut", vastaa, "turha mun on laittaa vastaan, kun mikään ei kuitenkaan heti muuttuis, koska mä en voi tulla kaapista."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtelee hetken.  
"Mm. Eli sä et oo koskaan ees ollu mun kanssa tosissaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tekisi mieli kalauttaa Eliasta päähän.  
"Totta kai mä oon ollu tosissani!" parahtaa, "sä se tässä päätit luovuttaa, en mä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Nii, koska mä oon varma, ettet sä tuu kaapista. Mä oisin ollu sulle syy tulla sieltä ulos, mutta ilmeisesti en kelpaa tai oo tarpeeks hyvä syy."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa kätensä puuskaan.  
"Mä oon selittänyt jo miljoona kertaa tän asian", tuhahtaa ja alkaa tosissaan raivostua pikkuhiljaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, että et voi tässä elämäntilanteessa tulla kaapista. Suomeksi, mun pitäis venaa sua varmaan lukio loppuun saakka ja varmaan senkin yli. Koska sulle vaan tärkeintä on maine ja mitä muut ajattelee. Ei muu. Ei mun tunteet tai muutkaan."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti.  
"Mä en jaksa enää kuunnella. Sä haluut erota, niin selvä, turha jauhaa enää."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Turha tästä en enää jauhaa, ku ei tää mihinkään tästä muutu", hengähtää ja katsoo Larin suuntaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Aivan", toteaa ja vastaa Eliaksen katseeseen. Itsestään tuntuu todella pahalta, muttei anna sen näkyä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee ihan suunnatonta ikävää Laria kohtaan, kun poika vastaa katseeseensa. Rakastaa poikaa, mutta kaikki asiat vain sotivat periaatteitaan vastaan. Siitäkin huolimatta kuroo välimatkansa Larin kanssa umpeen ja painautuu suutelemaan Laria kaipaavasti.   
  
**Lari**  
  
On juuri antamasa periksi ja lähtemässä pois, mutta ennen kuin ehtii liikahtaakaan, Elias yllättää itsensä suudelmalla. Tarraa poikaan välittömästi kiinni ja vastaa suudelmaan ahnaasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin niskan taakse ja painaa huuliaan lähes kivuaalisti Larin huulia vasten haluamatta niiden irtoavan ikinä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Puristaa Eliasta tiukasti ja purkaa kaiken tuntemansa tuskan suudelmaan, tehden siitä kiihkeämmän.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten erityisen raskaalla painolla ja painaa kiihkeämpää suudelmaa Larin huulille nostaen kätensä pojan hiuksiin, joita tukistaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ynähtää Eliaksen tukistessa hiuksiaan ja runnoo huuliaan tiukemmin vasten tämän huulia. Samalla painaa poikaa seinää vasten vartalollaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tömähtää vasten käytävän seinää ja tuntee samalla jollain tavalla kiihottuvansa. Ynisee Larin huulia vasten kuin vikisevä koiranpentu janoten koko ajan lisää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen päästämistä äänistä ja painautuu tiukemmin tätä vasten. Ei saa pojan huulista tarpeekseen ja suutelee tätä rajusti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin rajuun suudelmaan yhtä rajusti ja näykkii pojan huulia omillaan jo lähes huohottaen.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Voihkaisee hiljaa, kun Elias alkaa näykkiä huuliaan, ja altaa käsiensä vaeltaa pitkin pojan kylkiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tukistaa Laria tiukemmin ja vartaloaan kihelmöi, kun Larin kädet alkavat vaeltaa kyljillään. Huoahtaa Larin huulille ja näykkää Laria huulesta rajusti antaen turvonneiden huuliensa hetken rauhoittua ja painaa ne Larin kaulanihoa vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee tuntiessaan Eliaksen huulet kaulassaan. Näykkää Eliasta korvanlehdestä ja tunnustelee pojan vartaloa käsillään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää, kun Lari näykkää korvanlehteään ja vartaloaan. Ujuttaa kätensä Larin hiuksista pojan puvuntakin sisään ja huulensa takaisin pojan huulille vaativina.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa tuntiessaan Eliaksen käden puvuntakkinsa sisällä ja vastaa tämän vaativaan suudelmaan lähes epätoivoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Koskettaa kohta Larin paljasta ihoa, kun kätensä pääsee pojan kauluspaidankin alle. Huoahtaa Larin huulille kiihotuksesta ja painaa uutta suudelmaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ottaa sen verran etäisyyttä Eliakseen, että pääsee käsiksi tämän paidannappeihin. Vastaa suudelmaan raivoisasti ja tukee kielensä Eliaksen suuhun.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hieroo kieltään Larin kieltä vasten kiihottuneena hengityksensä muuttuessa aina vain raskaammaksi. Virnistää pienesti, kun tuntee Larin alkavan availla paidannappejaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Repii napit auki ja työntää molemmat kätensä hyväilemään Eliaksen paljasta rintakehää. Huokailee kiihottuneena vasten pojan huulia ja tutkii kielellään tämän suuta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus paljaalla rintakehällään tuntuu liian ihanalta. Tuntee kullinsa kovettuvan puvunhousuissaan, ja kiimatipat kastelevat boksereitaan parasta aikaa.   
  
**Iida**  
  
On lähtenyt etsimään Eliasta, joka vain katosi jonnekin. Kävelee käytävällä, kunnes kuulee kiivasta hengitystä ja suuteluääniä jostain lähistöltä. Alkaa hymyillä ja suuntaa ääntä kohti pysähtyen niille sijoilleen nähdessään näyn, jota ei olisi villeimmissä kuvitelmissakaan osannut odottaa!  
"MITÄ IHMETTÄ?!" huudahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa viedä käsiään alemmas Eliaksen vartalolla, mutta järkyttynyt naisääni keskeyttää tilanteen. Irtaantuu Eliaksesta salamannopeasti ja kääntyy katsomaan Iidaa silmät selällään pulssinsa hakatessa tuhatta ja sataa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hätkähtää pahanpäiväisesti, kun Iidan ääni kuuluu yhtäkkiä aivan siitä läheltä. Kääntää katsettaan tyttöön eikä tunnu saavan sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Te kaks. Mitä tää tarkottaa? Lari, ootsä... homo?" kysyy pyörällä päästään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En todellakaan!" tokaisee välittömästi Iidalle eikä edes harkitse antavansa myönteistä vastausta. Alkaa napittaa paitaansa kiinni ja kiroaa mielessään, että taas yksi sai tietää...  
  
**Elias**  
  
Itseään satuttaa Larin kieltäessä jyrkästi olevansa homo ja katsahtaakin poikaa loukkaantuneena.   
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"No mitä toi sitten oli?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toi ei ollu yhtään mitään", tokaisee saatuaan napit kiinni, "toi just laitto kaikki poikki." Lähtee kävelemään poispäin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa Larin sanoista ja jää katsomaan tämän perään katseensa kääntyessä hitaammin Eliakseen.  
"Mitä toi nyt oikeen meinas?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nielaisee ja hengähtää.  
"Voitaisko puhuu myöhemmin? Mä en vaan jotenkin nyt jaksa", sanoo pahoittelevaan sävyyn ja napittaa paitaansa ja lähtee kävelemään käytävällä poispäin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mitä täällä tapahtuu?" ihmettelee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Huomaa, että valtaosa porukasta on jo poistunut paikalta. Löytää faijansa norkoilemasta ulko-ovien vierestä kärsimättömännäköisenä.  
"Sori", sanoo faijalleen, "piti selvittää vaan yks juttu."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Katsahtaa Lariin kyllästyneenä.  
"Vai niin. Toivottavasti sait sen selvitettyä, niin voidaan lähteä kotiin?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo sain", toteaa, "lähetään himaan."  
  
**Ilkka**  
  
Lähtee jo edeltä uloskäyntiä kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näkee Larin ja Ilkan uloskäynnin suunnalla ja hakee Larin katsetta itseensä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ennen kuin astuu ulos, vilkaisee taakseen ja kohtaa Eliaksen katseen. Katsoo poikaa surullisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin surulliseen katseeseen yhtä surullisesti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Repii katseensa väkisin irti ja astuu murheen murtamana ulos sekä koulun ovista että Eliaksen elämästä.   
  
**Siirrytään nykyisyyteen ja Jannen sekä Sannin hääpäivään...**  
  
**Pappi**  
  
On jo pitkällä hääserenominiassa, ja nyt on enää yhden kysymyksen vuoro.   
"Jos täällä on joku, jonka mielestä tämän parin ei pitäisi mennä naimisiin, puhukoon nyt tai vaietkoon iäksi", ilmoittaa sanojen kaikuessa kirkon seinissä.  
  
**Kirkon ovet aukevat...**  
  
**Iida**  
  
"On! Minä estän", ilmoittaa ja kävelee kirkon käytävää pitkin retuuttaen Saaraa käsipuolessaan.   
  
**Saara**  
  
Yrittää pysyä pystyssä korkkareissaan ja tiukassa mekossa, joka on pällään. Ei yhtään pidä siitä, että Iida retuuttaa itseään – osaisi kyllä itsekin kävellä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun yhtäkkiä kuulee Iidan äänen. Kääntyy katsomaan silmät hämmennyksestä suurina ja vilkaisee sitten naista, jota Iida repii perässään. Nielaisee, kun tämä näyttää tutulta.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kääntää katseensa kirkon oville, kun ne avautuvat, ja vilkaisee Jannea, joka näyttää tyrmistyneeltä.  
"Mitä tää meinaa?" kivahtaa ärsyyntyneenä, kun elämänsä tärkein päivä pilataan tällä tavoin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saapuu aivan Sannin ja Jannen lähelle.  
"Saaralla ois vähän asiaa", sanoo ja pukkaa naista kylkeen irrottaen samalla otteensa tästä.  
  
**Saara**  
  
Mulkaisee Iidaa ja silottaa sitten mekkoaan, kun saa kätensä vapaaksi. Siirtää katseensa Sanniin.  
"Mä otin sun äijältäs suihin sen polttareissa", ilmoittaa kuuluvasti.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Järkytyksensä sen kuin kasvaa, eikä saa sanaa suustaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ja kääntää kiukkuiset kasvonsa Janneen, joka näyttää järkyttyneeltä.  
"Janne, mitä toi selittää? Onko se totta?!" katsoo tulevaa aviomiestään vastausta odottaen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Yskähtää, kun kuulee mitä Janne olisi polttrareissaan mennyt tekemään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsahtaa vieressään istuvaa Anssia, sillä muistaa hyvin, miten raahasivat sammuneen Jannen pois naisten vessasta...  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vastaa Larin katseeseen ja tuntuu pahalta Sannin puolesta, kun tämän hääpäivä menee ihan pilalle eksien takia.   
  
**Janne**  
  
"En mä mitään tollast muista!" parahtaa Sannille, "en mä ees tunne tota muijaa."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Etkö? Kato nyt ihmeessä tarkkaan."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Kyl Janne tuntee Saaran. Miks Saara valehtelis? Mutta miten me tää todistetaan? Saaralla on videomateriaalia, ku Janne halus kännipäissään, että se kuvataan", virnuilee ilkeästi.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Kääntyy katsomaan Saaraa, ja tämä edelleen näyttää vähän tutulta, vaikkei osaakaan sanoa, että mistä.  
"Ei näytä tutulta", väittää Sannille, mutta kauhistuu sitten, kun Iida puhuu jotain jostain videosta.   
  
**Saara**  
  
Avaa pienen käsilaukkunsa ja vetää sieltä esiin iPhonensa. Heiluttelee sitä kädessään pirullinen hymy kasvoillaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nappaa Saaran kädestä tämän iPhonen ja katsoo Jannea tiukasti.  
"Miten on? Näytetäänkö häävieraille vähän mielenkiintoista materiaalia?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mitä sä oikeen haluut?" tivaa Iidalta ja alkaa ihan oikeasti pelätä, että todellakin on olemassa videokuvaa, joka tuhoaisi suhteensa Sanniin aivan täysin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Sut", vastaa ilmekään värähtämättä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Suunsa avautuu yllätyksestä ja hämmennyksestä. Tuhahtaa sitten.  
"Sul on kyllä ihan väärät keinot siihen."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No mitähän mun sitte pitäis tehä?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No ei ainakaa kiristää ja uhkailla", tuhahtaa vastaukseksi ja pyöräyttää silmiään. "Ja etkös sä sitä paitsi sanonu pysyväs musta kaukana?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"Janne, mä rakastan sua enkä mä todellakaan halua susta pysyä erossa. Voitko sä katsoo mua silmiin ja sanoo, ettet sä tunne mua kohtaan samoin?" kysyy.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Nielaisee, kun kuulee, mitä Iida kysyy.   
"Voin mä katsoo", sanoo ja katsookin Iidaa silmiin.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Vastaa Jannen katseeseen.  
"Sano mulle, ettet sä rakasta mua yhtään", pyytää miestä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä voi niin sanoo, koska sä oot mun frendi, ja mä rakastan mun frendei."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Eli sä rakastat mua vaan ystävänä?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin just, vaan frendinä", tokaisee eikä ole edes vaikeaa sanoa sitä, kun on niin hiilenä Iidalle tämän tempusta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pettyy Jannen vastauksesta ja nieleskelee hetkisen.  
"Kiva. No mä en rakasta sua vaan kaverina. Mä en halua, että sä nait Sannin, piste!"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No sille sä et voi mitään", tokaisee.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Joo, Iida ei sille mitään voi, mutta mä voin. Mä haluun nähä sen videon", sanoo ja laskee kädet puuskaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hätkähtää Sannin ääntä, kun jotenkin oli kokonaan unohtanut, että tämä on ihan vieressä kuulemassa kaiken. Sykkeensä tihenee hermostuksesta, ja taistelee vastaan halua löysentää kravattiaan.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsahtaa kysyvästi Saaraa ja Iidaa.  
"Niin, että annatko sitä iPhonea?" pyytää.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Saa kasvatettua omantunnon, eikä yhtäkkiä enää olekaan niin hyvä idea pilata elämänsä miehen tulevaa avioliittoa. Rykäisee.  
"Tota... Musta ei..."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Riistää Iidalta Saaran iPhonen, kun ei siitä muuten mitään näytä tulevan, ja etsii videota tunnekuohuksissa. Lopulta löytää oikean videon ja pistää sen pyörimään...  
  
_Janne: Mmm... Ota ne suuhus.  
Saara: *katsoo Jannea flirttailevasti ja ottaa tämän kivekset suuhunsa.*  
Janne: Mmm..._  
  
**Janne**  
  
Meinaa jo helpottua, kun Iida vaikuttaa tulleen katumapäälle. Mutta sitten Sanni nappaa Saaran iPhonen väkisin Iidan kädestä, ja järkyttyy, kun korviinsa kantautuu videon ääniä...  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsoo videota jonkin aikaa äänien kaikuessa kirkon seinissä, ja pappikin ne kuulee. Tyrkkää videon jonkin ajan katseltuaan takaisin Saaralle kyyneleet silmissään.   
  
**Janne**  
  
Nielaisee hermostuneena, kun Sanni palauttaa puhelimen itkuisena.  
"Sanni..." sanoo hiljaa, mutta ei osaa jatkaa. On todella häpeissään.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kääntää katseensa Janneen ja läimäyttää tätä avokämmenelle kasvoille.  
"Idiootti!" sihahtaa ja lähtee marssimaan kohti kirkon käytävää kohti ovea pidellen kiinni mekkonsa helmoista.


	36. Chapter 36

**Osa 36**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Häkeltyy, kun Sanni läimäisee itseään. Tuijottaa tätä suu auki ja koskettaa epäuskoisena kipeää kohtaa kasvoissaan. Sannin lähtiessä pinkomaan kirkon käytävää pitkin, havahtuu ja lähtee naisen perään.  
"Sanni, venaa!"  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kuulee kyllä Jannen huudot, mutta ei tee elettäkään pysähtyäkseen. Ei ole koskaan tuntenut itseään yhtä nöyryytetyksi ja halvaksi tai loukatuksi kuin sillä hetkellä. Saa pinnistellä itseään, ettei vain romahtaisi ja alkaisi itkeä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Saa Sannin kiinni kirkon ovilla. Tarttuu naisen olkapäähän.  
"Sanni hei... mä en oikeesti muista tost yhtään mitään", yrittää selittää.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Kääntää päänsä hyvin hitaasti Janneen.  
"Tonko nyt pitäisi mua jotenkin lohduttaa vai?" kysyy kurkkuaan kuristaessa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mä rakastan sua ja vaan sua!" painottaa Sannille lähes epätoivoisena.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Et rakasta. Sä et tekis mulle noin, jos rakastaisit", hengähtää ja vetää syvään henkeä, jotta ei romahtaisi ja saisi pidettyä itsensä vahvana.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kyllä rakastan! Mä olin sillon ihan kaatokännissä, Lartsa kerto, enkä tosiaa olis tehny mitään selvinpäin", sanoo ja epätoivonsa vain kasvaa – ei voi menettää Sannia.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Niin, että helppo pistää kännin piikkiin kaikki, niinkö? Miks sun piti ees juoda niin paljoo?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Mist sitä tietää, vaiks toi koko juttu oli joku Iidan juoni!" parahtaa sitten, kun idea pälkähtää mieleensä, "se Saara on voinu laittaa jotain aineit meitsin juomaan."  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Katsoo Jannea epäuskoisena.  
"Ei kai Iida niin idiootti vois olla?" parahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No voi se, näithän sä sen äsken", tokaisee.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"No niin kai, mutta ei se tienny missä te biletätte tai meiän polttarijutuista mitään. En mä usko, että se on."  
  
**Janne  
**  
Huokaisee raskaasti.  
"Anteeks, Sanni... anteeks..." sopertaa surkeana.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Huokaa itsekin.  
"Niin mäkin."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Kulta... et sä vois mitenkään antaa anteeks?" kysyy lähes anellen, vaikka pelkää sen olevan turha toivo.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Niiskaisee ja laskee katsettaan alemmas.  
"Mä en... tiedä", sanoo surkeammin.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Laskee itsekin katsettaan ja yrittää pitää itsensä kasassa. Pelkää, että on menettänyt ihan kaiken yhden pienen kännisen harha-askeleen takia.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Huokaa hetken kunnes kohottaa katseensa Janneen silmät kyynelissä.  
"Jos mä... mietin tätä?" sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Kohtaa Sannin katseen ja nyökkää tälle.  
"Tietty", sanoo hiljaa.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
Niiskaisee.  
"Kiitti. Nää häät... Mä en pysty näihin just nyt."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Joo... mä tajuun kyl..." sanoo vaisusti, kun Sanni kertoo, ettei tämä pysty viemään seremoniaa läpi.  
  
**Sanni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja siirtyy sitten Jannen ohitse ulos kirkosta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Katselee haikeana Sannin perään ja huokaisee sitten. Kääntyy kohtaamaan kirkossa olevat vieraat.  
"Tota... häät on peruttu, mut voitte mennä safkaamaan tohon vähänmatkan päähä, ettei mee ruuat hukkaan", ilmoittaa ja luo sitten kiukkuisen katseen Iidaan ja Saaraan. "Paitsi te kaks."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nielaisee vaikeana Jannen sanoista.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Kävelee penkkirivistöltä pois ja taputtaa Jannea olalle lähtiessään Tonin kanssa kohti kirkon ovea.  
  
**Saara**  
  
Itseään ei vähempää kiinnosta Jannen sanat, vaan lähtee tyytyväisenä kävelemään pois kirkosta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee penkiltä huokaisten ja päätään pudistellen.  
"Mennääksi me syömään?" kysyy Anssilta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tyrmistyneenä seuraa katseellaan, kuinka Saara vain kävelee kirkosta ulos jättäen itsensä oman onnensa nojaan.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Kai sitä voisi, kun kerran häihin tultiin", tokaisee vastaukseksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Anssille ja lähtee kävelemään ulos kirkosta aurinkoiseen syysilmaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kävelee Larin vierellä ulos kirkosta, jossa näkee Eliaksen ja Tonin pihalla. Ilmeensä muuttuu hieman vaikeammaksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pysähtyy kuin seinään, kun yhtäkkiä näkee Eliaksen ja Tonin kirkon pihalla. Nielaisee ja vilkaisee Anssia, joka näyttää vähän vaikealta, arvatenkin samasta syystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On tuntevinaan jonkun katseen suuntaansa ja kääntää katsettaan nähden Larin ja Anssin tuijottavan suuntaansa. Katsoo Laria tahtomattaan haikeammin.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Kun Elias yhtäkkiä kääntää katseensa jonnekin, tekee niin itsekin. Ilahtuu huomatessaan Anssin, mutta yrittää olla näyttämättä liian innokkaalta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Nielaisee Eliaksen kääntyessä katsomaan itseään. Siirtää painonsa toiselle jalalle.  
"Pitäiskö meiän niinku mennä tonne vai...?" kysyy Anssilta hyvin vaivaantuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ilahtuu suunnattomasti Tonin reaktiosta nähdä itsensä. Mies näyttää selvästi iloiselta, kun näkee itsensä. Havahtuu Larin kysymykseen ja kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"En mä tiiä, ehkä", mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Tonia ja näkee tämän katsovan Anssin suuntaan jotenkin mielenkiintoisesti.  
"Sä haluut mennä juttelee noille?" kysyy mieheltään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Anssia empivänä ja sitten vilkaisee Eliasta. Ei osaa päättää, mennäkö vai ei.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Havahtuu tuijotuksestaan Eliaksen äänen kuullessaan.   
"Ei mun tarvitse", vastaa valheellisesti, "mutta haluatko sä jutella Larin kanssa?" Ei ole kertonut Eliakselle mitään siitä, mitä Lahdessa tapahtui.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa Tonia.  
"Ei mulla oo mikään tarve jutella Larin kanssa", vastaa valheellisesti miehelleen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Koska Lari ei selvästikään osaa päättää mennäkö vai ei, päättää miehen puolesta ja lähestyy Tonia ja Eliasta.  
"Hei", tervehtii molempia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökäyttää tervehdyksen.  
"Terve."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Anssi päättää puolestaan, ja lähtee seuraamaan miestä. Nyökkää tervehdyksen Eliakselle ja Tonille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle, mutta sitten ilmeensä kirkastuu, kun huomaa Anssin alkavan tulla kohti.   
"Hei vaan", tervehti kumpaakin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Aikamoiset... häät", sanoo kuin jotain sanoakseen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Tonia lämpimästi, eikä ole huomaavinaankaan koko Eliasta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, en olis kyllä Iidasta uskonu", sanoo Eliakselle ja huomaa sivusilmällään, että Anssi ja Toni tuijottavat toisiaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Pieni hymy kaartuu kasvoilleen, kun Anssi katsoo itseään niin lämpimästi. Haluaisi tervehtiä tätä halauksella ja suudelmalla, mutta tietää, ettei voi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä", komppaa Laria ja katsahtaa Tonia, joka tuijottaa Anssin suuntaan. Kurtistaa kulmiaan hieman ihmetellen, sillä ei ole tietoinen mistään.   
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Voitais mennä yhtä matkaa sinne hääpaikalle?" ehdottaa ja toivoo saavansa kahdenkeskistä aikaa Tonin kanssa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Käy mainiosti", vastaa hymyillen Anssille näkemättä ja kuulematta ketään muuta.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Rykäisee kuuluvasti, sillä itseään hieman vaivaannuttaa, kun Anssi ja Toni eivät näytä tiedostavan mitään muuta kuin toisensa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu ihan siltä kuin Anssi ja Toni olisivat jossain ihme transsissa, eikä Larin kuuluva rykäisy jää itseltään huomaamatta. Päättää, että sopivan tilaisuuden tullen puhuisi kyllä miehensä kanssa haluten selvittää tämän oudon kohtaamisen taustat.   
"Joo, miksipä ei", tyytyy vain vastaamaan ja katsahtaa kysyvästi Lariakin, osaisiko tämä selittää tämän ihmeellisen olotilan, jota tuntee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntee palavaa halua halata ja suudella Tonia. Saa sen vuoksi purra huultaan lähes verille, jottai ei toteuttaisi mielitekojaan. Larin rykäisyn kuullessaan pakottaa itsensä maanpinnalle Toni-landiastaan.   
"Eiköhän siis mennä", tokaisee hilpeästi ja lähtee kävelemään autoa kohti odottamatta Laria ollenkaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee kulmat koholla, kun Anssi lähtee kävelemään autolle yksin. Tuhahtaa hiljaa ja siirtää sitten huomionsa Toniin.  
"Mä halusin jutella Eliakselle, niin josko me tultais perässä?" kysyy tältä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Silmänsä seuraavat Anssin menoa poispäin, ja lähes hätkähtää Larin ääntä.   
"Öö... joo. Jos mä lähden Anssin kanssa, ja te otatte meidän auton?" ehdottaa sekä Larille että Eliakselle ja on iloinen käänteestä, sillä saisi viettää tovin kahden Anssin kanssa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää Tonille, vaikka ei olekaan varma, haluaako juuri nyt miestään samaan autoon Anssin kanssa.   
"Kaipa se käy", tokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Odottelee jo auton luona.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, tehään niin", vastaa Tonille katsomatta tätä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hieno homma", sanoo iloisesti. Hymyilee Eliakselle ja lähtee sitten kävelemään ripeästi kohti Anssia.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ihmettelee, kun Larin sijasta Toni kävelee kohti itseään. Sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, ja huomaa nielaisevansa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä lämpimästi, kun lähenee Anssia.  
"Yllätys", virnistää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi Tonin tokaisusta.  
"Melkoinen sellainen", tokaisee vastaukseksi ja hipaisee Tonia kädestä nopeasti.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee leveämmin, kun tuntee Anssin hipaisevan kättään.  
"Mennäänkö autoon?" ehdottaa sitten, jotta pääsevät pois Eliaksen ja Larin näköpiiristä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mutta entä Elias ja Lari?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Lari halusi jutella Eliakselle, niin ajattelin käyttää tilaisuutta hyväkseni", vastaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Tilaisuutta hyväkses tehdäkses mitä?" kysyy.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"No päästä sun seuraasi tietysti", toteaa ja kohottaa kulmiaan muka yllättyneenä, että Anssin piti edes kysyä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymy leviää kasvoilleen Tonin vastauksesta.  
"Mä vaan halusin kuulla sen sulta itseltäs", tokaisee ja istahtaa autoon käynnistäen sen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Virnistää Anssille iloisesti ja tutuu todella hyvältä saada taas jutella miehen kanssa. Eivät ole olleet yteyksissä juurikaan sen jälkeen, kun lähti Lahdesta. Menee miehen perässä sisälle autoon.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille lämpimästi ja koskettaa taas tämän kättä kun vetää turvavyön.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vetää oman turvavyönsä myös kiinni ja katsoo Anssia hymyillen, kun tämä koskettaa kättään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Luo lempeän katseen Toniin samalla kun peruuttaa pihasta ja lähtee ajamaan juhlapaikkaa kohti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan miestään, joka Anssin ja Larin autolle menee jotenkin niin iloisesti. Kääntää katseensa sitten hiljalleen Lariin.  
"Sä halusit puhuu?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kun Toni ei ole enää kuuloetäisyydellä, kääntyy Eliaksen puoleen.  
"Mitä Toni on kertonut sulle siitä sen Lahden reissusta?" kysyy vakavana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ööö... mikä kysymys toi nyt oli? Että sillä oli mukava reissu. Ei sen kummempaa. Miten niin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee, sillä arvelee Eliaksen sanoista, että tämä ei tiedä mitään siitä, mitä Anssin ja Tonin välillä on tapahtunut.  
"Se olis saanu kertoo tän ite ja heti..." mutisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Kertoa mitä?" vaatii saada tietää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Anssi oli myös Lahdessa ja... ne oli samassa hotellihuoneessa yöt", kertoo Eliakselle vähän pahoittelevalla äänellä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan tuijottaen Laria lähes suu auki.  
"Siis tarkotatsä, että... että ne ois... että..." takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee ja nyökkää.  
"Anssi kerto mulle kaiken... Ne meni sänkyyn."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Toivoi, ettei Lari sanoisi sitä, mitä pelkäsi, mutta sieltä se vaan tuli.  
"Ei hemmetti", parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Antaa Eliaksen toipua alkujärkytyksestä eikä siten sano mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pudistelee päätään ja katsahtaa sitten taakseen parkkipaikalle, jossa Larin autoa käynnistetään jo.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mitä sä mietit nyt?" kysyy Eliakselta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"En mä tiiä", sanoo hieman poissaolevana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katsoo Eliasta ja miettii, kertoako loputkin. Lopulta päättää, että parempi niin.  
"Täs olis vielä muutakin..." aloittaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa ja laskee kätensä puuskaan.  
"Niinku mitä?" kysyy jo vähän turhautuneenakin.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä ja Anssi erotaan, koska se ei enää luota muhun ja on rakastunu Toniin", töksäyttää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää lähes huvittuneena.  
"Voiko tää olla mahdollista edes?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Sitä mäkin välillä mietin, mut... kyllä se totta vaan on", huokaisee ja miettii, paljastaisiko vielä yhden tietämänsä asian.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niinpä kai. Mä luulin, että Toni ois sellanen mies, johon mä voisin luottaa ja näin poispäin. Joo, mä tiedän rakastavani sua, mutta on mulla tunteita sitäkin kohtaan, eikä tää mukavalta tunnu."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Musta tuntu ihan samalta", komppaa Eliasta, "mä luulin, että me oltais Anssin kanssa aina yhessä..." Pitää tauon ja huokaisee.  
"Olis vielä yks juttu", sanoo epävarmana.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Anna tulla kaikki vaan, mitä tiedät", sanoo hieman kyllästyneemmin ja huomaa pettyneensä Toniin, vaikkei itse sen parempi mies olekaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Toni rakastaa sua, mut se rakastaa myös Anssia", kertoo loputkin ja pudistaa sitten päätään epäuskoisena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei hemmetti oikeesti!" parahtaa jo ties monettako kertaa.  
"Mitä mä nyt sitten teen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Katselee Eliasta myötätuntoisena ja asettaa kätensä miehen olkapäälle.  
"Juttele Tonin kanssa", kehottaa, "teiän täytyy puhuu kaikki selväks, niin ku mä ja Anssikin tehtiin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin mun pitää tehä", sanoo, ja Larin käsi olkapäällään tuntuu hyvältä.   
  
**Sillä välin kirkon toisella puolella...  
****  
Janne**  
  
Poistui kirkosta vieraiden jälkeen mieli maassa ja lysähtää hetken käveltyään nojaamaan vasten kirkon kiviseinää. Ei voi edelleenkään uskoa todeksi, mitä juuri tapahtui.  
  
**Iida**  
  
On seurannut Jannea kirkon toiselle puolelle eikä oikein tiedä, mitä sanoisi. Rykäisee muutaman kerran.  
"Hei sori", aloittaa todella töksähtelevästi.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Hätkähtää kuullessaan Iidan äänen eikä ole ollenkaan iloinen nähdessään tämän edessään.  
"Ootkin varmaan joo tosi pahoillas", tuhahtaa ärsyyntyneenä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Älä sit usko mua, mutta mä oon ihan oikeesti pahoillani", sanoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Miks ihmees mun pitäis ees sua uskoo?" tivaa, "sä pilasit mun häät ja ajoit Sannin pois!"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Nojoo, niin mä tein, mutta jos te ootte menossa naimisiin, niin ei saa olla mitään salaisuuksia", muistuttaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tulistuu vielä enemmän Iidan sanoista.  
"Ei ollu mitään salaisuuksia, kun mä en hitto vieköön vieläkään muista, et olisin tehny tollasta!" huutaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Video puhuu puolestaan ja sä tosiaankin oot tehny", sanoo ja hengähtää sitten. "Mutta siinä vaiheessa, kun sanoit, ettet rakasta mua kuin ystävänä, mä tajusin että menin liian pitkälle tässä yrityksessäni saada sut takas. Anteeks."   
  
**Janne**  
  
"Et sit viittiny toteuttaa tota temppuas ennen häitä?" tivaa ja on edelleen kiukkuinen. "Miks sun piti nöyryyttää mua ja varsinki Sannia kaikkien frendien ja sukulaisten eessä?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Panikoituu Jannen syytöksistä.  
"En mä tiiä! En ajatellu selkeesti", parahtaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No et todellakaan", tuhahtaa, "sä oikein nautit siitä, mitä tapahtu." Äänensävynsä on kylmä ja syyttävä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja tuo kätensä hiuksiinsa turhautuneena.  
"Mä myönnän, että alussa se tuntui tosi hyvältä idealta pilata sun häät, mutta mä olin koko ajan siinä uskossa, että sä rakastaisit mua ja että mun tuleminen häihin sais sut tunnustaa sen asian", sanoo ja silmänsä täyttyvät kyynelistä.  
"Janne, anna anteeks. Sä tunnet mut ja tiiät kyllä, etten mä tekis tollasia juttuja ihan selväjärkisenä", yrittää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistelee päätään eikä tiedä, voiko ikinä antaa Iidalle anteeksi tämän temppua.  
"Oliks se joku sun juoni, et Saara ilmaantu mun polttareihi ja sai mut jotenki suostuteltuu sinne vessaan?" kysyy sitten tiukasti.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Katsoo Jannea tyrmistyneenä tämän kysymyksestä.  
"Mitä? Ei todellakaan!" parahtaa ja loukkaantuu miehen syytöksestä. Hymähtäen kääntää katsettaan poispäin. "En ois uskonu, että sä voit oikeesti luulla musta sellasta."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Enkä mä olis uskonu, et sä voisit pilata mun tähän astisen elämän tärkeimmän päivän", puuskahtaa ja laittaa kätensä puuskaan. "Kuka hitto se Saara edes on?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Hitostako mä tiiän kuka se on! Oon nähnyt sen joskus meiän koulussa, kun oltiin lukiossa, mutta en oo nähnyt sitä vuosiin. Sen muistan, että sun perään se aina oli", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa Iidan vastaukselle.  
"Ja mistä sä sit ees kuulit, et se oli ollu siel baarissa ja... kyl sä tiiät", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Se tuli puhuu mulle asiasta. Kysy onko meillä vielä mitään ja kenen kanssa sä tätä nykyään oot. Kerroin sitten, ja se sano, että oot samanlainen pukki kuin lukiossa. Mitä lie tarkoittanee."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Iidan sanoille.  
"Ja päätit sitte, että hei, mennään pilaamaan Jannen häät!" tuhahtaa ja kääntää katseensa pois Iidasta.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Eihän! Ei se niin mennyt. Mä vaan ajattelin, että Sannin tulis tuo juttu tietää, koska olitte menossa naimisiin, ja Sannilla oli oikeus tietää. En mä tienny, että sä et muista tapauksesta mitään", hymähtää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Et sit viittiny puhuu mulle ensin?" tivaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Missä välissä?" ihmettelee. "Ja miten? Sanni viel kuvittelis jotain, kun supistais sen nähden."  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Sä olit voinu soittaa", parahtaa, "kai sulla mun numero edelleen on?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"Eipä ole ei."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee turhautuneesti.  
"No silti ihan hiton huono ajotus sulla", mutisee.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaa.  
"Mä tiiän! Ja oon siitä tosi pahoillani."  
  
**Janne**  
  
Avaa kätensä puuskasta ja painaa kämmenesä kasvoilleen.  
"Mitä hittoo mä nyt teen?"  
  
**Iida**  
  
Liikahtaa lähemmäksi Jannea varovaisesti ja empii hetken, kun laskee lopulta kätensä miehen olalle.  
"Puhut sille", neuvoo.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Niin kai sitte..." huokaa.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Mä oon tainnu mokata ihan kunnolla?" sopertaa.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Tuhahtaa Iidan sanoille.  
"Niin sä todellakin oot", mutisee ja hieroo kasvojaan, "mut eipä sil nyt enää mitään voi."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Nielaisee.  
"Vihaatsä mua nyt?"


	37. Chapter 37

**Osa 37**  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"En mä voi sua vihata..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan hieman ihmeissään.  
"Ai? Mikset?"   
  
**Janne**  
  
"No okei, just nyt mä vihaan sua, mut pitkäs juoksus... en mä vois", korjaa sanojaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Lämmin olotila täyttää itsensä hetkeksi.   
"Koska mä oon sun frendi?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Poistaa kädet kasvoiltaa.  
"Niin... ja ohan meillä yhteinen menneisyys kans..."  
  
**Iida**  
  
"Niin? Ja sekin painaa yhä vai?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"Ai mitä sä tarkotat?" kysyy.  
  
**Iida**  
  
"No siis, että me ollaan oltu yhessä joskus kauan aikaa sitten, ja yhä sekin on syynä, mikset vois vihata mua kauaa?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No on tietysti", sanoo niin kuin asia olisi itsestään selvä.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä kuulla Jannen sanat.  
"Siltikin, vaikka pilasin sut häät?"  
  
**Janne**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Kuten mä sanoin, just nyt mä vihaan sua sen takia", tokaisee, "mut mä pääsen siitä ajan kans yli."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Painautuu halaamaan Jannea tunnekuohuksissaan.  
"Kiitos", sopertaa hiljaa miehen korvaan.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Yllättyy halauksesta niin valtavasti, että vastaa siihen huomaamattaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä tuntea Jannen vartalo itseään vasten pitkästä aikaa, ja kun mies vielä halaukseensa vastaa kaikesta huolimatta.   
  
**Sanni**  
  
On kuullut ääniä kirkon toiselta puolelta ja varmistuttuaan äänien kuuluvan Jannelle ja Iidalle, jää kuuntelemaan näitä lähelle.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Irtaantuu halauksesta heti, kun tajuaa, mitä tekee.   
"Tota... pitäis varmaan lähtee, kun kaikki vieraatkin on menny."  
  
**Iida**  
  
Antaa Jannen irtaantua, vaikkei olisikaan halunnut niin tehdä.  
"Nii... Varmaan joo", sanoo ja kumma olo valtaa itsensä.  
"Tuntuko sustakin äsken jotenkin oikeelta halata mua?" kysyy mieheltä.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Pudistaa päätään Iidalle.  
"Mä oon sanonu sulle jo kaikki, mitä mä haluun sanoo", tokaisee ja lähtee kävelemään kohti autoaan.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin ja pettyy Jannen sanoista jääden hetkeksi vain seisomaan paikalleen, kunnes lähtee Jannen perässä kävelemään poispäin kirkolta.  
  
**Janne**  
  
Laahustaa mieli matalana autolleen ja miettii Sannia sekä sitä, saisiko tältä koskaan anteeksi.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Juoksee Jannen kiinni, kun tämä autolleen matkaa.  
"Saisinko mä tulla samaa matkaa?" pyytää.  
  
**Janne**  
  
"No tuu sit", tokaisee Iidalle ja istuu kuskinpaikalle.  
  
**Iida**  
  
Avaa pelkääjän paikan oven ja astuu autoon.  
"Kiitti."  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä.** **  
  
Toni**  
  
Astuu kotiovesta sisään.  
"Olipas päivä", huokaisee ja alkaa ottaa juhlakenkiä pois jalastaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu Tonin perässä sisään asuntoon eikä ole miehensä kanssa juuri sanaa vaihtanut. Tuntuu olevan edelleen häkeltynyt kuulemastaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vilkaisee Eliasta vähän huolestuneena.  
"Onko kaikki hyvin? Sä oot ollut kovin hiljainen tänään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huoahtaa.  
"Sano sä. Onko meillä kaikki hyvin?" kysyy ja hakee Tonin katsetta itseensä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On ihmeissään Eliaksen sanoista ja kurtistaa kulmiaan. Tuntee syyllisyyden puristavana tunteena rinnassaan.  
"Sun mielestä ei ainakaan taida olla", sanoo toteavasti, "et sä muuten tuollaista kysyisi."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin. Toni, kenet sä haluat?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Lari taisi kertoa sulle?" kysyy ihan varmuuden vuoksi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Jep. Se sanoi sun olleen Anssin kanssa sängyssä..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nielaisee, kun Elias kertoo, mitä tietää...  
"Mä olen todella pahoillani, että siinä kävi niin", sanoo miehelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Joo. En mäkään mikään puhtoinen pulmunen ole, koska mäkin olin Larin kanssa sängyssä", tunnustaa.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan yllättyneenä, kun Elias myöntää olleensa sängyssä Larin kanssa.  
"Niinkö?" ihmettelee, sillä Anssi ei kertonut mitään, vaikka olettaa tämän tietävän asiasta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Puree huultaan.  
"Joo. Silloin, kun oli sä olit siellä näyttelyssä", tarkentaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle.  
"Niin mä arvelinkin", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hetken hiljaa.  
"Mitä meille tapahtuu nyt?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Koskettaa Eliaksen olkapäätä.  
"Mä en tiedä", vastaa ja vetää sitten Eliaksen halaukseen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Tonin halaukseen ja huoahtaa.  
"Mä välitän susta, mutta välitän myös Larista", sopertaa miehensä olkapäähän.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mä tiedän", sanoo Eliakselle ja silittää miehen hiuksia. "Mä rakastan sua, mutta myös Anssia..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Irtaantuu Tonista hitaammin.   
"Kumpaa enemmän? Lari kertoi, että Anssi ja se aikovat erota..."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee pienesti, kun Elias irtaantuu halauksesta ja kysyy, kumpaa rakastaa enemmän.  
"En mä osaa tohon vastata", myöntää, "mutta niistä eroaikeista kyllä tiesin..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Me ei voida jatkaa näin, jos me ei osata kumpikaan tehdä päätöstä. Mulla jopa kävi mielessä, että kokeillaan elää Anssin ja Larin kanssa, ja jos sen jälkeen pystyisi sen päätöksensä paremmin tekemään tai jotain."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kiinnostuu Eliaksen ideasta.  
"Ai että pysyttäisiin toistaiseksi naimisissa, mutta kokeiltaisiin elää toisen miehen kanssa?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin. Mekin ollaan oltu yhdessä jo pitkään, ja vaikka mulla on Larin kanssa historia, niin mä haluaisin silti olla varma, ennen kuin mitään erokuvioita alkais järkkään", perustelee ehdotustaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Alkaa lämmetä Eliaksen idealla.  
"Ei mustakan hätiköity ero kuulosta hyvältä", sanoo, "jos se käy Larille ja Anssille, niin jos me kokeiltaisi tällaista?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, käy mulle. Kauanko tää juttu olis sitten?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Niin kauan, kunnes me ollaan varmoja siitä, mitä halutaan?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, kuulostaa hyvältä."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo helpottuneena, "eiköhän mennä vaihtamaan nämä juhlavaatteet pois?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Joo, mennään", sanoo ja siirtyy jo makuuhuonetta kohti.  
  
**Seuraavana päivänä. Larias ovat sopineet tapaavansa toisensa puistossa Tähtitorninmäen kupeessa ja Tonssi, eli Toni ja Anssi, puolestaan keskustan kahvilassa...** **  
  
Elias**  
  
Istuskelee puistonpenkillä Laria odottaen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kävelee puistoon ja huomaa Eliaksen jo saapuneen sovittuun paikkaan.  
"Moi", sanoo hymyillen ja miettii, mistä on kyse.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nousee puistonpenkiltä ja vastaa Larin hymyyn.  
"Moi, kiva kun pääsit tulee", tokaisee ja istuu takaisin penkille.  
"Tuu tähän", pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Totta kai mä tulin, kun sä pyysit, ja sattuu oleen vapaapäivä", sanoo iloisesti ja istahtaa sitten Eliaksen viereen. "Mitäs asiaa sulla on?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ja Toni puhuttiin eilen... Ja kumpikaan meistä ei tiedä, mitä me oikein halutaan, kun se välittää sekä musta että Anssista. Ja mä susta ja siitä. Joten mä ehdotin, että mitä jos ei vielä kukaan eroais kenestäkään? Anssi muuttais Tonin kanssa yhteen ja mä tulisin teiän kämppään, ja katotaan, miten sujuis?" kertoo ideastaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja kulmat koholla.  
"No Anssi haluaa erota musta joka tapauksessa, mutta... Kyllä tollanen järjestely käy", vastaa ja hymyilee pienesti ajatuksesta saada Elias luokseen asumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Mä vähän ajattelinkin, että saattaisit lämmetä idealle."   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No onhan se aika houkuttava", sanoo ja virnistää itsekin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niinpä. Tiiätkö sä muuten, kenet sä haluat?" tulee kysyneeksi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle lempeästi ja sipaisee miehen poskea peukalollaan.  
"Kyllä mä tiedän", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Larin kosketus tuntuu tosi hyvältä ja saa hymyn kasvoilleen. Samalla sydämensä lyö kovempaa.  
"M-mäkö?" takeltelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymynsä levenee.  
"No just sä", vastaa ja pitää Eliasta todella söpönä, kun tämä takeltelee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Lari saa leveämmällä hymyllään itsensäkin hymyilemään.  
"Eli sä et ainakaan miettimisaikaa tarvii. Mä en oikein tiiä, mitä sanoo..."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pudistaa päätään vastaukseksi miettimisaikaan.  
"Ei sun tarvii sanoa mitään", sanoo Eliakselle ja hymyilee edelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta kun... Sä oot niin varma, ja mä taas..." alkaa höpöttää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hei... mä en oo painostamassa sua mihinkään", vakuuttaa Eliakselle, "ja jos sä haluat jatkaa Tonin kanssa, niin sä saat sen tehdä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Okei. Mutta hyvä, jos suostut tähän."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Suostun tietty, mä haluun olla sun kanssa niin paljon kun vaan voin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista.  
"Niin mäkin sun kanssa", myöntää sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ilahtuu Eliaksen sanoista.  
"Millon tää muuttaminen tapahtuu?" kysyy.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Heti, kun Toni saanut puhuttua Anssin kanssa, ja että mitä se asiasta on mieltä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Selvä homma sitten. Ja eiköhän Anssi suostu tähän ilomielin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin. Ootko sä... katkera?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"No tuntuuhan se pahalta, ettei Anssi enää mua halua", myöntää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin olalle.   
"Se kyllä aika nopeesti rakastu toiseen. Ehkei se oo ollu sun kanssa sitten kuitenkaan niin tosissaan kuin ajatellu", pohtii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin voihan se olla", mutisee ensin, mutta hymyilee sitten ja huomaa, miten hyvältä Eliaksen kosketus tuntuu.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria, kun mies hymyilee itselleen niin pyörryttävästi.   
"Kun me asutaan yhessä, niin kai silloin saa... krhm... tehä kaikkee", pohtii.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa virnuilla leveästi, kun kuulee, mitä Elias pohtii.  
"No eiköhän se ihan sallittuu ole", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää Larin sanoista ja liikahtaa lähemmäs miestä painaen huulensa pehmeästi tämän huulille.  
"Mmm... Mä otan varaslähdön", kuiskaa painaessaan huulensa tiukemmin miehen huulia vasten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee silmänsä saadessaan Eliaksen huulet omilleen.  
"Mmmh... ei haittaa", mutisee ja vetää Eliaksen lähemmäs itseään vastatessaan suudelmaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin, kun mies itsensä lähemmäksi tätä vetää, ja painaa uutta suudelmaa miehen huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa uuteen suudelmaan nauttien. Elias tuntuu niin hyvältä sylissään, ettei millään haluaisi päästää tätä pois.  
  
**Sillä aikaa eräässä kahvilassa...**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On päässyt vasta nyt tulemaan kahvilaan, jossa Toni jo odottelee. On jutellut pomonsa kanssa työkuvioistaan ja myöhästyi siksi tapaamisestaan Tonin kanssa. Viilettää paikalle kahvilaan ja istahtaa Tonia vastapäätä.  
"Mä meen vielä tilaa, mutta tulin vaan näyttää nenääni, että mä oon nyt tässä", tokaisee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On vilkuillut useaan otteeseen rannekelloaan kulmat kurtussa ja alkanut jo pelätä, että Anssille on sattunut jotain. Kun mies sitten viimein saapuu paikalle, huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"Joo, mee vaan", sanoo miehelle.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille ja siirtyy sitten tiskin luokse hakemaan jotain itselleen. Palaa hetken kuluttua takaisin kahvikupin ja leivoksen kanssa istuutuen alas.  
"Anteeks kun kesti tosiaan. Mä juttelin pomon kanssa mun työstä", kertoo Tonille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Odottaa, että Anssi saa tilattua ja tulee takaisin pöytään.  
"Ei se mitään, vaikka mä ehdin jo huolestua", myöntää, "mutta onneksi olet nyt siinä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntuu hyvältä, kun Toni on ollut itsestään huolissaan.   
"Söpöä, kun sä oot huolissas ollu musta", sanoo Tonin kättä hipaisten. "Ihan turhaan tosin."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun Anssi hipaisee kättään.  
"No kyllä mä vähän huolestuin, kun sulla niin kauan kesti... Ja ehkä mä saatoin jopa vähän kaivata sua."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää Tonin sanoista.  
"Ai vähän vaan kaipasit?" kallistaa päätään kujeilevasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Punastuu.  
"No joo, enemmän kuin vähän..." myöntää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee.  
"Sitähän mäkin. Niin tosiaan, sulla oli asiaa?" muistaa sitten.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Rykäisee, kun Anssi muistuttaa asiastaan  
"Aivan... Me puhuttiin Eliaksen kanssa, ja se sai idean, joka on mun mielestä hyvä", sanoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuntee heti mustasukkaisuudenpistoksen, kun Toni mainitsee puhuneensa Eliaksen kanssa ja Eliaksen keksineen jonkun idean, joka olisi Tonin mielestä hyvä.  
"Ai? Millanen se sitten on?" kysyy vähän kuivasti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohottaa kulmaansa Anssin äänensävylle.  
"No, me päätettiin ehdottaa sulle ja Larille, että sä muutat mun luo ja Elias Larin luo... Mä ja Elias ei oikein vielä tiedetä, halutaanko me erota, niin mietittiin, että kokeltaisiin tällasta järjestelyä, mikäli se on teille ok", kertoo Anssille ja tarkastelee koko ajan tämän kasvoja.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Typertyy täysin Tonin kertomasta ehdotuksesta.  
"Oikeesti?" kysyy varmistaakseen, että kuuli oikein.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Ei osaa yhtään tulkita Anssin ilmeestä, pitääkö tämä ideaa huonona vai hyvänä.  
"Joo, ihan oikeasti", vastaa varovasti, "mitä sä oot mieltä?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Se kuulostaa liian hyvältä ollakseen totta. En vaan tajua, että miks sellaseen pitää ryhtyä... Tai niin joo. Tehän ette tienneet, että haluutteko erota", hymähtää hieman pettyneempänä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huojentuu, kun Anssi pitää asiaa hyvänä, mutta menee sitten vähän vaikeaksi, kun Anssi kuulostaa pettyneeltä.  
"Mä oon kuitenkin naimisissa ja edelleen rakastan Eliasta", sanoo Anssille ja koskettaa tämän kättä, "mun täytyy tietää ihan satavarmasti, et mitä mä todella haluan ennen mitään eroaikeita, kyllähän sä sen ymmärrät?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee katsettaan käteensä, jonka päälle saa Tonin käden koskemaan.  
"No joo, ymmärrän tietty, mutta entä mä? Enkö mä sitte oo sitä, jota sä haluat?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee pienesti.  
"Mä rakastan sua", vakuuttaa, "mutta siitä huolimatta mun tunteet Eliasta kohtaan ei oo kadonnu mihinkään."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Puree huultaan.  
"Niinpä kai. Mut auttaisko joku yhteenmuutto sitten siihen asiaan jotain?" haluaa tietää. Huokaa hieman turhautuneempana. "Mä vaan haluan tietää onko mulla mahdollisuuksia suhun."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Älä nyt viitsi", huokaisee, kun Anssi on niin kovin vaikea.   
"Totta kai sulla on mahdollisuudet – ja todella hyvät sellaiset", kertoo, "en mä muuten tähän ryhtyisi."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa ja kohottaa katseensa Toniin.  
"Okei. Hyvä sitten... Mitäs nyt sitten? Mä suostun ehdotukseen. Mikä on seuraava liike?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee helpotuksesta.  
"Nyt mä infoan Eliakselle, että sulle käy", kertoo ja ottaa kännykkänsä taskusta.   
"Jaa, Elias onkin näköjään ehtinyt ensin. Ilmeisesti Lari on ok asian kanssa", sanoo, kun lukee saamansa tekstiviestin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"Hienoa. Pitäiskö meiän kaikkien tavata toisemme ja sopia tää vielä kunnolla?" pohtii.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Varmaan hyvä idea", sanoo Anssille hymyillen, "mä kysyn." Kirjoittaa Eliakselle viestin, jossa kertoo Anssin suostuneen ja ehdottaa tapaamista nelisteen.


	38. Chapter 38

**Osa 38**  
  
**Siirrytään iltaan ja Tonin sekä Eliaksen kotiin, jossa ovat myös Anssi ja Lari. Miehet pohtivat tulevaa asuinjärjestelyä nelisin.**  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Istuu keittiön pöydän ääressä ja rykäisee kurkkuaan selväksi.  
"Eli nyt pitäis tietää sitten, että mitä mä voin Tonin kanssa tehdä, ja te Eliaksen kanssa voitte sitten vastavuoroisesti tehdä?" pohtii ja katsahtaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu pöydässä Anssin ja Eliaksen välissä. Kohottaa kulmiaan Anssille.  
"Onks siinä mitään järkee ruveta laatiin jotain rajotuksia?" kysyy, "eiköhän me meinaa olla jo ne kaikki ylitetty..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Niin, totta. Ei kyl oo. Kauanko tää järjestely muuten on voimassa?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
"En mä tiedä..." sanoo Anssille ja vilkaisee sitten Eliasta ja Tonia, jotka siihen kestoon eniten vaikuttavat.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vilkaisee Tonia ja kääntää katseensa Lariin ja Anssiin.  
"Varmaan sitten, kun tiedetään, mitä halutaan", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Niin mäkin luulen..."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Onko vielä jotain, mitä pitäis selvittää vai voiko alkaa pakkaa?" pohtii.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään Eliaksen kysymykselle.  
"Tuleeko teille jotain mieleen?" kysyy Anssilta ja Larilta.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No tota, mites noi julkiset jutut, kuten kädestä pitäminen ja suukot?" kysyy mieleensä juolahtavan asian.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti Larin kysymyksestä, ja samalla sydämensä alkaa lyödä lujempaa, kun vain ajatteleekin, että saisi luvan tehdä niin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pitää kovasti Larin kysymyksestä.  
"Mun mielestä se käy. Ei tää kaupunki niin iso oo, että meidät tunnistettaisiin", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Niin... Mustakin se ois kyllä... kiva."   
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä, kun näkee, kuinka paljon Elias pitäisi ideasta.  
"Joo, mäkin tykkäisin", sanoo.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huomaa, miten kaikki pitäisivät siitä, että saisi julkisesti näyttää tunteitaan, ja kieltämättä se tuntuisi itsestäänkin hyvältä.  
"Sovintaan sitten niin", sanoo ja hymyilee Anssille.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Se on sitten sovittu. Onko jollain vielä jotain kysyttävää?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mulle on ainakin kaikki ihan päivänselvää nyt", sanoo ja luo rakastuneen katseen Toniin.   
  
**Lari**  
  
"Joo, eiköhän tää ollu tässä", tuumaa ja odottaa jo innolla, että saa Eliaksen luokseen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Anssin rakastunut katse on viedä jalat alta.  
"Okei, olisko se sitten pakkaamisen aika?" kysyy kaikilta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ehdottomasti. Mä muutan Larin ja Anssin asuntoon, ja Anssi muuttaa tänne mun ja Tonin asuntoon", kertaa vielä asuntojärjestelyjä. Nousee sitten ylös pöydän äärestä ja suuntaa makuuhuoneeseensa pakkailemaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Juurikin noin", komppaa ja kääntyy sitten Anssin ja Larin puoleen.  
"Mä tuossa mietin, että jos mä tulisin auttaa sua pakkaamaan, ja Lari voisi jäädä tänne auttamaan Eliasta?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Kuulostaa tosi mukavalta", vastaa ihastuneella äänellä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On tyytyväinen, että ideansa käy.  
"Hyvä. Mä käy vielä juttelemassa Eliakselle ja mennään sitten", sanoo Anssille hymyn kera ja lähtee sitten makuuhuoneeseen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää ja huokaa sitten.  
"Mulla on kutina, että tää tulee olee kyllä hyvä järjestely", tokaisee Larille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Anssia.  
"Sama juttu... En mitään muuta just nyt toivo kun et tää jäisi pysyväksi", sanoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On hyvillään siitä, että Lari on samaa mieltä kanssaan ja haluaa selkeästi yrittää Eliaksen kanssa vielä. Vielä jokin aika sitten olisi hyppinyt seinille asiasta, mutta ei enää – kiitos Tonin.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottanut kaapista ison urheilukassin, johon heittelee vaatekaapista vaatteitaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huomaa Eliaksen jo täydessä vaihdissa pakkaamisen kanssa.  
"Elias, mä ajattelin mennä Anssin kanssa, ja Lari jäisi tänne sua auttamaan", kertoo miehelleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei. Eipä siinä mitään sitten", vastaa miehelle.

  
**Toni**  
  
Kävelee Eliaksen vierelle ja koskettaa tämän olkapäätä.  
"Ole sitten ihan rehellinen tunteidesi kanssa, jooko", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Toniin kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
"Tarkoittaen niinku mitä?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Jos sä ihan oikeesti päätät, että Lari on sulle se oikea, niin mä en halua, että sä tunnet mitään velvollisuutta jäädä mun luo vain siksi, että me ollaan naimisissa", selventää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huuliaan yhteen ja nyökkää.  
"Okei. Mä lupaan tehdä niin", vastaa.  
"Samat sanat sulle", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää helpotuksesta, kun Elias lupaa.  
"Kyllä mä lupaan sen myös", sanoo ja painaa sitten suukon Eliaksen huulille. "Heippa sitten, jos ei enää tänään nähdä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Tonin suukkoon, joka tuntuu jotenkin todella jännältä. Ei osaa kuvailla tunnettaan. Kokoaa itsensä häkeltyneisyydestään Tonin sanoessa sanansa.  
"Joo, nähään", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee vielä Eliakselle ja lähtee sitten pois makuuhuoneesta Anssin luo, joka varmaankin jo odottaa.  
  
**Siirrytään neljä vuotta taaksepäin. Lari on juuri täyttänyt 18 vuotta. Ilkka halusi muuttaa Larin kanssa pois Helsingistä pojan peruskoulun jälkeen, joten he asuvat Keravalla.**  
  
**Lari**  
  
On tullut viikonlopuksi Helsinkiin tapaamaan frendejään, ja päätyivät porukalla alkuillasta baariin. On kuitenkin jäänyt yksin, kun muut löysivät parempaa seuraa. Pyörittelee puolillaan olevaa oluttuoppia käsissään ja miettii Eliasta...  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Astuu sisään baariin, jossa Lari on, ja istuutuu baaritiskille tilaten itselleen oluen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Miettii katkerana, onkohan Eliaksella jo joku julkinen poikaystävä, jota esitellä ympäriinsä. Pelkkä ajatus alkaa ärsyttää luvattoman paljon, ja kulauttaa tuopin sisällön kerralla tyhjäksi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Saatuaan oluen itselleen kääntyy katsomaan millaisia ihmisiä baarissa on. Baarissa näyttää täydeltä, ja kaikilla tuntuu olevan juttuseuraa. Kaikilla, paitsi yhdellä nuorella miehellä, joka näyttää jotenkin masentuneelta. Kävelee miehen luokse.  
"Moi. Onks tässä vapaata?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Manaa Eliasta mielessään jokaisella tuntemallaan rumalla sanalla ja hieman huojuu penkillään. Kohtaa kuulee jonkun äänen puhuvan ja kääntää kasvonsa ääntä kohti.  
"No miltä näyttää?" kysyy humalaisesti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Rykäisee miehen vastauksesta.  
"Aivan. No minäpäs sitten istahdan alas", tokaisee ja istuutuu alas. "Sulla selvästi päivä ei ole ollut se kaikkein parhain."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa, kun tyyppi istuu alas.   
"Ja mitäköhän mun päivä sulle kuuluu?"  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Pudistelee päätään nuorenmiehen tökeröstä käytöksestä.  
"Ei mitään. Ei yhtään, mutta yritin tässä ihan jutunjuurta keksiä", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Pyöräyttää silmiään.  
"No oot sä varmaan parempi ku tää tyhjä lasi", tokaisee ja pamauttaa vähän turhan kovaa tuopin pöydälle, mutta se pysyy sentään ehjänä. "Oho..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Seuraa katseellaan miehen tekoja ja hymähtää sitten.  
"Kyllä mä luulen olevani", virnistää pienesti ja juo isomman kulauksen oluestaan.   
"Mä oon sitten tässä, jos haluut avautuu enemmänki asioistas", tokaisee miehelle ja luo tähän katseen alta kulmien.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Luo kyllästyneen katseen tyyppiin, joka päättää jäädä seuraansa.  
"Ja miksköhän avautuisin? Et sä kuitenkaa tajuu... kukaa mitään tajuu..." mutisee jo lähes itsekseen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Yritä", kehoittaa miestä rennosti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Kuka hitto sä ees oot?" kysyy aavistuksen töykeästi, "ei kiinnostais saada turpii, jos sä oot samanlainen kusipää niinku kaikki mun elämässä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Anssi", vastaa huolettomasti ja kurtistaa kulmiaan, kun mies puhuu turpaan vetämisestä.  
"Miks mä sua löisin?" naurahtaa huvittuneena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuulee, että vieressään istuva jätkä on Anssi.  
"No faija vetäis turpaa, kaikki frendit vetäis turpaa..." luettelee humalaisesti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Häh? Miks ne sua turpaan vetäis?" parahtaa ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No siks", vastaa ja nyökkää päälle, "katoku se on sairasta tai niin ne sanoo."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mikä on sairasta?" on ihan pihalla ja juo taas uuden kulauksen oluestaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Mä oon", vastaa ja katsoo sitten Anssia tarkemmin ja huomaa tämän olevan varsin komea.  
"Sul on kivat silmät", kertoo, "tollaset siniset niinku Eliaksella."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vihdoinkin tajuaa, mitä mies selittää, ja hymyilee lempeästi, kun tämä kehuu silmiään.  
"Kiitos. Ei sullakaan oo hassummat. Onks tää Elias sun poikaystävä vai? Senkö takia sä juot?" yrittää päästä selvyyteen miehen elämästä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaa, kun Anssi kysyy Eliaksesta.  
"Oli... eikä voi juoda, ku toi on tyhjä", mutisee ja tökkää sormellaan tyhjää tuoppia pöydällä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Mitäpä jos mä hakisin sulle lisää juotavaa, ja sä kertoisit, miksi te erositte?" ehdottaa miehelle.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää, vaikkei Eliaksesta puhuminen kiinnostakaan. Mutta haluaa kyllä lisää juotavaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nousee pöydästä ja palaa hetken kuluttua tarjottimen kanssa, jossa on pari oluttuoppia, ja antaa ne molemmat nuorelle miehelle. Juo parilla kulauksella oman tuoppinsa tyhjäksi ja ottaa sitten viskipaukun tarjottimelta.  
"Noniin. Mikäs sulle ja tälle Eliakselle tuli?" kysyy myötätuntoisesti.  
  
**Lari  
**  
Saa kohta tarjottimen eteensä ja arvostuksensa Anssia kohtaan kasvaa.  
"Mä oon muuten Lari", päättää esittäytyä ja kurtistaa sitten kulmiaan, kun Elias tulee taas puheeksi. Ottaa tuopin ja hörppää siitä miettien, mistä aloittaisi.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Hauska tavata... Lari", tokaisee ja kilistää miehen kanssa omaa viskilasiaan. Jää odottamaan sitten avautuisiko Lari elämästään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei edes huomaa, että Anssi kilistää laseja eikä myöskään oikein tiedosta, mitä tämä sanoo.  
"Elias... se on kaikkee, mitä mä en oo..." mutisee ja ottaa uuden hörpyn.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai? Kerrotko tarkemmin?" pyytää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No niinku avoin", selittää, "sellanen, et ei häpee mitää... Mä häpeen..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Okei. Sä et siis oo kaapista tullut vielä?" keksii.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No en!" parahtaa, "mä menettäisin ihan kaikki, jos mä niin hullu olisin."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää lähes halveksivasti.  
"Eli sulle ne on ne kaikkein tärkeimmät ja menee rakkaudenkin edelle? Tää on sun elämäs, ei muiden."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan Anssille.  
"Mut onks rakkaus sit oikeesti sen arvosta, et menettää ihan kaiken muun tärkeen elämäs?" kysyy epäiluuloisena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hipaisee Laria pöydän yli kädestä ja katsoo tätä silmiin hieman humalaisemmin.  
"Ei, mut jos muut ei hyväksy sitä, mikä sä olet, niin ne voi painua kuuseen", vastaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Yllättyy, kun Anssi koskettaa kättään, ja vastaa miehen katseeseen – ainakin jotenkin, sillä itsellään on vähän vaikeuksia kohdistaa katsettaan.  
"Auttopa paljon", mutisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Kyl se autto. Sä et vaan tiiä sitä vielä", iskee silmäänsä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään.   
"Mitä sä niinku meinaat?" kysyy ja juo sitten lisää olutta.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tarraa Laria olkapäästä kiinni.  
"Sä ymmärrät vielä, mitä ajan takaa tässä, ja sitten kun sä sen tajuat: mun neuvot autto. Sä haluut varmaan olla oma itses, eikö?" solkottaa juotuaan viskipaukkunsa melko nopeaan.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei oikein tajua kaikkea, mitä Anssi sanoo.  
"No halusin, mut en mä vaan voi", tokaisee jääräpäisesti ja nyökyttelee päätään humalaisesti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tiukentaa otettaan Larin olkapäästä.  
"Kyllä sä voit, jos sä jukolauta haluat! Oliko sun ja Eliaksen eroon mitään muuta syytä kuin se, ettet sä uskalla tulla kaapista?" kysyy tiukasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Silmänsä laajenevat, kun Anssi vaikuttaa vähän hyökkäävältä tapaukselta. Pudistaa päätään vastaukseksi tämän kysymykseen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuijottaa Laria jonkin aikaa silmät täynnä uhoa, kunnes heltyy ja painuu takaisin omalle paikalleen hieman surkeammannäköisenä.  
"Vaan tollasen asian takia. Mulla ei oo ollu ku yks tyyppi, Mikko, ja sekin oli takertuja. Halus omia mut täysin, eikä mulla saanu olla mitään omia menoja", avautuu.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Helpottuu, kun Anssi palaa taas istumaan. Kuuntelee sitten tämän sanoja ja siten selville, että myös Anssi on homo.   
"Aijaa... aika ankee juttu", toteaa vähän kömpelösti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Se oli ihan perseestä! Sitä luuli löytäneensä tosirakkauden ja paskanmarjat", tuhahtaa katkerana.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No kai sä sellasen viel löydät", sanoo, "mut mä en, ku menetin sen jo..."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Kurtistaa kulmiaan.  
"Heiii... Kyl sä löydät itekin viel jonkun toisen. Vai eikö muut kelpaa?" virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Varmaan pakko kelvata... Eiköhän Eliaksel oo jo joku uus ja parempi", mutisee masentuneena.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökyttää päätään.  
"Mm. Niinpä kai. Mut siitä sä voit syyttää kyllä vaan ittees", paukauttaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Mulkaisee Anssia, muttei sano mitään, sillä tietää tämän olevan oikeassa. On täysin omaa syytänsä, että menetti Eliaksen.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hiljaisuus laskeutuu kiusallisena pöytään.  
"Mä oon kyllä varma, että sulle tulee vielä raja vastaan. Jos sä joudut muille esittää muuta kuin mitä oot, niin voin kertoo, ettei sitä kauaa jaksa", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kulauttaa tuoppinsa tyhjäksi ja tarttuu saman tien toiseen.   
"Ihan sama", sönköttää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"No ei ole vittu mikään ihan sama! Haluutsä onnea vai maineen?"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ihmettelee, miksi Anssi suhtautuu niin voimakkaasti asiaan.  
"Mitä sä siin oikeen vahtoot?" kysyy.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Sitä vaan, että mä en voi tajuta, miten sä voit päästää käsistäs jotain, jos teiän ainoo ongelma oli joku tollanen", puuskahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"No ei oo sun ongelmas", tokaisee ja pyöräyttää silmiään.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
"Ei ookaan, mutta..." hengähtää.  
"Sori. Mä taidan vaan ottaa aika raskaasti tän jutun. Ku ei teillä edes oo mitään kunnon ongelmaa", vähättelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vilkaisee Anssia.  
"No aika hitost se silti sattu, vaik ei ollukaan mitään 'kunnon ongelma'", tuhahtaa ja kulauttaa lisää olutta kurkustaan alas.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä sillä. Mä vaan, että sä selkeesti haluut tehä niinku muut haluu, etkä miten ite haluut."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ihan turha mun nyt on mitään muuttaa, ku ei ees oo ketään", tokaisee.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Tuhahtaa.  
"Just joo. Että nyt ne kaapinovet voi ainakin pysyy kiinni vaikka loppuiän, kun ei kerran ketään edes ole."  
  
**Lari**  
  
"No mitä mun sit pitäis tehä?" tivaa ja alkaa ärsyyntyä Anssiin.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naureskelee vähän humalaisesti hetken aikaa päätään pyöritellen.  
"Niih! Mitä sun sitten pitäis tehä, kysyy hän. Ei hitto vie!"  
  
**Lari**  
  
Asettaa tuoppinsa pöydälle.  
"No varmaan tälleen sit!" parahtaa kiukkuisena ja syöksyy suutelemaan Anssia.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ei osaa ollenkaan odottaa, että Lari syöksyisi suutelemaan itseään. Vastaa Larin suudelmaan halukkaasti vaikka samalla pienellä hämmennyksellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Ei ole koskaan suudellut ketään muuta jätkää kuin Eliasta ja huomaa, ettei Anssin suuteleminen juuri siitä eroa. Jatkaa tämän suutelemista ja päättää unohtaa Eliaksen, sillä tämäkin on aivan taatusti unohtanut itsensä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vastailee Larin suudelmiin ja vetää miehen syliinsä siinä tuolilla istuskellessaan.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Siirtyy Anssin syliin tämän vetäessä itseään. Vie kätensä tämän niskaan ja suutelee tätä innokkaasti.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Laskee kätensä Larin ympärille tiukasti ja vastaa Larin suudelmiin tuntien samalla selvästi, kuinka alavartalonsa alkaa heräillä pitkän kuivan kauden jälkeen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Irtaantuu hitaasti Anssin huulista ja jää tuijottamaan tätä silmiin.  
"No, kelpasko?" kysyy humalaisesti ja nuolaisee huuliaan.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Virnistää leveästi ja katseensa harittaa, kun Laria katselee. Liikuttelee kättään Larin selällä päästämättä tästä irti.  
"Liian hyvin", vastaa miehelle ja luo himokkaan katseen tämän huuliin painautuessaan suutelemaan Laria uudelleen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Alkaa hymyillä tyytyväisenä Anssin vastaukselle, muttei ehdi tehdä sitä kauan, kun huulensa saavat muuta tekemistä Anssin suudellessa itseään uudelleen. Vastaa suudelmaan ja tuntuu todella hyvältä päästä lähikontaktiin jonkun kanssa, sillä edellisestä kerrasta on aikaa ihan liikaa.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Painaa uusia suudelmia Larin huulille hengähdellen ja antaa huuliensa irtaantua miehen huulista hitaammin.  
"Mitäs sanot, jos lähetää meille?" kysäisee.  
  
**Lari  
**  
"Mmh... Ei mul parempaakaa tekemistä oo", hengähtää Anssin huulia vasten.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Painaa vielä yhden suudelman, jonka jälkeen irtaantuu Larin huulista ja pukkaa tämän sylistään noustakseen ylös. Lähtee johdattamaan miestä pois baarista.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nousee pois Anssin sylistä ja juo sitten vauhdilla tuoppinsa tyhjäksi. Lähtee seuraamaan Anssia ulos baarista ja miettii, että ehkä oli hyväkin, että frendinsä löysivät muuta tekemistä.


	39. Chapter 39

**Osa 39**  
  
**Siirrytään kaksi vuotta eteenpäin. Eliaksella on ollut lyhyitä suhteita Larin jälkeen, mutta mitään vakavampaa ei ole ollut, kun ei ole vain natsannut. Lari ja Anssi ovat olleet vuoden yhdessä, ja Elias ollut yksinään puolisen vuotta...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään kukkauppaan, joka vietti avajaisiin viikko sitten. Katselee ympärilleen uteliaana.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Puuhailee tiskin takana hieman hermostuneena, sillä on vasta vähän aikaa sitten perustanut kauppansa ja pelkää, ettei koko touhusta tule yhtään mitään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu varovaisemmin lähemmäs tiskiä ja rykäisee.  
"Tuota, anteeksi?"  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kuulleessaan rykäisyn, nostaa katseensa ylös papereistaan ja huomaa erittäin komean nuorenmiehen edessään. Hymyilee tälle.  
"Niin?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voisitkohan vähän auttaa? Mun pitäis tällasii kukkasia löytää mun mummin majataloon", sanoo ja laskee tiskille kädestään listan, jonka Helenalta sai.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kuuntelee mielenkiinnolla miehen sanoja ja ottaa sitten listan, jonka tämä laskee tiskille. Hymähtää iloisesti.  
"Kyllähän multa näitä löytyy", kertoo hymyillen, "tänne päin." Poistuu tiskin takaa ja viittoo asiakasta mukaansa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On hyvillään, kun kukkakauppias, joka myös osoittautuu miespuoliseksi, osaa auttaa itseään. Astelee kauppiaan perässä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Astelee yksien listassa lukevien kukkien luo.  
"Tässähän näitä", sanoo ylpeänä saadessaan esitellä laajaa ja komeaa kukkakokoelmaansa. Suoristaa ohimennen paidassaan olevaa nimilappua ja hymyilee asiakkaalleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa myyjän esittelemiä kukkia ja sitten myyjää itseään, joka suoristaa nimilappuaan.  
"Vau. En oo nimittäin muualta onnistunu löytää mummin haluamia kukkia, niin sulla näyttää olevan ainakin jotkut näistä... Toni", sanoo lempeästi.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ilahtuu, kun asiakas panee merkille sen, että oma valikoimansa on laajempi kuin muualla.  
"No siihen mä pyrin, että mulla on myös sellaisia lajeja, jotka on muualla harvinasempia", kertoo ja hymynsä levenee, kun asiakas kutsuu itseään nimellään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Mähän voisin vaikka suositella sua mummille. Siis että oisit joku niiden virallinen kukkalähetti tai jotain", naurahtaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymähtää asiakkaan ehdotukselle.  
"En tietenkään laita vastaan, jos suositella haluat", toteaa hymyillen, "ja onhan mulla sentään kaikkia tämän listan kukkia."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Totta. Joo, me tehään nyt niin, että tuut mummin majataloon mun kanssa. Se sijaitsee Eirassa osoitteessa Armfeltintie 12. Tiiätkö sitä?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Yllättyy asiakkaan sanoista.  
"Kyllähän mä Eirassa olen käynyt", sanoo häkeltyneenä ja jopa vähän innoissaankin, että saisi kenties heti yhden vakioasiakkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ojentaa sitten kätensä Tonille.  
"On reilua, että sä tiedät munkin nimen, kun mäkin tiedän sun, ja jos susta tulee mun mummin yhteistyökumppani", toteaa. "Elias Vikstedt."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tarttuu Elias Vikstedt -nimiseksi esittäytyvän miehen käteen.  
"Toni Heikkinen", sanoo oman nimensä hymyn kera.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kättelee Tonia ja hymyilee miehelle myös antaen kätensä irtaantua hitaammin Tonin kädestä.  
"Hauska tutustua", sanoo.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Samoin", sanoo ja panee heti merkille, että Elias irrottaa kädestään varsin hitaasti.  "Täytyy myöntää, etten tällaista tilaisuutta kyllä näin pian olisi odottanut."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää huolettomasti.  
"Kato sä tarvisit vaan oikeen asiakkaan", rehentelee ja rykäisee sitten.  
"Mä otan ne listan kukat, niin viedään ne yhessä mummille", ehdottaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Taidat olla oikeassa", virnistää iloisesti Eliaksen rehentelyille ja nyökkää sitten tämän sanoille kukista.   
"Selvä, mä alankin sitten saman tien hommiin", tuumaa ja lähtee hakemaan varastosta pahvilaatikoita, joihin pakkaisi kukat.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Jää odottelemaan kaupan puolelle Tonia takaisin tulevaksi, jotta voisivat lähteä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Saapuu takaisin pahvilaatikkolastin kera ja laskee sen maahan.  
"Tässä menee hetki, kun pakkaan kukat, niin ota vaikka automaatista kahvia, teetä tai kaakaota", sanoo Eliakselle hymyillen ja osoittaa automaattia vastapaäisellä seinällä, jossa on myös pieni pöytä ja pari tuolia.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää ja lähtee automaattia kohti ottaen kahvin itselleen. On oppinut juomaan kahvia teini-iän kaakaobuumin jälkeen. Istahtaa alas tuolille.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Latoo kukkasia pahvilaatikoihin ripeästi mutta huolellisesti. On todella innoissaan tilaisuudesta ja huomaa vilkuilevansa Eliasta varsin usein.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntee vähän väliä katseen itsessään ja kohottaessaan katsettaan kohtaa Tonin katseen. Hymyilee miehelle ujommin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Punastuu, kun tajuaa Eliaksen huomanneen vilkuilunsa. Rykäisee ja jatkaa kukkien pakkaamista. Kohta siirtyy toisen kukkalajin kimppuun saatuaan ensimmäiset laitettua.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pyörittelee kahvimukia kädessään siemaisten siitä välillä.  
"Tota, tarviitsä apua?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa taas Eliakseen.  
"Ei sun tarvitse auttaa", hymähtää, "mähän täällä töissä olen."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Niin oot, mutta ajattelin, että jos silti kaipaat apua. Mulla vähän tylsää tässä", myöntää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kun Elias sanoo, että tällä on tylsää, hymyilee lempeämmin.  
"No jos välttämättä haluat jotain tehdä, niin voisit alkaa kantaa näitä laatikoita tuonne isojen ovien eteen", sanoo, "mulla on auto siellä takana, jolla viedään nämä kukat."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Juo kahvinsa loppuun, jonka jälkeen nousee ylös pöydän äärestä rypistäen samalla paperimukin kädessään ja viskaten roskakoriin. Astelee Tonin luokse ja ottaa ensimmäisen laatikon käteensä ja kantaen sen ovien eteen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katselee hetken Eliasta hymy huulillaan ja palaa sitten taas kukkien pakkaamiseen.  
  
**Siirrytään Amandaan, kun Toni ja Elias pääsevät kukkalähetyksen kanssa paikalle...**  
  
**Helena**  
  
Tulee häkeltyneenä Amandan ovelle vastaan, kun Elias ja joku mies laskevat pahvilaatikoita oven viereen.  
"Mitä ihmettä?" kysyy ihmeissään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Mä sain sulle yhteistyökumppanin", sanoo ja katsahtaa Tonia sitten.  
"Tuutko tänne näin?" pyytää miestä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Käärii hihojaan ylemmäs lihaksikkaille käsivarsilleen ja tarttuu uuteen laatikkoon, jonka laskee muiden viereen. Kohottautuu seisomaan jä lähtee kohti Eliasta ja jotakuta naista, jonka olettaa Eliaksen mummiksi.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Katsahtaa uteliaana nuortamiestä, joka näyttää ystävälliseltä. Vilkaisee Eliasta odottaen miehen valottavan taustoja.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää Helenaa.  
"Toni, tässä on mun mummi, ja mummi, tässä on Toni. Sun uus yhteistyökumppani", esittelee.   
  
**Helena**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan ihmeissään ja ojentaa kättään Tonille.  
"Vai yhteistyökumppani?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Tarttuu naisen käteen ystävllisesti hymyillen.  
"Mukava tutustua", sanoo sydämellisesti, "mä tosiaan omistan vasta-avatun kukkakaupan, ja Elias tässä päätti raahata mut teitä tapaamaan."  
  
**Helena**  
  
Kättelee Tonia ja pitää miestä hyväksikäytöksisenä, kun mies teitittelee itseään.   
"Sano Helena vaan", naurahtaa hymyillen. Antaa kätensä irtaantua Tonin kädestä sitten.  
"Onpa mielenkiintoista", tokaisee.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mummi, mä etin koko Helsingin läpi, eikä sun kukkia löytynyt mistään, mutta Tonilta löyty", kehaisee Tonia vilkaisten.  
  
**Helena**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Niinkö?" kysyy vaikuttuneena.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle iloisesti, kun tämä kehuu itseään.  
"Mulla on Helsingin laajin kukkavalikoima", toteaa Helenalle ylpeänä, "jotta voin palvella ihan jokaisen asiakkaan tarpeta."  
  
**Helena**  
  
Kiinnostuu Tonin sanoista.  
"Vai sellaista. Jospa tulet piipahtamaan tuolla takahuoneen puolella, niin tehdään paperit valmiiksi ja yhteistyömme voi alkaa?" ehdottaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Ilahtuu suuresti Helenan sanoista.  
"Mielelläni", sanoo nyökyttäen, "tämä on suuri kunnia."  
  
**Helena**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille ja viittoo miestä tulemaan perässään.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Lähtee Helenan perään uskomatta tuuriaan ja vilkaiseekin hymyillen Eliasta, jonka ansiota kaikki on.  
  
**Noin puoli tuntia myöhemmin...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Istuskelee pöydän ääressä lähellä ovea ja huomaa odottavansa Tonia takaisin takahuoneesta juttelemasta Helenan kanssa. Ei oikein tiedä miksi.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Kävelee häkeltyneen iloisena pois majatalo Amandan takahuoneesta sopimuspaperi kädessä. Itseään kieltämättä kauhistutti ryhtyä yrittäjäksi 20-vuotiaana, mutta ilmeisesti se kannatti. Huomaa Eliaksen istumassa erään pöydän ääressä ja kävelee hymyillen tämän luo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää ja katsahtaa Tonia, joka luokseen tulee niin hymyileväisenä.   
"Nooh?" utelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kyllä mulla kävi tuuri, että sä kävelit mun kauppaani", virnistää takaisin ja ihan häkeltyy siitä, kuinka ihana Eliaksen virne onkaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää leveämmin Tonin sanoista.  
"Ilmeisesti sulla kävi siis hyvin, kun noin sanot. Onneks olkoon", sanoo miehelle.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo kiitollisena Eliakselle, "kyllä se on ihan sun ansiota, että mulla on tämä sopimus kädessä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"En mä halua ottaa kaikkea kunniaa. Kyllä tässä on sullakin osuutta, kun oot niin hyvä", tokaisee vaatimattomana.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Älä nyt vähättele itseäsi", sanoo huvittuneena, kun Elias on niin kovin vaatimattomana.  
"Mulle tämän on ainakin onnen päivä, kiitos sun", toteaa ja hymyilee valloittavasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Tonin hymyyn ja hymähtää.  
"Kiva, jos on", sanoo tietämättä oikein, mitä sanoa häkeltyessään niin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mun täytyy tästä lähteä takaisin töihin", sanoo ja tuntee jostain syystä vastahakoisuutta lähteä pois Eliaksen luota. "Tule joskus käymään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Ai... Ai käymään? Niin siis sun kauppaan? J-joo, joo, tuun oikein mielelläni", sopertaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi, kun Elias näyttää niin söpöltä sopertaessaan katkonaisesti.   
"Mukava kuulla", sanoo iloisesti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille eikä saa silmiään irti tästä.   
"Krhm... Oli tosiaan mukava tutustua", sanoo sitten, kun havahtuu katseestaan.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Niin oli, erittäin mukava", sanoo, ja suupieliään alkaa jo hieman särkeä jatkuvasta hymyilystä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huomaa pitävänsä Tonin hymystä ihan liikaa.   
"Mä toivon menestystä sun kaupalles", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kiitos", sanoo ja heilauttaa sitten sopimuspaperia kädessään, "tässä on ainakin jo erittäin hyvä merkki siitä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää pienesti.  
"Niin on, ja me nähään varmaan vielä. Jos ei sun kaupassas, niin sitten täällä."   
  
**Toni**  
  
Ilahtuu suunnattomasti, kun Elias mainitsee, että tulisivat tapaamaan toisiaan Amandassa.  
"Aivan, odotan innolla", lipsauttaa huomaamattaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsoo Tonia alta kulmien.  
"Jaa, vai innolla", sanoo sanojaan venyttäen, kunnes hymy palaa kasvoilleen.  
"Niin mäkin", näykkää huultaan.  
  
**Toni  
**  
Punastuu, kun tajuaa lipsautuksensa. Olonsa kuitenkin kohenee, kun Elias sanoo, että tämäkin odottaa innolla. Katseensa siirtyy Eliaksen suuhun, ja rykäisee sitten.   
"Niin tosiaan, mun piti sinne töihin lähteä", naurahtaa hivenen hermostuneena.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Naurahtaa Tonin mukana.  
"Niinhän sun piti joo."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Ehkä mä sitten tästä lähden ennen kuin jumiudun sun seuraan täysin", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Ei se mua haittais ollenkaan", tokaisee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee taas Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Mukava kuulla, mutta kyllä mun nyt täytyy lähteä", sanoo huokaisten, "toivottavasti tavataan taas pian."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Pettyy pienesti, kun Tonin lähdettävä, vaikka ymmärtää kyllä syyn.  
"Mäkin toivon sitä", lipsauttaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymynsä muuttuu lämpimäksi, kun Eliaskin lipsauttelee.  
"No, hyvää loppupäivää sulle, ja kiitos vielä kerran", sanoo iloisesti ja heilauttaa sitten kättään ennen kuin lähtee kohti majatalon ulko-ovea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Heilauttaa Tonille kättään myös.  
"Kiitos, sitä samaa sullekin", vastaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Katsahtaa ovelta vielä kerran hymyillen Eliasta ja astuu sitten ulos suunnaten autolleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa raskaammin, kun Toni viimein astuu ulos Amandasta, ja jokin outo tyhjyys valtaa itsensä. Hymähtää olotilalleen.  
  
**Nykyisyydessä neljä viikkoa myöhemmin siitä, kun Larias ja Tonssi muuttivat saman katon alle...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Astuu sisään Tonin kukkakauppaan ja hymähtää mielessään. Tietää, mitä tekee ja kenet haluaa, mutta silti tuntuu jotenkin todella oudolta.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hoivailee kukkiaan toisella puolen kauppaa hyräillen samalla hiljaa erästä hittibiisiä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Toni?" huhuilee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
On kuulevinaan jonkun huhuilevan itseään, joten jäättää kukat rauhaan lähtee kohti tiskiä. Ilahtuu nähdessään Eliaksen.  
"Moi", tervehtii hymyillen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Tonille takaisin.  
"Oisko sulla hetki?" vakavoituu sitten.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kurtistaa pienesti kulmiaan, kun Elias menee vakavaksi.  
"Totta kai mulla on sulle aina aikaa", sanoo ja viittoo Eliasta kohti takahuonetta, jonne suuntaa, jotta saavat jutella rauhassa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu mukavalta kuulla Tonin sanat ja seuraa miestä liikkeen takahuoneeseen istahtaen samalla tuolille istumaan sydämensä lyödessä kovempaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Sulkee takahuoneen oven ja ottaa tuolin asettaen sen Eliasta vastapäätä. Istahtaa alas.  
"Mistäs sä halusit jutella?" kysyy, vaikkaa aavistaakin, mitä asia saattaa koskea.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Meistä", vastaa ja rykäisee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen töksäytykselle.  
"Sä haluat Larin", toteaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Menee vaikeaksi Tonin toteamuksesta ja oli varautunut small talkiin suoraan puhumisen sijaan. Laskee katsettaan alemmas.  
"Niinhän mä haluan joo", sopertaa.


	40. Chapter 40

**Osa 40**  
  
**Toni**  
  
Siirtää tuolinsa Eliaksen viereen ja tarttuu miestä kädestä.  
"Ei se haittaa", sanoo tälle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa katseensa Toniin ja puristaa samalla tämän kättä.  
"Eikö?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee surullisesti ja sipaisee Eliasta poskesta.  
"Ei, koska en mä halua sua väkisin pitää", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mutta... Entä sä? Sä ja Anssi?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Mä haluan Anssin, mutta haluisin myös sut", sanoo rehellisesti, "en mä olisi osannut tehdä valintaa."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nieleskelee vaikeammin ja itsestään tuntuu pahalta.  
"Ai. Anteeks", sopertaa, kun ei tiedä mitä sanoa.   
  
**Toni**  
  
"Kulta... älä näytä tolta", pyytää, "et sä oo mitään väärää tehnyt."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa.  
"No mä tunnen, että oon. Mä kun tiedän haluavani Larin, mutta mä välitän susta silti. En samalla tavalla kuin välitin joskus, mutta oot mulle todella tärkeä. Ja sitten sä kerrot, ettet ois osannu tehä valintaa, niin musta tuntuu ihan roistolta nyt", avautuu.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja pudistaa sitten päätään.  
"Hei, sä et oo mikään roisto", vakuuttaa, "en mä olisi voinut saada teitä molempia, niin on vaan hyvä, että sä sentään osaat valita."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Niin... Kai. Tuntuu siltä pahalta", huokaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin no... En mäkään riemusta kilju", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Voitaisko me olla vielä ystäviä?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee helotuksesta, kun Elias kysyy, voisivtako olla ystäviä.  
"Totta kai", sanoo heti, "en mä susta haluaisi kokonaan luopua."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Tuntuu vaan entistä pahemmalta, kun Toni ei halua luopua itsestään.  
"No hyvä. Ja kiitos. Mä en unoha meiän hetkiä", lupaa.   
"Toivon sulle vilpittömästi onnea Anssin kanssa", jatkaa hieman haikeana.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti.  
"En mäkään sua tai meitä koskaan unohda, sä oot niin rakas mulle", sanoo puristaa Eliaksen kättä ja tuntee olonsa todella haikeaksi.  
"Ja mä toivon, että sä ja Lari saatte nyt suhteenne toimimaan ja ootte onnellisia", sanoo vilpittömänä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee leveästi.  
"Mäkin toivon sitä", sanoo ja nousee ylös tuolilta.  
"Kai mä voisin lähtee ja päästää sut takas työntekoon", sanoo sitten.  
"Sä ku oo kova tekee töitä", virnistää.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Naurahtaa ja nousee itsekin ylös.   
"Niinhän mä olen", toteaa huvittuneena, kunnes vakavoituu hieman.  
"Laitetaan se eroasia vireille jo heti tänään, niin ei jää roikkumaan", sanoo sitten.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo, niin tehdään", sanoo ja hymyilee pienesti. "Sä oot ollu hyvä mies ja aittanu mut elämän syrjästä kiinni pitämään taas. Oon siitä ikuisesti kiitollinen sulle."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen hymyyn.  
"Niit oot säkin ollut hyvä mulle", sanoo ja vetää Eliaksen halaukseen, "vaikka meiän avioliitto ei kauan kestänyt, niin en silti kadu hetkeäkään."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Joo, mäkään en kadu hetkeäkään", sanoo vastatessaan Tonin halaukseen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee pienensti.  
"Mukava kuulla", sanoo ja irtaantuu sitten hitaasti halauksesta.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Käydäänkö molemmat käräjätalolla vai käynkö mä vaan, ja sä sitten laitat nimen alle?" kysyy.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mä olen iltaan saakka töissä, niin nopeammin asia hoituisi, jos sä käy siellä ja tuot paperit mulle allekirjoitettavaksi", vastaa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Se voisi olla viisainta kyllä", pohtii.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Niin se voisi, koska mä en nyt kykene lähtemään mihinkään, kun on hommia sen verran paljon", sanoo Eliakselle vähän pahoittelevasti.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Mä ymmärrän kyllä", sanoo myötätuntoisesti.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Nyökkää Eliakselle kiitollisena.  
"Hyvä, mutta mun täytyy nyt palata tuonne toiselle puolelle, niin lähde sinä hoitamaan niitä papereja."  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Joo, mä lähen. Meillä on nyt kaikki ihan hyvin, eikä mitään jääny hampaankoloon?" varmistaa.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee Eliakselle ja nyökkää.  
"Kaikki on hyvin, älä siitä huoli", sanoo vilpittömästi.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"Hyvä juttu. Hyvää työpäivän jatkoa sulle", tokaisee sitten ja painaa suukon Tonin poskelle lähtien myymälän puolelle ja ovesta ulos.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Hymyilee saamalleen suukolle ja katsoo hieman haikeana poistuvan Eliaksen perään. Huokaisee sitten ja menee jatkamaan töitä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa vielä taakseen ja vilkaisee Tonin kauppaa hetkisen kuin muistoihinsa vaipuen, kunnes astuu ulos kukkakaupasta.  
  
**Myöhemmin samana päivänä.** **  
  
Toni**  
  
Saapuu raskaan työpäivän jälkeen kotiin. Elias kävi aviopapereiden kanssa hakemassa itseltään allekirjoituksen, kuten sopivat, ja nyt asia on menossa eteenpäin. Mielensä on vähän haikea, mutta arvelee sen olevan ymmärrettävää.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
On päässyt aikaisemmin töistä kotiin ja valmistaa ruokaa keittiössä.  
"Ai sä tulit jo", huutaa keittiöstä, kun ovi kolahtaa eteisessä.   
  
**Toni**  
  
Kävelee keittiöön, josta tulee herkullinen tuoksu.  
"Miten niin jo?" hymähtää huvittuneena, "kello on jo vaikka mitä."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Naurahtaa.  
"Niin, mutta ajattelin, että jos jäit vielä ylitöihin tai jotain."  
  
**Toni**  
  
Pudistaa päätään.  
"En mä jaksanut, kun oli vähän rankka päivä..." huokaisee, "Elias tuli käymään."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Vartalonsa jäykistyy heti, kun Toni mainitsee Eliaksesta.  
"Ai? Mitäs... mitäs se?" kysyy jännittyneemmin.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"No, me molemmat allekirjoitettiin eropaperit", kertoo.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Ilmeensä kirkastuu Tonin sanoista.  
"Okei... Millä mielellä sä oot tai miltä se susta tuntuu?" kysäisee varoen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Huokaisee ja menee kietomaan kätensä Anssin ympärille.  
"No kyllähän se vähän haikealta tuntui, kun Elias on kuitenkin mulle tosi rakas ollut jo pidemmän aikaa", sanoo rehellisesti, "mutta me päädyttiin siihen, että ero on oikea ratkaisu."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Katsoo Tonia silmiin kuunnellessaan miehen sanoja.  
"Niin... Aiotteko vielä yhteyksissä olla sitten tai jotain?" utelee.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Me aiotaan pysyä ystävinä, en mä kestäisi sitä, jos Elias katoaisi kokonaan mun elämästä", vastaa Anssille.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nielaisee ja on hetken hiljaa.  
"Ja se on varmasti vain ystävyyttä?" pakottaa itsensä kysymään, vaikkei haluaisi.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Painautuu lähemmäs Anssia.   
"On se", vakuuttaa hymyillen, "Elias rakastaa Laria ja haluaa sen, ja se on mulle ok."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Huokaa helpotuksesta.  
"Hyvä. Ton mä halusinkin kuulla. Ja toivon, ettet säkään... sitten haikaa sen perään tai... mitään."  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Mä oon nyt vaan sun – tai oikeammin sitten, kun avioero astuu voimaan – enkä mä halua, että sä epäilet mun sitoitumista suhun yhtään", sanoo Anssille, joka on edelleen epäilevänä.  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Joo en mä epäile. Mä lupaan", sanoo päätään nyökytellen.  
  
**Toni**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo kiitollisena, kun Anssi lupaa, "koska mä rakastan sua ja mä haluan sut."  
  
**Anssi**  
  
Hymyilee Tonin sanoista ja painautuu halaamaan tätä.  
  
**Toni**  
  
Vastaa Anssin halaukseen tiukasti ja hymyilee. Toivoo, että ajan kanssa onnistuu kitkemään miehestä tämän vainoharhaisuuden pois.  
  
**Samaan aikaan toisaalla. Elias on ollut vähän kävelemässä ja palaa nyt kotiin. Kello on seitsemän illalla...**  
  
**Elias**  
  
Avaa oven.   
"Kotona", huikkaa eteisestä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulkee puhelimen ja menee Eliasta vastaan eteiseen.  
"Moi", sanoo ja antaa miehelle suukon, "miten meni?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suukkoon.  
"Ihan hyvin", sanoo ja luo katseen miehen kädessä olevaan puhelimeen.  
"Olitsä puhelimessa?" kysyy.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee, kun Elias kertoi kaiken menneen hyvin.   
"Joo, soitin Jannelle, kun oli tylsää", vastaa hymähtäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
"No mitäs Janne?" utelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Tarttuu Eliaksen käteen ja vetää tämän perässään olohuoneeseen, sillä ei halua tönöttää eteisessä.  
"Sanni jätti sen", vastaa Eliakselle ja johdattaa tämän seuraavaksi sohvalle istumaan.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Siirtyy Larin johdattamana ensin olohuoneeseen ja sitten sohvalla. Mykistyy Larin sanoista.  
"Mitä? Mä olin käsityksessä, että Sanni voisi antaa Jannelle anteeksi."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Istuu Eliaksen viereen.   
"Niin mäkin kuvittelin, mut ei näköjään, vaan Sanni hyppäs suoraan Talen syliin", toteaa silmiään pyöräyttäen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymähtää.  
"Onpa jännä juttu. No eipä kai siinä sitten, jos ovat onnellisia", kohauttaa olkiaan.  
"Mun ja Tonin avioero on nyt pantu vireille", tokaisee sitten.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee pienesti, kun kuulee, että Eliaksen ja Tonin avioero on pantu vireille.   
"Kiva kuulla", sanoo ja ottaa Eliasta kädestä. "Miltä susta tuntuu?"  
  
**Elias**  
  
Katsahtaa kättä Larin kädessä ja kohottaa katseensa Larin silmiin.  
"Haikealta mutta onnelliselta", vastaa ja painaa suukon Larin huulille.  
"Sua mä rakastan ja sut mä haluan", jatkaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa saamaansa suukkoon, ja Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat todella hyvältä kuulla. Asettaa kämmenensä miehen poskelle.  
"Mäkin rakastan sua", sanoo hymyillen, "oon aina rakastanu ja tuun aina rakastamaankin."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hymyilee Larin sanoista ja hengähtää miehen kämmenestä poskellaan.  
"Samat sanat", sanoo ja painaa suukkoa Larin huulille.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Eliaksen sanat tuntuvat hyvältä, ja vastaa saamaansa suukkoon pehmeästi. Ottaa samalla miehen kainaloonsa.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin ottaessa itsensä kainaloonsa.  
"Mmm. Tähän mä kuulun ja oon aina kuulunu. En voi uskoo, että kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen ollaan tultu tähän", hymyilee onnellisena.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kuuntelee Eliaksen sanoja ja tuntee olonsa aivan valtavan onnelliseksi.  
"Onneks ollaan tultu..." mutisee ja painaa suukon Eliaksen hiuksiin, "sä oot se, jonka mä oon aina halunnu."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Huokaa onnellisena Larin sanoista.  
"Niin mäkin sut. Luovuin vaan toivosta välillä, mutta onneks kohtalo päätti toisin", virnistää ja katsahtaa Laria.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Vastaa Eliaksen virneeseen.  
"Onneks joo kohtalo oli meiän puolella", sanoo virnistäen, "ja niin se muuten on Jannen ja Iidankin, unohdin sen sanoo."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kohottaa kulmiaan.  
"Täh? Oikeesti?" parahtaa.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Jep, ne on kuulemma yhessä taas", hymähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
On ihan puulla päähän lyötynä.  
"Mut... Miten ihmeessä? Sen Iidan tempun jälkeenkin?" ihmettelee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Kohauttaa olkapäitään.  
"Janne ei menny ykstyiskohtiin, mut tota mäkin ihmettelen", sanoo.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Näyttää yllättyneeltä.  
"Aha. Onpa erikoista", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nyökkää Eliaksen sanoille ja on samaa mieltä tämän kanssa.  
"Mut onneks meiän ei tarvii vaivata päätä sillä", hymähtää sitten, "on parempaakin tekemistä."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Virne palaa kasvoilleen Larin sanoista.  
"Jaa, on vai. Millasta?"   
  
**Lari**  
  
"No olla sun kanssa tietysti", vastaa ja virnistää itsekin. Vetää sitten Eliaksen syliinsä istumaan.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Painautuu Larin syliin ja tuo kätensä miehen niskan taakse.  
"Kuulostaa erityyisen hyvältä", vastaa virnistellen.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Niin mä vähän toivoinkin", hymähtää ja nappaa sitten Eliaksen alahuulen hampaidensa väliin.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin teosta ja käyttää silmänsä kiinni.  
"Mmmh."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Päästää Eliaksen alahuulen vapaaksi ja painaa sitten kunnollisen suudelman tämän vastustamattoman pehmeille huullile.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan hitaammin ja antaa suudelman syventyä hitaasti.  
"Mmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Nauttii Eliaksen huulten kosketuksesta ja hitaasti syventyvästä suudelmasta. Tiukentaa otettaan miehestä.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää Larin huulia vasten ja painaa uutta suudelmaa miehen huulille.  
"Mmmh... Pitäiskö siirtyy makkariin?" mutisee käheästi.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää Eliaksen sanoille.  
"Varmaan hyvä idea", mutisee vasten miehen huulia ja vie kätensä Eliaksen paidan alle.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Painaa huuliaan tiukemmin vasten Larin huulia ja ynähtää kiihottuneemmin Larin käden tuntuessa niin ihanalta paitansa alla.  
"Mmmm."  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hilaa käsiään ylöspäin Eliaksen kylkiä pitkin ja suutelee miestä rajusti. On juuri nousemassa sohvalta ylös Elias sylissään, kun kännykkäänsä alkaa huutaa kovaan ääneen. Hätkähtää.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää ja hätkähtää itsekin, kun Larin kännykkä alkaa huutaa. Katsahtaa Laria ihmeissään.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Huokaisee.  
"Mua tarvitaan asemalla", sanoo pahoittelevana ja siirtää Eliaksen pois sylistään päästäkseen ylös. Ottaa kännykän taskustaan ja sammuttaa sen möykkäämisen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Nyökkää.  
"Ymmärrän", sanoo.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Ehkä mä pääsen tänäänkin pelastamaan jonkun söpön blondin", härnää virnuillen Eliasta ja lähtee eteiseen.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Mutristaa huuliaan Larin sanoista ja nousee ylös sohvalta astellen rivakasta eteistä kohti.  
"Varo kuule, mitä puhut", tokaisee.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnuilee leveämmin, kun kuulee Eliaksen lähenevät askeleet ja tämän sanat.  
"Ai minkä takia?" utelee vetäessä takkia ylleen.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Kallistaa päätään.  
"Etten mä annakaan sun lähtee mihinkään", virnistää.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Naurahtaa Eliaksen uhkaukselle.  
"Vai niin", hymähtää ja laittaa kengät jalkaansa, "mut muista, et sä oot ainoo söpö blondi, jota mä rakastan."  
  
**Elias**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn Larin sanoista ja painautuu miestä vasten suikaten suukon tämän huulille.  
"Mmm... Hyvin vastattu", tokaisee.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Virnistää tyytyväisenä, kun Elias painautuu itseään vasten, ja saa tältä suukon.   
"Tiedän", sanoo ja antaa sitten Eliakselle vuorostaan suukon.  
"Mun nyt mun täytyy oikeesti mennä", lisää vielä, vaikkei haluaisi lähteä mihinkään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Hengähtää.  
"Niin... Mun täytynee päästää sut, mut nähään myöhemmin?" sanoo katsoen Laria koiranpentuilmeellä.  
  
**Lari**  
  
Hymyilee Eliaksen ylisuloiselle ilmeelle.  
"Mä tuun niin pian takasin, kun vaan pääsen", lupaa ja virnistää sitten. "Pidän sua sitte hyvänä koko loppuillan." Iskee silmää.   
  
**Elias**  
  
Virnistää.  
"Maltan tuskin ottaa", hengähtää unelmoivasti.  
  
**Lari**  
  
"Hyvä", sanoo ääni käheänä ja painaa Eliaksen huulille vielä yhden päätähuimaavan suudelman ennen kuin avaa oven.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Vastaa Larin suudelmaan ja heiluttaa miehelle.  
"Rakastan sua", tuntee pakottavaa tarvetta sanoa.   
  
**Lari**  
  
Sulaa hymyyn.  
"Niin mäkin sua... kulta", sanoo ja heittää Eliakselle lentosuukon.  
"Heippa, nähään pian." Astuu ovesta ulos ja sulkee sen perässään.  
  
**Elias**  
  
Ottaa kiinni Larin lähettämän lentosuukon ja pitää miehen käyttämästä nimityksestä itseään koskien. Hengähtää ja jää tuijottamaan sulkeutunutta ovea. Itsellään on nyt kaikki hyvin.  <3

 

**Loppu**


End file.
